The Lion and the Lamb
by LeytonLoVe123
Summary: A One Tree Hill/Twilight crossover. Just an idea that came to me because of my obsession with One Tree Hill and Twilight. There will be vampires. The main pairing will be Leyton. Canon pairings from Twilight. Some other couple will be involved as well.
1. Chapter 1

The first day of a new school. Not exactly something I look forward to. Especially since I'll be entering as a senior, meaning fewer years that I get to spend in this town. Maybe that's for the best though, seeing as I'm just trying this out, to prove to myself and everyone else that I can make it on my own. Even when I was like these teenagers, I was always independant. 'Isn't that the truth?' I heard Edwards voice in the back of my thoughts and realized that I had been thinking, and that I had let my guard down, allowing Edward to roam around in my mind.

A low growl resonated in my throat. 'Bite me,' I quickly sent the thought back to him and put the shield between our minds back up. I could hear the sound of his chuckle only because I knew it so well. I scoffed as I pulled my car to a stop in the parking lot of my new school. Tree Hill High School. I had been careful not to think that when Edward could hear, but knew that Alice had informed them of where I was headed anyway. Even if she hadn't been able to tell before, while I had kept my decision unclear, it was perfectly obvious now.

I also knew though, that while they all wanted me to come back, they wouldn't force anything. That was one reason I loved my family, which was a word I hardly used, even when I was alive. I knew that they were always there for me. Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Emmett and Bella. Even Rosalie, and I knew she wasn't quick to welcome newcomers. Bella had told me all about her time as a human, when Rose hadn't been entirely accepting of her. I was like them now, though, and had been for quite a while.

I surpressed a sigh and got out of my car as I heard the bell ring. I still had to get my schedule before heading to class. I secured my messenger bag on my shoulder. It was just a prop because I obviously didn't need any help carrying anything, but I was almost partial to it all the same. I looked at all the humans walking to class, their shoulders slumped because it was the first day. Their thoughts buzzed in the back of my mind, but I ignored them as I prepared myself. To be honest, I was still trying to conquer my urges, and I knew it would be difficult to be in such close quarters with this many of them.

This had been what I wanted, though, so I knew I had to make the best of it. I walked onto the campus, my gaze taking in many of the students before they even noticed me. I walked confidently through the halls, knowing I was catching stares, but hoping my hardened look would put people off. I wanted to look intimidating to them, and by the thoughts I was hearing, my plan was working. Sure, some of the guys were thinking about my looks, but almost every thought I heard told me that while they were interested, no one wanted to be the first to approach me.

I walked into the office, holding my head high as I approached the secretaries desk. I had to force myself to speak slow enough for her to understand, and then I waited as she typed my name in the computer. The reason I had to enter this school as a senior was because it had to go with my story. I saw myself through the old woman's eyes and took in my appearance. I did look pretty frightening, with my ghostly white skin, the deep purple circles under my eyes that I was so used to. The only make-up I wore was bright red lipstick. My light blonde hair was jaw length, and kept in tight curls. I was also sure that my combat boots and black leather jacket weren't doing anything to make me look less scary. I tried to offer a smile.

It ended up being more of a grimace and had the opposite effect I intended. I took the papers from her as she handed them to me and I listened to her brief introduction as she welcomed me to the school, and described it to me. She also gave me a locker number and combination, a map of the campus and a pass so I could get to my next class without being tardy. She also told me that I should stop in the library at lunch today to pick up my books. I informed her that it wouldn't be a problem before taking my leave. It's not like I need to eat anyway.

I didn't bother to stop by the locker she had given me. I went straight to my first period class, shoving everything except my schedule and my pass in my bag, because I knew the teacher would need to see them. I had already committed the schedule to memory, and I wouldn't need it, but I knew the teacher would. My first class was French and I answered the teachers mind-numbing questions as she tried to assess what I knew. The first day was always the worst, and I would have skipped it altogether, but I didn't want to create the wrong impression already. I knew that would happen soon enough.

When she finished her interrogation I took the only seat left open. She spent the rest of the time reminding everyone of the rules, and when the bell rang I was the first one out of the classroom. I didn't give anyone a chance to talk to me as I hurried away. I was the first person in my second period class and since I wasn't late I didn't bother introducing myself to the teacher. I took the seat in the back corner and as I walked I could see myself in the mind of the male teacher and hear his thoughts about me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. Males of the human species were so predictable, at every age.

As I waited for class to start, I pulled out a sketchpad, sketching aimlessly as the rest of the students filed in. I heard all there thoughts about me, but it didn't bother me much. I had dressed the way I had for a reason. Anytime someone thought of sitting next to me, I glanced up, sending them a glare that instantly sent the thought out of their mind. Despite my warning glare, however, one student did come over to sit next to me. I had glanced back down at my sketchpad, but as he sat in the dest next to mine, I muttered, "Are you sure your girlfriend won't mind?" just loud enough for him to hear.

He stared at me for a minute before lowering himself the rest of the way into the seat, a half grin on his face. He was unsure of what to make of me, I could hear it in his thoughts. I sent another brief glance at him, taking in his black hair and blue eyes before returning my gaze to the sketchbook. I didn't like where his thoughts were heading. "How do you know I have a girlfriend?" he asked curiously.

"I heard it. You're the most talked about couple on campus," I muttered, not looking up from my sketch, which was beginning to take shape. I had heard it, of course. Through people's thoughts. They were definately the most thought about couple. I could feel his gaze on me and I glanced back, letting his eyes meet my extremely dark green ones. Before either of us could say anything else, I heard my name being called from the front.

I instantly knew I had been asked a question and I pulled the answer directly from the teachers mind, answering loud enough for the whole class to hear without turning. I didn't pay attention to what he said next, and I returned my gaze to my sketch. I tuned out the rest of the world as I sketched some more, trying to finish the drawing. The future usually came out in my drawings, and I was wondering what this day would hold for me. It was harder than I admitted not being close enough to Alice to know what she was thinking.

Nathan, I figured out his name from the thoughts of the jealous girls around me, kept trying to talk to me during class, but I basically ignored him. When I saw the picture I had drawn I immediately shut the sketchbook. I didn't like the look of that picture. At all. I didn't even know who the guy was yet, but in my drawing he was dead, lying in a ppol of his own blood, and I was crouched over him. His face was so mangled I couldn't tell if I had even seen him today. I hoped to never see him. I didn't want to have to leave Tree Hill already.

The bell rang and I heard Nathan asking me a question, but I was already out the door. I needed a few moments. I moved so quickly that no human would be able to see me and stayed at my car until mere seconds before the bell rang. I walked into my third class as the bell was ringing. The only seat was in the first row, right in front of the teachers desk. I felt his slimy gaze on me and heard his thoughts as I slumped into my seat. I thought about letting down my sheild and talking to Edward, because our connection was strange, and allowed us to communicate no matter the distance, but I didn't want to alert him to my problems. I knew he would be smug about it.

So I sat in class, listening to the teacher drone on, stearing clear of my sketchbook. I didn't want any more drawings like that littering the pages. I wasn't ready for that. I did quickly scan the class, though, and I still didn't see the boy from my drawing. Not that I could be completely sure, but I was reasonably sure. I didn't get the strong instinct to kill anyone, anyway. All of these humans smelled pretty much the same, and none of their smells were particularly enticing. I did notice that Nathan was in this class as well, as was his girlfriend. She had chestnut colored hair and chocolate brown eyes, and her thoughts were consumed by Nathan, and what she was planning for the night. I tried not to cringe at the thoughs as I left her mind.

I sifted to Nathan's thoughts and saw he was watching me, wondering what I was thinking about. I smiled slightly, and decided to play with his mind. I wrote the words just big enough so that he could see them on my paper. Don't even think about it. I saw the words flash in his mind and he wondered if that was meant for him to read, because he hadn't seen me look toward him. I understood his attraction. We were meant to look attractive to our prey, of course. I still wished he would leave me alone. I didn't leave to be bothered by humans. Especially humans already attached to someone else.

When the bell rang I was a little slower to leave the class, because I knew Nathan wanted to talk to me, and I wanted to just get it over with. His girlfriend had run off to her next class with some of her friends. Although she did plant a pretty intense kiss on him before flitting away. It was almost as if she knew his thoughts and she was trying to remind him of what he had. I didn't bother to check what she was thinking. It didn't really matter to me.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and walked slowly out of the classroom. I didn't even need any Alice-style visions to know he was right outside the door to the classroom, waiting for me. I tried to brush past him without making eye contact, but he caught up with me quickly. I didn't look at him as he walked next to me. I waited for him to speak. He didn't disappoint. "What took you so long to get to class? You were the first one out of second period," he said.

I rolled my eyes with a sigh. Fixing him with my hard green stare again. I stopped walking and he did too, looking at me. I was surprised he didn't flinch away from my glare. Maybe I was losing my touch. I lifted the corners of my mouth enough to show my teeth and he flinched away. My smile became satisfied. He didn't walk away, though. He waited for an answer. "I got lost, okay. What does it matter to you?" I asked, my voice hard and cold before walking away.

He had to go in a different direction for his own class, but I could feel his thoughts still on me. He thought I was a mystery, a puzzle he could solve. I chuckled under my breath, low enough so no human could hear it. I wasn't a mystery he would want to solve. He'd figure that out eventually. It would be safer for everyone if he just stayed with his human girlfriend.

The next class I had with his girlfriend and the only open seat by the time I got there was next to her. I wished the seats we chose today didn't determine where we sat for the rest of the year. I could tell from the teachers mind that this would be our seating chart, though, at least for a while. Holding back a groan, I took the seat next to her. She waited until the teacher had started her lecture before leaning over. "I didn't formally introduce myself to you. I'm Brooke Davis, head cheerleader and girlfriend of Nathan Scott, the star of the basketball team. What exactly is your name?" she asked as if she hadn't heard it called in roll for the last two periods.

I glanced over to see her fake smile. It still somewhat amused me how plastic these humans could be. Didn't they realize that, in the long run, it didn't matter who they dated, or who they were in high school. It was a big, scary world for them, and, eventually, they would die. They were the lucky ones. They didn't have to be stuck here decade after decade, pretending to be someone they weren't, moving around so much so no one could detect their secret. I raised my eyebrow at her, refusing to take the bait. "Before you tell me to stay away from your boyfriend, you can keep him. I don't want him. So don't bother trying to threaten me because, doll, there is nothing you could do to hurt me," I muttered to her from the side of my mouth.

She sat still for a moment and for a minute I thought she hadn't heard me, but then she moved back, leaning as far away from me as her desk would allow. She was trying to figure out what to make of me, as most people in this school were. I just ignored her the rest of the period as I listened to the teacher drone on. I wasn't really listening. I was once again wishing I could sleep. I'd give anything to be a normal human, able to fall asleep in class. I tried to ignore that fact, though, and I doddled, trying unsuccesfully to think only of what I was drawing, so I wouldn't slip up.

When the bell rang it was lunch time and I went to the cafeteria, going through line purely for show. It wasn't like I could actually eat any of this stuff. The smell alone turned my stomach. It had been a while since I had hunted, and I wished the food in front of me would be able to quench that, but I knew it wouldn't, so I didn't bother. I took the first empty table I came to, and pretended to pick at my food as the other students began to trickle in.

I could feel a hot glare aimed in my direction and I didn't have to look to know that it was Brooke Davis. Through her mind I could see that she was sitting with her boyfriend, and her friends. Something didn't feel right, though, as I shuffled briefly through the thoughts of those around her. Someone was unacounted for. I could see him in the mind of the people at the table, but where he should have been sitting I could hear no thoughts. I turned to casually glance over at the table, hoping that if I saw him with my eyes I would hear his thoughts better.

My eyes met the bluest eyes I had ever seen and I knew that if I were human my heart would have sped up. Seeing as I wasn't, though, there was no outward reaction to be seen, from my end. I could see from here that his breath had caught in his throat, and I could practically hear his heart rate speed up. That almost caused a smile to form on my lips. Actually, the sight of him alone almost caused a smile to form. I had more self-control than that, though. I knew I couldn't let him see that he affected me differently than anyone else. I quickly turned my gaze from him and observed him through the thoughts of the others at that table, wondering why I couldn't hear his thoughts.

I remembered that Edward had had the same problem when he had first met Bella. When she was human. I refused to let my mind go there, though. This could not be another situation like that. I refused to believe that I could fall in love with a human. Especially not at first sight. That was ridiculous, mortal stuff. Love was for species that were the same. I either needed to fall in love with a vampire, or not at all. I was figuring to the not at all, which is partially why I had left them. I couldn't stand being around those four couples, hearing all their sympathetic thoughts toward me. I was what I was and nothing could change that now, I knew that.

I knew that if it hadn't been for Carlisle changing me, which saved me, I wouldn't have had any life at all. This was how it had to be. Some part of me thought, though, that maybe it would have been better if he just let me die. Maybe that had been my fate, and I shouldn't be here anymore. That was especially the case if the thoughts I was having toward this human were any indication. I wouldn't allow myself to fall in love with him, I wouldn't take away his life.

With a deep breath I thought about my classes and realized that I didn't have any classes with him. Yet. Something about him looked familiar, though. I wanted to looked at him again, see his face through my own eyes, so I chanced a glance. He was staring at me. I felt a strange turn in my stomach, though it wasn't disgust. It was something completely different, opposite, and I forced the thought out of my mind as I turned my gaze away from him. I couldn't place why he looked familiar, so I stood. I needed to get out of this lunchroom, where the desire to look at him, to go talk with him, was growing.

I dumped my untouched lunch into the trash and tried to slowly walk out of the cafeteria. I wished I knew what he was thinking. I had always wanted to get rid of the 'gift,' as Edward liked to call it, so I would never have thought that it would bother me when Icouldn't hear what someone was thinking. In this case, it did. I wanted inside his brain so badly, that, if I had a heart, I'm sure it would have ached with the desire. I almost sighed with relief when the door to the cafeteria slid shut behind me. I needed to get him out of my thoughts.

I decided it would be as good a time as any to get my books, so I walked steadily to the library, pulling my schedule out of my bag as I did so. Once she handed me my books, cautiously, because, to her, they were heavy, I took them to my locker. Then I went to my car to wait until the next period started. It wasn't until sixth period, English, my last period of the day, that anything happened.

I walked into the class a few minutes after the first bell had rang, but there were already people inside. I saw the boy from the cafeteria, with a redhead sitting on the desk he was sitting at. He didn't seem to be enjoying her presence, but since I couldn't hear his thoughts, I couldn't be sure. When he caught sight of me, though, he stood up, brushing past her, headed for me. I looked at her thoughts, to see if I could figure out his name. 'Don't tell me Lucas is into the new chick. She may have perfect features, but Brooke said how much of a bitch she is. Wasn't he paying attention at lunch?' the redhead thought, with some jealousy, I noted.

Then he was a mere foot away, and I caught his scent as he held his hand toward me. I had never met a more appealing smelling human. The second his smell hit my nostrils I wanted to jump on him. I wanted to taste his blood. My gaze sweeped the room and I realized I was already planning a way to take down the entire room. I was reasonable sure I could kill them all with minimal screaming, and then come back for him before he noticed much. I wanted so much to feel his blood on my tongue that I didn't even care about having to leave again.

Before his hand had even raised all the way, I snapped my bloodthirsty gaze on him, ready to strike. It was then that I realized he was the boy from my drawing. I forced myself to remember Carlisle, and how disappointed he would be with me if I killed a room full of humans. I also knew that, as much as I wanted to, I couldn't look into those striking blue eyes and take his life away. I couldn't stay in his presence, though, and not give in to the urge to kill him. I had to leave early.

I turned and left the classroom, trying to walk slowly, before he even processed that I wasn't in front of him. The second I was outside the classroom, I ran, making sure there was no one in the hallway to witness it. I made it to my car and sat there for a minute, trying to decide what to do. I did the smart thing, and drove my car away from the school, parking it at the house I was living in, before running, trying to get as far away from this town, from his scent, as I could.

A/N: So, what do you think? Should I continue? I'm sorry I have to put my other stories on hold for this, but I'm completely enamored with Twilight right now, and I wouldn't be able to concentrate properly on anything else. Eventually I will pick the other two back up also, once I've gotten a few chapters of this written. This idea came to me and it would not go away. So, tell me if it's any good.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, or Twilight, or much of anything really. I love it all the same, though. 


	2. Chapter 2

I still had my bag slung over my shoulder and it was a few hours before I knew where I was headed. They were staying in the New York area right now, and that's where I headed without even thinking about. I knew who I needed to see. It took quite a few hours, but I didn't tire. That's one of the perks, I guess. I could run forever and never get tired of it. It really helped when I wanted to clear my mind.

When I finally made it I entered the house. I was close enough to hear their thoughts now, and I could tell that most of them were home. I ignored Edward and Bella as I passed the living room. Esme and Jasper were in the dining room as I passed it, but I didn't pay them any attention to them either. I could tell Emmett and Rose were in her bedroom and Carlisle was in his office, but they weren't who I was looking for either. I went straight to Alice's room and found her sitting on the floor, as I had known she would be.

She didn't look surprised to see me as I stalked up to her. I pulled my sketchbook out of my bag and flipped to the right page before tossing it at her. She caught it, somewhat startled because of the strength I used to throw it and looked down at it, then looked back up at me, a smile tugging at her lips. "What is this?" she asked innocently. I knew she had known I was coming.

I could feel the rest of the family entering the room, filtering in behind me, but my focus was solely on Alice. "Tell me what you see when you look at this," I said, gesturing toward the drawing. She could usually look at my drawings and tell me how the situation came to be. She would usually have a vision that went along with them. Everyone else was crowded around behind me now and I could hear their confused thoughts. I blocked the thoughts out.

Alice, noticing how serious I was, looked down at the drawing, closing her eyes and tracing it with her fingertips. She was still for a few moments and I wanted to start tapping my foot impatiently, but I knew this took time. When she opened her eyes and looked at me, towering over her, she stood up. "I didn't see anything," she admitted, handing the sketchbook back to me.

I knew it was true, because I had been watching her thoughts, trying to make sure that it was true. I closed it quickly before anyone could peek over my shoulder. I knew Edward had been watching Alice's thoughts, too, as well as my own, probably, but that didn't mean anyone had to see the drawing firsthand. As I slipped the sketchbook back in my bag, I looked back up at her. She studied me for a minute before adding, "Can I hug you now, or will you bite my head off?"

I noticed my extremely tense posture and tried to relax. I could feel them all behind me, wondering about curious, yet hesitant because they could tell the kind of mood I was in. I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down, but it wasn't necessary anymore. It was then that I realized how happy I was to be back with my family. It really had been far too long since I had last seen them. I opened my arms and threw them around her in a hug. Then I turned and greeted the rest of my family, a smile on my face.

After I had hugged everyone I stepped back, and Alice stepped around me, so she could stand with the rest of them, waiting for me to explain why I was here, what I had been up to, that sort of thing. They had no idea where I had been, or what I had been doing. They couldn't even tell what I was hunting, because my eyes had always been green, although they ranged from dark to light depending on how long it had been since I had last hunted. My eyes wandered from face to face as I waited for one of them to ask the question that was on every single one of their minds.

Bella, never the one to be shy about anything around the family, was the one who finally opened her mouth. "What have you been up to?" she asked, glancing to Edward, wondering what he saw in my thoughts, if I was allowing him to see in my thoughts. She had removed her shield so he could hear her thoughts and he answered them with a shrug. I wasn't letting him in right now.

I took a deep, unneccessary breath, and I knew who I needed to talk to now. I met Edward's gaze once he looked up from Bella. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" I asked. I could hear Esme's reaction to this, though she would never speak it out loud, and I knew Alice and Rose also wanted some time with me, and Carlisle wanted to know what I've been up to. "I'm not taking off just yet, when we get back I'll tell you all what I've been up to," I said and saw them all relax a bit knowing that I wasn't going to come back.

With that bit of reassurance, they let me leave the house, Edward following behind. I kept silence as I walked, trying to put enough distance between us and the house so they wouldn't be able to hear our conversation. When I was satisfied that at our distance, I opened my mouth to speak before he could. I knew he was only going to wait a couple more seconds, but I couldn't find the words. "What happened when you first met Bella?" I asked. I've heard the story before, but I need to hear it again, see the memories in his point of view.

Edward's mind instantly flashed to the memory and he relived his first encounters with Bella. I could feel what he had felt as he remembered her in her human form. I could smell how enticing her scent had been. "How did you manage to convince yourself not to kill her?" I asked. He had jumped from that first memory, to the next time he had seen her.

The memories cut off and Edward sighed. If I hadn't been able to hear his thoughts, I would have wondered if I had offended him. As it was, I knew I hadn't. I knew he was just trying to figure out how to answer. After a moment of silence, I didn't need to hear the answer, I could see it in his mind. "If she smelled so good, though, how could you possibly be so intrigued by her that you could just ignore that?" I asked.

I realized I had let my guard down when he had an answer for my question as soon as I spoke the words. "I was more than intrigued. It wasn't just the fact that I couldn't hear her thoughts. It was more than that. In the beginning I tried to tell myself that I just didn't want to be a murderer, and that was it. I tried to see it as a test of my self-control, and I was probably more cocky than I should have been. There was a connection there, though, and no matter how hard it was, I never would have allowed myself to kill her," he said, wondering if his words described the feelings correctly.

I didn't know what to say. I was determinedly keeping my thoughts off of the blonde boy from school. The object of my drawing. He could sense that I was avoiding something, and he nudged my gently. "Come on, Peyton, I let you in my head. What aren't you letting me know right now? Something had to trigger your visit," he said. His thoughts added one more question. 'Who was in the drawing?' I could see it flash in his mind as he thought of it.

I instantly closed my eyes, letting my other senses guide me as I continued to walk. I wished I could close my mind against the memories as easily as I could close my eyes against the scenery. I couldn't, though, and the thought of him, this boy whose name I don't know, whom I can't know, but at the same time I want to know, flashed through my mind. I let the memories wash through my mind, let Edward see them.

It was another moment before I felt his vice like grip close around my arm as he stopped me and I opened my eyes, to find my face inches away from a tree. We had walked to central park. I hadn't been paying attention to wher I was going, and I cursed myself for that. "Thanks," I mumbled, because he hadn't let me run into it. I had put the shield back up, keeping out of his thoughts once I had let him see the memories. I wasn't sure I wanted to know what he was thinking.

He chuckled. "I was more worried about the tree," he teased. I could have laughed, I almost wanted to, but I didn't. I sunk down onto the ground, putting my face into my hands. I heard his movements as he sat next to me and I waited for whatever was coming next. "I better get you back to the house," he said, and I looked up at him. "Everyone's going to want to hear your story before you head out," he added.

I was tempted to let the shield down, but I didn't want him to hear my thoughts. Instead of asking him directly about it, though, I decided to avoid the aubject altogether for right now. Our family seemed like a pretty good subject for now. "Where is Nessie? How does Jacob manage to change out here? He's still changing, right, so he doesn't age, and he and Nessie can stay the same age together, forever?" I asked as we both stood, headed back in the direction we had come from.

Edward nodded, and he still seemed as annoyed as he had always been at the thought of his daughter's relationship with Jacob. I could have teased him about it, as usual, but I didn't feel like it right now. The blonde boy had started filling my thoughts again and I had to struggle to get him out of my brain. "Nessie was somewhere with him. She'll be extremely pleased to see you, I imagine. She's missed you so much," he said.

I smiled at the thought of Nessie. I truly had missed her, so so much. It was going to hurt again, being around so many couples, who were so much in love, but I knew I could handle it for a few days. Maybe I would spend the rest of the week here in New York, with my family, as I decided what I would do. Could I go back to Tree Hill and manage to avoid killing the blond boy? Somewhere in my heart I knew I had to try, but I didn't want to acknowledge all the pain and danger I would risk putting him through, not right now.

I looked up at Edward, a grin playing on my lips. "Let's not keep them waiting then," I said, and I didn't need to say anything else. Like a bullet, we were both off, racing back to the house. They all heard us coming, of course, and when we entered the house they were all gathered in the living room. As soon as the door closed behind us, Nessie had jumped on me, nearly tackling me with a hug. I hugged back fiercely, but remembering to be careful, of course.

When she finally pulled away, Jacob was standing slightly behind her, while everyone else was pretending to be relaxing, as if it was no big deal that I was here, though I knew all of them were wondering if I was planning to take off again, never to be heard from again. Edward had walked over to Bella and taken the seat next to her on the couch. After I had given Jacob a hug, I sat on the floor next to the couch. Nessie sat next to me, with Jacob next to her as she bombarded me with questions.

I answered most of them, but steered clear of the real reason I was here. I noticed everyone throwing cautious glances at me as the time drew on, as if they were all wondering if I was real. I was the topic of all of their thoughts, even if they were pretending I wasn't. After a while Nessie settled down and it was almost as if I had never left. We went about a normal schedule as if nothing had changed, though everything had. I tried to enjoy it, because I knew as soon as Nessie went to bed, Alice would start in on the questions. She was already planning what to ask.

When Nessie was getting ready to go to bed, Jacob following her, though they slept in different rooms, she stopped, looking at me cautiously. I could tell she wanted to ask me something, but she didn't want everyone else to know. She reached out and hesitantly touched my cheek. Her memory was of the last time she had seen me, before I took off. I knew the question. Was I leaving again? I reached out and wrapped her in my arms, trying to reassure her. "I'm here now, aren't I?" I asked, trying to answer her question without everyone knowing what it was.

Nessie nodded as she pulled away and she had a bright smile on her face. My answer had seemed to placate her. "Night, Momma, Daddy, everyone. See you in the morning, Peyton," she said before heading upstairs, to her room. Jacob nodded at me before heading upstairs after her. His room was right next door to hers. I glanced around and every set of eyes was on me, except for one. Edward had his gaze up on the ceiling and I could tell he was listening to make sure Jacob and Nessie went to their separate rooms. Once both doors closed, his gaze slid to me as well.

I slid my gaze to the TV to avoid their curious eyes. I spoke up before Alice could open her mouth. "Listen, I'm here and I plan on keeping in touch this time, so you can stop looking at me like I'm going to disappear," I said. I knew the conversation would come now, and I would have to explain why I was here. They had waited long enough, and they deserved the information. I got up and walked to the dining room. Everyone followed me and we all took seats around the table.

I reached into my bag, which I had picked up on the way into the dining room, and slowly pulled out my sketchbook. I cautiously flipped to the right page, letting the silence drape over me. I could hear Jacob's snores from upstairs. He was always quick to fall asleep. Once I had the right page I set the sketchbook on the middle of the table. "I don't know if Alice told you or not, but this is the drawing," I said, closing my eyes, not wanting to see their reactions. It was bad enough that I would hear their thoughts.

I expected them to think of me as a murderer. I expected them to think the scene had already happened, or, if it hadn't yet, that it would. Either way, I am, or I'm going to be a murderer, and I expected them to be disgusted by the thought. I really shouldn't have thought so little of my family. The thoughts directed toward me were sympathetic, and I heard a chair scraping as someone stood, then I felt Bella wrap her arms around me. "How are you going to stop it?" she asked, immediately knowing that it hadn't happened, and willing to do anything to help me. She knew how much I would detest myself if that drawing came true.

The others started tossing around ideas, and Alice suggested that I stay in New York. Bella kept me wrapped up in a hug, as if it would make everything better. Who knows, maybe it might. It felt so good to know that my family believed in me, knew I wasn't a murderer, and even if I was going to be, they would still stick by me, and help me. They weren't disgusted, and they didn't even fault me for it. If I had been human, I would have started crying. Since I wasn't, though, I pulled my emotions in, and hugged Bella back for a few seconds before pulling away. "Thanks," I muttered softly, though I knew everyone could hear it, and it really was meant for everyone.

Everyone was still going over thories about what I should do. "Have you met him yet?" Bella asked as she leaned against Edward instead of taking her seat on the other side of him. I bit at my bottom lip, a bad habit I had retained from my human days. I decided it couldn't hurt to let them know the whole story, so I nodded.

That got everyones attention. They waited patiently to hear what had happened. I skipped what had happened for most of the time I had been gone, jumping right into what happened today. I told them that I drew the picture during class at the beginning of the day, before I had even seen him. I went on to explain how the first time I saw him was during lunch, but I didn't immediately know who he was. I then told them that he was in my last class of the day and when I saw him I still didn't know who he was, until I could smell him. "I'm hoping if I stay here for the rest of the week, spend as much time hunting as I can, and then go back, I'll be able to handle the smell," I finished.

Edward chuckled, almost as if he knew something the rest of us didn't, but Bella lightly slapped his arm. I wonder if she knew what he was laughing at. I could have taken a look at his thoughts, to find out, but I instead looked over at Alice, deciding to ignore Edward completely. The look on Alice's face surprised me. She was looking at Edward and I knew she was having a silent conversation with him. She knew why he was laughing. Before I could read her thoughts and figure out what was going on, she noticed my gaze. "I think it would be great if you stayed the week," she said, a smile on her face that I knew was not caused by the thought of me staying.

It suddenly clicked, and I realized what Edward, Bella and Alice were thinking. I sifted through the rest of their thoughts and found everyone was thinking the same thing. "No, no no no. You guys can stop right there," I said firmly, crossing my arms over my chest. Edward had a somewhat smug smile on his face at my reaction and that angered me more. "I'm not falling in love with this human. This is not going to be another Bella situation. I refuse to fall in love with a human," I said, a growl rumbling in my throat.

I knew none of them believed my words and nothing I could say could convince them they were wrong. That frustrated me. There was no way I could fall in love with a human. I'm not Edward. I can't ruin someone's life like that. I stayed silent, glaring at nothing, ignoring them. Edward must have been listening to my thoughts, because I could hear his posture change as he sat forward, moving Bella off of his lap. "You can't help who, or what you fall in love with," he said to me before standing and leaving the room. No one suspected anything, but I could hear his thoughts as he left, and I knew I had offended him.

I sighed, hanging my head in shame as Istood up to follow him. Bella was already standing, ready to follow him. I placed my hand on her arm, holding her back. She threw me a helpless look and I knew she wanted to know what I had thought that had upset him. I didn't say anything, but sent her a look that said I had to fix it before following him out of the room. I found him sitting outside on the porch. I knew the rest of them would still be able to hear us, but I sat down next to him anyway.

It was a few minutes of silence and I tried not to invade his thoughts, or think the wrong thing. I knew he needed a moment, and I did too, so I searched for the right words in silence. "I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I know you didn't ruin Bella's life. She's so happy, Edward, you have to know that, too," I said apologetically. He didn't say anything and I tried to listen to his thoughts. I was surprised by what he was thinking. I thought about what he was thinking for a few minutes before continuing. "Maybe you're right," I conceded.

Edward looked over at me, surprised that I had given in so soon. Then he saw that I hadn't. He waited for me to continue, wanting me to say the words outloud even though he could hear it in my thoughts. "Maybe I am being extremely stubborn. Maybe I'm giving up my chance at love, at true happiness. You're wrong, too, though. I'm not going to change my mind. I'm going to go back and get through this year without killing him. I'm going to give him a chance to live. I won't take away his life like mine was. I know it was the only way, but sometimes I do wish I had died. I love you guys, honestly, but maybe I just wasn't meant to live forever," I broke off, the words getting too meaningful to me, and I had to get away. The emotions and thoughts behind my words were too much, and I couldn't handle it. I didn't want to handle it.

I got up and ran, needing to clear my head again. Edward didn't follow me, though he probably could have, and I guess he knew me well enough by now to realize that it had been too much. I ran until I was far enough away that I couldn't hear their thoughts and sat for a while, trying to clear my head in my own little world. When I was ready I allowed myself to lower the shield so I could hear Edward's thoughts. 'I have a condition. If I come back, for the rest of the week there will be no mention of him, at all, from anyone,' I thought to him. He talked it over with everyone and I could hear all their thoughts in his mind as they all agreed. Once they had, I got up and went back to the house, eager to just spend some time with my family.

A/N: I haven't exactly decided where I'm going with this, but I do like it. Next chapter I'll put in some of Lucas's point of view and I'll add the point of view of others, too, but mainly it'll be from Peyton's point of view. I like writing it from this point of view. It'll probably be somewhat the way Edward and Bella's relationship went, although, it'll be different, because Lucas and Peyton are a special couple who have their own way of working things out. Let me know what you think, please.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or the Twilight saga, though they are both amazing. 


	3. Chapter 3

Lucas's POV

As I pulled my truck into the parking lot I glanced down at my watch. I knew the bell would be ringing any second and I glanced around for a place to park my car. I spotted a place and as I drove towards it, I noticed a vintage Mustang that I'd never seen before. I knew pretty much every car in town, and the people who drove them, because my uncle owned the local garage and I worked there. Our town is small enough where almost everyone brings there car to him. So I immediately knew that the person driving the car was probably new.

I pulled into the spot just a few places away from the car and just as I got out of my truck I heard the bell ring. I walked toward the car and saw a girl with curly blonde hair get out of it, walking toward the school. I wanted to call out to her, but she was too far gone by the time I reached her car. I watched her for a moment. Even from behind I could tell she was gorgeous. I hoped I would have some classes with her.

By the time lunch rolled around I still hadn't seen her again, but my brother had. Most of my friends had, actually. Everyone in the whole school was talking about her, practically. It's not often that Tree Hill High got a new student. So she was the topic of conversation at our lunch table. Brooke was babbling on about how much she didn't like the new girl, but Brooke didn't really like anyone, and I could tell Nathan did like her, which was probably what Brooke didn't like, so I didn't take Brooke's opinion to heart.

I heard Brooke point out where she was sitting, so I looked up, my gaze landing on the gorgeous blonde. I couldn't see her face because her back was facing me, but after a moment of studying her, she turned around, almost as if she could feel my eyes on her. Her gaze met mine and she had the most amazing green eyes I had ever seen, even if I could only see them from a distance. They were surprisingly dark green, a color I had never seen before as an eye color.

My breath caught in my throat and my heart sped up all at the same time. I could feel my palms getting clammy, but before I could even register to my reaction to her, she had turned around, facing away from me again. I wished I could go over there, maybe say something to her, but something kept me rooted to my spot at the table. Nothing stopped me from keeping my eyes on her, though.

A few minutes later she looked over at me again and I felt the same feeling shoot through me when her gaze met mine. I wished I could know what she was thinking. Her eyes didn't give any emotion away, and she sat perfectly still for the half of a second that she let her gaze meet mine. When she looked away the second time she calmly stood and walked out of the cafeteria, dumping her tray of untouched food as she left. My eyes watched her every movement until she was out of sight, and even then I wished I could see her longer.

I realized I didn't even know her name, and I wished I had been paying more attention to the conversation around me. I focused on my food, listening to see if Brooke was still talking about the new girl. She was, but she never said a name. Rachel tried to get me to talk to her, but my mind wasn't in the conversation. To be honest, she could have said the school was burning down around me and I wouldn't have noticed, as wrapped up in thoughts of her as I was. I wished more than anything that I could find out her name. I wanted to put a name to that perfect face, those scorching green eyes that kept flashing through my mind.

I fumbled through the rest of lunch, and my fifth period class, and headed straight to sixth period English, ready for it to be another boring, getting to know my classmates period. It didn't matter that most of us already knew everyone else in the class. The teacher would put us through it anyway. I knew from experience; I had had the teacher last year. I took a seat and Rachel sat herself right on my desk, practically on my lap, a few moments later when she arrived as well.

I wasn't really paying attention to whatever Rachel was babbling about. I wished she would just take the hint and get off my desk. I could handle being her friend, but I didn't want to be anything more. All thoughts of Rachel completely left my mind the minute she strode into the classroom. I saw her eyes sweep over the rest of the students who were mingling, having arrived early, before it landed on me. I stood up, a smile tugging at the corners of my lips, excused myself out of Rachel's presence when she tried to grab at me, and made my way over to the blonde who was occupying all of my thoughts.

I kept my gaze on hers as I walked across the room. She had frozen in place when her gaze met mine. She seemed to be thinking of something. Then I felt a breeze blow through the window, and all of a sudden her eyes changed. They seemed to harden and grow even darker, if that was possible. Her gaze swept the room again, as if she was contemplating something, but they had returned to meet my eyes before I had even taken half a step.

The next part happened so fast it was if she had never been in the room at all. In a moment so quick that I missed it, she turned, walking the few steps back to the door, controling every step, it seemed. Then she was just gone. I was left standing with my hand held stupidly in the air, my mouth hanging open so I could introduce myself. I hadn't gotten a chance to make a sound.

I snapped my mouth close and stared at the doorway where she had disappeared. After a moment I turned and went back to the seat I had chosen, not wanting to look like an even bigger fool than I was. Rachel had taken a seat in the desk next to me and was babbling to some cheerleader whose name I couldn't remember just then. I was completely baffled. Why had she left? Just because I had been going to talk to her? Shouldn't she be coming back? Had she entered the wrong classroom?

I heard the bell ring and I forced myself to listen as roll was called. Her name was called just before mine. Peyton Sawyer. That had to be her. I knew of no one else by that name, and everyone else on the roll sheet was accounted for. That just left me with more questions, though. If it had been the right class, why had she left? Would she get in trouble for ditching? She'd be back tomorrow, right?

After a few moments of contemplating, I realized that I knew her name now. Peyton. Peyton Sawyer. The name rang through my mind like a bell and I wished I could hear it roll off of her tongue. I wanted to say it out loud, to hear how my voice would sound wrapped around those words, but I couldn't, not without attracting unwanted attention.

The teacher made us change seats, so we would be sitting alphabetically and I realized that if she came back, no, when, I forced myself to think, when she came back, she would be sitting in front of me. That would give me a good chance to talk to her. I hoped she would be back tomorrow. There was something about her. It was like she had crept into my brain and the thought of her wouldn't leave. I wasn't even sure I wanted to stop thinking about her.

I didn't see her for the rest of that week, and the picture of her in my mind grew fuzzy. I was beginning to wonder if she had ever been around at all. By Friday everyone had stopped talking about her, and I was still only going through the motions, pretending to listen, trying to thwart Rachel's attempts to get me to go out with her.

As we were sitting at the lunch table on Friday, I felt a sharp kick in my shin. I looked up to see Brooke staring at me intently. I noticed everyone else was deep in their own conversations. I waited for a moment, to see if she would say anything. "What?" I finally asked, holding back a sigh. The look Brooke was giving me right now wasn't exactly reassuring.

I watched as she crossed her arms over her chest, giving me a look that I knew all too well. I had dated Brooke, during our sophmore year, and she knew me better than a lot of people. "What is wrong with you, Luke? You've been in broody mode all week. What is your problem?" she asked. I shrugged feigning ignorance, but I saw something click in her mind and she uncrossed her arms to point a manicured finger at me. "You're brooding over the fact that the new chick never came back after her first day!" she said triumphantly, though low enough that she didn't attract anyone else's attention.

I rolled my eyes at her, trying to pretend she was wrong, but the name that I had been trying to forget rolled through my mind again. Peyton Sawyer. Just like that, all my thoughts were consumed by her, and those few memories that I had. Brooke's triumphant grin turned into a smirk, and then a frown. "You've got to get over her, Lucas. She's gone, and even if she does come back, I don't think she'd be interested in you. She doesn't seem like the kind of person who dates," she said with a grimace. Brooke really didn't like her.

I tried to arrange my features into a calm mask of disinterest, but I was pretty sure she saw right through it, because her expression didn't waver. I sighed and slumped my shoulders, but I was determined to make her believe that I wasn't hung up on someone who probably didn't even exist. "Just to prove that I'm not brooding, I'll go out tonight. Who's having a party?" I asked her.

Brooke immediately perked up at the thought of a party, as she always did. She gave me an answer that I really shouldn't have been surprised about. Actually, I think it surprised me more that I didn't think that Nathan would be hosting the first back-to-school party. Still determined to prove something to Brooke, I said Rachel's name loud enough to get her attention.

Rachel had been in the middle of saying something to Bevin, but she immediately looked over at me, her red hair flying as she turned her head. She looked surprised that I was speaking to her, and I wondered how much I'd missed while I'd spent the week 'brooding' as Brooke so kindly put it. "You want to go with me to Nathan and Brooke's party tonight?" I asked.

Rachel had a big grin on her face as she nodded, then turned back to her conversation. I looked over at Brooke, a triumphant smile of my own on my face. She still had her arms crossed. I rolled my eyes at her because I knew what she was thinking. "Brooke, I'll be fine, okay. It's not like I even knew the girl anyway," I said, trying to convince myself of that as I spoke the words. As I spoke of her, her name rolled through my mind again. Peyton Sawyer.

Brooke seemed to decide I was a lost cause, or maybe she actually belived me, either way, she turned to the rest of the people at the table and jumped into a different conversation. I decided it was time for me to get away from them and there would be no place better to spend the rest of lunch than in the library, reading a good book.

I nodded to the librarian as I walked in and made my way to the back, where the tables were. I would just sit at a table, alone, and read a book, something that I had read over and over so that I wouldn't have to think about it. I was shocked when I made it past the bookshelves and spotted her. She was sitting alone, leaning over her sketchpad, intently focused on what she was drawing. I watched her for a moment, contemplating what I should do. It didn't appear that she knew I was there. I wanted to go over and sit next to her, but I wondered how she would take that.

After a moment she made my decision for me. She glanced up, meeting my gaze as if she had known that I was there the whole time, and smiled. She was so still as she gazed up at me, and our eyes met, just for a split second, and I knew that I hadn't imagined her, and the feelings she induced. Before I could say anything, so looked back down at her drawing, speaking as she began moving her special charcoal pencil across the page. "Are you going to sit down, or stare at me like a stalker for the rest of the period?" her tone was sarcastic, and nothing like I had imagined. Though sarcasm dripped heavily, her voice was soft, lilting, beautiful. I was frozen in my spot for another couple of seconds before I managed to make my legs move.

She set down her pencil and looked up at me sharply as I sat down and opened my mouth, about to speak. She pulled her headphones out of her ear. "Listen, I don't care what you do, but I prefer no talking when I'm drawing." I could feel the frown forming on my face at the sharpness of her words. It sounded like she didn't want me there at all. I was about to move to another table, but she sighed, shaking her head slightly, as if she was upset with herself. She held out one of the earbuds toward me. "You want to listen?" she offered.

I saw it as what it was. A peace offering. I took it eagerly, though I tried not to let that show on my face. I didn't want her to see how head over heels I was already, not when I had no idea what she was feeling. I took the earbud and slipped it in my ear, as she put the other in her ear. I was surprised to hear music that I actually liked. She picked up her pencil again and I knew the conversation was over, at least for now. I pulled out my book and began to read, but found that I couldn't really focus on the familiar words. I kept looking at her, wondering if she was going to disappear again.

After a while I knew lunch was going to end soon, and I told her that. I had a free period next, but I didn't know what she had. As she packed up her sketchbook I watched her, watched the careful way she handled it. Her curls were perfect, falling into her face as she leaned down. Her face once again had no make-up on and I noticed how perfect it was, and also how white she was. Her skin was lighter than normal. She looked at me abruptly, startling me as she met my gaze. I noticed there was something different about her eyes. "Did you get contacts?" the words just slipped from my lips.

She looked confused for a moment, but then shook her head. I could tell there was something different. I tried to shrug it off, though. "Oh, your eyes look lighter," I explained. Her face smoothed out as the confusion disappeared and she looked like maybe she had regretted something she said. That's ridiculous, though. She hasn't said anything. I went on before she could say anything. "I didn't know you were at school today," the statement almost sounded like a question, but it wasn't, really.

She answered it anyway, though, after a few seconds. "Well, I kind of just got here. I've been in New York this week. The only family I have left lives up there, and they needed me. I just got back today," she explained. The way she said the words, it was almost like they were practiced, like it was a complete fabrication. I had no reason not to believe her though, and she didn't really have a reason to lie. Did she?

I thought that if I spent some time with her, she wouldn't be such a mystery, a puzzle that I felt I had to solve. I thought she'd end up being like any normal teenager, like all the others around here. I could tell, though, that she wasn't like anyone else. That only made me want to try harder to solve the puzzle that she was. "What do you have next?" I asked, trying to get some more time with her. I could walk her to her next class, if she would let me.

She sat completely still for a moment, looking like she was debating with herself. I wondered what she was thinking. She got up and walked a few feet away. It looked like she was looking at the books on the shelf, and I heard her take a deep breath before turning to face me again. "I basically have a free period," she answered as she took her seat again.

I wondered what that was about, but I didn't ask. I was about to ask her if she wanted to continue the way we had been, sitting beside each other, reading and drawing, with maybe a bit more talking this time, but she continued talking before I could. I noticed that her hands were clutching the corner of the table, the tendons in the back of her hands visible against her almost translucent skin. "I have to run home really quick, though. There was something I forgot to do. I'll see you in English," she said before standing, grabbing her bag, and almost running out of the library.

I stared after where she had disappeared, and wondered what I had done wrong. Well, at least she said she'd see me in English. At least that meant she remembered me, remembered that we had a class together. That had to mean something, right? I just couldn't figure out what it meant. After a few moments, I pulled my book out again. I didn't really have any homework for the weekend, and I wouldn't have been able to concentrate on it even if I did.

I spent the rest of the period reading, and thinking about Peyton. Now that I had seen her again, the fuzziness had disappeared around her picture in my mind, and now I even had a voice to go with it. It was hard to stop thinking about her as I waited for the period to end, so I could see her again. When the bell rang, I rushed over to the classroom, but she was had beat me there. She was in her assigned seat, the row against the wall, toward the back, and I wasn't sure where to place my gaze as I walked past her.

I finally settled on looking at her face while I passed, but she was looking down intently and I realized she had her sketchbook out again. I took the seat behind her and tried to pay attention as the teacher started class. The teacher asked us to split up into pairs and I took my chance immediately. As soon as the words were out of the teachers mouth, I tapped Peyton on the shoulder. When she turned to face me I asked her to be my partner.

She watched me for a second, and I saw that internal debate going on in her mind again. Then she shrugged, nodding as she turned her desk to face mine. "What are we supposed to be doing, exactly?" I asked, because, looking at her, I had drawn a complete blank on the intructions we had received just seconds before. She answered, using what sounded like the exact wording the teacher had used and I couldn't help but laugh. "Have you always been a teachers pet?" I asked when she gave me a confused look.

She sent me a glare that instantly brought to mind the phrase, 'if looks could kill.' As she had that glare turned on me, I almost forgot how to breath. Then she just rolled her eyes, trying to shrug it off, and we started working. We had to work together all period on the project we had been assigned, and I knew we would have to get together over the weekend to work on it as well, because it was due Monday. That gave me some hope. When it got to be time for the period to end, I guess I got a little cocky. "Hey, my brother's throwing a back-to-school party tonight. You should come." I wrote the address down on a post-it note and handed it to her. "I look forward to seeing you there," I added.

She took the post-it note from me, looking at it curiously. I could tell she was debating with herself again, and I silently hoped that she would agree to go. The bell rang, and I was still standing there, waiting for her to decide. Finally, she said, "I'll think about it," before turning, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and leaving the room. The words echoed through my mind for the rest of the day.

A/N: Okay, I didn't get that good of a response to the last chapter. I really want to continue with this, but if I don't get more than four reviews for this chapter, then I guess I'll stop it. I meant to have Haley in this chapter, but I didn't manage to fit it in. She will come in, though, and eventually there will be Naley because I happen to think the best couples in One Tree Hill are Leyton and Naley, and if those two couples aren't together, then the universe is off-balance. I'll stop rambling now, and beg for more people to review. I know something like this hasn't really been done, and I'm wondering if I'm doing it right. Let me know what you think, please, please, please!!

Disclaimer: I don't own either One Tree Hill or Twilight, though I'm waited impatiently for the Twilight movie. Robert Pattinson makes a hot vampire!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

(Peyton's POV)

I waited until Nessie woke up Friday morning to leave. I had made the decision Thursday night to go to school for at least part of the day Friday. I already knew everything that I was supposed to be learning, but I didn't want it to seem like I should be falling behind. I'd had Carlisle call the school to let them know why I had been absent. The story was that the only family I had left had a bit of a crisis and I was needed in New York. Not entirely true. I was the one having the crisis, but the rest was true enough.

It was hard knowing that I was walking away from them again, but I told myself that this time would be different. I was keeping in contact, and I planned on visiting often enough. I decided Friday was as good a day as any to go back because the weather report said it'd be particularly overcast. The real reason that I wanted to go back to Tree Hill, one that I didn't even admit to myself, was because I wanted to see him again. I tried to believe that he hadn't affected me as much as I thought, and maybe I had just overreacted on Monday. I liked to believe that I was strong enough to handle the scent of that particular human. What was one, among many?

So when Nessie came downstairs in the morning, I was already ready to go. She seemed to be able to tell that I was leaving. "I thought you were staying the weekend! We were supposed to go hunting together," she said when she saw me sitting at the dining room table, waiting for her. There was a desperation in her voice and I could tell that even though she really wanted to believe I'd keep in contact, she was afraid I wouldn't.

I offered a smile, trying to ease the tension as I stood, crossing the room so I could give her a hug. She resisted for a brief moment, but then realized it could be her last chance, and hugged me back. "I promise I'll be back, Renesmee," I whispered into her hair, though. Everyone else could hear me too, of course, I was in a houseful of vampires, and a werewolf, but the moment called for whispering.

She clung onto me for a moment, afraid to let go, I could tell, so I just let her. When she pulled away, nodding, she placed her hand on my cheek, and I could immediately feel the mood of her memory. She would be waiting for me to come back. I smiled at her again, letting her know that I would come back as soon as I could, and her brown eyes brightened as she smiled back.

I had already said goodbye to everyone else, so I was ready to go. I playfully hit Jacob in the arm, sending him a stern look that said what words couldn't. I knew the relationship he had with Nessie, and I was counting on him to take care of her. Not that I intended on staying away, but I was unsure of what would happen. After I brushed past Jacob, into the living room, I saw Bella there, waiting for me. I groaned. "I thought we already went over this. I'll be back, I promise," I said, trying to ward off any further goodbyes, or whatever talk she had planned. She had her shield up and I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

I could tell she wanted some privacy, but how do you really get privacy living with vampires unless you get a few miles away. She gestured toward the door and I realized that was what she intended to do. I made sure my bag was secure on my shoulder and I left the house, taking to a run after I had checked to make sure no one was around, and I could hear Bella follow me. Once we had been running for a while, and had made it to a fairly deserted place, she slowed and I did too, although I avoided looking at her.

I could hear her, standing perfectly still, trying to figure out what to say. I wished I knew what she was thinking, so that I could better prepare myself for what I had coming. All I could do, though, was stand with my back toward her, waiting for her to speak. After a moment, I could hear he voice, coming softly, though I could still hear it perfectly. "You are really coming back this time, right?" she asked.

The tension left my shoulders at her words. Bella had been the one I had connected with first, the one who had brought me into this family, back when I had still been a human. She was the one who convinced me that I needed the others, and convinced the others to accept me as well. I'd Things would have been so different if I hadn't met her. She's the reason I'm now a vampire, even if she didn't change me herself. Without her, I'd be dead, and even if I sometimes thought that would have been better, there's one thing I can't deny. Without her, I would never have had a family.

I felt the emotions that came with crying coming on, and I knew that if I had the ability, the tears would have come. The feeling of crying often came with those memories. I forced them all away, once again thankful that I couldn't cry anymore. That was definately a plus. I had always hated crying. I composed myself, and turned to face Bella, but I didn't say anything. I could tell she was stalling, and that wasn't really what was on her mind. I waited patiently for her to find her train of thought and get it running again.

Bella took in a deep, unnecessary breath and let it out slowly. After another moment of silence I was going to prod, force her to say something, but she opened her mouth, just as I opened mine, and I snapped mine shut again. "I know we weren't supposed to bring up the topic of the guy from the drawing for the rest of the trip, but I'd really like to hear what happened, exactly, if you want to talk about it," she spoke cautiously, bringing her gazee up to steadily meet mine. I stayed silent, unmoving. "It's just, sometimes you feel better once you talk about something," she offered.

I couldn't speak for a minute. So, this was why she followed me away from everyone else. She thought that if we were alone, I'd feel more inclined to talk about it. "There's nothing to talk about," I murmured defiantly. She pursed her lips and continued staring at me, not believing me for a second. I desperately wished that I believed myself, but I knew that I didn't either, so I couldn't blame her for not falling for my lies. "There shouldn't be anything to talk about," I corrected my statement.

It was true. I desperately wished there was nothing to talk about. I wished that I had never met him. That I had chosen somewhere different. That I could change the way he smelled to me. I couldn't, though. I couldn't change any of those things, and I knew that I had been sucked into something that I didn't want to deal with. Something that he was a part of, too, no matter how much I wished he wasn't. There was no going back now, no changing the past, I could only sit back and be taken along for the ride, forcing him to come with me. We had both been picked up by a high tide, and we were thrown into this vast ocean, together, and he didn't even know it yet.

Bella was still waiting for me to continue. "Bells, I don't know what to say. I feel like I've lost control. I mean, I've never been forced to run before, you know. Most of the time the scent of humans has been, while somewhat enticing, extremely easy to ignore. I didn't want to taste their blood, so I just didn't. With him, the second time I laid eyes on him, the first time I smelled him, I was swept away, immediately intoxicated by the scent. I had never wanted anything more, and I knew that if I hadn't seen him at lunch, if I hadn't been taken in by those striking blue eyes, I would have lost all control. I don't want to change those blue eyes. I don't want to take the life out of them, and I don't want to change their color," I broke off, unable to continue with that train of thought.

I took a deep breath, letting the air fill my lungs, and just held it in. Bella stepped closer, sensing that I still had more to say, and placed a tender hand on my arm. It's hard to think of something with the consistancy of stone as soft, but she placed her hand lightly on my arm, barely touching it, just making her presence known. "I feel like I've lost control. The minute I saw his eyes, they swept me away, and I haven't been me since. It's like he took who I used to be, and I don't know how to get me back. I don't even know if I want me back. I wish I could stay away from him, but he's such a mystery. He's an enigma and I know I can't stay away, as much as I know it would be better for him," I said, the words coming quickly out of my mouth. I couldn't control them. They just spilled out.

Bella casually rubbed my arm as the words flooded out of me, and when I was done, she wrapped me in a hug. "You can't stop Fate, Peyt. Believe me, Edward tried in the beginning, but eventually he just gave up, stopped trying to fight it. I'm so glad he did. My life would have meant nothing to me if he hadn't. I probably would have found someone to fall in love with. I probably would have settled down, and had a family, and a life. I would have assumed that I was happy. I wouldn't be truly happy, though. I wouldn't be complete, like I am now. Edward is my true love, my soul mate, though he believes our souls are lost. He is my other half, and instead of a happy life, I get a happily ever after, for the rest of my existance. I wouldn't trade that for anything, ever," she said, trying to reassure me that I was doing right by going back.

I still felt that I was ending his life, forcing him to do something I wouldn't even have chosen for myself. I couldn't help it though. I was in too deep, and I'd never even talked to him. Even though I knew that, I still wished that I was wrong though. Maybe I had been imagining things, and all I had to do was get through the year without succumbing to my desire to taste his blood. If that was the only direction I would be tugged in, I was fairly sure I would be able to handle it.

After a minute I pulled out of the embrace. I offered up a genuine smile, which was hard to come by these days. "Thanks for making me talk, Bells. I really did need it. Maybe next time you can force me to talk again," I teased, sticking my tongue out at her playfully. She had brightened my mood a bit, and I did feel a bit better after getting that off of my chest. I also knew that Bella would be the one person able to keep my feelings a secret. Everyone else was susceptible to Edward, and he'd pull my feelings right out of their thoughts.

I was also ready to get back to Tree Hill. I had to see if Monday was real, if he was real. If those feelings were real. It had been so long since I had really felt anything, for someone who wasn't part of my family. It was different having feelings again. I knew that it was going to be difficult, extremely painful, and uncomfortable, but I knew I could deal with it all, take the good with the bad, just to be able to feel. I was tired of being numb. I said goodbye to Bella and started running, as fast as I could.

I made it back to Tree Hill around 11 and I entered the house I was living in. It was empty and silent and nothing like a home, but it would have to do. I knew where my home was, and this wasn't it, but it was good enough for now. I made my way to my upstairs bedroom, and took a shower that wasn't exactly necessary. I liked the feel of the hot water against my cold skin, though.

I pulled a random outfit from my closet, something I knew Alice would approve of, though I knew it would be a little too punk for her taste. It was perfect for me. Once I had applied my lipstick and made sure my hair didn't look horrible, not that it really could, I got into my Comet, a classic car, that was completely me. It didn't go extremely fast as Edward liked, it wasn't huge, the Emmett prefered and it definately wasn't a sports car as Rosalie or Alice would choose, but it was my car, one I had always liked.

I made it to the school just a few minutes after lunch had began. I didn't feel like facing the cafeteria, and him, just yet, so I went to the library instead. I had been avoiding my sketchbook, and decided that it was time for that to stop. I really did love to draw. I took a seat at a table toward the back of the library, hoping to avoid humans altogether, especially him, and took out my sketchpad and my special charcoal pencils. I put the earbuds from my Ipod into my ears and set it on shuffle before putting it in my pocket and picking up a pencil. I lost myself in the music and the paper, the pencil in my hand moving almost of it's own accord.

It wasn't ten minutes later that I heard someone approach. Over the loud music pounding in my eardrums I could hear a shuffling. I knew who it was because when he stopped in his tracks, all I could hear was my music and the cound of pencil on paper. I kept my gaze firmly locked on what I was drawing, waiting for him to speak. He didn't. I contemplated what to do. Did he want to sit next to me? Did he want to turn and leave without speaking to me? Better yet, what did I want him to do? For his sake, I knew he probably shouldn't sit down. But that didn't mean that I didn't want him to.

I quickly grew bored of the silence, and had to break it. I was sure he thought that I didn't know he was there. I really wished I could know what he was thinking, so I could have some insight. If he was thinking he didn't want to sit with me, well, that would be good for him, and I would leave him alone. No matter how hard that would be for me to do. I held my breath in case any wind blew in from the open windows, and looked up, meeting his gaze. I had to make sure he was there, that I wasn't imagining him. It was so disconcerting to be unable to hear someone's thoughts.

I lowered my gaze quickly so I could watch my pencil move across the page again. "Are you going to sit down, or stare at me like a stalker for the rest of the period?" I asked, my soft, lilting tone sarcastic. Sarcasm was something I had perfected over the years. I had been good at it as a human, and now, after the extra years of practice, I was great at it. I wanted to give him the opportunity to say no. I was going to let everything that happened from here on out be by his choice, and only his choice.

He stood still for a bit longer, and I almost thought he actually was going to say no. I wanted to be more inviting. I wanted to look up and smile, a real smile, anything to get him to sit down. I forced myself to keep my gaze down, though. I wouldn't force myself on him, and, to be honest, I wasn't exactly sure that I would be able to handle him being that close. Could I sit next to him and not lose my self-control? I thought of those clear blue eyes and assured myself that I wouldn't lose control.

I heard him take a few steps, then the chair next to me pulled back, and he sat down in it. I could tell he was going to speak and I cautiously drew in another breath so that I would be able to speak. I heard him open his mouth and looked up sharply at him. I pulled my headphones out of my ears as I opened my mouth. "Listen, I don't care what you do, but I prefer no talking when I'm drawing," I said sharply. I needed to just sit next to him a little bit without talking, so I could see if I could get used to the smell and the aching in my throat. A frown formed on his lips and I instantly felt bad. I didn't need to offend him. He moved and I could tell he was going to leave. I decided that I couldn't allow that to happen, so I held out one of my earbuds toward him. "Do you want to listen?" I offered.

I could tell he realized what I was doing. It was kind of a truce. I was letting him in through my music, as long as we could sit without talking. He reached out and hesitantly took the earbud from me, slipping it into his ear. A smile tugged at the corner of his lips as he heard the song playing. I was surprised that he liked the music, not that I would have offered to put something else on if he hadn't. I put the other earbud back in my ear and picked up my pencil, indication that the conversation was over.

He pulled a book out and opened it, but I could feel his gaze flick to me often as I kept my focus on my drawing. I was trying to get used to his scent, taking a breath in every so often, almost enjoying the rush as my throat burned with thirst. I knew I was in control of it, for now, and I liked the feeling of control. After a while, he handed my earbud back, telling me that lunch was going to be over soon. I carefully put my sketchbook into me, trying not to smudge the drawing I had finished.

My curls fell down in front of my face, and I could feel his gaze boring into me again. I abruptly sat back up, snapping my gaze onto his. I could tell he was startled by my quick movement and I had to remind myself that I needed to slow down. I felt like I needed to be myself around him, just me, and not the facade I used every day. I held onto his blue eyed gaze for a moment, and then the question slipped from his lips. "Did you get contacts?"

I was confused for a moment and, in that confusion, I answered the truth. I shook my head, slowly. He continued before I could think of something to say. "Oh, your eyes look lighter," he added. I realized that it was because I had hunted, and I should have said yes. I couldn't believe how stupid I had been. I wanted to back track, but he never gave me the chance. "I didn't know you were at school today."

It almost sounded like a question, but it wasn't phrased like one. For a minute, I didn't know what to say. My instincts were screaming at me to tell him the truth, but I couldn't. I told the lie that I had made up. Now would be as good a time as any to start telling it, and I could use the practice. I didn't really like lying, though my life was pretty much based on lies now. Well, my existence. "Well, I kind of just got here. I've been in New York this week. The only family I have left lives up there, and they needed me. I just got back today," the words flew from my lips with a well-practiced ease. I had gotten used to lying now, even if I hated it.

I saw him pause for a minute, as if wondering if I was telling the truth. I thought I had gotten better at this lying thing. Why didn't he trust me? I kept my face a calm mask as my insides swirled with anxiety. He finally seemed to come to the conclusion that I was telling the truth. Or maybe he simply didn't care whether or not I was lying. I hated not knowing for sure. "What do you have next?" he asked, effectively changing the subject.

I was sitting still, I hadn't taken a breath in a while. I wasn't sure I would be able to handle his scent right now. There was a breeze blowing in from the window behind him that would blow his scent right into my face if I took a breath right now. I had no air to speak with, though. I didn't know what to do. Do I take the risk or sit her without responding? I decided to just stand up, on the pretense of looking at some books on a shelf nearby. Once I had calmly walked over to the shelf, I took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of dusty books.

Then I turned to face the table again, and walked back to my seat next to him. "I basically have a free period," I answered once I had sat down. I wondered why he had asked. Did he want to walk me to class? Did he just want to get away from me? I decided to stop speculating, because it was getting me nowhere. I was also well aware that I was thinking like an actual teenaged girl, instead of a mind-reading vampire. It shouldn't matter to me why he asked me something. It shouldn't, but it did.

I realized his smell really was getting to me now. I found myself wanting to taste his blood more and more. I gripped the edges of the table as I realized he was going to ask to spend some more time in such close contact with me. I realized I couldn't handle it. I didn't want to put him at risk. I noticed his gaze dart down to my hands as I spoke. "I have to run home really quick, though. There was something I forgot to do. I'll see you in English," I tried to speak calmly, but I was running out of air, and didn't want to breath in his scent again.

I grabbed my bag and, with a measured carefulness, walked out of the library, much too slowly for my taste. The bell rang and I had to stop myself from running to my car because of the people. Once I made it to the parking lot, I sat in my car, breathing in clean air to get the smell of him out of my system. I let down the boundary in my mind and could hear Edwards thoughts. 'I believe I owe you an apology,' I thought to him.

It took a second for him to think back. 'Why?' his thought sounded a bit amused, and also curious. From his thoughts I could tell he was sitting next to Bella, in the living room, and Alice was also with them. 'Bella says hi,' he added a few seconds later and I knew he had told them that I made contact with him. 'Alice wants to know if you made it to school yet, and what you wore.' I could hear the annoyance in his thought and I knew he had rolled his eyes when Alice had asked him to say that to me.

I chuckled, glad to have my mind filled with something other than him. I thought about what had happened and waited as he told them about it. Once I was sure he had explained it to them, I continued. 'I owe you an apology because I never thought it would be this hard to resist sinking my teeth into someone. I'm sorry I never believed how potent Bella's smell was to you,' I thought, then put the boundary back up. I still didn't want the constant contact. I didn't like him being able to look around in my mind.

I debated going hunting, just so I could build up a resistance to the thirst, but knew I wouldn't have enough time. There was no where close enough to go. Besides, I had just hunted last night, a lot, so there was really no excuse. I knew I would be just as dangerous to him whether I hunted five minutes ago or five days ago. Nothing would stop the urge I felt for his blood until I learned to control it. It had to be mind over matter, that was all there was to it. I tried to spend the rest of that period convincing myself of that, and by the time the bell rang for class I was feeling somewhat more confident.

I hurried to class so I could get there right after the bell rang. I wanted some time to sit in class before he got there. Even with as much as I hurried, though, I was only in my seat for a few seconds before he walked in. I had gotten my sketchbook out again and I had my headphones in my ears. I was sitting in a seat right in front of him, thanks to the alphabetical seating chart. I wished I had changed my last name when I came to school here. I should have used Cullen, then I could have sat on the opposite side of the room from him.

At the same time, though, I was glad that I had used my last name. It was like an indulgence, something I shouldn't be allowed to have, but I let myself have contact with him anyway. If he was even remotely smart, he would turn and run in the opposite direction, away from me. He didn't realize how dangerous I was to him yet, though, and I wasn't in a hurry to tell him. Until that moment when he realized what a danger I was, not that he ever really would, because I didn't plan on letting him in on my secret, I would keep spending time with him.

The teacher started class by giving a brief introduction. Then we were asked to split into pairs as the project we were assigned was explained. As soon as the words left the teachers mouth, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to look at him. He asked if I would be his partner. I was briefly distracted by the redheads thoughts. She had been making her way across the classroom, to ask him to be her partner, when she had seen him ask me. I knew that working with him meant a lot of time in close proximity, especially since we would have to work on the project over the weekend, because it was due Monday.

I couldn't help but be selfish, though. I wanted to see if I could figure out a way to break through the barrier and read his thoughts. I wanted to know if all this trouble would be worth it in the end. Maybe I could convince him of how dangerous I was over the weekend. If I could find a way to do that without hurting him. Either way, I really couldn't find a good enough reason to say no. He seemed to want me around, for now, so I guess I would hang around.

I nodded and we turned our desks to face each other. I noticed, with some triumph, that the red head who seemed to like him got stuck being partnered with a girl she hated. Glancing over, the girl didn't look like as much of a geek as the red head thought of her as, but I wasn't entirely sure that the hatred didn't run deeper than looks. I couldn't focus on them for long, though, because I locked gazes with him again. I met his green eyes and found my thoughts getting just a little dazed. "What are we supposed to be doing, exactly?" he asked, and I realized his thoughts were just as distorted as mine. Actually, since he's human, his thoughts are probably more distorted than mine.

I was glad that I could pull the assigment right from the teachers mind, and I gave him the exact wording. I guess it might have been a bit too much, but I didn't feel like paraphrasing. He laughed, and I found that I liked the sound. "Have you always been a teacher's pet?" he asked. I didn't like the question as much as I liked the sound of his laugh. I sent him one of my worst glares, one that always has people, human and vampire a like, cringing away.

I noticed his breathing stop and I shrugged it off, unable to keep holding onto my glare for any longer. I decided to shrug the comment off without replying and we started working on our project. He did send me quite a few personal questions while we worked, and I did my best to answer them as truthfully as I could before sending him a question of my own, trying to turn the subject onto him.

I thought we did make a bit of progress, though. Toward the end of the period, he looked up a me, a look on his face that was a bit too confident. He opened his mouth to speak just as I finished putting my stuff away. "Hey, my brother's throwing a back-to-school party tonight. You should come," he said, writing something on a post-it note and handing it to me just as I stood up. "I look forward to seeing you there," he said, a bit cocky, and that threw me off guard. Was I ready to go to a party? Did I even want to go?

I debated for a few moments as we stood there, too close for my liking. He was too close for me to give the subject the amount of thought it deserved. Should I go or not? The bell rang and we were still standing there as he waited for my answer. I needed to get away from him, so I could think more clearly. "I'll think about it," I said honestly before darting out of the classroom, which had suddenly gotten too stuffy. I needed to put some distance between myself and him, and I would need an outside opinion before I could make my decision.

A/N: I know I promised some Haley, and I actually fit her in, in case you didn't notice. She's the somewhat geeky girl that Rachel was paired with. I will make her part bigger in this fic, and she and Peyton will become friends. Next chapter will probably mainly be the party, and I'll probably attack it from the POV of many different people, although I'm not sure I'll try Lucas's POV again. I don't think I really do it justice. I think I'm better at female Point of View. Let me know what you think and whether or not I should try to do Lucas's POV again. Thanks to the people who have reviewed, as few as you are. I really do appreciate it.

Special Thanks: I've never done this before, but I thought I'd thank the people who have reviewed every chapter of this fic so far, and who have also read and reviewed some of my other work. So, thanks to: Lostand1TreeHillfan, HJS-NS-23, kylielink, biyo, and Tweetiebird86. Thanks a lot, guys. I really appreciate the support, and the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. If I owned either One Tree Hill or Twilight, do you really think I would be here, writing fanfiction? Probably not. 


	5. Chapter 5

(Peyton's POV)

I glanced at myself in the mirror. I didn't usually care what I wore, and I hadn't really gone to high school parties as a human, but this town seemed to bring many firsts. I had convinced myself that it might be okay to go. Curiousity, that was the reason I was trying to convince myself of. I was curious about what parties would be like in this small town. If someone in my family asked, I'd say that I was just trying to see what living the human life was like. I knew there would be alcohol and probably drugs there, and who knows, it might be dangerous. I could save him if he got into any sort of trouble. I could try being a good thing in his life, instead of a bad thing.

That would be the explination I would use, if I someone in my family asked. I knew the truth, though, although I was still pretending I didn't. I just wanted to be around him. Spend as much time with him as I could before I got too dangerous, before he realized the danger I held and forced me away. Before he decided he just didn't want me. I knew it would be inevitable. I would never be able to be completely honest with him, and eventually he would just give up. I couldn't be what he wanted, what he needed. He deserved someone safe, someone warm. I could be neither.

A knocking on my door confused me. I wasn't aware that anyone knew where I lived, much less wanted to visit me at my house. I hadn't even moved before the door opened, however. I wasn't scared. A robber wouldn't have knocked before opening the door. Even if it was a robber, though, I'd have no trouble dealing with it. Still, I cautiously stepped out into the hallway, using my speed to quickly arrive at the top of the staircase. I was there in an instant, and I tried to listen for the thoughts of whoever had just entered my house.

I felt a smile tug at the corners of my lips as I recognized the familiar thoughts. I stood, my hands on my hips as Alice came into view at the bottom of the stairs. "Don't you know it's breaking and entering to go into someone's house without being invited?" I asked, trying to put a stern tone to my voice, wiping the smile off of my face. Her eyes darted up the staircase to meet mine, and Bella, Edward and Nessie came into the foyer behind her.

Alice scoffed, a grin on her face and her hands moved to her tiny hips so her pose matched mine, although she had no false anger in her pose. "There was no breaking involved. You still don't lock your door, you dork. Besides, Eddie over here told me about the party, and I was sure that you wouldn't pick the right outfit," her eyes slid down over my figure, checking out what I was wearing. "I underestimated you. That outfit is very you, but it looks good," she appraised, a smirk on her lips. 'I won't say it out loud, but you do look hot,' she thought.

I scoffed at her, crossing my arms across my chest like I was offended. Edward had shot her a dark look at the nickname, and Bella had placed a hand on his arm, restraining him. I almost laughed out loud at the thought of Alice needing protection from anyone, even Edward, especially Edward. I kept my face clear, though, as I sent a glare down the stairs at her. She didn't flinch away. Maybe I was losing my touch. "I can dress myself, thank you very much," I resisted the childish urge to stick my tongue out at her. "Why are you really here?" I asked.

Alice zoomed up the stairs, tackling me in a hug, keeping her mind forcibly on other things. That was my clue that I wouldn't like whatever reason she was really here. Whenever she tried to keep her mind off of something, or tried to distract me, she planned on doing something that I wouldn't like. I looked down at the others over her shoulder. I looked into Edward's mind, but he was gazing into Bella's eyes, so no help there. I moved into Nessie's thoughts and, luckily for me, she slipped.

A memory of Alice flashed through her mind, as they had been leaving New York, and I heard Alice's voice along with the memory. 'I just want to see him,' I heard. Then Nessie realized her mistake, and she quickly forced her mind on something else. I vaguely recognized the portuguese alphabet as I left her mind. I forcibly reached up and pushed Alice away, bringing my hand up to point in her face so I could make my point. "No," I said, firmly, the fire that I knew was behind my gaze completely real, now.

Alice immediately knew what I was talking about, and didn't give me a chance to continue. She turned and, after glancing at Bella and Edward, who had stepped closer to each other and looked like they would start a make-out session any moment, her gaze landed on Nessie. "I told you I needed to explain it before she found out," she said, sounding slightly scolding. Nessie just shrugged, looking around my house. She stepped away from her parents and began exploring.

I was not deterred. "You are not coming Alice. I mean it. It's bad enough that I'm putting him in the presence of one vampire. I will not force him to be around a bunch. You can stay here while I go." She had turned so she was facing me and she waved her hand dismissively. She didn't believe that I was serious about this. I was dead serious. "I'm not messing around. You're not coming," I said slowly, yet forcefully. I pronounced each word clearly so that she would be sure to hear me. I could see that the words went in one ear and out the other.

She paused at my tone. She could tell that I really meant it. She stayed still for a minute, and I listened to her thoughts. I listened to her debating with herself, wondering whether it was worth it to face my wrath over this. I sent her a harsh glare, one of my worst, hoping she would realize exactly how much it wasn't worth it. She briefly took in my expression, before sighing. "Fine, only because I know you won't go at all if I say I will. I want every detail when you get back, though. I can't believe you're going on a date, though. A high school party. Only you, Peyton, only you," she laughed her soft laugh, and turned to push past me, so she could look in my room and, ultimately, in my closet.

I rolled my eyes as I walked down the stairs. Bella pulled herself away from Edward and looked at me. "I told her that you wouldn't allow her to come. You know how persistant Alice is, though. She insisted on coming, and I came with her to keep you sane, and to keep her where ever you wanted her to be. Edward came because I was coming, of course, and then Nessie declared that since her parents were coming, she would come as well," Bella explained and I could hear Edward's thoughts. He was wondering if I was upset.

I just shook my head. I walked to the living room, picking my messenger bag up off the couch. I could hear Nessie in my kitchen, which was completely devoid of anything edible, though I could hear her rooting around. I turned to look at the couple who had followed me into the living room. "You guys go ahead and make yourselves at home. There are a few bed in the house, Nessie can have her pick of whichever one she wants. Keep Alice here, please," I pleaded. I wanted to get out of the house as quickly as possible. I rooted through the bag and pulled out my wallet and the post-it note with the address on it.

I placed the two items-my wallet and the post-it note-safely in my pocket, making sure that I wouldn't lose either, and then set the bag down, rooting through my memory to figure out where I put my keys. I remembered that I had placed them on the table next to the front door, so that was where I was headed. I said a quick goodbye to Bella and Edward, and I was out the door, grabbing my keys as I passed the doorway. 'Bella says, "Be careful"' I heard Edward think as I jumped into my car. I looked up to the house, where I saw them standing in the front window, and gave a wave before starting the car. I was about to drive away, but just as I pulled out of the driveway something caught my eye, and I stopped, a plan forming in my mind.

(Lucas's POV)

I had forgotten that I had invited Rachel until she tracked me down, after English class was over, to ask what time I would pick her up for the party. I hesitated for a moment, but I couldn't cancel now, no matter how much I wished I could. It wouldn't be fair to Rachel. I had already invited both of them, and I hadn't really told either of them that it was a date. Although I knew Rachel assumed it was, and I felt bad that things had changed, so quickly. Just at lunchtime I had been ready to move on from someone I hadn't even spoken with, someone I hadn't even really known, yet she had captured my attention anyway.

During lunch, Brooke had been on me about my 'brooding' as she called it. That was why I had asked Rachel out. I knew that it wasn't right. I shouldn't use Rachel like that. I had known that she would say yes, though, and I had been sure that she would take my mind of the girl that I didn't even know. Now, though, I had met her, and I knew that I did want to know her, and not even Rachel would be able to take my mind off of her. I was definately not 'brooding' any longer. I just wished that Rachel didn't have to get hurt.

I sighed, because I knew I had to set the record straight, and it would be hard. Rachel had a look of such expectancy on her face. I felt bad letting her down. I rubbed a hand at the back of my neck, trying to think of the best words, the nicest words. There were none. "Listen, Rachel, I think we should just go as friends. I'll still pick you up, if you'd like, but I'm not looking to date anyone right now," I said. It wasn't exactly true. The real truth would be I'm not looking to date Rachel. I would definately ask her out if I thought she'd say yes. I was almost positive she wouldn't, though. I figured a little lie couldn't hurt, though, in the long run.

Rachel's face was full of disappointment for a moment, but then she pushed it a way, forcing a smile on her face. "Don't worry about it, Lucas. No big deal. I still want you to pick me up. Even if it's just as friends. Pick me up at around eight," she added with a flirtatious. I knew she was sure that she would be able to convince me to be more than friends, and I didn't have the heart to convince her otherwise right now. So I just let her walk away.

(Haley's POV)

I watched Peyton's car pull out of her driveway, and I knew where she was going. She was on her way to Nathan's back-to-school party. Just like almost every other senior in this town was. The popular ones, anyway. It didn't surprise me that she'd only been here for a couple of days, technically, and she'd already been invited into the popular group. It didn't matter that she was new, and a bit odd. She had disappeared for most of the week, but she was still invited right in. I had noticed how Nathan had taken a liking to her, and I wondered how Brooke would take it.

I almost felt bad for Brooke. Not that I hadn't envied her for all she has over the years. It's just, looking at Peyton, it's hard to compete with that. She's the new girl, perfect, and she's already got the two most popular boys in school after her. I had seen her with Lucas in English, and I had seen Nathan with her in Economics on Monday. It was obvious they both wanted her, and poor Brooke would just be taken along for the ride.

On the other hand, Brooke already had Nathan, she's had him for years. Everyone knew that Brooke Davis and Nathan Scott were together, even though he they broke up often. They always got back together, and I envied her for that. I had been in love with Nathan from afar almost since before Brooke had started to date him the first time. Actually, I couldn't even remember the time when I didn't have some hidden feelings for Nathan. Living in Tree Hill meant that we had gone to school together for most of our lives, not that he had ever noticed me.

Which really gave me a reason to envy Peyton. She was new, yet she had been accepted. I had lived here, in close proximity with these people, for all of my life, and they couldn't care less about me. None of them knew me, and when they were forced to acknowledge my presence, they didn't like me. They thought I was beneath them, yet this new girl, the accepted right off the bat. For some reason, I couldn't hate her, though. Most people had heard about Peyton's story by now, the result of living in a small town, and it was hard to hate her.

I was trying not to look over at her, in her car, but I glanced up, and I noticed she was staring right at me. She paused as she was pulling out of her driveway, and I wondered what she was thinking. She had been about to go in the other direction, but she turned toward my house, pulling to a stop in front of it. She rolled down her window, and gestured for me to come closer. I hesitantly walked up to her car, wondering what she could possibly want with me. "What are you doing tonight?" she asked as soon as I was in earshot.

I shot her a curious glance and debated whether or not to answer. I just shrugged, not wanting to give too much away. "Why is that your business?" I asked. I should have just walked away, but something kept me rooted to the spot. To be honest, I would probably do my homework for the weekend, and then sit down with my guitar, same as every other Friday. Pathetic, I know. I used to spend more time with my older sister, Taylor, but I haven't seen her in ages. She's disappeared again and I'm sure she won't resurface until she needs more money again.

Peyton rolled her eyes and hesitated for a moment. She looked like she was debating internally. I wished she would just get on with her point and get out of here. After that thought, her gaze snapped to mine and she seemed more convicted. "Listen, I'm supposed to be going to this party tonight, and I don't really want to go alone. I was kind of wondering if you would come with me," she said, firmly, almost as if there were no choice in it for me. She said the words like it was a choice, but the emotion behind them told me there wasn't.

I didn't like being told what to do, as much as I would like to go to the party. So I crossed my arms across my chest and scoffed at her. "I wasn't invited," I said, and the urge to walk into my house was back. Something held my feet to the ground, though, and I saw Peyton soften a bit. To be honest, I wanted nothing more than to go to the party. There were a few problems. I wasn't wanted there. I didn't have anything to wear to a party. I didn't want to spend any more time around Nathan and Brooke, than necessary.

Peyton bit at her lip, somehow managing not to smudge her red lipstick in the process. I wondered how she managed to do that. I wished I could look as perfect as her. I had almost given up on her responding, and I was about to turn back to the house, when she spoke. "Come on, please. I know it's going to be hell, but I'd prefer to go if I could have some support with me. I know you don't know me well, but you know them, and you could give me information that I might need," she paused, and I hesitated, my back towards her. "My cousin can get you ready. She'd love that. She's great with fashion," she offered and I caved.

That was one reason I had been hesitating. I knew that, dressed as I normally am, it wouldn't matter where we would be. We could be anywhere, and he still wouldn't look twice at me. If I could have some help, though, then maybe I would have a chance. I turned to face her, and nodded hesitantly. "Fine, I guess I don't have anything better to do. Your cousin can make me look good?" I asked, an eyebrow raised, my thoughts on Nathan.

Peyton grinned, a sly grin, almost as if she was hearing my thoughts. No, that's not possible, I chided myself. My imagination was running away from me. She probably just smiled at her own thoughts. The grin seemed to slide off her face and she gestured toward her house. "Meet me at the house. I'll introduce you to my cousin and then I'll come back and pick you up in an hour. I promise you, my cousin will make you look so good, it'll be like you're a completely new person," she said.

I paused for a minute, wondering if I was really going to do this, before nodded. "Okay, let me go tell my parents and I'll be over in a minute. Do you need me to bring anything?" I asked. Peyton shook her head and then hung a U-turn in her car. I watched her get out, tossing me a friendly smile before heading in her house. I headed into my house, trying to think of what I was going to tell my parents.

(Brooke's POV)

I let myself into Nathan's house, glancing at myself in every mirror I passed, trying to get a look from every angle. I look pretty hot, if I do say so myself. I had put on a red halter top and a strapless push-up bra, that really showed my clevage. I was wearing a pair red strappy heels that matched, because they made my long legs appear to be even longer, and I had put a short jean minishirt on. I was also wearing a red thong that matched my shirt, but that was only for Nathan to find out.

I walked into the kitchen to find the alcohol. He had the hard stuff, but he also had a keg tapped, so I just poured myself a beer, deciding to keep it light. It was only the beginning of the night, after all, plenty of time for drinking later. I was the first one to arrive, so I assumed Nathan was in his bedroom, so that was where I headed.

I took a big gulp of the beer in my hand as I climbed the stairs. Maybe there would be time for sex before the party started. I knew that Nathan thought that Peyton was hot, and that, as a new girl, there was a certain mystery to her. I could see why he would be interested. I was determined to show him that he would be better off staying with me, though. I didn't care what Peyton told me on Monday, it didn't matter if she was after my boyfriend or not. Nathan and I are supposed to be together. It's only right that the head cheerleader dates the captain of the basketball team. I would not give him up without a fight.

I downed the rest of my beer before pushing the door to his room open. He was there, sitting on his bed. I grinned as I came up behind him, wrapping my arms around him and placing delicate kisses on his neck. "Hey, we've got some time before your party starts," I whispered suggestively into his ear, my voice husky. I trailed my hands up and down his chest to further illustrate what I wanted.

Nathan quickly stood, taking my hands and almost shoving me away. I opened my mouth to ask him what his deal was, but he placed a finger to my lips. "Don't make this harder than it already is, Brooke. I can't do this anymore. We're done," he said, out of nowhere. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped. I stood there, probably looking like an idiot, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry, I just can't keep playing this game with you anymore. I'm not the same person I was when we started dating, and you're not the same either. We've grown apart, and we're just not in love anymore. We stay together for image, and that's it, and I can't do that anymore. I won't," he said, trying to soften the blow, I guess.

I snapped my jaw closed and narrowed my eyes at him. I could tell he meant it, but I wasn't going down easily. "So when are we getting back together this time, Nathan? In an hour? I guess you probably want to wait until tomorrow so you can find whatever slut with have you tonight. Tell me, Nathan, how long this is going to last so I can plan my night," I said the words with venom, resisting the urge to slap him across the face. He tried to reach out, to soothe me, but I jerked out of his reach. "No, tell me, Nate, I need to know. You want to screw someone else that bad, go right ahead," I practically yelled at him.

His eyes closed against the harshness of my words. I wanted to take them back. I could tell that he was hurting as much as I was. He didn't want to do this. He really did think this was necessary. I wouldn't let myself take the words back, though. I won't be the girl who just lets her boyfriend walk away. I never have been and I don't plan on ever being that girl. I won't be the one who begs for him back, either. I have other ways to make him come back to me. "Brooke, I really am sorry. You have to know that this hasn't been working. I can't keep doing this," he said, his voice pleading with me.

I had to look away from his brown eyes. I shook my head and turned away. "Whatever Nathan. When you're done dealing with whatever the hell this is about, come find. Until then, I'm going to go downstairs and find some alcohol and someone who does think I want him just for image," I said frostily before walking out of his room. If I'd had any beer left in my cup I would have thrown it at him. Who does he think he is? I stay with him just for image. I'm the most popular girl in school. I could have anyone. I could have his brother. Actually, I have had his brother. What makes him think he's so special.

I was fuming as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I poured myself a cup of straight Vodka. I was ready for the guys to come. I planned on drowning my anger in alcohol and then finding a guy to be with that would make Nathan jealous. Actually, at that point, it didn't matter who the guy was. Anyone would do. Anyone who wasn't Nathan Scott. How dare he break up with me? The thought resurfaced and infuriated me even more. I threw the alcohol that was in my cup down my throat. I was about to pour some more, but decided to drink straight out of the bottle, instead.

A/N: Okay, I threw a bunch of different POV's in there. I put in Lucas's because I got a positive enough response to it. I was going to put more stuff in this chapter, but it got too long. There will be some actual Leyton interaction in the next chapter, so look forward to that. Just, let me know what you think. Thanks especially to those of you who have reviewed, and also thanks to those of you who read, but don't review. I love you all.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The Twilight movie comes out next week, though, so I'm extremely excited to see it!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

(Alice's POV)

I heard the door open, but didn't pay much attention to it. I was still rooting around in Peyton's closet. I was glad I had brought the suitcase. She didn't dress life a girl enough. Sure enough, most of the stuff in her closet was jeans and concert tee-shirts. I had brought her some things that would allow her to remain true to her pink self, yet, they would please me too. I would just have to have Edward get the suitcase from where I left it, then Peyton would come home from the party to a new closet.

It was a surprise when I heard Peyton's voice in the house. "Alice, I need your help." Before she could get the words out I had ran down the stairs, coming to a stop right in front of her. I was sure that she had changed her mind. She probably still wouldn't let me go with her, but maybe she'd let me dress her up, and make her look good. She just rolled her eyes when she heard my thoughts, shaking her head slightly. "No, I haven't changed my mind. I just have someone coming over and I need you to make her look hot. She's completely head over heels for a guy who doesn't know she exists and I want you to make her look like a different person, someone he would notice," she spoke fast, as if she was waiting for something.

I was a bit diappointed that she hadn't changed her mind, but I brightened when she had told me what she wanted me to do. With a nod, I turned to Edward, who was sitting on the couch, Bella practically on his lap as they cuddled up next to each other. Nessie had taken a seat on the floor and was flicking through the channels on the television, passing up any channel that had any kind of animal, or male, on it, obviously thinking of Jacob. I met Edwards eyes and sent him a persuasive look, knowing he was reading my thoughts.

Bella noticed my look when Edward started shaking his head, and she looked at me curiously. "What is it you want him to do?" she asked me, sitting up a bit, though keeping a firm hold on him. I just kept my focus on Edward. It didn't take long to convince him to do something. He was shaking his head as I replied with my thoughts. This went on for a few seconds, and I knew Peyton was looking on, and listening also. Bella looked to Peyton for an answer. "What is it?" she asked, just as Edward sighed, throwing his hands in the air.

He gently moved Bella off of his lap, placing a kiss on her forehead. "I'll be back. Alice is sending me to run her errands for her," he sent me a glare as he stood up. I just sent him a thankful smile back in return. "We're even now," he said firmly. I chuckled. We'd see about that. I still had something to hold over his head. He narrowed his eyes at me, but just gave up, leaving the house. I laughed again as he closed the door behind himself, muttering a stream of curses under his breath at me.

Bella glanced back and forth between me and Peyton, but before she could comment, there was a light tapping on the front door. Edward must have ran off pretty fast, because otherwise whoever was at the door would have seen him. I looked to Peyton, she concentrated for a brief half a second, and I knew she was listening to the thoughts of whoever was standing on the other side of the door. It had to have been her friend, because she turned and opened it, pulling the girl on the other side into the house.

The girl had light, honey-blonde hair and brown eyes. She was average height and average in pretty much every other way, too. It would definately be a challenge working with her, but I could do it. I looked her over, a grin on my face. She looked at me nervously before turning her gaze on Peyton. I tried to make my smile more friendly. Her gaze darted over Bella and Nessie, who were both still seated, watching her. Peyton decided to speak up. "Haley, this is my cousin, Alice, she will be handling your appearance tonight. This is Bella, and Bella's niece, Renesmee, but you can call her Nessie. Bella is also a distant cousin of mine," she said while looking at Haley. Then she turned her strange green eyes on me. "It's only seven thirty now. I'll be back by eight thirty."

Haley's gaze passed over each of us before she returned her eyes to Peyton, just as her slow human mind caught up with the meaning of Peyton's words. "You're not staying?" she asked, and I could hear the undercurrent of panic in her voice. I laughed and her gaze darted to me. Before I could say anything reassuring, the door opened and Edward was there, carrying my suitcase. "What do you have in this thing, bricks?" he barked at me as he came in, barely noticing the human girl until he caught a whiff of her scent.

Haley's gaze snapped to him, and her jaw dropped. She quite visibly checked him out. There was no subtley to it at all. Bella bristled, and jumped to her feet, almost forgetting to slow down her movements. She crossed the room in lithe, swift movements and was quickly at Edward's side as he set the suitcase down. She reached up, standing on her tiptoes to give him a kiss before turning toward Haley. She took the liberty of introducing him, speaking as Peyton looked on, an amused smirk on her face at Bella's antics. "This is my husband, Edward," she said, threading her fingers through his as she leaned into him.

Peyton and I both had huge grins on our faces. Nessie was also watching with amusement. It was obvious Bella was staking her claim on him. They weren't even supposed to be married yet. Our story right now had us all in high school again. "Isn't jealousy a human emotion, Bells?" Peyton spoke so quickly and so low that all Haley would have seen was Peyton's lips trembling. If she had been looking at Peyton. Her shell shocked gaze was still locked firmly on Edward. I couldn't hold in my chuckle at Peyton's words, and Nessie burst into giggles.

Haley broke out of her daze at the sound of Nessie's laughter, and Nessie immediately turned her attention back to the television when Haley looked over, pretending that she had laughed at some commercial. Haley turned her gaze back to Edward, though she wasn't quite as obvious about it. "I'm Haley," she offered, holding her hand out toward him.

Sensing Bella's mood, I took her hand instead. "They'll be down here. We, however, are going upstairs I have a lot of work to do with you," I said as I pulled her away. When I had touched her hand, I had a quick vision. I saw her, in the midst of some party, all dressed up, looking like a completely different person. A boy with raven colored hair and dark blue eyes was walking up to her, and I could tell it was the one she was trying to impress. "I promise you, you'll look so good, you're bound to be noticed. No guy there will be able to take his eyes off of you," I assured her because now that she wasn't staring at Edward, the situation seemed to be coming back to her, along with her hesitation.

(Peyton's POV)

When Alice had Haley upstairs, I burst out laughing. Bella glared at me, and looked up at Edward, who immediately wiped the amused smile off of his face. He cleared his throat. "That wasn't funny," he told me, trying to look stern, under Bella's gaze. That just made me laugh harder. 'Whipped,' I thought to him, so Bella wouldn't hear. He sent me a glare, but didn't reply. He looked down at Bella. "Your husband?" he brought the amused smile back to his face, holding tight so she couldn't get mad and break away.

She turned her glare upon him, and forced her way out of his arms. She took her seat on the couch again, trying to ignore Edward, but not doing that good of a job. Nessie was snickering, holding her hand above her mouth so she wouldn't be seen, but we could still hear it. Bella reached out and lightly hit her daughter in the back of the head. Edward was by her side, trying to apologise. "You guys saw the look on her face. Actually, you both heard her thoughts. They could not have been good. So I got a little jealous. Shut up about it already," she turned her glare on me.

I held up my hands in surrender. I didn't want to get in the middle of this. I felt a little satisfaction at having started it, though. Only because I knew Bella and Edward never really fought long, and even when they did, they always made up, and made out. I sent Nessie a smirk, because she would have to be the one around them when they made up, and then retreated.

I got into my car once again, intent on driving around town, hoping to see if it had anything else to offer. I had been driving for about ten minutes when I decided to change the CD. I was counting on the fact that I would hear the thoughts of someone coming. Just his luck, the only person whose thoughts I can't hear walks in front of my car. By the time I looked back to the road, there was a figure, just a few feet away from the grill of my car. He was very lucky that I don't drive as fast as Edward, I realized as I slammed on the breaks.

He turned, finally realizing the danger he was in, and his widened blue eyes met mine. For a brief fraction of a second, I really thought I was going to hit him. I thought that he would die, and those blue eyes would lose the spark of life behind them. I knew I should have been worried about spilling his blood, because I wasn't sure I could control myself if it was out in the open, but that was honestly the last thought on my mind. The first and formost was, No, not him, not now. Not this way. Of all the ways Icould take his life, don't let it be this way. Don't let it be any way.

Then the car stopped, just inches from him. I immediately let out a sigh of relief, thankful that I was in my car as I took a deep breath. I rolled my window down, leaning out of the car to yell at him. "Oh, God, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I'm usually more in tune to my surroundings, but I didn't see you, or hear you, which is unusual for me. Are you alright?" I repeated, because he was taking the headphones out of his ears. That explained why he wasn't paying attention to traffic. The basketball in his hands explained why he was out in the first place, though I didn't understand why he was playing basketball when he should have been getting ready for his party.

I wanted to get out of the car, but I needed the air that wasn't full of his scent. I could hear his wild heartbeat from here, and I wasn't sure I could handle being close to him right now. I didn't want to take any chances. He seemed to be in shock, though, still staring at me, immobile, silent. I wondered if I should do something to snap him out of his shock. I was about to stop breathing and get out to help him. I had my hand on the door handle, but he seemed to snap out of it. He kind of nodded at me, and then got out of the way of my car.

I watched him walk away, wondering if he was really over the shock of nearly getting flattened, but he disappeared into the darkness, and I had no choice but to keep driving. I drove around town aimlessly, for a lot longer than I should have, wondering about things that really shouldn't have been an issue. Things that I definately shouldn't have been thinking about, not if I wanted him to live his life as normal as possible. It was nearly nine o'clock by the time I started driving to my house.

(Bella's POV)

As soon as Peyton had come to pick up Haley, I took Edward's hand, leading him outside, so we could go on a walk. I wanted some alone time with him. I was sure he was still thinking about my reaction to Haley's interest in him, even without reading his thoughts, because I knew I was. I wanted to talk without being overheard by Alice or Nessie.

When the door closed behind us, I led him down the porch steps, walking down the sidewalk holding his hand, almost like any other couple. I was looking at the moon, enjoying being alone with him, waiting until I was sure we would be out of earshot of Alice before speaking. He was the one who broke the silence. He pulled me to a stop and spun me around, pulling me close so he could wrap his arms around my waist. I reached up and wrapped my arms around my neck, playing with his hair as I looked into his eyes.

In that moment I forgot everyone else, as I often did when I was around him. It was just Bella and Edward, no one else. I stepped up onto my tip toes so I could plant a kiss on his lips as he leaned down to meet me. I had forgotten all about Haley and even Peyton's problems. Nothing else mattered if I was with Edward. "So," he broke the silence, speaking softly against my lips. "Humans checking me out makes you jealous?" his tone was amused.

I was dazed for a moment. I honestly didn't have any idea what he was talking about. Then it all came back, and I glared at him, though not for the reasons he was thinking, I'm sure. "I thought we were supposed to be equals now. You still dazzle me just the same way you used to," I muttered, looking up into his eyes. I had to break the eye contact to remember exactly why I had been mad earlier. "You know, you've had your share of jealous moments, you can't blame me," I added.

He chuckled lightly under his breath. "You dazzle me to, you know," he said, his hand reaching up to move my chin up, so I could look into his eyes again. He returned the hand to my waist and tightened his grip. "I never said it was a bad thing that you were jealous," he mused. I was looking into his eyes, but I kept darting my gaze elsewhere. I wasn't exactly proud of feeling jealous. "In fact," he continued. "I think it was extremely sexy," he added, his voice husky.

My gaze snapped onto his, but before I could say anything he had brought his lips to mine in a searing kiss. I felt it from head to toe. His kisses still gave me an all over feeling of contentness. I sighed against his lips once the kiss was over and put my heels back on the ground, so I could rest my head on his stone chest, in the crook of his shoulder. "I love you, you know that, and I'm going to keep loving you forever," my words were quiet, but I knew he could hear them, of course. I tightened my hold around his neck, taking in a deep breath of the smell that was purely Edward.

His arms tightened around my waist in response and he pressed his face into my hair, taking a deep breath in. "You are my life, now and for the rest of my existence," he voice was muffled by my hair and I closed my eyes as I leaned into him. I'm not sure how long we stood, wrapped in each others embrace, in the middle of a publis sidewalk, but it didn't matter. Time had ceased to matter to me, because I have an abundance of it, and I know I'll spend it all with Edward, and that was all that truly mattered. The only time that matters to me anymore, is time spent away from my other half.

(Lucas's POV)

I was wandering through the party, looking for her, but she still hadn't arrived yet. I hadn't seen her since she nearly ran me over, and I desperately wanted to talk to her. I had been in shock then, now I wanted to know what she was thinking. I wanted her to know what I was thinking. I knew it was an accident. I shouldn't have been in the road. That wasn't why I didn't speak to her. I went into shock, because I almost didn't believe she was there. I had been thinking about her as I had walked, actually, I had been thinking about her most of today, and I had initially thought that I was just imagining her.

So I had stumbled along home, unable to believe that it had actually happened. When I got home I realized my mistake, but there was nothing that could have been done about it. I didn't have her number, I didn't want to go barging to her house. I only knew where she lived because the town was small enough, that there had only been one available house that she could have bought. Instead, I took a quick shower, to wash off the sweat that I had worked up playing basketball, and picked Rachel up, only a bit later than eight o'clock.

Now I was wondering if she'd actually show up, and as I wandered, looking for her, I was also trying to stay out of Rachel's way. I really didn't want to deal with her, not now. I had gotten a drink from the kitchen, but Brooke was there, drinking up a storm, and all over every guy within arms reach, so I hadn't stayed there long. I briefly wondered what had happened between Brooke and Nathan this time, because I noticed that Nathan was also avoiding the kitchen. I didn't really get a chance to talk to my brother, not that I would have been able to hear him over the pounding music, and thoughts of them left my mind quickly, to be replaced by thoughts of her. Nathan and Brooke could take care of themselves.

I was making my way through the living room once again, ignoring the girls as they threw themselves at me, trying to get me to stop and dance. I saw Rachel and I wanted to duck down the opposite hallway, toward the back of the house, but then I saw her, just a few feet past Rachel, talking to a girl I didn't even bother looking at. I had a problem. I could walk past Rachel and hope she didn't notice me, though that was unlikely, to get to her. Or I could dart in the opposite direction, and hope I could find her later, away from Rachel.

It wasn't much of a choice. I had suddenly had such a strong desire to get close to her, not much would have kept me away. I desperately wanted to touch her, feel her perfect skin underneath my fingertips, but I decided I would assess the situation first. She had come, that had to mean something good, right? She had accepted my decision, no matter what she thought I was thinking about her. Unless she was just really into the party scene, which I highly doubted, for some reason, then she had to want to talk to me, right?

I was already walking toward her, pushing past the crowds, before I had even consciously made the decision. She had looked straight at me, and her gaze met mine, pulling me toward her. There was something about her green eyes. They were mesmerizing. They made my heart race and slow down at the same time. It was irrational, but I didn't want to lose the feeling. I walked towards her, no longer seeing the crowds of people around us. She had stopped talking to the girl beside her, and her complete attention was on me. The house could have fallen down around us and I wouldn't have noticed.

Then I was stopped. I felt arms around me, and I looked down to see Rachel in front of me, her arms around my neck. I reached up to remove her arms, glancing back up so I could meet her eyes again, but she was gone. She had disappeared into the crowd and I couldn't see her. I sighed and looked back down at Rachel, still trying to pry her arms away from my neck. "I never thanked you for inviting me tonight," she whispered heavily in my ear, and I could smell the alcohol on her breath without turning my head.

I finally managed to pry her arms off, but before I could push her away, she crashed her lips onto mine, on hand returning to my hair while the other moved down to my chest so she could steady herself. I was shocked, but it didn't take me long to snap out of that and push her off. "Listen Rachel, I said I just want to be friends and that's what I meant. Don't do something we'll both regret," I said. I held onto her for a moment to make sure she had her balance, then I turned away, disappearing into the crowd just as easily as Peyton had.

I wondered what Peyton had thought of Rachel being all over me. Had she seen the kiss? Was she jealous? Did she even care? I knew I would be jealous if I saw someone else kissing her, but did she feel the connection between us that I felt? Was it even real? Maybe my mind was just imagining it. Maybe there was no connection, or maybe she simply didn't feel it. Maybe she was already attached to someone. We hadn't talked about the subject of boyfriend, or girlfriends, today. Maybe she had just ben humoring me while talking to me. Or maybe she only wanted to be friends. All the possibilities flashed through my mind as I wandered through the party, trying to spot her again.

(Nathan's POV)

I was avoiding the kitchen. I knew Brooke was there, and she probably didn't want to see me, so I just stayed away. Only stopping in for brief moments to get a drink. I didn't drink much as a result of avoiding the kitchen. I felt bad for what Brooke was doing. I knew she was getting wasted and hitting on everyone because of me. I also knew that it was the right time for us to break up. Everything I had told her tonight was true. She was partially right, though. My mind was definately on Peyton. It had been ever since I had sat down next to her in class on Monday.

She intrigued me. I hadn't met a girl at this school that didn't fall at my feet when I turned on the charm. I saw it as a challenge. So, while breaking up with Brooke was the right thing, it was mainly brought on by the arrival of Peyton. As I mingled through the crowds, saying hi to everyone and avoiding the kitchen, I looked for her. It was a long time before I finally spotted her. I began making my way over to her, but then I noticed the girl next to her.

I had never seen her before, which made me believe that she was a relative of Peyton's from somewhere, visiting, maybe. She wasn't the same gorgeous as Peyton, but it would have been hard for her to be. Peyton was gorgeous in a perfect kind of way. This girl definately wasn't perfect, but she was beautiful despite her imperfections. She had honey-blonde hair, that fell to halfway down her back in ringlets. Her deep brown eyes were lined by full, gorgeous lashes. Her make-up was done perfectly. She was wearing a short black skirt, and a deep blue tube top, balancing quite well on her matching heels, which were at least three inches tall.

I couldn't recall ever seeing her before, but I wanted to talk to her, to get to know her. In that moment, everyone else in the room disappeared. All I could see was her, and even Peyton paled in comparison. While Peyton had practically no color at all, this girls cheeks had a pinkness in them that had nothing to do with make-up. I didn't completely understand it at the time, but in that moment my life changed forever.

A/N: Okay, I added more of Lucas's POV in here, at the request of my reviewers. I had intended to put more of him in the last chapter, but I ended the chapter earlier than I had initially been planning. I added Nathan's POV in there at the end, but I don't really think I'll do it from his POV much. I just thought that was necessary. Anywho, let me know what you think. I get to see the Twilight movie tonight, and I'm really excited!!! Oh, and I don't think I'll update much in the next week, because I'm not going to be home. I'm spending all of Thanksgiving week in Oakland with my Grandma. So this'll probably be the last you hear from me for at least a week. I hope you like the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. 


	7. Chapter 7

I was completely surprised at how good Alice made me look. I honestly couldn't recognise myself when I looked in the mirror. I could see Alice, standing next to this woman who may not have been as beautiful as her, but was pretty close. I imagined it would be hard to find someone as beautiful as Alice. Except maybe Bella or Peyton. I wished I had been born into that family. I kept my focus on the person next to Alice as I realized it had to be me. I took a closer look, for confirmation.

Then, before I could even think to control myself, I let out a high pitched squeal and jumped on Alice. I was so excited that I barely noticed her cold hands gently, yet forcefully at the same time, pushing me away. She didn't look upset though, although I was too engrossed in my excitement to really notice. "I'm glad you like it. It was a good thing Peyton was late, I guess, or I might not have finished in time otherwise," she spoke lightly, her trilling laugh following her words.

She broke off and I wondered why, but my focus was on the mirror again. I watched as my reflection followed my movements, still unable to believe that it was really me in the mirror. I didn't look as good as Alice, of course, and I couldn't hold a candle to Bella, or Peyton, but I could almost say that I looked better than Brooke Davis. That was all I could hope for. Alice's gaze looked me up and down again, and she nodded in approval.

The next second I heard the front door open from downstairs, and I felt Alice's cold hands on my back, pushing me away from the mirror, out of the room. "Come on, come on, let's get a move on. The guys will never notice you if you don't get there. There's a difference between being fashionably late and just being ridiculous," she said as she guided me down the stairs.

I saw Peyton standing in the doorway, her expression was unreadable. There was something in her stance, though, maybe it was the way she held herself. Earlier she had been, well, not exactly eager to go to the party, but she wasn't dreading it. I didn't know what had happened between then and now, but she seemed almost hesitant. I couldn't tell if I was just reading too much into the situation, though, because her face was a stone mask.

Peyton looked over my shoulder and I saw her nod. Maybe I was just imagining things, but it didn't really seem like a nod of greeting. It was almost like a nod of affirmation, like she was answering a question that Alice had asked. That was impossible, though, because Alice hadn't said anything. Had she? Was I losing it?

I didn't dwell on that for too long because Peyton turned her gaze on me again. She looked just as apathetic as before, but I felt a chill go down my spine, as goosebumps raised on my arms. I was suddenly hesitant to go with Peyton, though I had absolutely no idea why. I was fairly sure she wouldn't hurt me. Her expression shifted a little. She uncrossed her arms, seeming a bit less tense. "Ready to go?" she asked, her beautiful voice still indifferent.

Nathan's face flashed in my mind and I nodded, all hesitation gone. I was fairly sure she wasn't dangerous. She really seemed like a nice person, despite what she wanted others to think. I followed her out the door after waving goodbye to the rest of her family members. I almost lost it again because of Edward, but this time I managed to control my reactions. I had honestly never been so physically attracted to someone in my life.

Yes, I was attracted to Nathan, of course I was. I barely knew him, and his reputation told me he was a jackass. His looks were, I hated to admit, the first thing that drew me to him. I loved him though, because I knew he could be someone better than his player facade. At least, I liked to believe he could. Even if the way he treated Brooke told me otherwise, I liked to believe that if he found the right person (okay, yeah, I hoped that person would be me) that he could change.

Edward, though, was a completely different story. I got speechless around Nathan because I didn't want to sound like an idiot. I got speechless around Edward because the only thing I could think about was jumping him. I could tell that he and Bella were meant to be, though. I mean, they were married, and so young, that had to mean something. The attraction I felt to Edward was fueled by lust, and only lust.

As I got in Peyton's car, her calmness started to slip, just for a second, before she put her walls back up. l debated whether or not to ask her what was wrong before deciding against it. I sensed that she needed quiet. Besides, I did barely know her, so she wasn't likely to start talking about her problems with me. It wasn't hard to push her to the back of my mind, letting Nathan take her place in my thoughts.

By the time we reached the house-more like mansion, actually, compared to my house-we hadn't talked much, but my nerves were coming back. I was worried that my new look wouldn't change anything. Or, maybe even more worrisome, that it would change things. Did I really want a guy that was so shallow? I wasn't entirely sure of my answer, if the guy in question was Nathan.

When the car stopped, I realized I hadn't gotten my questions answered. I still didn't know if Peyton liked Nathan. Dressed the way I was, I felt that I could capture his attention, maybe get in between him and Brooke. If Peyton wanted him though, there was really no competition. I tried to tell myself that if I was meant to be with him, it would work out. Still, I couldn't see how anyone could pick me over Peyton, if it was meant to be or not.

She was out of the car before I could open my mouth, though. I quickly got out of the car and hurried around, hoping to catch her before we were surrounded by people. I reached out to touch her arm, but she quickly moved it before I could. She spun quickly, turning to face me. The look she gave me was unscrutinable, but forced me to take a step back. It didn't weaken my resolve, though. "You never really told me why you're here," I managed to spit out.

Her face relaxed a bit, and I relaxed too. There wasn't any noticable changes in her stance, but the air about her changed. It felt almost forced, but she seemed like she wasn't as upset about the party as she had been. She smiled a sort of half-smile that made her even more beautiful. "I don't like Nathan, but Brooke seems to think I do. Lucas invited me, and that didn't make Rachel too happy. So, I've managed to rub the two most popular girls in school the wrong way with a little more than a day of classes. If you don't want to be assosciated with me, I understand," she explained.

I hesitated briefly, but I really had no choice at that point. Rachel had always disliked me. Well, I guess that wasn't fair. She didn't notice me enough to dislike me. Brooke, well, Brooke had made her choice long ago. It was too late for that, now. Besides, those first four words kept flashing through my mind. 'I don't like Nathan.' I sent her a reassuring smile and followed her up the pathway to the front door.

As we reached the door, I realized I had another question. "Hey, you said you don't like Nathan," I liked the way that sounded too much not to fit it into my question. She nodded, waiting for what was coming next. "So do you like Lucas?" I finished. Now that I was sure she didn't like Nathan, I could afford to be generous. Maybe I could help her if she did like Lucas. Though, there was no guarantee that I could be much help, I would tell her all I know.

She paused and I saw something flash in her eyes, but before I could identify it, or even really register that it was there, it had disappeared. I wondered if I had imagined it. She didn't answer immediately. She turned and opened the front door. We were assaulted by music as we entered the house. "I barely know Lucas," she said just loud enough for me to hear it over the pounding music as we forced our way into the crowd. It was easy to see that she was avoiding the question.

I scanned the crowd, trying to decide whether or not to push the issue. My attention was taken, however, before I could make the decision. As I looked through the people, I spotted Nathan. He appeared to be making his way in this direction. I know that had been what I wanted, but I was not ready for it. I desparately hoped he was headed for someone else, as I averted my gaze. I had no idea what I was going to say to him. Should I tell the truth? That would sound a bit stalkerish. Should I lie and make something up?

I had no idea. I was in shock. I wanted to look over at him, see if he was really headed toward me, but I didn't want to chance it. If I made eye contact with him right now it would shatter all control I had. I would be a stuttering idiot. I had to compose myself first, and figure out what I was going to say. I turned to Peyton, reaching out for her arm.

She didn't flinch away this time, and I could see that her focus was on something else entirely. I scanned the crowd to see what she was looking at, but that didn't help me much. My eyes immediately met those deep blue eyes of Nathan Scott. It seemed he was coming this way, because he was looking right at me.

Trying not to hyperventilate, I quickly moved my gaze again, as if my eyes hadn't hesitated on his own, and continued scanning the crowd. I was trying to make it look like I hadn't noticed him. I wondered if he fell for it, but didn't chance looking to find out. I turned back to Peyton again, but she had already disappeared into the crowd. Man, she was fast. She had just been there a few seconds ago. I looked around, standing on my tiptoes(definately not easy in heels), but I couldn't see any trace of her blonde curls in the crowd.

I didn't have time to concentrate on finding her, however, before I felt a hand on my arm. I turned my head to the side, hoping it was Peyton so I could get some quick advice. I didn't know how much longer the crowd would hold Nathan off. I was out of luck. I looked up into the eyes of Nathan Scott.

(Peyton's POV)

After dodging Haley's question, I started scanning the crowd. I had managed to convince myself on the drive over here that I could be just friends with Lucas. It might be hard for me, but I would not force my lifestyle on him. He would have a normal human life, and if I had to endure being just his friend to do that, well, that would be my problem. I would eventually get over the pang of jealousy whenever he got a new girlfriend and I saw them together. I knew it would be there, because there was no way a guy like him wouldn't find someone new after he realized I wasn't worth the chase.

Of course, with my luck, as I scanned the crowd, my gaze met those clear blue eyes that wouldn't stop haunting my thoughts. I was pretty sure that no matter how long I existed I would never forget the exact shade or shape of those eyes. Or the face, and the man that went with it. Eventually, hopefully, I would be able to push him to the back of my mind. I knew that I would never truly forget him, though. He'd always be there, beneath the surface, even if I never spoke to him again.

That wasn't what I wanted, of course, but I was already in too deep. He was too. Even though I couldn't hear his thoughts, I knew he was thinking about me more than he should be. I couldn't allow him to fall for me. He had to move on, date someone else, marry evetually and have kids. Those were things I could never give him, the last one at least. No matter how much I wanted to, I couldn't. It wasn't physically possible, and it never would be.

I'm not sure exactly why he intrigued me so much. Maybe it was just the fact that I couldn't read his thoughts. He was as much of a mystery to me as I was to him. I knew that wasn't it though. The connection wasn't as shallow as that. There was something about him. He was different than anyone else I'd ever met. His blue eyes intrigued me because there was a depth to them. He wasn't like every other guy.

Or maybe I was just fooling myself. Maybe if I could read his thoughts then I'd realize he was just like every other guy. Something inside me told me not to believe that, though. As I held his gaze he started making his way in this direction. His smell was mingled in with the alcohol and the scents of every other human, so it didn't go straight to my head. I took a deep breath of it, because the other scents muffled it.

Even though I felt my throat burn, I couldn't let go of his gaze as he kept moving toward me. No matter how much pain it caused me, I loved his scent. It was like something created specifically from my own personally hell, sent to destroy me, but yet I couldn't get enough of it. I wanted to taste his blood, but right now, another urge was stronger, moving my first instinct to the back of my mind for the moment.

More than wanting to taste his blood, I suddenly wanted him. Not to kill him, but to change him. I wanted him forever, for my whole existance. Perhaps it was his eyes that drew me in, but suddenly I was thinking of all the reasons it would work out if I changed him. I mean, I could make it work. Just because I hadn't chosen my lifestyle didn't mean he wouldn't like it. There were plenty of good things about it. I was pretty sure even I would like it if I could spend my whole existence with him.

Suddenly I was not just toying with the idea, I was actully trying to figure out a way to make it work. I would ask him to go for a drive with me, as soon as he reached me. He would come of course. Our prey would never say no. Besides, he seemed just as eager to get to know me as I was to get to know him.

Once I got him away from the party, I would take him somewhere where he could change without someone hearing his screams. The whole three days he was changing I wouldn't leave his side. I would stay with him and explain everything to him. I would use the right words, so he wouldn't be frightened. Then when it was over, I would explain again, and we would have forever together.

The only problem was his eyes. Did I really want to turn that blue into crimson? Could I stand looking into his eyes for the rest of forever and not seeing the blue I knew they could be? I figured that I'd get used to it. After all, they'd still have the same depth, they just wouldn't be the same color anymore.

The problem would be covering up his disappearance, but I managed to figure that out too. I would pretend that we had gotten into a car crash. I could go to the morgue, steal a body, and fake it. I would pretend that I had made it out of the car, but he had been unconscious, and I hadn't gotten him out before it exploded. It would be better if he was in the drivers seat. It would suck to lose my car, but I could deal with that too.

We'd have to leave Tree Hill. Go somewhere remote while I taught him to control his behavior. Eventually we could rejoin my family, and then it'd be even. I wouldn't be the eleventh wheel anymore. We wouldn't have any kids, but we'd have family. The only family I'd ever had. I was sure he had a family in Tree Hill, but he would get used to mine.

It had only been a few seconds, and my mind had come to that decision. His eyes were still locked on mine and he had no idea what he was going to go through. He was still blissfully ignorant. I took another deep breath, inhaling his scent, knowing that I wouldn't be able to smell it for much longer. Then Rachel threw herself in front of him, and our eye contact broke.

Reality set back in and I realized how selfish I was being. I was able to think clearly without looking into his eyes. What had I been thinking? Had I really been about to take his life? Could I be so selfish? The answer was yes, I knew. This was worse than I thought. There was no way I could be around him. Not if I was so willing to take his life. He would be constantly in danger if I was around. I couldn't do it. I couldn't be his friend.

I glanced at him once more, and he hadn't had time to recover and push Rachel away yet. I could tell he would be upset about that, but he didn't realize that Rachel had just saved his life. I would be forever grateful to her. I wouldn't be able to stand it if he looked in my eyes again, so I disappeared into the crowd, forgetting that Haley was next to me. I had to come up with a new plan. Being just friends with him just was not going to work.

A/N: Okay, first can I just say I am so, SO sorry that this is so late. To be honest, I had it written out a while ago, it just kinda took me some time to get it typed up. Let me repeat. I'm really sorry it took so long!! Anyway, moving on, I have a feeling this A/N is gonna be a bit long, so bear with me. There are just a few things I need to say.

First, I think I'm going to start working on my other fics again. At least Can't Lose Hope. Maybe Stay My Baby as well. I feel that I've got this one started enough where I can work on my other work as well as this one.

Next, I just want to point something out. I know that I do tend to repeat events in a way I did not do in my other stories. Let me point out know that this fic is not like the way I've written my other fics. For one, it's not in third person. So you don't get everyone's POV when something happens. The chapters are not exactly going in chronological order. This is hard to explain. It's just, some events need to be seen from the POV of multiple people. So, I guess you'll just have to bear with me on that. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but no one said you have to read this. I do thank everyone who is reading this, and does like it. I am eternally grateful.

Okay, also, someone asked me about Haley, and whether or not she was friends with Lucas. I do have a tentative story line for that, but you guys will just have to wait and find out. I will tell you that she and Lucas weren't friends, though.

Did everone have a nice Thanksgiving(for those of you in America)? I did. I spent all week in Oakland, and I got to see Twilight with my cousin. Let me just say. It. Was. Awesome!! Completely different than the book, but if you forget the fact that there is a book, it was a totally awesome movie. I'll stop babbling now, so you guy can leave me some reviews(Hint, hint). Thanks to my reviewers, and those who read my fic. Once again, sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I just don't own it. None of it. Though I definately wish that I owned Edward. Seriously. He could bite me anytime. Hah hah. No, really, I'm serious. 


	8. Chapter 8

(Peyton's POV)

I pushed through the crowd going at the horribly slow human speed. I wished I could run out of the house right now. I depserately needed to clear my head. When I finally made it outside there were people there, of course, so there wasn't much I could do. A plan had already formed in my mind, though. I knew a way to geta away from him and push him closer to Rachel, all at the same time. As much as it would hurt me to see him with her, I knew it would hurt me more if I did anything to him, as I knew I would if I kept any kind of contact with him. I had to force myself to stay away.

The plan was to switch partners for the project in English. I could be Haley's partner, and Rachel could be Lucas's. I was sure Rachel would agree, just to be sure, I'd even let them keep the project Lucas and I had already almost finished. I could certainly come up with a new one with Haley fast enough. In English on Monday I could persuade the teacher to let me change seats with Rachel, so I'd be closer to Haley, and far away from Lucas.

I'd talk to Rachel first, because I knew she'd agree, then I'd find Haley, give her my car key and get the hell out of here. It sounded so simple. The part with Rachel went just fine. I found her, and it wasn't too hard to convince her to agree. The smell of the alcohol coming off of her made me question whether she'd remember our conversation in the morning, but other than that, the exchange went fairly well. As well as could be expected, at least.

Then I found Haley. I noticed that she was with Nathan as I approached, and that lifted my mood slightly. At least if I couldn't be happy, I had been able to make someone else happy. By the sounds of both her thoughts and Nathans, things should go fairly well between them as well.

I made this exchange as quick as possible. As I walked by her, pushing my way through the crowd, I pushed my key in my hand. "I might end up walking home, and if I do you can take my car. Don't worry about me," I muttered to her, my tone giving her no room for negotiation. Then I continued through the crowd before she could protest. I was gone before she could process what had happened.

The door was in my line of sight. I was sure that I would be able to get out of there without anymore contact with Lucas. If I could just get away, I could talk to Alice, and Edward and Bella, and I would have room to think. I was relatively sure of my decision, but I wanted a chance to talk about it before facing Lucas. Besides that, I was sure that being in his prescence would crumble any resolve that I had managed to build up.

I reached the door. With some triumph I opened it, escaping into the night. I was sure that I had made it. I had only walked a few steps, just in case someone was looking out a window or something, when I heard the door swing open again. I listened closely to see if I could hear the thoughts of whoever it was. All I could hear was silence, except for the steady beating of his heart, which I was beginning to recognise, and the shuffle of his footsteps.

(Lucas's POV)

I was in the living room, headed in the direction of the front door, but still on the other side of the room, when I spotted her head of blonde curls steadily moving through the crowd. I saw her brush past the girl she had been talking to earlier, only slightly hesitating before continuing. I knew where she was headed, and though I had been on a different path, I changed directions, heading straight for the door, hoping to cut her off.

Unfortunately she moved more fluidly through the mass of bodies than I did, and she reached the door before I could intercept her. I wanted to call out her name, but I was sure she wouldn't hear me over the music. I got to the door just a few moments after it had closed behind her, but when I opened it I saw she had already made it halfway down the path.

I called out her name as I hurried to catch up with her. I saw her back tense, but she kept walking. Why was she leaving already? We hadn't even had a chance to talk yet? Did I do something wrong? How could I have done something wrong if I didn't even talk to her? Did she see that kiss with Rachel? Was she jealous? That would mean that she liked me, if she was jealous.

As my mind followed that train of thought, I ran the last few steps to meet her. She just kept on walking. "I'm trading partners. You can keep our project, but I'm working with Haley and your partner is Rachel," she said briskly over her shoulder, not looking at me as I closed the distance between us. She was walking fast, but my legs were quite a bit longer than hers.

I stopped short for a minute at her words. Her tone sounded almost dismissive. I thought about letting it go, but I didn't want to. I hurried my pace again to catch up with her once more. I didn't want to leave it like this. "Come on, slow down so we can talk. You're awfully fast for someone so small," I said as I jogged to keep pace with her.

She kept walking, but she did slow down slightly. We were about three blocks away from Nathan's house, she started to cross the street without looking for cars first. I was able to keep up with her more easily because she had slowed her pace. I noticed she wasn't out of breath at all. She glanced at me, her light green eyes studying me for a brief moment before she moved her eyes from my face again. "Listen, Lucas, this isn't a good idea. We shouldn't be friends," she said as she kept her eyes firmly forward. Her tone was indifferent and she quickened her pace again.

I froze in the middle of the street, trying to process what she had said. This didn't sound like the Peyton I had spent all of English class with. This wasn't even the Peyton that had run out of class that first day. I had never seen this one before, and I didn't understand where this attitude was coming from. We had been fine less than eight hours ago. "Did I do something wrong?" I hated the way my voice sounded, weak and almost needy, but I didn't take back the question.

This time she stopped, as she reached the sidewalk on the other side of the street. I didn't even notice that I was standing in the middle of a semi-busy street. There were no cars at the moment. She turned so she was facing me and I saw a bit of something flash across her face for a brief half of a second before she composed herself. The emotion almost looked like regret, but I didn't let myself believe that.

She shook her head slightly. She opened her mouth to say something, her green eyes looking into mine, but before she could say anything, a car swung around the corner, clearly speeding, and headed in my direction. Before I could even move, I could see that it was going to hit me. There was no time to react fast enough to save myself.

I felt something hard hit me, but it was from the wrong direction. The car swerved to the left, and I suddenly found myself on the ground on the other side of the street, Peyton laying on top of me. I could feel that she was holding her breath, and I could also feel my ears heating up as I noticed how close I was to her.

The fact that my lips were mere centimeters from hers probably wasn't the first thing I should have noticed, but it was. Everything else had happened too fast, and my mind tried to process it as I lay on her, breathing heavily. I also noticed her scent. She smelled like a mixture of floral scents and something I couldn't describe. Before I could try to identify her scent, she jumped off of me. She helped me to my feet, then took a few steps back, keeping her distance. "Are you okay?" she asked, her silky voice concerned, and the situation came rushing back to me.

I looked at the car, which was speeding away now, to the other side of the street, where she had been, and to the middle of the right lane, where I had been standing, at least ten feet from where she had been. How had she gotten to me so fast, when I had barely been able to react as the car had sped around the corner? I hadn't had time to move enough to get out of the way, let alone the distance that had been between us, then to the other side of the street. I realized I was standing on the opposite sidewalk that she had been on just moments before. "How did you do that?" I asked.

Her eyes widened for a brief moment in horror, which looked like it was aimed inward, then she looked concerned. She eyed me warily, as if she was questioning my sanity. "What are you talking about, Lucas? I was standing right next to you. I just shoved you out of the way, and we tripped on the curb. I think you hit your head on the cement when you fell," she said, and her voice sounded like she was trying to convince me to believe that.

Her green eyes pleaded with me, but I shook my head. "No, you were standing on the curb, over there, at least ten feet from me," I pointed to the other side of the street, then looked back into her eyes. They were getting a bit angry now. "Don't tell me that I hit my head, because I feel just fine," I said, but I swayed slightly as I finally noticed the pain in the back of my head.

She rolled her eyes and caught me as my knees gave out. I stumbled, and she gently lowered me to the ground. She was giving me a knowing look, as if my dizziness proved her right. Her look was also concerned, though, and I was glad for that, though I wouldn't give up the discussion. "I know what I saw, Peyton, and you were nowhere near close enough to save me. Will you please just tell me the truth?" I asked.

She held my gaze for a long moment before she looked away, shaking her head. There was a hint of anger in her eyes, and she seemed a lot more menacing than I had ever imagined her to be. "What are you trying to say? So what if I run faster, or react faster than you do? That doesn't prove anything, and even if it could prove anything, it would be my word against yours. You hit your head pretty hard," her voice was cold and hard, and if I had been standing I would have flinched back from it.

She stared at me, her glare sending chills down my spine. What had made her so angry? I ran her previous statement through my mind and realized she was waiting for an explanation. I also realized what she was implying. "I wouldn't tell anyone. You can trust me," I hurriedly tried to assure her. I couldn't believe that her mind had jumped to that conclusion. I reasoned that we didn't really know each other, so she really couldn't know what I'd do if she told me her secrets.

Her eyes narrowed and she stared at me again. She was looking intently into my eyes, as if she was trying to see something that wasn't there. I stared back, unsure of what she wanted, until the pain and dizziness made me wince and close my eyes. When the pain had passed and I opened my eyes again she was shaking her head lightly. "Then why does it matter? If you don't plan on letting everyone else know, why do you keep pushing it?" she paused briefly. "Can't you just thank me now and get it over with?" she sounded exasperated now.

I was silent for a minute. I was trying to think of the right thing to say, but was briefly distracted by the pounding in my head. Her sudden change in conversation had surprised me. "Thank you," I finally said, softly, my voice sounding a bit confused. I was trying to make sense of things still. I moved back to the previous subject. "It doesn't really matter, I guess. I just want to know," I informed her, and I could hear her sigh, though she had her back turned toward me. I wanted to look into her eyes, but she wouldn't cooperate.

I stood up, so I could grab her arm and make her face me, but I guess I got up too fast. I swayed and she abruptly turned, catching me again. She immediately started walking in the direction we had come, supporting my weight. I couldn't even protest, as the dizziness washed over me. It was becoming almost unbearable. She was so graceful, though, that even supporting my weight, the only thing that moved as she walked were her feet. It felt like we were gliding. She wasn't even breathing heavily. "I hope you enjoy disappointment," she mumbled under her breath, and I couldn't tell if she was talking to me or herself.

We both stayed silent as she walked, and I had to focus on not passing out. I wanted to press her for more details, but it really did talk all my concentration to stay conscious. The cold outside air helped. Also, her arms wrapped around me felt pretty cold. I was thinking about what to do. Should I just crash at Nate's house, or could I make the drive home. I had underestimated Peyton, of course. When we reached the driveway to the house, faster than I think we should have, but I wasn't really good at judging timing right then, she felt in my pockets and pulled out my truck keys. "Which is yours?" she asked, looking at all the cars.

I pointed out my truck, parked on the street, so no one could park behind me and trap me in. She led me to it and used the key to open the passenger side door, helping me in. Only a few seconds later she was opening the driver side door, hopping in behing the wheel. I started to protest. "What about your car?" I managed to mumble. My voice was slightly slurred, but I knew she could understand me. She had already started the truck, and I could feel my eyes drooping closed. She didn't bother answering me, she just started driving. I didn't think about where we were going, or the fact that she didn't know where I lived. The pain was pulling me under. What seemed like only a few seconds later, I felt something extremely cold on my face, and my eyes blinked open. I realized the car was stopped and that we were at the hospital, but I could remember nothing about the trip.

I realized the cold things on my face were her hands and I brought my hands up to her wrists, wondering how she could be so cold. Before I could say anything, she spoke. Maybe she saw the confusion in my eyes, but she didn't address it, and I knew she didn't want me to either. "Don't pass out on me. I need to see if you have a concussion," she paused, pulling me out of the car. She led me to the ER and as we were waiting, added, "This doesn't change things. After tonight, we can't be friends." The pain in my head was nothing compared to the pain of those words ripping through my heart.

A/N: Okay, sorry it took a few days, but at least until next Friday, updates will probably be slower. I have finals next week. After that, though, I have break, and from the 19th till Christmas, updates should speed up. Hope you like the chapter, and leave some reviews, please! I really need them for this fic.

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight or One Tree Hill, but I could think of some things I'd do if I owned Edward Cullen.... 


	9. Chapter 9

(Peyton's POV)

I walked home much slower than I could have after I dropped him off at his house. I hadn't said anything to him about our friendship-or lack of one-the rest of the time we had been in the ER. It had turned out that he didn't have a concussion, so I had driven him home, asking him for directions, and then I ignored his protests about me walking home in the dark.

It killed me walking away, knowing that the next time I saw him I'd be forced to either completely ignore him, or be mean to him. I hoped he would make this easy, but another part of me wished he wouldn't give up. I knew that, for his sake, he should give me up, but I couldn't help feeling just a bit irrational. I knew it would definately be harder if he tried to force me to talk to him. I just wished I didn't have to take this path. The selfish part of me still wanted to answer the call from his blood, and another, also selfish part of me wanted to change him and live with him forever.

I knew both of those options were out, so I slowly walked to my house, wondering how I was going to face the confrontation with Alice. I knew she would see it if my decision wavered, and I kind of wanted to ask her what her vision of his future was now. I knew that to see the future through her, I'd have to put up with her questions, though, which made me hesitant. I wondered if Edward had been watching the events through my thoughts. Sometimes he was there without me knowing it, especially when we were in the same town.

The really hard part was the fact that I didn't want to leave him. I wanted to stay at his house, and watch over him, just to make sure he didn't do any more damage to himself. He really was a magnent for cars, it seems, seeing as that was the second time he was almost hit, in only one day. I was feeling protective of him, and I didn't understand that.

I knew that, for now, at least, he wanted me around, but that didn't give me reason to feel protective. I wasn't ready to admit to myself that I had any specific feelings for him. I tried to convince myself that I was just interested in him because I couldn't read his thoughts. I knew it was useless, though. As much as I denied it, I knew some part of me was falling for him. I just couldn't let it get out of hand. I also couldn't let him fall with me.

That was another reason I had to stay away now. If we both fell, there would be no one to catch us. There would be no other possibility if it was true love. That's why I couldn't let it get that far. I knew I'd be able to scare him off with the truth, but the irrational part of me still wanted him to fight for me, even if I knew it would be easier if he didn't. I could tell, even though he had been a bit out of it, that he wasn't going to accept my brush off easily. I had to force myself to be strong, for him. I had to be selfless, or I'd never forgive myself, even if he would.

There's another thing that worries me. The fact that there was a possibility that, if I told him, he'd be accepting. I could tell it was in his nature, even if I couldn't read his thoughts. He would never imagine the truth, but he was already ready to accept anything I told him. He just wanted answers. That scared me, because if he was that accepting of me and we'd only had less than a handful of encounters, did that mean it was love?

The thought of love scared me, especially with a human I barely knew. I had been scared of love since before I was changed, and I didn't want to be in love. I refused to believe it, one reason being that, if it was love, already, then that would mean it was love at first sight, and I didn't believe in love at first sight. Not as a human, and I definately couldn't believe in it now. You had to have a soul for that kind of deep emotion, or at least a beating heart. The soul issue was debatable, according to Bella, but there was no debate about the second one.

That really left me with one option. At least until his interest was taken by someone else, I had to avoid him at all costs, to avoid him falling in love with me. I didn't want to believe it would happen, but I wasn't going to take the chance. As long as he could live without me, I'd let him. Life without me was the best thing for him, and I'd just have to accept that.

Maybe one day, once his attention was taken by some other female, I'd be able to at least be his friend. I knew that'd day would come because all humans have short attention spans. Once I was out of his mind enough, he'd fall for someone else. Until then, I'd just have to endure staying away from him. When he wasn't so infatuated with me, I'd be able to stick to just being because that's the best thing for him. I tried not to wish that he wouldn't move on to someone else.

As I approached the house my thoughts turned to Edward again and I wondered if he had told everyone what had happened. To be honest, it probably would make it easier for me if I didn't have to replay the events. It wouldn't help my resolve talking about Lucas right now, and, though I knew the conversation was coming, if I could talk about the future instead of the past, I'd be able to convince myself that my plan will work.

I was coming up the pathway to my house when the front door opened and Bella stepped outside. I eyed her warily as I approached, and she took a seat on the porch steps, waiting expectantly for me to take a seat next to her. I did, listening for sounds of Edward, Alice and Renesmee in the house. Strangly, I couldn't hear any of them, but I didn't waste too much thought on that. I waited patiently for Bella to speak, holding my breath as I waited for her barrage of questions.

No questions came, however, and I looked at her to notice that she was waiting just as expectantly as I was, albeit, just a bit more calmly. I raised an eyebrow at her. "You mean Edward didn't tell you what happened?" I asked somewhat sarcastically as I tried to retreat into my shell. She just waited patiently, silently answering my question. I could feel my demeanor soften, and I was suddenly thankful for Edward. "He didn't," the realization flew from my lips almost unwillingly. "Thanks," I murmured at the same volume, sure that he could hear me.

Bella shook her head almost imperceptibly. "He's not there," she informed me. My gaze snapped to hers, curious. "I sent the three of them on a hunting trip as soon as Edward found out something had happened. He wouldn't tell me, but I got the impression that you'd want to talk without everyone overhearing," she explained, then leaned against the beam next to her, waiting patiently again.

I took in her eye color. They were pitch black and I realized that she had been looking forward to this hunting trip. I thought back, and realized that she hadn't hunted the whole week I'd been up in New York. Oops. I felt somewhat bad for making her miss the trip, and I also felt grateful toward her for caring about me enough to willingly give it up. A smile tugged at my lips, but I knew it didn't reach my eyes, and even that small ghost of a smile disappeared as I remembered what she was waiting for.

She waited as I composed myself, trying to figure out the right words. "I told him we couldn't be friends," I finally said. I paused for a moment, wondering if I should stop there, but then went on, against my better judgement. "Do you think he really meant it?" I asked when I finished explaining. I knew she would understand exactly what I meant.

Bella hesitated for half a second, still taking in my story. "I don't really know him personally, but I know myself, and how I felt when I first found out about Edward. I never would have told anyone. Honestly, he's probably just curious. I just wanted to know the truth, so I could understand Edward better," she paused, hesitating not as if she were trying to find the right words, but as if she didn't know if she should say them. I was glad that I couldn't hear the exact thoughts going through her head.

She noticed my grimace and seemed to decide that it would be for the best if she continued. "You probably won't hurt him, you know," she spoke softly, but her voice grew more confident when she went on. "If you're already this involved, and you were physically close to him as well, I really don't think you'll hurt him. Edward couldn't hurt me, even when I was weak enough that it was possible," she finished, trying to gauge my reaction.

I grimaced and had to keep myself from snapping at her. She didn't flinch back, though I knew she read my reaction perfectly and I had to give her some credit for that. I knew why she had been hesitant to say that and I also knew that my anger wasn't really directed at her. I took a deep breath and calmed myself before responding. "I'm not going to risk proving you wrong," I couldn't help the bite in my tone, and I paused to calm myself again. "This is not another situation like yours," I calmly stated. I left the 'I won't let it,' in my head despite my desire to add it to the end of that sentence.

As soo as I finished speaking I abrubtly stood up. I knew she didn't believe me, because I knew I was still trying to convince myself that I believed me. I didn't let my doubt show, though, and I didn't give her a chance to voice her protests. I was trying my hardest to believe my words, and if I got into an arguement over this, she might just convince me. "Let's go hunting," I said quickly, and after a brief pause she stood up as well, and we both took off at a run. I wasn't sure what she was thinking, but I was once again glad that I couldn't hear her thoughts, because I was sure they were something I didn't want to hear.

(Lucas's POV)

I spent that night dreaming of Peyton. That was probably brought on by the fact that the pain medication I had taken knocked me out while my thoughts were filled with her. Of course, when I actually woke up I couldn't remember the events of the dream, just that she had been in it.

I went to the kitchen for some breakfast, noticing that I was in pajamas, yet I didn't remember changing into them. After giving that a few moments of thought I decided that the pain medication must have messed with my memory. That was what I was hoping anyway, that I changed myself and just didn't remember. Any other alternative was too embarassing.

My mom was standing at the kitchen sink, cleaning up her mess from the breakfast she had made. There was a plate in the microwave for me, of course. My mom is nothing if not thoughtful, and I loved her for that. I took the plate and sat down at the table, not talking much because I was still drowsy, feeling the effects of the medication the doctor had given me, because it had been too late to get a prescription filled. My head wasn't bothering me much, though, which was a definate plus.

When I finished eating my mom looked over at me, her lips pressed in a thin line, as if she was waiting for me to say something. I wasn't sure what she wanted exactly, so I shrugged my shoulders. She sighed exasperatedly before I could open my mouth. "Lucas, I got a call from the hospital this morning, telling me to remind you to get your prescription filled and make sure to take it easy for a while. Would you like to explain to me why I got that call?" she worded it as a question, but we both knew that there was no room for negotiation on my part. I would have to tell her the truth.

She leaned against the counter, her arms folded across her chest as she waited for me to explain. That left me speechless for a moment, because of all the things that I had been waiting for her to say, that was definately not one of them. I smiled sheepishly at my mother. "About that," I stalled, trying to think of the right words. "I kind of almost got hit by a car last night," I muttered, knowing she'd never let me get away with just that, and I'd have to tell her the whole story now. This was Tree Hill, a small town, and if I tried to get away with telling her anything less than the truth, and someone had witnessed the events, she'd hear whatever I left out from someone else.

Her expression softened and she unfolded her arms, going from stern to concerned in less than a second. I quickly held up my hands so I could finish the story first. "Peyton pushed me out of the way, but we kind of tripped on the curb and I whacked my head on the sidewalk pretty hard. She thought I might have a concussion, so she took me to the hospital. I'm fine, though," I added quickly, because she opened her mouth to ask.

I watched my mom take in the whole story for a moment. "You're okay?" she asked, as if to make sure, and I was quick to nod. She continued before I could open my mouth to again reassure her. "Then what about the hospital bills, Lucas?" she asked, and I could tell that while her worry was not just for me anymore.

I winced as I remembered that tense conversation. I could barely remember it, because I had been out of it at the time, but I remembered that I probably wouldn't have been able to convince Peyton to change her mind, no matter what state of mind I'd been in. "Well, um, Peyton said she took care of it. She said something about being related to a very well known doctor, who could cover the medical bills," I replied, trying to remember exactly what she had said.

My mom sighed. "She really didn't have to do that," she said hesitantly, but she was eying me now, looking for the bump that I was sure was on the back of my head. She approached me and started gingerly feeling the back of my head. I let out a yelp when she found the bump and she apologized. "God, Lucas, that's huge. You're sure you're okay?" she asked, her fingers still gently prodding.

I ducked out from under her hands, picking up my plate and quickly taking it the the sink. She couldn't reach my head if I was standing up because I was taller than her. "I'm fine, Mom, promise. I'm going to go get my prescription filled and then head to the Rivercourt. I have some thinking to do," I said as I backed out of the room.

I rushed to my bedroom, eager to avoid more questions or prodding. "Be careful," I heard her call after me, but she made no other protest, which I was thankful. I really did have a lot of things to think about. Well, actually one thing, but I knew it was going to take a lot of thought. That one thing, actually person, was, of course, Peyton.

(Haley's POV)

I spent the whole party talking to Nathan. After he had come up and introduced himself, we had found seats in the living room and had talked the whole time. I told him my name, but not specifically that I went to school with him. Aside from that detail, though, we talked about everything. I noticed that he seemed to open up to me, talk to me about a lot of things, like the fact that he had just ended for good his on again off again relationship with his long term girlfriend.

After hours of talking to him, I had to admit he didn't seem like the jackass everyone said he was. Although, that might have just been wishful thinking on my part. It was like we had slipped into our own little world as we talked, and we didn't notice the party was over until everyone was gone. It was that point that I drove Peyton's car to her house, then walked to mine. Nathan had offered to let me crash on his couch, but I had declined the offer, insisting that I was okay to drive.

The night had only further convinced me that I was in love with him, and we made plans to hang out today as well. I knew I'd have to work on my project with Peyton, but I couldn't help but say yes when he'd asked me to do something with him. It didn't matter to me that he didn't know that he'd never known me before last night, and that he still didn't know I attended the same school as him. All that mattered was that he was interested in me, even if it was a me that Alice had created, it was still a part of me, just a more beautiful part.

I was a bit worried that Alice wouldn't be around to dress me up today, but maybe Peyton could help me. I still needed to talk to her. I needed to thank her for last night, and figure out what had happened to her. I was mildly curious about why she had disappeared. I also needed to give her car key back to her, as I hadn't wanted to disturb her last night. So, after I had eaten breakfast and taken a shower, I headed over to Peyton's house.

A/N: Sorry about the wait. I haven't been focusing particularily finishing one particular chapter. I've been working on the updates for all three of my fics at once, so the other two should be updated tonight as well, probably. Don't look at that as a promise though. I'm kinda tired, I might wait for the morning to update them. I'm just so glad finals are over and I'm on break. I've got to go to the mall tomorrow for some last minute Christmas shopping, but if I don't update my other fics tonight, I'll try to update them before I go to the mall. Thank's to all my readers, because I really don't thank you enough. I am truly grateful to everyone who reads my fics, especially if you review. (Hint, hint)

Oh, and I've decided to dedicate this chapter to Tweetiebird86. Thanks for the PM and all the reviews. Wasn't Twilight amazing??!!?!? I've seen it three times in theaters now, and I can't wait to buy it on DVD, because it's going to have so many special features. Anyway, here's my update, and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Twilight, I just love both. 


	10. Chapter 10

(Peyton's POV)

I was laying on the bed in the guest room, since I didn't have one in mine, and starting at the ceiling, thinking of Lucas, of course, but trying to pretend I wasn't. I saw the vision in Alice's head as she did, because she was also in the room. I glanced to the clock and counted down the seconds until the knock would come, but I didn't move.

Alice stayed put and we both listened as her footsteps approached the front door. We both heard her sharp intake of breath and murmuring to herself under her breath. I heard her thoughts. She was debating with herself about what she should do, but I knew she had already decided, subconsciously at least, due to Alice's vision.

I wished Alice would just take care of it, but I still wasn't talking to her, so I couldn't exactly ask her to leave. I'd just have to keep ignoring her. Alice and I both heard the light tapping on the door, and I got up with a sigh, not letting my glance wander to Alice once. I walked at human speed, and had made it to the door when Alice just couldn't take it anymore. "You can't deny the truth forever, Peyton. One of two things is going to happen. You're either going to kill him, or he's going to become one of us. You can't change that. It's what I see happening," she threw up her hands in agitation, continuing the fight that I had stopped almost ten minutes ago.

I took a deep breath and paused in the doorway, trying to control my reaction. "I told you before, and I'll repeat myself now. Things don't always work out the way you see them," I finally turned to face her. "Now, are you going to help Haley, or should I tell her that you left with Bella, Edward and Renesmee?" I asked, letting a small corner in the back of my mind replay the fight I'd had with Alice.

FLASHBACK (Omniscient POV)

When they all got back from hunting, Renesmee retired to the guest room, leaving Peyton alone in the living room with Bella, Edward and Alice. Edward was sitting in the recliner chair and Bella was sitting on his lap and they were talking quietly. Peyton was sitting on the couch, her eyes closed, trying to ignore Alice's thoughts as she replayd te night over in her mind, trying to decide what to do. She knew Edward could hear her thoughts, but from his own thoughts, he was paying more attention to Bella than to Peyton.

Alice knew that peyton was ignoring her thoughts completely, so she decided to take a less subtle approach. She reached over and quickly flicked Peyton in the back of the head then leaned back again, waiting until Peyton opened her now light green eyes in annoyance. "What are you going to do?" she asked impatiently, repeating the question that she had been asking in her head.

Peyton shrugged, deciding not to get revenge for the flicking just yet, since Alice would see it coming anyway, and closed her eyes again. She could feel Alice's golden eyes on her, and from Alice's thoughts, she knew she wouldn't get away without answering. "Why don't you tell me what I'm going to do?" she shot back, managing to make her voice sarcastic and casual at the same time.

Alice pointedly thought of all the flashing images she was getting when she tried to see Peyton's future. "I wish I knew," she ignored the sarcasm. "You need to make a decision, Peyton. You're in too deep now. Either tell him, and change him, or come back to New York with us. You know you don't want the third option," she was trying to be vague, but she couldn't help but remember the sketch that Peyton had drawn on the first day of school.

Peyton winced at the memory, and then thought about Alice's words. She had been so sure that she'd be able to decide the right thing, but she could tell from Alice's wavering visions that she was still indecisive. That infuriated her more than anything. She opened her eyes again. "Damnit, Alice, if I knew what I was going to do, you'd know too," her sudden outburst didn't startle Alice, though both Bella and Edward were looking over at her now.

Peyton stood up and ran her fingers through her hair. She was ready to pull it out. She was frustrated, with Alice and her thoughts, but most of all, with herself, and the fact that she couldn't make a decision. She knew that if Jasper were around, she'd be forced to calm down right now, and for the first time she regretted the fact that she still had control over her emotions. "I can't hurt him, I won't," she mumbled, not at all sure of herself.

Edward watched Peyton with interest. He was seeing her thoughts as she once again contemplated all the optios. Her thoughts lingered on the idea of just goingn to New York with all of them. She was really considering it, though she hadn't much before. He couldn't help but give his opinion this time, even though he knew Peyton would probably yell at him, as she was yelling at Alice. "That won't work," he said.

Peyton was surprised when she realized Edward was speaking to her. It took her almost a whole second, because she hdn't even noticed that Edward and Bella were watching her, but then she noticed what Edward was thinking about. She turned to look at him, an eyebrow kinked as she listened to his thoughts. She didn't need to voice her question. He heard it in her thoughts. "I tried that. It didn't work, obviously," he looked pointedly at Bella, wrapping his arm tighter around her. "Leaving," he added for Bella's benefit, because she was giving him an annoyed look.

Peyton was paying more attention to Edward's thoughts than the rest of the world. He was remembering the time right after Bella had moved to Forks, when he had fled to Alaska. Then, because he hadn't learned from that mistake, he tried to leave her again, and that hadn't worked out for either of them. She inwardly winced at the harsh memories. She shook her head adamantly. "It won't be like that," she said, but her tone said she was also trying to convince herself.

Alice caught on to what they were talking about. She stood as well, moving in front of Peyton to be sure she had Peyton's attention. "Do you want to know what it was like, living with Edward when he tried to live without Bella?" she asked, the memories flashing through her mind, and, as a result, Peytons. "Do you know how Charlie felt, watching his daughter fall apart when Edward left her?" once again, the harsh memories empasized her words.

Peyton closed her eyes against the onslaught of other peoples memories. She turned away from Alice, as though that would stop the thoughts. Edward was wincing against the thoughts that he was also seeing. Bella didn't see the exact memories, but she saw the effect they had on Edward, and she could only imagine what they must be. "Stop it." Bella was the one who spoke up.

Alice finally realized that by patronizing Peyton, she was ptronizing Edward, too. She glanced over her shoulder at them, offering a small smile and an apology before once again trying to see Peyton's future as she turned to face Peyton once more. "What are you going to do? You need to make a decision," Alice took a more forceful tone in the hope that she would get a different reaction from Peyton this time.

Alice probably should have seen Peyton's reaction coming, but she was focused on other things, not the more immediate future. Peyton turned to face Alice again, her movements more fluid than a humans. "I don't know what I'm going to do, okay? I haven't figured it out yet. I don't want to leave, but I don't want to force him anything either," she was yelling angry at herself and at Alice.

Neither Alice nor Peyton consciously noticed when Renesmee appeared in the doorway, or when Bella and Edward got up and left the house, taking Renesmee with them. They had decided that they'd head home a bit early, letting Alice and Peyton have their fight in peace. Renesmee was ready to go home because she really missed Jacob. "Then if you don't tell him, I will. He deserves to have a choice. It's not just your life you're messing with anymore, you've involved him already," Alice threatened Peyton.

Peyton did not react kindly to the threat. "I swear, Alice, don't you dare tell him. You think just because you have your visions you can force them onto other people. Well, I won't do it. If I tell him, I'll have no choice but to change him, and I won't! I won't take away his life. That happened to me and I won't let it happen to him," Peyton was yelling, and she felt like if it was possible, she would be crying. She turned away so Alice wouldn't see that, then ran at vampire speed out of the room and up the stairs, into the guest bedroom.

A few minutes later, Alice quietly slipped into the room to find Peyton laying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. Neither of them apologized because neither of them felt that they were wrong, but both of them silently agreed to put aside the fight, at least for now. Alice sat on the floor and they both silently waited for Haley to arrive.

END FLASHBACK (Peyton's POV)

As a reply, Alice bounded down the stairs to open the door, I heard her greet Haley cheerfully, rolling my eyes as I followed her down the stairs. Haley smiled when she saw me approaching. "Hey, Peyton, I brought your keys back, and I have a tiny favor to ask you. I kind of need to bail on you today," she said, sending me an apologetic smile, her expression pleading with me to understand.

I smiled easily, and I'm sure she couldn't tell that it wasn't a real smile. When I reached her I took my keys from her hand. "Come on in, if you have the time. You can ask me for whatever you need. By the way, what happened with you and Nathan last night? I saw you guys talking," I'm pretty sure I succeeded in making my voice sound interested. At least, her thoughts told me that she believed my false tone.

Haley followed me into the living room, but didn't take a seat when I offered her one. Alice and I patiently waited for her to speak. "Well, that went really great. He's really a great guy, and I think our relationship will really last, once it gets started," she trailed off with a nervous laugh, and though I knew what was coming, I pretended to look curious, still ignoring Alice altogether. "I didn't exactly tell him where I go to school. I also kind of need a favor. Could you make me look hot, like last night. I'm kind of meeting Nathan later, and I need to look good," she asked, her big brown eyes pleading with me.

Before I could say anything, Alice jumped up, clapping her hands and bouncing on the balls of her feet. "Ooh, I'll do it," her light voice was excited and she grabbed Haley's wrist, pulling her up and gracefully pulling her up the stairs. Haley stumbled along behind her, barely able to keep up. It was so funny to see Alice looking so excited, so pixie-like, that I almost forgot that I was mad at her. Almost.

Instead, I sat on the couch, picking my sketchbook up off the coffee table, and selecting a pencil to sketch with. I heard every word Alice and Haley were saying upstairs, but I tuned it out as I put the pencil to a blank piece of paper. I lost sense of reality as the pencil moved across the paper. I concentrated on nothing at all, and it was nice. It only took me afew minutes to finish the drawing.

I leaneed back, taking the full drawing in. It was of my family, and I recognized their new house in New York. There was just one thing that was off about it. Lucas was there. That wasn't necessarily the problem. The problem was that it wasn't the Lucas whose face kept appearing before my eyes everytime I closed them. It wasn't the Lucas whose blue eyes haunted all my thoughts. No, the Lucas in my sketch had crimson eyes, the eyes of a vampire.

I tossed the sketchbook away from me, watching as it hit the wall on the other side of the room, hearing the crinkling of the pages as it slid to the floor with a soft thump. I took a deep breath. That couldn't be right. I can not let that happen. I couldn't let that sketch come to be. It couldn't be Lucas's future. I wouldn't let it be. Right? That was exactly what I had decided that I didn't want, right? Then why was I letting myself think about that sketch? Why wasn't I regarding it like it was something repulsive? Why was I even considering letting that happen?

The thing that really had me pausing, was that I was in the drawing, and I had looked happy. I had been sitting next to Lucas, and his arm had been around me while I leaned into him, and I had looked truly, blissfully happy. He had looked pretty jubiliant himself, so how could I not let something happen that had the potential to make everyone involved happy?

No. I can't be that selfish. If I start thinking of myself, because if I do, I'll stop thinking of the reasons changing him would be wrong. I won't change him, especially not just for the selfish reason that it would make me happy. He has to stay human, and live a normal human life, even if it'll make me miserable for the rest of eternity. I deserve it.

That doesn't mean I have to leave, or ignore him, though, not really. I can handle small amounts of time in his presence as long as I hold my breath and don't speak too much. I'll still distance myself from him a bit, though. Let him pursue the friendship, if he really wants it. I won't force anything, but I won't completely ignore him either. I'll start off neutral, and if he wants to be friends, I won't deny him that, as long as I can control myself.

(Lucas's POV)

I pulled my cell phone from my pocket, knowing instantly who it was because of the ringtone. Holding the basketball under one arm, I flipped the phone open and held the phone to my ear with the other hand. "Hey Mom," I said, walking over to the bleachers and setting the ball down on them so I could wipe the sweat off of my forehead.

I could hear that my mom was working in the cafe and it sounded busy. That explained why I hadn't gotten a call yet. "Lucas Scott, are you still at that basketball court? You should be taking it easy, like the doctor said. How's your head feeling?" she asked, worried. I knew that she had most likely been growning steadily more worried about me as the hours went by. I had promised to call her when I was heading home, and I honestly hadn't meant to stay that long, but time sort of slips away when I'm playing basketball.

I took a long gulp from my water bottle before answering her. "Sorry, Mom, I was just on my way home," I said, which was true enough. I've already thought through all the thoughts that had been clouding my mind, and I had been ready to leave. I picked up the ball, holding it under my arm and the water bottle in that hand, still holding the phone to my car with my other hand as I walked to my truck.

After a few more worried comments that mothers make even when they don't need to, I managed to get off the phone. I tossed the basket ball in the back of the truck and climbed in behind the wheel. I still had a hard time believing Peyton had driven my truck, sat right where I'm now sitting. I could almost smell her still, although that sweet scent was sure to disappear when the smell of my sweat chased it out.

I shook my head as the thoughts of her started to get too distracting, and started the truck, thinking instead of what my next move would be. I'd already decided that I wasn't going to let her get away, not without a good explanation at least. If she truly didn't want to get to know me, well, my loss, but I wasn't giving up if she didn't have a damned good reason why we couldn't be friends. I just had to figure out what I could do to prove that to her.

A/N: So so so so sorry!!!! I really meant to update by now. I had originally planned on updating over winter break, but I really had no time at all. I was barely at my house over break, and the time I was home, I was usually getting some sleep before leaving to do something else. Break passed way too fast, and there was literally not enough time to do everything I wanted to do. Then, after break was over, I thought I'd at least get to post something on Monday, because this chapter was almost finished, as well as my updates for my other fics, but no such luck! I think my muse is still on vacation. Hopefully I'll be able to write, I want to at least update something every couple days, but, with the disappearence of my muse, I'm not making any promises. I hope you like the chapter, and maybe if you leave lots of reviews my muse will get happy and come back. They don't even have to be nice reviews, just please, tell me what you guys are thinking.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the posters of Twilight up on my wall. 


	11. Chapter 11

(Peyton's POV)

I'm sitting here alone, looking at my drawing from earlier, still trying to figure out what to do. The vision that was triggered when I showed Alice the drawing did not inspire any epiphanies, though I wish that had been the case. If it was only as simple as a lightbulb flashing on for me to know the right thing to do. Or if it is that simple, and I'm making it harder, why can't that damned lightbulb just turn on already? I want all this inner turmoil to stop.

I wish it would be as simple as just giving into my desires, but that would end up with him dead, most likely, and I wouldn't be able to handle myself for the rest of eternity with that on my conscience. The other option was changing him, but I'm not sure I'd be able to live with myself for taking away his life that way either. Not to mention, if I changed him, I'd never get to see his blue eyes again. It was very abnormal for my eyes to stay green, even if they're not exactly the same shade as before, and Carlisle still hasn't figured out the reason my eye color didn't fade from red to gold instead.

Hah, abnormal. As if there is anything normal about being a vampire. My whole existence has been abnormal. Actually, I shouldn't have an existence. If there was anything normal about me, I'd be buried six feet under right now. I wouldn't be frozen, forever at eighteen. The only family I've ever really had wouldn't be the undead. I closed my eyes against the harsh memories of my past that threatened to overwhelm me. It's not a good idea to go down that road. I don't take trips down memory lane often. In fact, I really wish that memory lane would be roadblocked, so that I couldn't access it.

I took a deep breath as I heard wheels coming down the street outside my house. I heard the car pull in my driveway and wondered who it was. I knew Haley was still on her date with Nathan because she had just left not too long ago. I also knew that none of my family would drive to my house. So who could possibly be coming over? No one else in Tree Hill knew where I lived, or had any reason to come over.

I listened as the car door opened, and then shut, before the footsteps walked up my front walk, then up the porch steps, approaching my door. I heard a shuffling of feet and a deep breath before there were three quick, sharp taps on my door. I got up, slowly, and walked at a human pace to the front door. I heard a shuffle of movement, but I opened the door to meet the person who had come to a Vampire's house uninvited. As soon as I caught the scent on the other side of the door, I wished that I hadn't opened it.

(Lucas's POV)

I had just raised my hand to knock again when the door opened. I had spent the whole drive over preparing myself for this, and I had thought I was ready, but, I realised as I saw her standing there. Nothing would ever prepare me for being in her presence, even if I lived forever with her, I'd never be prepared. Every time I looked into her green eyes they would throw me off balance.

She stared back at me, seemingly as shocked as I was, unmoving. I was struck speechless by her perfect beauty, but it seemed that she was intent on waiting for me to break the silence. I had to believe that, because I find it hard to believe that she was as interested in me as I was in her. Especially considering last night. Well, that seems like as good a place as any to start.

Before I could even open my mouth, though, she changed her composure. She stood up straighter, rolling her eyes in a detatched way that seemed just a bit too practiced. "Lucas, what do you want? I told you, Rachel is your partner for the project now," she paused, eying me for a moment before adding. "I told you, we shouldn't be friends."

I shook my head adamantly, still unable to accept that. "Peyton, no, you can't honestly believe that," I protested. I knew my voice sounded weak, and I was pleading with a girl who obviously wanted nothing to do with me, but I couldn't help it. She had to feel at least some part of what I was feeling, didn't she? I couldn't be completely imagining the pull I felt toward her, could I?

She drew in a breath, then closed her eyes. It seemed almost like she was in pain. She was standing completely motionless, but the look on her face was the look of someone in intense pain. I couldn't understand why she would be in so much pain, though. Before I could really study her, to see whether or not I was imagining things, she composed herself, opening her eyes, once again making me speechless. "You have to go. You don't want me as a friend," she paused, her gaze searching mine. "Just believe me," her voice lost some of it's power and came out as almost a whisper as she added that last part.

I hesitated in the doorway, unable to think of anything to say. She took her chance, and started to shut the door in my face. I reacted on instinct, putting my foot in front of the door jamb so she couldn't close the door. With an exasperated sigh she tried to force the door closed for a minute, disappearing behind the door and, I'm assuming, pushing agaisnt it with all her force, but I wasn't budging. "Peyton, stop," I said, pushing back against the door.

Less than a second later the force behind the door stopped and the door moved so I could see her once more. "Just hear me out," I pleaded. She leaned easily agaisnt the door, once again immobile, waiting for me to speak. "What makes you think we shouldn't be friends? I do want you as a friend. I really don't care about whatever it is that's keeping you away from me," I said.

Peyton laughed, and I knew that it was a sarcastic laughter, but it still sounded light and beautiful, more light and beautiful than any other laugh I've ever heard. "You can't know that. It's not that simple," she paused, biting on her lip. "I wish it was that simple, Lucas, but it's not, okay? I can't tell you what it is, but if I could, you'd understand. We shouldn't be friends," she said forcefully.

I couldn't process what she was saying, or maybe I didn't want to. All I knew what that I wanted to touch the purpilish bags under her eyes. I reached out, before either of us knew what I was doing, and suddenly my hand was on her cheek. I was shocked at how freezing cold it was, but I didn't pull away. "Geez, Peyton, how long has it been since you slept?" I asked softly as I fingered the bruise-like bags under her eyes.

(Peyton's POV)

I only had a little bit of air left in my lungs, and I wasn't sure how to use it. He had shocked me into silence. I had hid behind the door earlier to get some air that wasn't saturated by his scent, but with him touching me I was afraid I would lose my control if I so much as moved. I stayed perfectly still under his touch for a moment, savoring it, because, although my throat burned and I was in pain because of the thirst, not to mention the fact that I desperately wanted to lash out at him, to taste his blood, his skin on mine felt amazingly good.

I must have stayed silent for too long, because his face flushed and his ears turned bright red with embarassment from his question, but he still didn't drop his hand. I still couldn't move away, though I knew I should. I needed to use the air I had left for one more sentence, and then close the door on him. The first time I had purposefelly left him time to put his foot in the way, and I had barely been pushing because I didn't want to hurt him, but this time I'd have to shut him out. He was getting too close.

I reached up and grabbed his hand, feeling a shock at his touch. It was so unexpected, I almost dropped his hand, but I kept my composure, only due to years of practice. I had never felt anything like that, though. Not in my years as a human, or in my years as a vampire. I gently moved his hand away from my face, forcing it to his side. "Trust me on this. We shouldn't be friends," I insisted, stepping back before he could realize what was happening, and successfully closing the door this time.

I had waited until the last possible second to break the eye contact. Not because I had wanted to keep his attention off of the door, though that was a good reason, but because I really had been unable to break my gaze away from his. I took a deep breath once the door was closed, and leaned against it, waiting for him to walk away. It took quite a while, but eventually he did, without comment. Good, maybe he'll stay away. That won't stop me from thinking about what I felt when I touched him, though.

(Haley's POV)

***The Next Monday***

I was just getting ready to start walking to school when there was a knock on the door. I grabbed my bag and headed for the front door, just a little surprised that someone would be stopping by so early. No one was home but me. I was surprised to find Peyton on my porch when I opened the door. "Hey, Peyton, I was just getting ready to leave. What are you doing here? You didn't lose or project, did you?" my mind immediately jumped to the worst.

She kind of laughed and shook her head. She was dressed in a pair of jeans and black concert tee shirt, with her leather jacket and she was standing with her hands in her jacket pockets and if she wasn't so annopyingly perfect she would have looked kind of awkward. "The project is fine. I was just wondering if you'd want a ride to school. I know you walk and everything," she offered.

It took me a couple seconds to process what she was saying. It really seemed like we were becoming friends. I mean, I didn't expect her to shun me at school or anything, but I hadn't really expected her to really befriend me either. She had a half-smile on her face as she looked at me expectantly. "I mean, if you don't mind being seen with me at school," she raised an eyebrow at me, a smirk on her face.

It was almost like she was reading my mind, and I felt a chill go down my spine, causing goosebumps to spring up on my arms. I had to admit, Peyton was someone I would have avoided, if she hadn't done all that she had done for me this weekend. I offered a friendly smile, leaving the house and closing the door behind me. "No that's not it. It's just-" I cut myself off, knowing I was about to stick my foot in my mouth. "I'd love a ride, thanks," I said instead.

Peyton rolled her eyes and without another word started walking toward her car. I wondered what was going to happen when I saw Nathan today. Would he recognize me? I thought about starting a conversation with Peyton as she drove, but she turned the radio up and we both seemed content to stay silent. "You want a coffee?" she asked as we passed the Cafe in town. "I'll buy," she added when she saw my reluctance.

She didn't give me a chance to reply. She was already pulling into a parking space. I guess she wasn't giving me a choice in the matter. Oh well, Karen's Cafe has the best coffee in town, and it wasn't like I didn't need the caffine. I had spent most of the night thinking about Nathan, and how we were going out again on Thursday, the only night of the week he didn't have practice, because the game was on Friday, and the coach wanted them take a day of rest before the game. I thought it was a weird philosophy, but, hey, at least I got to spend time with Nathan.

I noticed that we were early for school, because she was driving, so I got out of the car and followed her into the Cafe. I smiled at Karen as I saw the older curly-haired brunette behind the counter. I had known Karen almost my whole life, and had been spending almost all my free time at the Cafe since I was 8 and allowed out of the house on my own. My house was always loud and crowded because of so many kids, so I like to have some quiet time at the Cafe. "Hey, Haley, who's your new friend?" she asked.

I paused for a moment, trying to figure out what to say as we approached the counter. "This is Peyton. She's in my English class," I finally said. Peyton ordered a coffee. I turned to her. "You're not ordering anything?" I asked curiously as Karen made my coffee. Why did she stop at the Cafe if she didn't want any coffee? It was her idea to come and yet she didn't want anything.

Peyton shook her head. "I can't stand coffee. I just didn't want to get to school so early," she replied with a shrug. I studied her for a minute. Before I could reply, though, two things happened. Karen handed me my coffee, which wasn't really as important as the second thing. I took a sip of my coffee, and was about to open my mouth when the door to the Cafe opened and Lucas came in. Peyton didn't even turn to look at him, but I noticed her freeze as the open door blew cold air in from outside on us.

Karen looked past the two of us toward her son, kinking her eyebrows at him. "Hey, Lucas, why are you here?" she asked. I didn't look at Lucas for the answer. My eyes were on Peyton, and her eyes seemed to darken as we sat there. I couldn't be sure, though, because in the next moment she closed them, looking as if she were in pain.

I leaned toward her, so I could place my hand on her arm and ask her if she was alright, but she jerked away, shaking her head as she opened her eyes. "You ready to go then? We need to get to school," she stated through clenched teeth. I noticed that her hands were doubled up into fists and wondered if she was okay, but before I could say anything she was on her way out of the Cafe. She pushed past Lucas and I noticed that she went out of her way to avoid contact with him.

I smiled apologetically at Karen, then followed Peyton, sending Lucas a curious look as I walked past him. I heard him say something to his mother as the door swung shut, but then it opened again. "Peyton, wait," he called, hurrying past me to catch up with Peyton. He grabbed at her arm, but she spun to face him before he could touch her, her dark green eyes flashing angrily at him.

He took a step back because of her glare, holding his hands up in surrender, but still not completely backing off. "Damnit, Lucas. What part of 'we shouldn't be friends,' don't you understand? I get that your probably thankful I saved your life and everything, but you don't owe me anything, okay?" she spat at him and I was a bit shocked at the acid I heard in her tone.

Lucas's back was to me, so I couldn't see his face, but he stiffened, and I could only imagine the look of hurt on his face. Lucas and I weren't close friends, really, but being as I spent so much time at his mother's Cafe he and I did spend quite a bit of time together. "Fine," I could hear the hurt in his tone and he backed away, pushing past me and heading back into his mothers Cafe.

Peyton paused for a minute, staring at his retreating back, but her face was indiscernable. I had no idea what she was thinking. She turned and got into her car without another word. I silently followed her, trying to figure out what had just happened between them. She didn't acknowledge me the whole rest of the drive, and I couldn't think of one thing to say to break the silence. When we finally made it to school I mumbled a "See you later," and she responded in kind before we parted ways.

A./N: Hey, I did get this chapter up today. Go me! I wanted to add that part of Haley's POV becuase I thought it would be good to see a Lucas/Peyton interaction from the POV of someone else, seeing as they keep having these brief meetings somewhat like that. Anyway, tell me what you think. I think there will be some positive LP interaction in the next chapter. They should be getting together in a few chapters, although that doesn't mean that this fic is even close to over. Thanks for the reviews, and I would love some more.

Disclaimer: I don't own either One Tree Hill or Twilight. I'm just hopelessly obsessed and need something to do so I can put off doing my homework. 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N#2: I am so sorry. I finished this yesterday morning, and I meant to post it then, but I had a thing and I ran out of time before I had to leave and I didn't get back to my computer until today. So, without further ado, here is your chapter:

(Peyton▓s POV)  
I couldn▓t get the picture of Lucas▓s face, so hurt after I▓d yelled at him, out of my mind. I was trying to ignore it, though. I had to be angry. If I was angry at him for his blood smelling so good, I wouldn▓t think about being his friend, or killing him, as much. I just needed to focus on something, anything, other than the delicious smell of his blood. If I could turn that desire into a hatred of him it would be better for the both of us.  
I knew Haley was thinking about what she had witnessed during the rest of the drive, but I really couldn▓t bring myself to say anything. The silence during the rest of the drive was more uncomfortable than the silence from the first half of the drive. That silence had been more about not needing to say anything. After the encounter with Lucas, it was too hard to find the right words.  
I ignored that, though. I had too much else to think about. I bid her a goodbye in response to her murmured words as we parted, then spent my morning classes with my mind elsewhere, only paying attention for a brief moment when I was called on, and then letting my mind drift again. It wasn't like I didn't know what was going on in class, so I didn't even bother trying to pay attention.  
I desperately wished that I hadn▓t bothered stopping to get coffee for Haley, but aside from her thoughts of me, she had been thinking about the fact that she hadn▓t had time to drink her morning coffee. She had thought of the CafИ sometime this weekend while we had been together, working on our project, which was why I had stopped there. Also, I hadn▓t wanted to get to school extremely early.  
If there was anyway to go back and change it, I would have done it, but I learned long ago that time travel was not possible. If it was, I wouldn▓t be here. I would have gone back to a few weeks ago, when I'd decided where to go, and I would have forced myself to swallow my pride and go back to my family. Or maybe, if time travel was possible, I would have gone back to the time of my human life, and done whatever I could to change that.  
Okay, time to stop that train of thought. I tried to think of something else, but all I could get was that picture of Lucas▓s face. I let out a sigh, wondering if it was possible for me to continue with making him think I hate him. Even if it is the best, I know the hatred is uncalled for. It▓s not his fault that his blood smells sweeter to me than I thought it was possible for blood to smell. It▓s not his fault that I want to break the thin membrane of his skin and taste the deliciously sweet blood underneath┘ No! I can▓t think like that either. I took a deep breath, trying to get control over myself. 'Hey, you okay?' I heard Edwards voice in the back of my mind. I was about to ask what he meant, but then I saw the visions that were flashing in Alice's head, just as he saw them. They were not pretty. I took another moment to control myself, concentrating on the future until we both saw Alice's visions change again. 'I'm just fine,' I replied before concentrating on keeping Edward out of my mind.

Before I had blocked Edward out, when I had firmed up my decision not to kill him, I had seen what would happen if I stayed angry at him. Not only would I keep hurting Lucas, Haley would get inquisitive. Too inquisitive. So, now I have to factor Haley into the decisions I make as well. I would be able to handle Haley, I supposed, but I had another problem. My anger was beginning to die down. Would I be able to work up enough anger towards Lucas to keep him away during English? Should I make a scene in class? That could present some problems also.

Instead of facing the lunchroom today, I went straight to my car as soon as the lunch bell rang, taking my sketchbook and trying to get some idea of what the day was going to hold. I really don't think I could have handled pretending to eat, anyway and I didn't want to deal with the falseness. I had more pressing issues. I couldn't keep this up for long, but I planned on having lunch with Haley tomorrow anyway, so one extra day of avoiding the lunch room couldn't hurt much.

I turned the car on and jammed one of my CDs into the play, not really caring which one, turing it up as loud as it could go. Then I started to draw, losing myself in the music and the sketch. I was finished with my sketch before the first song on the CD was over. I looked at it, taking the whole scene in as I set down my pencil. It showed me and Lucas, sitting in the library, as we had during lunch on Friday. I almost thought something was wrong. How did I end up drawing the past instead of the future, and what did that mean? Then I realized that it was a different day. We both had different outfits on, and he was reading a different book.

Instantly, I began to feel just a little bit better. Maybe we could be friends, then. Maybe there was another way, one that didn't end in me taking his life away. I sighed, trying to figure out what my next move was. I looked closer at the drawing, realizing that we were both wearing the same outfits in the drawing today. I guess that answered my question about what I was going to do. Just to be sure, though, I pulled out my cell phone, dialing a number I hadn't used in a while before putting the phone up to my ear.

The phone rang three times, and I realized that Alice might be in class. Either that or she was trying to get somewhere before she picked up the phone. I knew that she would have seen the phone call coming, so I wondered why she hadn't been prepared. "Hi Peyton!" she squealed into the phone when she finally picked it up. I heard Edward chuckle beside her and Bella shush him and I knew that she was at lunch, because I also heard other people in the backround.

I rolled my eyes, trying to figure out how to word my question. "Save your breath. I already know what you're going to ask. He's in the library right now, and he's alone. Now is the time for you to go," she answered, her light bubbly laughter followed her sentence. I wanted to respond, but I didn't want to waste any time. I thanked her and shut my phone instead.

I grabbed my bag from where I had tossed it carelessly on the passenger seat upon getting in the car, turned the car off, and made sure to lock it before leaving the parking lot. I casually walked through the campus, trying to figure out what to say. I decided to go for nonchalance. If he wanted to talk about this morning, I'd apologise and then dismiss the topic. I was fairly sure he'd forgive me. If not, it might be better for him. I was relatively sure that my actions weren't the best way to go, but this was what I'd decided we could both live with.

When I entered the library, I walked back through the bookshelves, making my way to the tables I had sat with Lucas at on Friday. When I reached the end of the shelf and spotted him, I paused for a moment. He was sitting at the exact table, in the same spot he had sat at on Friday. He had his earphones in, and he was bent intently over a book, so he didn't notice my approach right away. I took a deep breath of air that wasn't contaminated by his scent, and then cautiously approached the table.

He looked up when I moved the chair, and even though I couldn't smell him right this moment, I still had the memory of the smell, and I froze automatically for a moment, as I often do in stressful situations. I took less than a second before I completed my motion, sitting in the chair, setting my bag on the ground. I didn't say anything as I put my earbuds in and took out my sketchbook. I kept my gaze down, as I carefully sketched some random forest scene, but I really wished I could know what he was thinking.

Eventually I felt him look down at his book, but I really wished that I could know whether or not he actually forgave me, or if he was just ignoring me. I didn't want to look up to check, even though I knew I'd see the emotions on his face. We were silent for twenty long moments-as I carefully drew out the movements of my pencil, making it take longer for me to finish the sketch-before he looked up at me, taking his earbuds out with a sigh. "I thought we can't be friends," he said, a little frustrated.

I cracked a half-smile at him, taking my own earbuds out as well. I decided that I could use up some of the air I had to answer this question. I barely had to think about the answer. "I said we shouldn't be friends, not that we can't be friends. I never said 'can't,'" I informed him, sending him a smirk before my face melted back into the half-smile that he seemed to inspire. As long as I wasn't smelling him, or thinking about his scent, I just might be able to get through this. Of course, the problem came when I needed air to speak.

He paused for a moment, as if wondering what to say, and I once again wished I knew what he was thinking. I let out an exaggerated groan. I wanted to ask him what was going on in his mind, but I didn't want to waste the air, and he opened his mouth to speak before I could. "Well, what happened between this morning and now, then? What changed?" he asked, his eyes inquisitive. He was truly curious to know the answer.

I had purposefully chosen the chair furthest away, and downwind from him, so I might be able to take a breath without getting up, but I didn't necessarily need the air yet. I bit on my lip, trying to figure out the best way to word my answer. "I'm not a good friend for you to have," he opened his mouth to protest, but I held up my hand, keeping him silent. "It's true, don't bother denying it," I paused, taking in the tiniest amount of air, tasting it to see if I could taste his scent. I was far enough away and the vent behind me blew his scent away from me. "I guess I just decided that I don't care anymore. It was too much hassle trying to stay away from you, and I don't want to try anymore," I explained.

He considered this for a moment, but, thankfully, he didn't respond. That was good, because I didn't have much air left, and I didn't want to rely too much on the air so close to him. I took in another small amount of air once he put his earbuds back in, once again bending over his book, just so I could be ready, in case he caught me off-guard with a question, which was entirely possible, because I couldn't hear his thoughts.

I put my earbuds back in and picked my pencil back up, amazed at how comfortable it was to just sit with him. We didn't have to talk. Right now I didn't have the strong desire to kill him. We were just sitting, enjoying each other's company, doing the things we loved. I did want to know every fact there was to know about him, to be honest, but there was this feeling of calm engulfing the scene. It felt like there would be time for that later. That scared me and thrilled me at the same time.

(Lucas's POV)

I really enjoyed the time spent with Peyton. That wasn't really a surprise though. I enjoyed every moment I got to spend in her presence. Except for maybe this morning. There was such anger in her expression this morning, I had been forced to take a step back. Now, though, it was nice. Comfortable. She didn't feel the need to chatter endlessly as I read, as some people did. She could actually sit and do her own thing, while I sat and did my own thing.

I did ask her, at about the middle of lunch, why she wasn't eating. I had gotten a terse response, and decided to drop the subject. She didn't seem to want to talk. Or at least, she didn't want to talk right now. I was okay with that. I was just happy that she had said we could be friends. Well, actually, the way she had said it kind of confused me, but her point was clear. She wanted to be friends. She had always wanted to be friends, she had just been looking out for my best interests.

To be honest, I really didn't understand how she could be that bad. I doubted that she could have done anything to make her see herself the way she did. Still, I dropped it at the time, at least for a little bit. To be honest, I was trying to figure out what she was. There was no way she was just human. Her skin was pale white and icy cold, her eyes changed colors, I had yet to see her eat or drink anything. She was super fast and, from the feeling of her body ramming into mine as she knocked me out of the way, strong. I was beginning to think she was a robot, or maybe Wonder Woman.

When the bell rang, I left her in the library, because she had study hall. I was at the door to the library when I turned around and walked back toward her. "Peyton," I said her name, standing at the end of the bookshelf, a good five feet away from the table. She looked up from her sketch, sending me a questioning look. "I'm glad you stopped trying," I said, knowing she would understand that I meant stopped trying to stay away from me. "My class is just in the next building. I'll meet you at the entrance to the library and walk you to English," I paused. "If, you know, you want," I added.

Peyton paused for a moment, thinking it over. I waited, wondering if she was going to say no. I couldn't decipher the emotion in her beautiful green eyes. Then the corners of her mouth lifted into her gorgeous half-smile. "Yeah, that'd be great. I'll see you then," she said, and for a moment I forgot the question I had asked, because I was so dazzled by her beauty. There was no way a normal person could be so beautiful.

I stood there, probably looking stupid as I smiled back at her, for too long before I nodded, turning and walking to my next class, my head filled with thoughts of Peyton. I didn't even attempt to pay attention to my class. The teacher could have called my name twenty times and I would have had no idea. Luckily, I'm pretty sure that my name wasn't called, but, to be honest, I really can't be sure.

When the bell rang, I was the first one out of my seat, and out of the door before anyone else had even stood up. Still, no matter how fast I hurried, Peyton was waiting for me in front of the library. She immediately met my gaze, and when our eyes made contact, she smiled, a real, full smile. I was once again dazzed, so much so that I couldn't even control my thoughts. "What are you?" I asked airily as I approached her, unable to help the words that slipped out of my mouth.

Her eyes hardened at once and her smile dropped. I realized that I should have said that. Before she could start yelling at me, or anything, I held up my hands in surrender. "Back up on the defensive. I just meant that you're so perfect, you can't possibly be human," I quickly corrected myself. Her eyes softened, just a bit, but her smile didn't come back and she didn't say anything as we began walking.

About halfway to the classroom, she surpirsed me by stopping. I turned to face her and saw that she waas warily eying the crowd before she turned her gaze to mine, chewing on her lip. "I kind of overreacted to that question, sorry," I was about to tell her she had no reason to apologize, but she continued talking. "I'd love to hear your theories, though," she finished, looking into my eyes, smiling at me.

I was about to tell her no way, there was absolutely no way that I'd tell her what I was thinking about her, but the smile caught be off-guard, and the fact that she was looking into my eyes made me forget everything except the answer to her question. "I, um, sort of was thinking Wonder Woman, maybe. Or perhaps your a robot, sent back in time from the future," I mumbled, looking down at my feet. Of course, the theories had sounded idiotic in my head. Out loud, to her, they sounded even worse.

She laughed, and my ears turned red with embarrassment I continued to stare at the ground, which was suddenly very interesting to me. She took a step back, but sh was still close enough so she could reach out, moving my chin up so she could see my eyes again. I could tell from my expression that she wasn't laughing at me, per se, but the absurdity of my ideas. "Sorry, you're way off. I wasn't bitten by anything radioactive either," she said, amusement still in her voice. She also seemed kind of relieved, but I didn't understand why.

We started walking again, and I shrugged. "Darn, and you're not affected by Kryptonite?" I couldn't help but ask. Those were unoriginal ideas, but the best things I could think of. She just shook her head, but the chuckling under her breath abrubtly stopped. I looked at her face, and I could see that she was deep in thought, and all the amusement had left her face. I wondered if I had said something wrong. "I can't think of any other superheroes," I said cautiously.

She looked at the crowd again, studying them as we walked, and I wondered if that was the end of our conversation. I was about to open my mouth to apologize, or maybe start another topic of discussion, but she spoke first. "What if I'm not the hero?" she looked over at me, her face completely serious now, looking for any reaction from me. Before I could tell her how absurd she was now being, she continued. "What if I'm the bad guy?" I could tell that she really thought this was the truth, and only the complete lack of any humor in her face stopped me from laughing.

I shook my head, reaching out to touch her face, but she took a step away, leaning away from my hand. She kept the eye contact, though. I dropped my hand, glancing in front of us to make sure we weren't going to crash into anything before looking back at her. I could tell that her eyes had never left my face. "You're not. I can tell you're not. You put on this facade for everyone else to see, but I can tell that's not who you are inside," I spoke honestly. I could tell the walls she put up were for her protection as much as she seemed to think they were for everyone else's.

There was no time for her to say anything, because we were at our classroom now. She paused outside the doorway, searching my gaze. I didn't know what she was looking for, but it felt like she was looking right at my soul. Whether she found what she was looking for or not, I can't be sure, because her expression never changed as she turned on her heel, leading the way into the room. I followed her, and we had each barely sat down when the tardy bell started ringing.

A/N: Aren't you guys lucky. I got another chapter up for the weekend. I wasn't sure if I was going to, because I'm busy, today and tomorrow, but this chapter really wanted to come out. I used the scene from Twilight because I absolutely love that scene and that line. There will also be a couple of my other favorite scene/lines that I will work into this fic as well, just so you know. Anyway, what did you think? That was quite a good Leyton interaction, don't you think? There should be more where that came from, and Lucas is going to find out her secret soon, though I'm not sure if it'll be in the next chapter or the chapter after that. It might even be three chapters from now, but it shouldn't be any longer than that. It all depends on how this story wants to be written. Anyway, I'll let you guys get to reviewing now, (hint hint).

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, or Twilight, or any of the scenes and characters I borrow. I thank Mark and the CW and Stephenie for letting me use the stuff that came out of their minds. 


	13. Chapter 13

(Haley's POV)

I saw Peyton enter the classroom, Lucas following right after her. I didn't get a chance to talk to her, though, because right after they sat down, the bell rang. I shot Peyton a look across the room, but she was too far away, and the teacher started class right away. When we got up to the front of the class to give out presentations, I mumbled out of the corner of my mouth. "I thought you were mad at Lucas."

She glanced at me as we were setting up, shaking her head and mouthing, "Later." I just let the subject drop as we did our presentation. Then we went back to our respective seats. Lucas and Rachel were next, and Peyton'y eyes were on Lucas the whole time. I watched her as she watched him, and it was hard to believe I had witnessed the scene I had seen earlier. She seemed so completely into him now. She even got this little line between her eyebrows as Rachel practically threw herself at Lucas while they were up there.

The rest of the period was also devoted to presentations, and right before the bell was about to ring, I caught Peyton's eye, sending her a look that told her to wait for me. I needed to talk to her. She nodded, and when the bell finally rang, she waited for me by the door. As we walked out of the classroom, she held one finger up at Lucas and he nodded before heading down the hallway toward his locker.

As soon as Lucas had walked away, I turned to look at Peyton, but she already seemed to guess what I was going to say. "I know, it may not have seemed like it this morning, but I really do like Lucas. I was trying to stay away from him for his benefit, but I'm tired of trying to stay away," she explained quickly, then didn't even give me a chance to reply before changing the subject. "Do you need a ride home?" she asked.

I hesitated for a moment, wondering whether or not I should pursue the previous subject. I finally decided not to, and then shook my head, in an answer to her question. "No, I have tutoring right now. I'm getting a new person today, I believe," I paused, looking around to make sure we were headed in the direction of the Tutoring Center. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" it came out more like a question.

Peyton smiled with a nod. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow, I'll pick you up before school. I guess at the same time, and we can stop for coffee again," she offered, as we paused by the hallway that led us in our different directions. I had to go left, to get to the Tutoring Center, and she had to keep going straight to get to the parking lot. I nodded, and then she continued down the hallway, and I went to meet my new student.

The only person in the center was another tutor, who was just getting ready to leave. I waved, then chose to sit on the other side of the room. To be honest, I didn't like her much, so I hoped my student would show up, so I wouldn't have to talk to her. I began getting out my books, trying to look busy so she wouldn't try to talk to me. I was looking down at the table when I heard the door open. I didn't look up, until I heard the shuffling of footsteps, and then a voice next to me. "I think you're my tutor."

I recognized that voice. It caused my breath to catch in my throat and my heart to speed up. I closed my eyes briefly, taking a deep breath before opening them and straightening, turning to face the body that went with the voice. "You're kidding right?" I practically screeched. This would not be good. Now he would know the truth. He would also hate me for lying to him. There goes our whole future together.

He looked a little confused. "Nope. You're Haley James, right?" he asked, and his tone sounded like he actually didn't recognise me. I nodded, slowly, taking the slip from him. I was assigned as his tutor. "Nathan Scott, but you probably already know that," he held out his hand for me to shake, speaking in a cocky tone. I hesitantly took it, but still didn't say anything. I seemed to have lost my voice. "Listen," he looked back down at the sheet that I had handed back to him, "Haley, no one can know about this. I just need to keep my grades up so I don't get kicked out of basketball," he said, his eyes examining my face.

It took another moment for me to find my voice. I nodded, briefly, still trying to figure out what to say. Do I tell him the truth, and have him dislike me because I'm unpopular, or do I not tell him, and have him hate me when he finds out later? "Listen, you have to find someone else. I'm not going to tutor the jackass jock of the school. I doubt even I could help you, sorry," I don't know where the words came from, but I definately took the cowards way out. I hurridely picked up all my stuff and scurried out of the room, heading in the direction of the parking lot. Maybe I can still get that ride from Peyton. If not, I guess I'm walking home.

(Peyton's POV)

After leaving Haley, I caught up with Lucas at his locker. I had known exactly what to say to Haley to make her drop the subject, because I could hear the reactions in her thoughts. With Lucas, I had no idea what he thought about what I was saying. Sometimes his reactions gave him away, but I wasn't used to not being able to hear the inner workings of someone's mind. It was a totally new experience for me, so I couldn't even be sure he was feeling the same things I was.

When I had touched him earlier, I had felt his heart rate speed up, and that did give me some idea of how he was feeling. It was also cute the way his ears turned red when he had been embarrassed about his theories. The blood rushing to his ears had made me step back, and stop the airflow to my lungs, so I couldn't smell it, but when I reached out to touch him, I didn't get an incredibly strong urge to kill him. In fact, the urge to kiss him just might have overpowered the automatic desire of his blood.

I couldn't take that chance yet, though. For one, I wasn't entirely sure I'd be able to control myself if I did get that close, and for two, I wasn't entirely sure he wanted the same things I did. Maybe I was just some kind of crush for him. Or maybe he was just like every other guy in this school, only into me right now because I was the new girl. What if I risked his life and my existence, and he didn't even care. I wouldn't be able to handle that. So, for now, just friends, as I try to figure out where his mind's at.

When he asked what I was today, I had freaked. I didn't know what he was thinking, so I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, and my mind had jumped to the worst. For now I'll have to remind myself not to take everything he says to literally. As I was walking down the hallway that Lucas's locker was on, I passed a window and saw that the clouds that had covered the sky this morning had caused it to start raining, which was good, I guess. As long as it's not sunny. Still, I didn't much care for the rain. I hadn't since I was a young girl, and that hadn't changed when I did. It was the only way that I could live, though, to go somewhere rainy, so I'd had to accept it early on.

I pushed away the memories of my childhood, as I usually did. I saw that Lucas was walking away, and I called his name. He turned as the sound of my name, and then smiled when he saw me, lifting my hand in a wave at him. I couldn't surpress the smile that came onto my lips as I saw his. It was amazing how much just seeing him and being with him could make me smile. I wasn't used to smiling this month. I wore the punk clothes, and I usually had the attitude that went with the style. I wasn't used to being this happy.

He waited for me to reach him, and I hurried, just a little bit faster than I should have been, not enough for him to really notice anything, though. I made sure to take a deep breath of clean air before I reached him. We fell into step together as we walked, and, again, neither of us really felt the need to fill the silence with useless chatter. It wasn't until we reached the parking lot that he stopped, still underneath the awning so we wouldn't get soaked as we talked. "I know you said you just wanted to be friends, but do you think maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime?" he asked, catching me off-gaurd, as only he could do.

I had been able to tell that he was deep in thought, seemingly getting ready to ask me something, but I had not expected him to ask me out. I had been expecting more questions about me, questions I wouldn't be able to truthfully answer. I looked up at him, taking in his emotions, since I couldn't hear his thoughts. He looked like he was completely unsure of what I was going to say. I wasn't sure what I was going to say. "You mean like a date?" I finally asked, trying to stall, so I could decide what to say.

Part of me was screaming at myself to say yes. How could I possibly say no to a person who intrigued me so much. A person I could actually see myself loving. Someone who actually seemed to want to spend time getting to know the real me. He nodded slowly, but then seemed to lose some of his courage. "Well, I mean, if you want it to be, yeah. I'd love to go out on a date with you, but if you don't want to, we can just, you know, hang out as friends. I just want to spend more time with you, Peyton, getting to know you," he said.

Wow. He seemed honestly genuine, and not like he just wanted to get in my pants, like Nathan had been. The thought of Nathan sent a small part of my brain into thoughts about him and Haley. I'd have to watch out for him, make sure he didn't hurt her. She was actually becoming my friend, even if I couldn't be completely honest with her, and the thought of her getting hurt when I could possibly do something to stop it. Well, I just don't want that to happen.

That train of thought only took up a small part of my subconscious, though. The rest of my mind was arguing with itself. Could I really say yes to a date with Lucas? I knew that most of me really wanted to, and not just so I could quench the thirst that seemed to intensify every time I caught a whiff of his scent. I really wanted to get to know him, as well. I couldn't think of enough reasons to say no, so I found myself nodding.

The internal debate had taken less than a second, so he was still finishing his speech about whether or not it would be a date. I smiled up at him as his smile widened because of my nod. "Yes, Lucas Scott, I would love to go out on a date with you," I found myself saying. I had honestly never expected to hear myself say those words. I had resigned myself to the fact that I'd never get to say them as soon as I'd realized my fate, but, I honestly found some relief in saying them. It was nice. Nicer than I would have expected.

His answering grin made me bite down my lip to stop myself from smiling stupidly. Of course, I really couldn't stop the smile from spreading for long. I could feel the happiness radiating off him as if I was Jasper, and I didn't need Jasper to tell me that the same happiness was radiating off of me. The problem was, I was running out of air. There was only a little bit left in my lungs. I had to chose my next words carefully. "When?" I kept the question short, because I knew he would understand it.

He thought about it for a minute. "Well, how about Thursday, after school," he suggested. I considered it for a minute before nodding. The weather man had promised rain all week, so I should be good on that. I really couldn't say anything else, so we stood there for a minute, before Lucas spoke up again. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, then?" he asked. I nodded again, and he seemed to take the hint. "I'll walk you to your car," he said and he stepped out from under the awning.

I let him get a few paces in front of me, then took a deep breath, thankful that the rain had already washed away his scent. He stopped when he realized that I wasn't with him, but I caught up quickly, falling into step with him once more. His truck was parked closer to the building than my car, but he stayed beside me until I was at my car, despite the heavy rainfall.

After I had unlocked my car, I turned to him, pausing before opening the door. "Thanks," I said simply. He looked confused, raising his eyebrow at me. "Just, for a lot of things," I added, then, before he could protest, say that I didn't have anything to thank him for, or say something else, I opened the door and got in my car, waving at him before driving off.

Before I had even driven a block, my phone was ringing. I rolled my eyes, completely unsurprised when I saw that the number was Alice's. I flipped the phone open, holding it to my ear, and driving one-handed down the road. There weren't many people on the streets of Tree Hill, especially since it was raining, so I sped perhaps a bit too much, but it didn't matter. My reaction time allotted the extra speed on the wet streets. My engine was completely rebuilt with a new engine and parts, thanks to Rosalie and Jacob, so it reached higher speeds than it's age would normally allow.

I was about to speak into the phone at my ear, but Alice's squealing cut me off. I held the phone away from my ear for a moment as she let it all out. I rolled my eyes at her excitedness, despite the fact that I was excited, too. When she was able to speak, she screeched into my ear. "You have a date! You absolutely have to let me dress you on Thursday night," I could hear Bella chuckling in the backround, and knew she was happy to not be Alice's doll for at least that night.

I groaned, but, in all honesty, I didn't mind. I did want to look my best for Lucas, and Alice did make people look their best. "Do you want to hear about it, or did you see the whole thing?" I asked, trying to sound annoyed. Just because I don't mind Alice dressing me up, doesn't mean that I want Alice to know I don't mind. If Alice knew, she'd do it all the time, and I really don't want that. I like my own style, but for something like my first date with Lucas, I'd like to wear something special.

I heard Alice's bell-like laughter, and knew that she had seen the whole thing. Which meant that Edward had seen it also. I knew that Edward was with Alice, because I had heard Bella's laughter earlier. They barely went anywhere without each other, so I could count on him being there if she was. I heard the phone get moved into someone else's hand, and then I heard Bella's voice. "I haven't heard about it," she said, and I knew she was annoyed because both of them knew and she didn't.

I slowed down a bit as I neared my house. I paused for a moment as I pulled into my driveway. I went through the whole story, starting with this morning and ending with Alice's phone call, speaking quickly, so that no human would have been able to understand me as I filled Bella in. I was just reaching my front door as I finished, and I had spared no details, because I was sure that Alice had received them all.

Bella was silent for less than a second, processing. "Well, I'm happy for you, that you're going out with him. You really should tell him the truth sometime, though, if you're going to move the relationship to that level. He'll need to know the truth," she said finally. I could tell she really believed that, and I heard Alice and Edward agreeing in the backround.

I sighed, waiting until I had entered the house and closed the front door behind me. I knew they would keep at me about this, but I really didn't feel like talking about it right now. I was just trying to enjoy the blissful happiness that I was feeling. "Please, I never get to be this happy. Can you just let me be happy without us having this discussion right now?" I said, exasperation in my voice.

There was a sigh on the other end, then a silent agreement. "Listen, I have to go, Alice is sending me an evil glare, telling me she wants her phone back. We just got out of school, and I assume she wants to call Jasper. She just had to call you first because of what she saw," Bella laughed and I did too, picturing the glare I was sure Alice was sending Bella. "I'll talk to you later," she added before hanging up the phone. I imagine Alice had grabbed it from her.

I went to the guest bedroom, laying on the bed and just daydreaming about Lucas. I pretended that I was just a normal human girl with a crush, and for a few moments, it almost felt like I was. I was still in my happy place, a place where I actually was just human, and Lucas and I could be together without any problems, when there was a knock on my front door, bringing me out of my reverie.

Slowly, I pushed myself off of the bed, letting reality rush back in. Things just couldn't be the way I wanted them to be, even though they would be so much easier. Life just isn't easy. For me, it never has been, and I don't expect it ever will be. For now, though, I'm going to ride my brief stint of happiness out as long as life will let me. I walked down the stairs, stopping at the front door as I caught some of Haley's thoughts. She seemed to be berating herself, but I couldn't quite catch the reason why.

I opened the door, then pretended to be surprised to see her. "Haley, weren't you supposed to be tutoring someone?" I asked, kinking an eyebrow at her. She looked nervous and she was soaking wet, so I opened the door to allow her to come in. She stayed quiet, and once I had closed the door behind her, I led her to the living room. "You look freezing. Do you want to borrow some clothes of mine to wear?" I asked. She wasn't thinking about the cold, though. Her thoughts were going pretty quickly, but I caught the gist of it. Something had happened with Nathan.

She shook her head, declining my offer of clothes, and my offer to sit down. She was pacing nervously. I asked her again to tell me what happened, and she looked at me, her brown eyes filled with regret. "I am so stupid, Peyton," she said, following that statement with the story. "I don't know what happened. I just panicked. How could I have called him a jackass?" she moaned after she had finished.

I pretended to look thoughtful, planting myself on the couch, crossing my legs and twirling a curl around my finger. I had gotten used to fidgetting, because I knew humans did it all the time. It was almost second nature to me now. I bit my lip, an actual habit, as I tried to think of the right things to say. "Well, um, Hales, he kind of is," at Haley's scathing look and the thoughts that went with it, I threw up my hands, backtracking. "I mean, that's what I've heard, since I arrived at school," I offered, an apologetic look on my face.

Haley sent me a look that told me I had better get to my point, and fast. She had fallen for the guy so quickly, and she barely knew him. So, how do I tell my possible new friend that the guy she's in love with, but doesn't even know, is kind of a player, without ruining the friendship that we could possibly have. That's a tough one. "Just, be careful, all right. You're in a tough situation, and I don't want to see you get hurt," I said honestly. I had a hard time even dealing with my own love life. I couldn't really be much help to hers.

Her eyes softened and she nodded, but I could tell from her thoughts that she was thinking that I didn't give her much help. She was right, of course, but I didn't know what else to say without offending her. She sighed, and began pacing again. "Should I just go with my original instinct not to tutor him, or should I come out with the complete truth? I'm afraid he won't like me because I'm umpopular," she spoke her thoughts, so I was about to comment them.

I pretended to contemplate her words for a minute. "Haley, stop pacing, you'll wear a hole in my rug," I teased, and she did stop, turning her gaze on me, waiting for my opinion on her statement. I took a deep breath and blew a stray curl out of my eyes. "I don't know, Haley, but honestly, I think you should tell him the truth. If he doesn't like you because you're unpopular, do you really want to date a guy that shallow anyway?" I asked, bringing up a good point. One I had to consider with Lucas. If he didn't know the whole truth, could he ever really like me for me? If he knew the whole truth, would he like me for me?

I took my mind off my problems, then decided that I should take her mind off of her problems as well. We had started hanging out this weekend, but so far it had only been about either Nathan or school. Maybe, if we're going to be real friends, we should do something together that has nothing to do with either of those things. The only question is, what could we do? I haven't been good at making and keeping human friends. So, how do I keep this one? I thought for a bit, then realized that it was raining anyway, so there wasn't even much we could do.

I tried to think of things we could to at my house, but there wasn't much in my house. I didn't have much in the way of belongings, except for the music collection I had brought, my artwork, and the stuff that had been in the house. "Hey, you want to see all the albums I have?" I asked, trying to see if we had a common interest in music. We went upstairs, and began looking through my albums, putting on some good ones, and talking, avoiding the subject of Nathan. It was actually nice. She left when she had to go home for dinner, but, for a few hours, I felt almost normal. I decided that I'd try to do more things like this with Haley, just hanging out.

A/N: Okay, so we have a Leyton date!! How many of you are happy about that? I honestly hadn't intended for them to go out so quickly, but this was how it happened. It might make the fic a bit shorter in the longrun, but I'm not sure. We'll just have to wait and see. I think it'll be after their date that he finds out the truth, so you will have a wait, at least a few more chapters. I think I'll make the date next chapter, though, so it shouldn't be too long. So, tell me what you think, about Leyton, about the Naley drama, and overall what you think should happen. I love your reviews, guys, and I'm thankful for every one that I get.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or Twilight. I just love them both, especially Lucas, and Edward. Especially Edward. 


	14. Chapter 14

(Lucas's POV)

Peyton and I spent lunch together on both Tuesday Wednesday, and Thursday. By Thursday, we actually spent a little time talking, getting to know each other. Tuesday was more of the same things we had gone through in the library. She didn't show up in the lunchroom again, and I was not surprised in the least to find her in the library after I had finished eating. It was much the same as Monday.

On Wednesday she was in the lunchroom, at the table she sat at alone, while I was pulled to the table I usually sat at by Rachel. I noticed that Peyton had a tray of food in front of her, but I didn't see her eat one bite. About ten minutes into lunch she got up, dumped her still full tray, and then left the lunch room. I made a hasty excuse to my friends and then left as well, catching up with her.

She was already out of the lunch room before I had made it to the door, and I headed in the direction I saw her as I left the lunch room as well. Before the door had even closed behind me she had stopped walking and turned to face me. I noticed her take a deep breath in as I approached. "Hey, Peyton, where are you headed?" I asked as I reached her. She turned and continued walking in the direction she had been going, and I fell in step beside her.

I glanced sideways at her, and noticed the half-smile that I loved already playing on her lips. She glanced at me and I quickly turned my head to make it look like I hadn't been watching her. "I was on my way to the library. Would you like to accompany me?" she asked, her manners impeccable, as they often were, when she wasn't being sarcastic.

I pretended to think about it, my pause probably too short, before I nodded. I didn't want to look too eager, but she already knew I was interested, and she probably was too, since she had said yes, so there was no point in faking anything. "I have to go by my locker first, though," I said. I needed to put my books from the last two periods away, and get my stuff for my other classes.

She nodded and followed me to my locker. Once I finished I asker her if she needed to go to her locker, but she declined, so we just went to the library. We sat there, silent again as we listened to music and she drew while I read. I tried to work up the courage to ask her something about herself, but I couldn't form a question that she hadn't heard probably a million times as a new student. Also, every time I looked up at her, I was too stunned by her beauty to find my voice. I was torn between wondering when I'd be able to speak normally in her presence and never wanting that to end.

On Thursday, I didn't even bother going over to my usual table. As I walked into the lunch room, I noticed Peyton at the table she had taken to sitting at. I noticed that she was sitting with Haley, so, I went over and sat with the two of them. Peyton looked up as I approached, and her smile made me forget everything except her. I managed to not grin stupidly back. Instead, I responded with what I hoped was a subtle smile. "Mind if I sit with you guys?" I asked both of them, but my gaze stayed locked with Peytons.

She nodded slowly, and I heard Haley answer in the affirmative. So I took the seat opposite Peyton, leaving Haley sitting in between us on the right side of the square table. Haley was chatting away with Peyton, but Peyton kept shooting glances at me, which I returned. I noticed again that Peyton didn't eat. Did she not like the food, or what? Why would she pay for it if she didn't like it though?

The idle thoughts left my mind as I looked up at her, meeting her green eyes. She smiled her half-smile at me and for a moment I couldn't even remember my own name, as I grinned back at her. She broke the eye contact suddenly, looking over at Haley with a somewhat incredulous look. I glanced over at Haley, but the smirk on her face didn't give me any sudden understanding as to the look on Peyton's face. "Whatever you're thinking, stop it," Peyton commanded, a somewhat stern look on her face.

Haley rolled her eyes, but the smirk slid off her face, revealing a large grin as she laughed. "You can't read my thoughts, Sawyer," she said. Peyton opened her mouth, looking like she was going to say something contradictory to that statement, but then she seemed to realize what she had been about to say, because she snapped her mouth shut with a snap. Haley watched for a moment, shaking her head, but didn't say anything else, choosing to pick up one of her fries and stuff it in her mouth instead.

Haley's comment made me remember that she was there, and her presence mellowed out the effect Peyton had on me just a little bit. I cleared my throat, trying to think of a good question to ask. Peyton's green gaze snapped up to meet mine, and I finally just asked the first question to slip off my tongue. "So, why exactly did you move to a small town like Tree Hill?" I asked, glad that I had finally managed to ask a question about her past.

Peyton opened her mouth to speak, but then her gaze snapped to something over my shoulder, and her attention was taken by whatever it was she was looking at. I glanced over my shoulder as well, following her gaze, and realized she was looking at the table where my friends were sitting. She chuckled under her breath, and as I looked back at her her gaze shot downward before she met mine again. "Well, I think it's safe to say that if looks could kill, I'd be dead," she looked like she wanted to add something to that statement, but, once again, as she had earlier after Haley's comment, she snapped her mouth shut without letting anything else out.

Haley glanced over at the table too, wincing as she looked back at Peyton. "Oh, my goodness, Peyton, you are amazing," she said, taking the words right out of my mouth, though, I'm sure, for a completely different reason. Peyton kinked an eyebrow at Haley, but stayed silent. "I've seen that glare from Rachel before. That glare has made many a lesser girl cry. You are so screwed," she looked over at me. "Maybe you should go back to their table. You're going to get Peyton murdered, and I don't want to be caught in the cross-fire of what's coming because of that glare. She might see me as an accessory," she said, completely serious as she glanced back at Rachel again.

I looked over my shoulder at Rachel. As soon as I turned her face transformed into a smile. I waved half-heartedly back as she waved at me, before looking back at Peyton. Peyton saw the look on Haley's face and gestured to me. "Don't you go anywhere. Her thoughts haven't turned to homocide yet. I'll be fine," she told me confidently. I wanted to ask her how she was so sure about what Rachel was thinking, but Haley went right on, apparantly she didn't quite catch exactly what Peyton had said.

Haley checked her watch, grimacing as she casually glanced from her watch to Rachel, then looking back at Peyton. "Well, that's your problem, I guess. I'd rather not take any chances," she joked, but she was gathering her stuff as she stood up. "Seriously, though, I need to get to the tutoring center. I'll see you two in English," she said over her shoulder as she walked away.

As Haley walked away, I seemed to find my mind, and I realized, first of all, that she hadn't answered my question. So I repeated it. She sighed and shrugged. "Well, I lost my parents, and the only family I have is in New York, but I had a bit of a rebellious streak this summer. As soon as my birthday rolled around, I struck out on my own, and here is where I ended up," she said, and I heard her teeth click together once again.

She was looking down at her hands, and a curl was falling into her face. I hesitantly reached out, pushing it behind her ear. She froze, looking more like statue than human, and I wanted to take my hand back, but she surprised me-and apparantly herself, if the look on her face was any indication-by leaning her cheek into my hand, inhaling slightly before pulling away, standing up. "I'll be right back here, I need to go to the restroom, and it seems Rachel wants to talk to you," she said. I glanced over my shoulder to see that Rachel was approaching. By the time I looked back, all I could see was Peyton's retreating back.

(Peyton's POV)

I cursed myself as I nearly slipped up again. I can't believe I commented on what Rachel was thinking. That was my second slip of the day. I wasn't used to spending this much time around humans. I had practically told Haley that I could hear her thoughts earlier, and if that wasn't enough, I had nearly confirmed that by practically saying I could hear Rachel's. I knew that Haley hadn't caught it, but I couldn't be sure about Lucas, because I couldn't hear his thoughts. The one time I actually wanted to use my so-called gift, and it failed me.

The truth was, Rachel really wasn't thinking of killing me, though, so there honestly wasn't any problem. Not that she could kill me anyway. Which was what I had been about to say in my moment of stupidity. I only half-listened as Haley babbled on. It wasn't that great of a friendship skill, but my perfectrecall and quick reaction time allowed me to make up for it. That and the fact that I can read minds, most of the time plucking the answers to questions I'm asked right out of the head of the questioner, when I don't want to listen.

As she walked away, I waved, but my attention was attracted by Lucas repeating his earlier question. I gave a very brief summary of my past, which wasn't exactly false, I just fibbed on the time frames a little bit. I had to slam my mouth shut as I once again tried to say too much. What was wrong with me today? How could I possibly think trying to be a normal person was going to work out? I looked down as I thought, because I didn't want to have to force a smile around him. So far, all the smiles he had inspired had been real, and I didn't want to start forcing them now.

Because of that, and the fact that I had stopped the air flow to my lungs because I didn't need to speak, I was completely surprised by his hand moving my hair, then caressing my cheek. I was completely still, moving only as I jerked my head up, not even thinking about the movement, to look him in the eye, as his skin touched mine. Then, in an involuntary movement, I found my head leaning into his hand, and I breathed in his scent, just a little.

Oh, it smelled just as delicious as I remembered, and I wanted so much to break the paper thin skin that kept me from tasting it. No! I stopped the air halfway to my lungs and pulled away in a too-quick motion, but the scent of it was still in my nostrils. It was engrained into my memory. The venom filled my mouth and I gripped down on the bench below me, a motion I'm sure he missed as his eyes were still on my face. I focused intently on his blue eyes, the only thing stopping me from jumping across the table at him. I couldn't do it. I wouldn't allow myself to harm him.

I stood up from the table, grabbing my bag and slinging it over my shoulder in almost the same motion that had pulled me away from his hand. I glanced over his shoulder as my name flashed in Rachel's thoughts. She was walking over toward him, wanting to talk. My perfect out. I didn't want to leave him for the whole lunch period of course, but I needed to get away, get some clean air and clear my mind before I lost my control. I mumbled off a quick excuse, not even really paying attention to my words before turning, walking too quickly out of the lunch room.

As soon as I made it out, I ran, too fast now for any mere human to see me. I went outside, into the rain scented air, and ran a few laps around the school. When I had finally gotten the memory of his scent out of my mind, I rested against the wall of the school, not out of tiredness, of course, but to think. How am I going to do this? How can I go on a date with him tomorrow? I can't. I just can't. I can't put him in danger like that. I had only inhaled a little bit, but the need to taste his blood had nearly over powered me.

After a few minutes, I decided that I had to go back in there. I would spend the rest of the school day thinking about it, and if I couldn't convince myself that it was the right thing to go on this date later, I'd have to cancel. It might hurt me to hurt him, but maybe being just friends was really the best thing for me and Lucas. I wouldn't allow myself to risk his life. I felt like everytime I made a decision, I found myself rethinking it. Why couldn't I just stick to one plan? Well, I guess I'd just have to. Whatever decision I made by the end of the school day, I would stick to that one. No matter what.

I went back into the lunch room, finding Lucas at the table, and Rachel walking huffily back to hers. She was thinking nasty thoughts, of what she'd like to do to me, but I had the advantage. As long as I could hear her thoughts, I'd be able to put off whatever she tried. That was, in no way, my biggest priority, so I barely wasted a few nanoseconds thought on it. I was walking right toward my biggest priority. I saw his smile as he noticed me, and I couldn't help but return it with a half-smile of my own.

When I sat back down at the table, I smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I had to go get a book from my car," I said, because I needed something to explain the water drenching my shoulders as well. He opened my mouth, and I wasn't sure what he was going to say, but I needed a subject change. I decided to ask him questions about him. I did want to know everything about him, after all. "So, what are your parents like?" I asked.

The rest of lunch we went back and forth, asking and answering questions. I tried my best to be as honest as possible, letting him know who I am, but not what I am. I was actually enjoying his company, and there was no more touching, so I didn't even have to freak out a second time. As we were walking to English-he had picked me up in front of the library-I noticed that the rain was subsiding, and it looked like the sun might be coming out. Now, there was a chance that it wouldn't, but I couldn't take the chance.

I paused in the hallway, wondering how I could get out of class. He stopped, looking back at me. "Hey, Peyton, are you okay?" he asked, and the look on his face, as well as the tone of his voice told me that he was concerned. Well, if that's what I have to do. I shook my head, gripping my mouth like I was going to throw up, and headed for the nearest bathroom, which happened to be right at the end of the hall.

After pretending to throw up, I threw some water on my face, then dried it, trying to look like I was sick to my stomach as I left the bathroom. Lucas was right outside the door when I stepped out, despite the fact that the bell was probably going to ring soon. "I think I'm going to go home, I just got really nauseous quite suddenly," I told him, making my voice sound rougher, like I'd just gotten sick.

He looked concerned, trying to feel my forehead, but I dodged his hand. If I had a fever, I'd be hot, and there was no way my forehead would be hot. He dropped his hand and the look on his face gave me the impression that he was remembering what had happened the last time he touched me. I resisted the urge to sigh, and struggled to keep my face straight. I didn't want this to happen. If I go out with him, and he tries to touch me, even the lightest kiss, anywhere, I won't be able to let him, and he'll think I won't let him because I don't like him, and then things will just get weirder from there. He'll want me to tell him the truth, and I'm not sure how long I'll be able to tell those blue eyes no, if he keeps asking me about it.

So I guess my decision has been made. I looked at him, opening my mouth, but snapped it shut again. He looked so damned concerned for me. I just couldn't break up with him now, before we'd even gotten a chance to go out. I just couldn't do it, though. I'd have to tell him later, on the phone. "I guess I'll talk to you later," I said, reaching into my bag to get a piece of paper and a pencil so I could give him my number. "Give me a call later. You need to get to class," I said, pushing the slip of paper into his hand without touching him.

I was walking down the hall before he could say anything. "I hope you feel better," he called after me, and I waved without looking back. Hopefully would construe my rudeness as feeling sick. I was going to hate not going out with him, but I just couldn't allow it. I knew how much it would make me happy, but maybe I didn't deserve happiness. I wouldn't allow myself to be happy if it would put him in danger. I was no good for him. I could be his friend, but no more. I had answered too hastily when he asked me out.

It was going to be hard enough letting him go, and he hadn't even been mine yet. I knew he'd leave me if I told him the truth, so I can't go with that option either. If I did start going out with him, and he found out, and left me, I wouldn't be able to take it then. Besides, I wouldn't be able to have a long term relationship with him anyway, because I'd never be able to be completely honest with him. So it would just be better for us to never go out. I wouldn't want him to get attached. I know humans have short attention spans, but I don't want to cause him any more pain than necessary.

(Lucas's POV)

As I watched her get sick and then head for the bathroom, I grew concerned for her. I wished I could follow her, and hold her hair back, but it was a girls restroom. Who knew if there was anyone else in there. So I waited outside the door for her, feeling utterly helpless as I heard her in there, getting sick. When she came out of the bathroom, she looked strained and achy, but still beautiful.

She told me she was going home and I reached up, about to feel for a fever. It was a automatic reaction, something I'd gotten from my mother, I suppose, but she backed away from my hand, and I dropped it to my side, thinking about our contact earlier. I wondered what would happen tonight, if I wanted to hold her hand or give her a hug. Would she back away from me then? Then, I realized that there probably wouldn't be a date tonight. She definately didn't look up to it anymore.

She said she'd talk to me later, which was good right? Then she gave me her phone number, but I noticed she was careful not to touch my hand. I couldn't tell if we were making progress or stepping backwards. She's been so back and forth throughout the whole time I've known her, I never know what's she's going to do next. One second she's acting like she likes me, the next she's acting like she wants me to stay away. I wonder if she has multiple personalities, or maybe some other medical problem. I filed that thought away, for further examination.

As I snapped out of my thoughts, I realized she was already walking away, leaving me with only the paper that had her number on it. I managed to call out some phrase about her getting better, but she was gone before I could say anything else. I turned and headed for English, sticking the paper in my pocket and hurrying, knowing that I was going to be late anyway. When Haley noticed that Peyton wasn't with me, she sent a note across the room to me, asking where she was. I scrawled a reply, sending it back to her, and that was that. I could see Haley wanted to push it, but the teacher started class before she could.

So Haley waited until after class to ambush me. She approached me as I was walking to my locker. "What do you mean she got sick? Did she throw up or something?" she asked, rather nosy if you ask me. I nodded in reply anyway. Haley winced, shuddering slightly. "Oh, well, I was going to have to cancel on her anyway, I have a tutoring session," she paused, puzzled. "She looked just fine earlier, though," she added, clearly lost in thought. I stayed silent. I was on my way to practice and I didn't pay much attention to Haley's musings.

She paused a few steps later, at the hallway that would lead her to the tutor center, in the opposite direction I was headed. "Well, if you see her tonight, tell her I hope she feels better. I wonder if she'll be at school tomorrow. Maybe I should just stop by when I'm done with my session," she seemed to remember I was there. "Bye Luke," she waved at me, before heading down the hallway.

I continued on my way to the gym, not paying attention. This was the first pre-season practice, and I knew it would be tough. I almost didn't notice Nathan walking in the opposite direction I was, trying to hide behind a passing crowd. I turned, watching him, but didn't say anything. Is he seriously skipping the first practice? Coach will not like him for that. I watched as he walked down the hallway, glancing down nervously before heading down the hallway Haley had just walked.

Now, that was odd. Maybe he was just doing something for the coach, or something. He'd probably show up at practice in a few minutes. He wasn't actually getting tutored, was he? This early in the year? I filed away that information. It didn't mean that much to me now, not when my mind was so preoccupied by Peyton, but maybe it would at another point in time. I also noticed that he never did show up for practice.

Later that evening, after practice, I paced by the phone, trying to decide whether or not to call Peyton. Every time I picked up the phone and started flipping through the address book for her number-yes, I had already programmed her number into my phone-I shut the phone again. I wanted to call her, but I was afraid to call her. I had a bad feeling from earlier that I just couldn't shake. I had got the impression that she had been about to call off our date, whether or not she had gotten sick. I looked outside at the nice weather, running a hand through my hair with a sigh. It would have been perfect weather for what I had planned for our date.

Working up the courage, I picked up the phone again, flipping it open and then scrolling until I found her name in my address book. I hit the send button and the put the phone to my ear, listening to it ring and restraining myself from hanging it up. She answered on the third ring. "Hey, Peyton, it's me, Lucas," I clarified after she had said a greeting.

I heard a pause and the phone shuffled for a moment before she spoke up. "Oh, hey, Lucas. I'm so sorry. I can't make our date tonight. I have to head up to New York to see my family, and I'm still not feeling that good, to be honest," she said. She really did sound like she was genuinely sorry. I wished I could see her, to try to get a feel for it. Some people can force emotions into their voice that they're not really feeling. I wanted to believe that she was being honest, though. I had to believe it.

I sighed and told her it was okay. "I understand. Maybe we could reschedule," I said, but I already had a feeling about what she was going to say before she said it. There was a vibe, that I'd been getting since earlier, and I knew she wasn't just canceling tonight, she was canceling period. I had kind of expected it, though. To be honest, why would someone as perfect as she seemed to be go out with someone like me? I couldn't find any reason.

I heard her sigh over the phone and it really sounded sincere. "Listen, I really am sorry, but I don't think we can. I would honestly love to go out with you, Lucas, don't doubt that. I just don't think it's a good idea. Maybe if it were a different time, a different lifetime. I'm just not ready to date, and you deserve someone who can give you her all, and I can't do that right now. I'm so sorry," she said. I wanted to laugh at her words. I deserve someone better than her? Yeah, right, like who? I could tell she honestly believed them, though, so I couldn't even hate her. I wished I could, but her sincerity made it impossible.

I let her know that it was okay, I still wanted to be her friend. Her tone seemed to perk up just a bit after that. I said goodbye a few minutes later and shut my phone, tossing it down and laying on my bed. I should have known it would be too good to be true. I had just let myself believe that maybe I had found someone special this time. It had felt like something special. Of course, I had thought Brooke had been something special. Turns out I was wrong on both accounts. I decided then that I would be Peytons friend, though. I'd be her friend, then, one day, maybe she'd be ready to take that next step. Hey, a guy could hope, right?

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. It just did not seem to want to come out. I'm also sorry about breaking up the Leyton date. I just realized that I had rushed things too much in my hurry to get to Leyton, and I needed to back track a little bit. Sorry if you're disappointed, but, I promise, it will come in time, it's Leyton, they need time to get things together. Anyway, let me know what you think, please, whether you liked it or hated it. I barely get any reviews for this fic, and I need to know if I should keep going with it. Thanks.

Oh, and as a side note, someone asked why Peyton and Edwards powers are the same. Um, vampires can have the same special powers, remember. Demetri and James were both trackers, but Demetri was just better than James. So, yeah, vampires can have similar powers. Also, Peyton is a special vampire. Her eyes are different and not only does she hear thoughts, she has a bit of Alice's gift as well, in a different form. Remember, future scenes come out in her drawings. So, I hoped that cleared that up, if anyone was confused. I try to make it not so confusing, but I see things differently because I'm writing it. If you ever have any questions, let me know in a review and I'll try to answer them, if I remember.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 


	15. Chapter 15

(Alice's POV)

I was trying to figure out what outfit to make Peyton wear on her date when the vision hit me. I wanted to jump to my feet and begin running to Tree Hill-maybe I could knock some sense into her-but I felt a calm wash over me, and even though I knew I should still be feeling angry, I couldn't anymore. I glanced sideways at Jasper, who was in the desk next to mine, sending me an alarmed look. I sighed, but I couldn't even feel exasperated, not with the waves of calm still washing over me.

Jasper gestured to the front, and it was then that I heard my name. I realized the teacher was speaking to me, but I had no idea what question he had asked. Jasper spoke the answer for my ears only, and I reapeated it, for the rest of the class and the teacher to hear. When the teacher's attention was turned elsewhere, I looked over to Jasper and mouthed 'thank you,' smiling widely at him. I knew he was still calming me down, but, honestly, the smile had nothing to do with that fact. I couldn't help but smile when I looked at Jasper.

Not long after that, the class was over, and I knew Jasper was still calming me down because when I thought of the vision, I didn't get as angry as I knew I should. I understand now why everyone's gets somewhat annoyed with Jasper's power. He doesn't use it on me much, except to calm me down when I get over-excited, but after spending the period knowing I should be feeling something, and not being able to feel it, it gets annoying, except I can't even be annoyed.

As all of the other students filed out of the classroom, I hung back, knowing Jasper wanted to talk. Usually we'd be the first to get to the lunch table, but today we'd probably be the last. Jasper took my hand, lacing our fingers together and turning me to face him as our class mates walked out of earshot. "What was that?" he asked, speaking softly even though no one was close enough to hear. I thought of the vision again, and I still couldn't get angry.

I shrugged, unable to think of anything else to say. I knew he meant that I never felt that angry, but I couldn't think of the right way to explain. "I wish you'd stop that," I said, referring to the fact that he was controlling my emotions. He held my gaze, but I felt my emotions come running back to me, and this time I had to control my anger. As the anger came back, I decided to head for Tree Hill, as soon as school let out. "I hope you don't mind when I kill Peyton," I said simply, as he was still eying me curiously.

His eyes widened again, and instead of sending me calming waves, he wrapped his arms around me, leaning back against the wall that was behind him. I just let him for a moment, because, special gift or not, he was the only one who could calm me down. "Are you alright?" he asked after a long moment. I kept my head on his chest a moment longer, loving the feeling, and trying not to think of Peyton.

When I finally pulled away, I took his hand again, and began walking down the hallway, toward the cafeteria. I stopped walking momentarily as I got another vision, and I slipped away from our high school hall way. As I refocused on Jasper, I was appeased a little by the vision I had just had. I could tell Jasper was tense, ready to calm me down again, in case this vision had made things worse. I couldn't help but smile at the look of concern on his face. He was so sweet. I turned to him, standing on my tiptoes to give him a chaste kiss before I started pulling him along again.

I knew he was about to open his mouth again and ask what was wrong, but I shook my head. "I'll explain it to all of you at the same time," I said, giving his hand a squeeze as I continued to lead him to the lunch table we usually sat at. As I had predicted, everyone was there already. Edward looked up in interest at my thoughts, but I quickly moved my thoughts away from Peyton. 'You just have to be the first one to know about everything, don't you?' I thought to him. He smiled wryly back, but before I had even reached the table, Bella had reclaimed his attention.

As Jasper and I came to a stop at the table, I realized that we hadn't stopped to pick up our 'food.' Oh well, I guess one day without our props couldn't hurt that much. On one side of the rectangular table sat Jacob, Renesmee, Bella and Edward, in that order. On the other side was Emmett, than Rosalie, leaving Jasper and I to take our places across from Bella and Edward. I looked across the table at Bella, aiming a kick at her shin to take her attention from Edward, which, I knew, would get everyone else's attention as well.

Everyone at the table looked at me, and from the look on Edwards face, I knew he was reading my thoughts, so he would already know what was coming. "Peyton's cancelling her plans with Lucas tonight. She's going to be on her way here after school instead, which is the only thing stopping me from heading to Tree Hill right now," I said, waiting for the reactions of everyone else.

No one else was as annoyed as I was. Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett and Jacob looked like they really couldn't care less. Jasper only seemed concerned because I was getting so angry about it. Renesmee looked excited at the prospect of seeing Peyton again. Bella and Edward shared a look, before looking back at me, and I could tell they were about to tell me to mind my own business. "They'll work it out themselves, Alice. You can't play match maker all the time," she said, trying phrase it in a nice way, but the meaning of her words were clear.

I rolled my eyes. I know how Peyton is. If I leave it up to her, it might never happen. I crossed my arms over my chest as I looked across the table at Bella, who was looking back at me, a somewhat amused expression on her face. I was only frustrated now, as oppesed to angry with Peyton, because the more I thought about it, the more I realized Bella may have been right. I didn't want to admit that though, because I couldn't allow Bella to be right. "Edward stopped me from interferring with you guys, at least for a while, but look how right I was about that. I'm right about this too. I can see it," I said, tapping the side of my head.

Jasper wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me close so he could whisper in my ear, despite the fact that everyone would hear him anyway. "You can't have every relationship be as easy as ours, love. Peyton is even more stubborn than those two put together," he gestured to Edward and Bella, "and that is saying something. She won't allow you to interfere, and the more you push it, the harder she'll push back," he finished.

Bella and Edward both looked over at Jasper sharply because of the comment he made, but most of the table was chuckling, clearly in agreement, and the look on their faces didn't help to ease everyone else's amusement. I couldn't help but chuckle, knowing he was probably right, but that wouldn't stop me from trying to put Peyton and Lucas together anyway. "I agree that you should let Peyton handle it on her own, but I am not stubborn," Bella insisted, glaring at Jasper.

The look on her face contrasted so sharply with the words she spoke, that it only made everyone else laugh all the harder, though Edward barely managed to keep a straight face, and Renesmee was hiding her laughter behind her hand. Jacob wasn't trying to hide his laughter at all, and neither was Emmett, of course. "You think you're not stubborn, Bells?" Jacob asked between laughs.

Bella was staring at us all helplessly, obviously trying to think of an arguement to prove she wasn't stubborn, and coming up short. Edward couldn't help but laugh at the look on her face, though he tried to turn it into a cough. No one was fooled, and Bella turned her glare onto her husband. She pointed her finger in his face. "You better stop laughing, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, because you are way more stubborn than I am," she said, throwing his whole name in the sentence to add to the menacing effect of her tone and the look in her eyes.

Edward's smile slid off his face so fast that I wondered how he was able to mask his amusement so quickly. Any sign of amusement was gone as soon as she had turned her glare on him, though. He seemed to realize he was treading in dangerous waters. He took her hand, which was still in his face, as soon as she finished speaking, surreptitiously intertwining their fingers together as he dropped their hands down. "Of course I am, love," he said, his tone betraying no hint that he didn't mean his words.

She studied him for a long moment, however, and seemed to see something there that let her know he was just appeasing her. She stood up, dropping his hand and picking up her tray of untouched food. She did leave me with one last comment before she left. "You just stay out of Peyton's business. It's up to her whether or not she gets together with Lucas, so you butt out," with one last glare to go with her words, she turned on her heel, heading out of the cafeteria, stopping only to dump her food in the trash can. Edward picked up his own tray, dumping it as he quickly followed her out of the cafeteria.

Renesmee watched her parents leave, then turned to look at me, a look of interest on her face. "So, what exactly happened in your vision of Peyton?" she asked. She's always been especially fond of Peyton, although the two are nothing alike. Peyton's always had a soft spot for her too, though, ever since Nessie was little and Peyton was changed. Peyton adapted to the life almost as easily as Bella, but Peyton was more rebellious than Bella, which is why she took off. I'm just glad that Nessie inherited my sense of fashion.

I broke out of my thoughts of the past and explained my two visions to Renesmee. The first one showed Peyton breaking off her date with Lucas, and the second one showed her coming here tonight instead. Renesmee instantly got excited at the idea that Peyton would be around all weekend-she really does miss Peyton when she's gone, I realized-but she tried to hide her excitement, because she knew I was not happy about it. "Ali, I know you just want Pey to be happy, and I do, too, but you know she won't be happy if you force her into anything," she informed me reasonably.

I tried to see her point of view as the conversation moved to other topics, but I was still rather frustrated with Peyton. She had already promised to go on the date. I had planned the perfect outfit and everything, and I saw things going so well for them. Then, this afternoon, all that had vanished, and she had cancelled, and I had no idea why. I decided to go on a shopping trip this weekend, and make it a girls day out. Plans of the newly thought of girls day out were what got me through the rest of the day.

(Peyton's POV)

I was almost at the house when I got the call from Lucas. I was a little hesitant to answer the phone, but he deserved an explanation, so I gave him one. I was surprised at how well he took it. I can't be sure, because I couldn't hear his thoughts, but from his tone of voice, he really seemed to understand. I could tell he didn't really want it to be this way, but he accepted the fact that we could only be friends.

After I hung up the phone, I began to run again, and I made it to the house in a matter of minutes. I saw Alice standing in the doorway, and I slowed to a walk as I approached the house. From her thoughts, she was not happy with me, though I had not expected her to be. I knew I was in trouble and began examining her thoughts, trying to see how much. I couldn't tell much by her thoughts, because she was determinately thinking of other things, but by her posture, I was not going to like the following conversation.

As I slowed to a walk, I smiled at her, trying to get a smile back. It didn't work. I was dragging my movements out, prolonging the inevitable for just a little longer. For as happy and pixieish as Alice always is, she is not someone who's bad side you want to be on. I held up my hands in surrender as I finally made it to the porch, hoping she would be amused by my gesture. She wasn't, or at least she didn't give any sign at all that she was, and, given I can hear her thoughts, it's not easy to hide things from me. "Are you going to let me explain, or are you going to kill me first?" I asked, trying really hard not to be sarcastic, but unable to help that a little sarcasm that slipped into my tone. I honestly can't help it anymore. Sarcasm is a hard habit to break.

Alice was not amused by my choice of words either. She didn't move, at all from her position in front of the door, and I didn't have anything else to say. She was still blocking me from her thoughts by thinking of Jasper, so I was really trying to stay out of her brain, and I couldn't tell what I could do to help the situation. After a long moment where we both stayed silent, she began tapping her foot. She waited another moment, but I didn't have anything but a small smile to offer her, because I wasn't sure what she wanted. "Well, are you going to explain, or not?" she asked, sighing in exasperation.

Oh, well, that's what she wanted then. How was I supposed to know that, when she kept replaying her favorite memories of Jasper in her mind. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, knowing that it would not help the situation, and sat down on the porch swing, not because I was weary from hours of running, but because I've always loved porch swings. "Well, I just realized I can't date him, that's all," I said, unable to think of anything else to say. Sure, I had my reasons, but I'm not exactly going to tell them to everyone.

Alice couldn't control her thoughts anymore, and for a second I was worried she might murder me. Then she started thinking about Jasper again, and I finally realized why she was doing it. She wasn't thinking of Jasper to keep me from knowing what she was feeling. She was thinking of Jasper to control herself and her anger, so she wouldn't lose it. Well, maybe she should keep at it then. She moved to lean against the post in front of me, and I knew she was still waiting. That wasn't the explanation she wanted.

I knew that she wasn't going to forgive me until I explained it better than that, so I tried to think of the right wording. "I didn't think it through well enough when I said yes, okay? I just can't go out with him. It won't work out, and I'll have to tell him my secret, and then he'll have to be murdered and I won't allow that, okay. It's just better off for everyone involved if I don't go out with him. I don't need a man in my life. You remember the last time you tried to pair me with someone, right? It didn't work out then, so don't bother this time," I said, remembering the last time Alice tried to interfere with my love life. Granted, at least Sebastian was a Vampire, and it really had worked out, for quite a long time, but I haven't spoken to him since I left, and I'm sure he's moved on by now.

I shook my head to get rid of the old memories, looking up at Alice. She was remembering Sebastian as well, and as if it wasn't bad enough that he was plaguing my thoughts now, I had to get it from her too. It had taken me so long to finally stop thinking about him, and now she just had to bring it up again. She seemed to sense my annoyance, because she smiled slightly. "I have a way you can make it up to me," she said, as if she were giving me an option, even though we both knew that I had no choice in this. "I want to go shopping Saturday, with all the girls. We can make a day out of it and everything," she said, with a wide grin as she thought of shopping.

I groaned, but knew there was no way out of it. She was already flitting toward the house. I had a strange feeling that shopping wasn't the only thing she wanted to plan, but I only got another flash of Sebastian before she went back to thinking of Jasper. I knew there was no stopping her, though, and all I was just glad that she had forgiven me, so I didn't give much thought to whatever it was she was planning. I just sit out on the swing, lost in my thoughts for a little while, and now it seems I can't get Sebastian out of my head, now that Alice's got me thinking about him.

The front door opens a little while after Alice went into the house, and I don't need to look up to know that it's Renesmee. I look up anyway, smiling when I see her familiar figure. She standing a few feet away, looking at me, and in her thoughts she's asking if it's okay to come any closer. I smile warmly at her, and nod, giving her a hug as she approaches, and then scooting over so she can sit next to me on the porch swing.

We're both silent for a few moments, though her thoughts give me some idea of where she's going with this conversation, I'm not eager to give her any help in starting it. "Listen, Pey, I know Aunt Alice will probably kill me for saying this, but if you don't want to date Lucas, then you shouldn't," she paused. "You should just do what's going to make you happy, Pey, even if you're sure it won't last. It might, and if you could be happy, then you should do it. I mean, you seem depressed all the time, but you deserve happiness, Pey, you really do," she paused.

I think this is what it feels like to want to cry, and to not be able to. I honestly think I would have been crying if I still had the ability, and I've never felt that way before. It's quite strange, to be honest, and I can't find the words. "I remember when you were with Sebastian, and I think you were happy then. Or maybe you can be happy with Lucas. I don't think I've seen you truly happy since Sebastian, though. Whoever you're with, or if you do choose no one, just be happy for once. You might find that you actually like it," she had a wry smile on her face and I knew she was just trying to lighten the mood now.

Her words really made me think, though, and while I was set on staying friends with Lucas, I decided to maybe think about it some more. There was something she said that I had to correct, though. "You're wrong, Nessie," she looked at me curiously. "Okay, you may be right in the fact that I don't think I've found my soulmate yet, but I am happy. This family, and you all, really do make me happy. I was so...overwhelmed when they all explained what had happened, but the thing that made me stick around was the fact that Bella had become the closest friend I had ever had as a human. This is truly the one place I've felt I belong," I wasn't expecting to say that, but it was true, I realized as the words came out of my mouth.

Renesmee stayed silent, and we just swung on the porch swing for a while, before her thoughts turned to Jacob. I could tell she didn't want to leave me, but I laughed, standing up. "Let's go inside. I know you're dying to see the dog, and I'm sure he's right inside, waiting for you," I concentrated on the inside of the house and I caught Jacob's thoughts, in the bedroom he and Renesmee shared, and I knew I was right. I laughed, watching Renesmee head into the house, not even bothering to respond to my comment, before I followed her.

A/N: I'm really sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up, but life's been busy lately. I was sick for a while and I had a lot of make-up work to do. Also, I must admit I kind of forgot about this chapter. I actually had most of it written in a notebook for a while. I really just had to type it up into the computer, and finish it, really. I know this is kind of a short chapter, but it's just kind of setting up for what's to come. There will be a considerable time jump in the next chapter, and then some things will start to happen. Things involving Leyton. I kind of added a new character, of my own making, into the story, because I might have some use for him later on. I don't want this to be exactly like what happened between Edward and Bella after all. Please review, let me know what you think, if I should still continue, and the like.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and, although Sebastian is a character from my mind, and actually in a novel I'm writing, though I'm changing him a bit for this, I don't have any copyrights on him, so I can't exactly claim anything really. 


	16. Chapter 16

(Peyton's POV)

Well, it's been months, and I'm still just friends with Lucas. I still desperately want more, but he seems perfectly content, or if his thoughts would tell me otherwise, I still have absolutely no idea, because his mind is still as silent to me as it was the day I started at Tree Hill High School. I guess I'm happy with the way things are as well, though. I mean, I'd really really like to take it further, every time I look into his deep blue eyes, and the smell of his blood still calls out to me, but I resist both of those urges quite well, and if he's happy, I have to be.

Alice still bugs me about it sometimes, but I just ignore her. I'm tired of fighting with her about it, and lately she seems to have given up. I don't know what made her stop arguing with me everytime I went to New York-which happened to be every other weekend-but the past three trips have been free of any arguing, which was nice. I just can't help but worry about that, though. Alice never gives up. She must have something else planned. I only hope that whatever it is she's planning has nothing to do with me and Lucas.

I heard Haley's thoughts before she made it to the table. We've become friends, so I hear her voice more than I hear anybody else's. The weekends I stay in Tree Hill, I like to hand out with Haley, or Lucas, or sometimes both of them together. I looked up as Haley sat down at the table, and noticed Nathan was with her. She still hadn't come clean about being the girl that he had met at the party at the beginning of the year, but she had started tutoring him, and they were becoming friends, with the possibility of something more.

Brooke and Rachel were both pissed that Haley and I were sitting with Nathan and Lucas at lunch every day. They claim that we've "stolen their boyfriends." Of course, they only tell us that when the guys aren't around, and they haven't even asked to sit with us. Not that I'd say yes, but still, they could make an effort if they really wanted to. Every time they corner Haley and I somewhere to make threats I point out that they're not even dating either of them. That doesn't help much, but so what? I can deflect any plans they some up with simply by knowing what's coming ahead of time. There is really no threat from them.

I was surprised that Nathan and Haley arrived at the table before Lucas, but I didn't let my surprise show. I quickly scanned the crowd for Lucas, without making it obvious that I was doing so, but I spotted no sign of the blue eyes that would make my undead heart beat faster, if it could beat at all. I quickly turned my gaze to Haley, and caught the last of her sentence. "So, you up for it, Sawyer? You, me, Nathan and Lucas, at the beach this weekend?" she had asked. I quickly morphed my features into an apogetic look. Beaches usually meant sun. She groaned before I could verbalize an excuse. "Come on, I thought you were off doing whatever mysterious thing it is you do every other weekend last weekend," her thoughts were telling me that she didn't want to be alone with the guys at the beach.

I heaved a sigh, shrugging my shoulders apologetically. I heard the footsteps behind me, however, and I really had to work at repressing the smile that wanted to ease onto my face. "I'm sorry, but I'm not doing anything 'mysterious' this weekend. I have to stay home and work on a research project that's due Monday," I said, despite the fact that my project was already finished. "Besides," I added, really looking for any excuse now. "Look at my skin tone," I held my pale arm towards her, "I burn horribly in sunlight," I lied.

Lucas sat down at the table next to me. "Is that why you're never here on sunny days?" he asked. He didn't give me a chance to respond. He was always pointing out my little quirks that made me 'weird.' It was kind of an on-going joke between us now, and half the time I didn't respond anymore. I just wished I knew what he was thinking when he pointed these things out. "I can't go to the beach house anyway. Two of my moms workers are sick, and another is on vacation. She needs me to work on Saturday," he continued.

Haley groaned thinking about how she was going to be stuck at the beach house this weekend with Nathan, alone, but also wondering if that would be a bad thing. I shook my head slightly as I tuned out her thoughts, when they turned a bit more graphic. I turned to look at Lucas instead. "If you're shorthanded at the Cafe, you can give me a call. It shouldn't take me the whole weekend to do the project, and I happen to be an okay waitress," I informed him, offering up a half-smile.

He smiled back at me. I forced myself not to dwell on the smile and focused on his words. "Are you sure? I don't want to impose on you. Although I'm sure we'll need the help," he trailed off, and I sent him a look that said I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to do it. He nodded, understanding my look and continuing before I could open my mouth. "Well, how about we make a deal. If I call you in on Saturday, I'll help you with your research project on Sunday," he offered. Karen didn't open the Cafe on Sundays.

I thought about it for a minute. It couldn't hurt, could it? We were friends, and if we did end up hanging out Sunday, I could tell him that I got the project finished Saturday night, or something. Finally, I nodded. "Yeah, I suppose that could work out," I replied. He held out his hand for me to shake to seal the deal, I guess, but I pretended not to see it as I addressed the table at large. "I need to head to the library now, actually. See you guys," I said, standing up and picking up my tray of untouched food. I knew Haley still wanted to talk to me, but we lived next door to each other, after all, and we had class together.

The reason I left the table so quickly, was because I heard my name in Rachel's thoughts, and she was sitting with Brooke, who had also just thought my name, and I didn't like the thoughts my name was connected to in their minds. I threw away the props, swinging my messenger bag over my shoulder as I crossed the lunch room. I stopped directly in front of their table.

Both of them looked up, faking innocent looks, while not bothering to hide their annoyance. Before they could even open their mouths, I was speaking. "Listen, I know you're planning something, so why don't you just spare yourselves the effort, and give up now. I couldn't care less about what you're doing to me, but if you want to mess with the friends I have here, I'm telling you now, you don't want to be on my bad side. So, unless you have a death wish, or something, I'd advise you to stop planning, and get on with your own lives," I said, trying to keep control of my temper.

I wasn't done yet, though. I guess I've always been annoyed by girls like these, so I put many many years of dislike into this rant, and this situation. "You may think you own this school, but where are you going to be after high school? You won't have your little cheerleading squad then. In case you haven't noticed, Lucas doesn't want to be with you," I pointed to Rachel. "It wasn't my doing, because, in case you haven't noticed, I'm not dating him. We're just friends, and that's all it can be, so don't blame me because he doesn't like you. And you," I turned to Brooke now. "Nathan broke up with you. If he and Haley happen to be friends, it has nothing to do with you. I don't know if they'll become more, but if they do, it's none of your business. Get your own lives, and stay away from me and my friends," I finished.

Without waiting for a response, I turned on my heel and stalked away from them, toward the library. I could hear from Haley's thoughts, and Nathan's that they had seen the scene I hadn't really intended on making, and I wished that I had thought it through before heading over to Rachel and Brooke's table. I didn't bother to check the thoughts of Brooke and Rachel to find out what they were thinking. I honestly couldn't care less. My own thoughts had actually turned to a blue eyed blonde as I wondered if he was still eating his lunch. I couldn't be sure where he was.

When I made it to the library, I got out my sketchpad and sat it on the table. I set my pencil down on top of it, but I didn't start to draw. Lately it had been so easy, just to draw, and let my feelings loose on the paper, but I wasn't sure I could right now. Usually, sometime during lunch, Lucas and I would both end up in here while I would draw, sometimes concentrating on the drawing, other times, not so much. I know I used to draw plenty before I met Lucas, but now it seemed almost wrong to draw without him sitting next to me.

I was still staring at my drawing utensils when I heard footsteps coming towards my table. I knew immediately who it was, and I had to repress the smile as I looked up just in time to see Lucas appear amongst the bookshelves. I took a deep breath of fresh air before he made it to the table. He sat down, and the comfortable silence that always surrounded us when we were silent washed over us, but I got the sense that he wanted to say something. A moment later, he confirmed my suspiscion. "What was that?" he asked simply.

Automatically, I knew exactly what he meant, and I didn't even need to hear his thoughts for this insight. I could have played dumb, pretended to have no idea what he was talking about, but that's never been my way of handling things. Instead I just shrugged, pulling out my iPod, but not putting my ear buds in, and opening the sketchbook to a blank page, but not picking up the pencil. "I guess that's been building up, and I'm just getting tired of their games," I said honestly, as honest as I could be with him, anyway, hoping he'd leave it at that.

His eyes found mine, and he searched them for a long moment. I opened my mouth, unsure of what I wanted to say, but quickly snapped my mouth chut with a click of my teeth. I broke the eye contact and shoved my ear buds in my ears, picking up my pencil. I managed to draw, but I wasn't even thinking about what I was drawing. My thoughts, as they had been all day, were on the blonde next to me, even more so than usual. I wondered what made today different from any other day.

Soon enough, the bell was ringing and he was leaving for his next class. I looked down at my drawing once he was out of my sight, and my mouth dropped open. I hadn't drawn that figure in more years than I'd care to remember, so why would it pop up in my artwork now. I wasn't even thinking about him, at all. Why was he in this drawing, especially if it happened to do with the future? He couldn't be coming back, could he? He gave up on me, a long time ago. He said he wouldn't come back. So why is he in my future?

I couldn't answer my own questions, so I decided that it must be a coincidence. He can't possibly be in my future, so my gift must be faulty today, or something. I slammed my sketchbook closed, shoved it into my bag and listened to music the rest of the period. Despite all my efforts, though, there was now another train of thought interferring with all the space Lucas was taking in my mind.

(Lucas's POV)

Peyton and I have become very good friends in the months that she's lived in Tree Hill. I honestly feel like I've known her for years, but I can't help but feel like she's not being completely honest about her past. I don't push her about that though, because I don't care about her past so much. I mean, yeah, I want to know everything about her, but I want to know the person she is now, I don't need to know the person she used to be. I often tease her about her oddities, and there are quite a few of them. Sometimes she retorts back, but more often than not, she ignores it when I point out her weird habits.

They often plague my mind, though, the things that are different about her. Sometimes I wonder why she's different. I mean, I still haven't seen her eat, though she insists that she does. Her skin is deathly pale, as she mentioned earlier, but I have a feeling it has to do with more than just staying out of the sun. I mentioned it to her today-that she is never at school the days it's sunny-but, as usual, she just ignored it. She looks as if she never sleeps, due to the heavy, bruise-like bags that are always beneath her eyes. Also, I've noticed that her eyes darken sometimes, and when they do, it's best to let the day go by without talking to her at all.

I don't know what all of that means, and I'm afraid to ask her, in case it makes her pull away completely. I don't want to push her too far, and lose her. It's bad enough that I think I'm falling more in love with her by the day, yet all she wants is friendship. If she didn't even want that, I don't think I'd be able to live my life without her anymore, as crazy as that sounds.

At lunch, when she went off on Rachel and Brooke, I don't think she was aware, but her words carried across the lunch room. I loved that she stuck up for her friends over herself. I know that she wouldn't have gone over to them just to defend herself, she went over to their table to defend Haley. I was going to tell her that when I went to the library, but I could tell she just didn't want to talk about it. So I just pulled out the book I started yesterday, and just sat with her, stealing glances at her occasionally, but trying not to make it noticable.

When I had to leave her for class, I toyed with the idea of just ditching, because I really didn't want to go. I knew sitting in the library all period probably wouldn't be a good idea, though, so I stood, and left her, even though my thoughts never did. As I walked through the hallway, back towards the library so Peyton and I could walk together to English, I spotted her standing there, looking like my own personal angel as the sunlight pouring in through the high hallway windows turned her golden locks into a halo.

I could tell at once something was off. Her eyes seemed to have darkened considerably, in just the short time period since I left her. She had that half-smile on her face, but it didn't reach her eyes at all. I wondered how her eyes could go from such a light, sea green to a dark, almost black green, in less than an hour. As I approached, I opened my mouth to ask her what happened, but she shook her head, almost imperceptibly-I don't think I would have noticed, if I hadn't been looking for it-and started walking toward our class.

I caught up to her quickly, but didn't speak as we fell into step together on the way to class. Part of me longed to reach out and take her hand, but I wasn't sure it would have been taken well, even if her eyes were still the light color they had been, and I was positive that if I reached out now, I would only receive at best, a harsh glare as she walked away from me, and at worst, a verbal lashing. So I respectfully kept my hands and thoughts to myself as we walked in silence.

(Peyton's POV)

I knew Lucas noticed that something was wrong, but I couldn't get my mind off of the drawing, and I couldn't explain that, so I didn't give him a chance to ask. He seemed to realize that I didn't want to talk about it, though, and that honestly makes my appreciation for him grow even more. He didn't have to stand by me through my mood swings, which I knew must be frustrating, but he did anyway, and he did it without a word. That did help to make me feel just a bit better, but my uneasy feeling only seemed to grow as the end of the school day approached.

I knew Haley tried to get my attention during English class, but I focused on the teacher, for the first time not pulling out my sketchbook, or passing notes with either Haley or Lucas. I pretended not to see them when they tried to get my attention, and thankfully, they didn't send any notes my way. There isn't really a polite way to ignore a note that's on your desk.

As soon as the bell rang, I was out of the classroom, leaving just quick enough to avoid Haley and Lucas, but not so fast as to look suspiscious to the crowd. As soon as I made it around the corner, to a hallway that was still empty, I began to ran, moving fast enough so I wouldn't be seen, to my car, pealing out of the parking lot just as the rest of the students began to pour out of the building.

As I pulled into my driveway and stepped out of my car, I could tell something was off. Alice's scent was fresh, from today, and the others with her, I knew they were all inside, waiting for me. There was one scent in particular that stopped me in my tracks. It was familiar, yet at the same time, it had been so long, I didn't want to recognise it, even if I did. I deseperately wanted to turn and make a run for it, but I knew it was too late for that. I had to go into the house. I approached the front door and took a deep, unnecessary breath before opening it, stepping inside and walking towards the living room, where everyone was gathered. Out of everyone in the room, my gaze just had to land on him first. As my eyes met his I opened my mouth, saying the only thing I could think to say in this situation. "Hi."

A/N: Alright, you may have guessed who is in her living room(if I have anyone still reading this...), but if you didn't, I guess you'll just have to wait until next chapter to find out. I'm not sure when I will post the next chapter. Chapters aren't coming as easily to me as they used to, partially due to lack of time to write, not only for this fic, but for my other as well. I will not leave you hanging, though, I will continue this fic until the end, even if the long periods of time between updates make that seem unlikely. This fic is far from the end, though. I'll stop babbling, I suppose, and thanks to everyone who reviews, and everyone who's reading this, even if you don't review.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, or Twilight, even if I love Twilight, and I have my DVD reserved, and ready to be picked up midnight on Friday. Yay Twilight! Oh, and Yay One Tree Hill, for the new episode this week, which inspired me to write. 


	17. Chapter 17

(Renesmee's POV)

When Sebastian showed up at our house, I was a little suspiscious, but pleased nonetheless. I dropped Jacob's hand and sped across the living room, flinging myself into his arms. It had been so long since I'd seen him. Years, in fact; ever since his and Peyton's split. When I pulled away, I saw everyone else frozen in their place, all of them crowded around the door they had just entered from. As I looked at the surprised looks on everyone else's faces, I realized that Alice was the only one who didn't look surprised.

As I walked back to Jacob, everyone seemed to snap out of their shock, and walked over to greet him, although Alice just waved. Yup, she was definately the one who had got him here. Why, though? I sent Alice a look that no one noticed in the choas. She was going to talk to me later, and tell me the truth. I thought she wanted Peyton to get with Lucas. So how would Sebastian being here help that to happen? I noticed my dad send a look over at me, and I quickly changed my train of thought, thinking of Jacob instead to get him out of my head.

Then Alice announced that she was going to Peyton's house with Sebastian, and they were going to surprise her. My mom and dad said that they wanted to go too, and I could tell that they just wanted to see what Alice was up to. Jasper said he was going with her, then I said I was going, and Jacaob was coming with me of course. Emmett, knowing that there is a good possibility that Peyton might freak, of course, wanted to come too. Of course, since Emmett and everyone else was going, Rosalie decided to come as well. Which is how we all ended up in Peyton's living room, waiting for her to get home from school.

I knew there was still a few minutes left until Peyton got home, so I left Jacob sitting on Peyton's couch, and tapped Alice on the shoulder, using my power to let her know that I wanted her to follow me. I went outside, and just kept walking, staying silent until we were far enough away from the house that no one would be able to over hear us. I raised an eyebrow at her, and reached out to touch her cheek, asking my question without words. 'Why is he here?'

There was a long pause before Alice answered, but I just stared her down, waiting. "Alright, fine, I'll tell you, but you can't tell anyone else. I've been very careful with my thoughts around your dad, because I know he would tell your mom, who would tell Peyton, but she can't know, so this stays between you and me, got it?" she asked, waiting for my confirmation before saying anything else.

I paused, thinking. It would be hard to keep my mouth shut, I knew, but I decided I would hear what she was going to say, and then decide whether it needed to be told or not. I nodded quickly, waiting for her to tell me. "Well, I think Peyton is being so hesitant about Lucas because she's worried she's going to get her heart broken by another guy. I think she also might think she's still in love with Sebastian. So maybe if she clears the air with Seb, she'll finally know what she wants, and she'll be able to go for it. She might end up with Seb, or Lucas. Either way, she'll be happy again, in the end, when she finds her soul mate," she explained.

I thought it over for a while, trying to decide how horrible this would end up. "You realize that Mom told you not to meddle in Peyton's love life, and this is doing the exact opposite of that, right?" I asked, not even bothering to wait for an answer. I shook my head slightly, somewhat in awe at Alice's scheming abilities. "You're just throwing him in the mix and messing with everyone's lives," I paused again, and I knew she was waiting for me to say whether or not I'd keep her secret. "I guess we'll just have to see how this ends up," I threw my hands in the air in surrender.

Alice smiled at me and we began walking back to the house. Well, she was practically skipping as she bounced on the balls of her feet. I knew she was excited to see Peyton's reaction to Sebastian. I just rolled my eyes as I followed, muttering under my breath. "I'm just glad I already have Jacob, or I'd have to worry about keeping you away from my love life," I mumbled, even though I knew she could hear it. Her tinkling laugh followed her into the house as she sped up.

(Alice's POV)

When I entered Peyton's house, after my talk with Renesmee, I kept my thoughts on Jasper, because I saw Edwards eyes dart to me, and I knew he was probably wondering what we talked about. 'Stop being so nosy,' I thought, raising an eyebrow at him, but keeping my mouth shut as I crossed the room, settling myself on Jasper's lap. He subtly shook his head, glancing at his daughter as she entered the room, before returning his attention to Bella, who was now talking to him. I eyed Renesmee as she walked in, but she just approached Jacob, seemingly normal, so I returned my thoughts to Jasper, to keep Edward out of my mind.

Sebastian walked up to me at that point. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Alice? I mean, she doesn't even know I'm here, does she?" he asked me once again. He had probably asked me this at least thirty times throughout our trip over here. It was getting quite annoying, to be honest. The trip to Tree Hill is not long enough for anything to be repeated thirty times without it getting annoying after the first, oh, about five times.

I shrugged it off though, because I knew my plan was good. It wasn't flawless, of course, but if it worked out, things would be a lot better than they are now. I would love for Peyton to finally be able to live with us again. I actually miss her more than most people would think, considering we're so different. I mean, I'm the always happy person, while lately she's been the always not-so-happy person. That's not the only way we're different either. I mean, we're practically polor opposites, completely different in almost every aspect, but hey, it makes for an interesting friendship.

Anyway, I realized he was waiting for an answer. I guess I had just started counting that question as rhetorical after the first few times. I rolled my eyes at him, even though I was happily picturing a happy Peyton, after all of this has worked out. Jasper looked down at me with an eyebrow raised at my conflicting emotions and I just shrugged, deciding to respond to Sebastian. "Trust me, Seb. This is a great idea," I repeated, checking my watch. Perfect. Peyton would be arriving in two minutes.

It had taken me a lot of searching and quite a long time, but I had tracked him down eventually. It didn't surprise me that I had found him, or even the amount of time it had taken me to find him, the thing that really surprised me was that I had managed to keep my plans from both Edward and Peyton this whole time. I mean, Edward was definately surprised by Sebastians arrival, and I knew Peyton would be as well, and they're not the easiest people to surprise. So, I was actually feeling quite proud of myself.

Now we just had to wait for Peyton to arrive, which, I found out as I checked the time again, should be any moment. I was sitting on Jasper's lap in the recliner. Bella and Edward were sitting on one side of the couch, with Renesmee and Jacob on the other. Emmett, since he had never seen Peyton's place before, was making jokes, as he and Rosalie walked around, examining the house. Sebastian had also began to wander around, trying to get a feel of who Peyton is now, I imagine.

When they everyone ran back into the living room, I knew that it was Peyton's car I had just heard in the driveway. I stood up, pulling Jasper to his feet and heard Bella, Edward, Renesmee and Jacob get to their feet, just as we all heard the footsteps approaching the front door. It swung open, and Peyton's eyes swept across the room, then moved back, landing on Sebastian. After her double take, she froze, all emotion wiped off of her face, still standing in the doorway.

There was a long moment of complete silence, while we all waited for Peyton's reaction. I have to admit, that even though I'd seen it in a vision, I began to doubt my ability. There was just a brief instant, just a flash of emotion in her eyes, when I was honestly scared of what was going to happen. For the first time, I began to question whether this was right or not. Then the moment passed, and Peyton smiled, moving forward and hugging Sebastian. "So, what are you all doing here?" she asked, as she moved through the room, greeting everyone, even though we all knew her question really was, 'What is Sebastian doing here?'

As she hugged me, after she had hugged everyone else, she met my gaze, and I knew she was listening to my thoughts. I kept them on safe subjects, not giving her the answers she was searching for. She glared at me for a moment, but resisted the urge to ask anything out loud. She continued to pretend that this was perfectly normal, like it hadn't been years since she'd seen Sebastian. Well, if that's the way she wants to act, she can go ahead and do that.

(Peyton's POV)

A few hours after I had found Sebastian in my house, and we were finally getting some alone time. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Jacob had gone back to New York, and Alice, Bella, Renesmee and Edward were all hunting at a place that would take a couple hours to get to driving, but didn't take half as long to get to running. I had suggested we go on a walk, and now we were just walking at human speed through town. I didn't know how to start this conversation, but I knew we had to get it out of the way. We hadn't seen each other since he had walked away, so we couldn't pretend nothing had happened, could we?

He stopped walking, grabbing my arm so I would too, and I knew this was it. I looked up into his golden eyes and said the first thing that came into my mind. "I thought you couldn't live on animals?" My voice was sarcastic, but he chuckled anyway, and, to be honest, it ended up being the perfect ice breaker. We started walking again and talked about our lives now. I guess it was possible to pretend all the bad stuff hadn't happened, because we fell right into conversation as if he had never left.

Our conversation focused on the present, and the good times. We didn't dare mention the end, or anything that happened since. It was a taboo subject, and neither of us wanted to breach it. Well, I guess I kind of did want to talk about it, because I knew it had to happen eventually, but I was almost scared to start that conversation, so I just let it slide. "So, um, what are you doing tomorrow?" he asked, as we turned onto the street my house was on.

I looked down at my feet, kicking a rock that I saw on the ground and watching it sail about fifty yards as the tension instantly fell over us. Oops, I hadn't meant to kick it that hard. I don't know why I should feel bad about telling Sebastian that I'm helping Lucas and Karen at the Cafe tomorrow. Well, I really shouldn't feel bad about that. Hah, yeah, a lot easier said than done, I suppose. "I'm working tomorrow. A friend of mine needs help at the Cafe his mom owns. I offered to help him, but I didn't know that you'd be here," I was quick to add, for reasons I'd rather not acknowledge.

There was a moment of silence. He was thinking.... Did his thoughts have a hint of jealousy to them? That can't be right, can it? I mean, it's not like he came back to get back together with me. Actually, I don't even know the real reason he came back. After another moment, as I listened to his thoughts, and my own train of thought led me down a confusing path, his thoughts abruptly stopped and he looked sideways at me. He was know thinking about my gift, and wondering if I was listening to him. I decided not to lie, nodding at him with a shrug in response to his unspoken question.

He chuckled slightly under his breath. 'I had forgotton how annoying your gift could be,' he thought, and I pretended to be offended for a moment, but didn't say anything. I had some thoughts of my own to sort out. Including the million dollar question: Why did he come back. "Well, what about Sunday then? Are you busy Sunday?" he asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. It took me a second to remember that that had been the start of the conversation.

I sent him an apologetic look. "Sorry, I told him I'd hang out with him Sunday, as well. He wants to thank me for helping out in his mom's Cafe," I answered, and once again, I think his thoughts contained a hint of jealousy. I couldn't help but ask the question that slipped out of my lips next. "Why did you come back, Sebastian? I mean, it's nice to see you and all, but it's been years? Why come back now?" I realized the phrasing of my question probably didn't sound too nice, but, eh, I'm not always the nicest person.

He stopped walking, and I realized we were almost at my house. I crossed my arms over my chest as I turned to look at him, waiting for an answer. Now he was the one that was hesitant to reply. He looked down at his feet, shuffling them, a sign that he was nervous. I heard his thoughts, and I guess a part of me knew what was coming, but I wanted to hear the words come out of his mouth. Well, I guess I got what I wanted. He said the words that his thoughts were leading to, looking up as he did, his golden eyes boring into mine. Now, what the hell was I supposed to say back?

(Bella's POV)

Alice was the first to stop hunting. At first I thought she was just finished, and ready to head back, but then Edward straightened, and looked in the direction that Alice was looking. She had an expectant look on her face, which should have been my first clue that Alice had planned this whole thing. I straightened as well, Renesmee following soon after me, because we both heard the footsteps now. I took a few steps until I reached Edward, and then grabbed his hand.

A few seconds later, Peyton reached the large clearing we were hunting in, and she headed straight for Alice, getting up in her face. I have to admit, I probably would have taken a step back if Peyton had come towards me like that. I guess Alice has the security of her gift. Still, an angry Peyton is not someone who you want to cross, which seems to be exactly what Alice did. "You! What the hell did you do, Alice? You did this. This is all your fault!" Peyton yelled at Alice, who didn't flinch at all.

Renesmee and I moved forward, to kind of seperate them, while Edward decided to watch from a few feet away, not wanting to get into it. I guess he knew what Peyton was talking about. I certainly didn't. Though I can only imagine that it has something to do with Sebastian. I let my sheild down, and looked at Edward to make sure he had heard my thought. He nodded in response, but it was almost imperceptible, and I don't think anyone else noticed it. I turned my focus back to Peyton, who seemed to be slowly getting less angry. Peyton's temper sometimes flares up and then dies down somewhat randomly.

It seemed that Peyton was not through with Alice though, even if she wasn't as angry as she'd been a few moments ago. "Why can't you just leave things alone, Alice? Why can't you let me decide who I do or don't want to be with? I mean, I thought you wanted me to get with Lucas? Not that long ago you were trying to convince me to stop being just friends with him. Now you bring Sebastian back into the mix, just knowing that he still loves me and wants to be with me again. You had to have seen that coming. Don't tell me you didn't," she added the last two sentences when Alice made an innocent expression.

Meanwhile, Renesmee and I were trying to keep up with what she was talking about. "Wait, Seb still loves you and wants to be with you?" Renesmee asked, while I was still trying to figure out exactly what to say, that wouldn't end up with me looking like I was taking Alice's side. "Start at the beginning, please. Tell me what happened when we left you guys alone," she added, demanding the details.

Peyton sighed, moving her gaze from Alice to my daughter before delving into the story. "Well, as soon as you all left, we decided to just go for a walk, so I could show him around town and stuff. We were silent for a good five minutes as we walked at human speed. I thought we were going to have to talk about what had gone wrong or something. We didn't though. When we did stop walking, and starting talking, I just made some sarcastic comment about his eye color, then we fell back into a normal, comfortable conversation, as if all those years between then and now hadn't happened," she paused, as if she was still a little surprised at the way things had happened.

To be honest, I was surprised that they didn't have this huge yelling fit, because that is usually how Peyton deals with her problems. It had definately happened a lot when they were together. "Anyway, so a few minues ago he asks me what I'm doing tomorrow and I told him the truth. I'm helping Lucas out at his mom's Cafe tomorrow, and then Sunday we're hanging out. His thoughts seemed a bit jealous to me, which he has no right to feel. So I straight up asked him, why did he come back," she ran her hands over her face, as if picturing in her mind what happened next, and not liking it at all.

Renesmee opened her mouth to prompt her to continue, but Peyton looked back up before she could. "So, he looked me straight in the eye, and said, and I quote, 'I still love you, Peyton. I miss you, and I want to be with you again. I made a mistake walking away, and it's taken me years to admit it, but there it is. So what do you say?'" she finished speaking and then turned and hit a tree, knocking a huge chunk out of it. I knew she was just frustrated as she remembered what he had said to her, so I wasn't alarmed.

She had her back turned to all of us now, and Alice's interest was peaked too. I realized she must not have seen Peyton's response in her vision. I shared a look with Renesmee, but neither of us said anything as we waited for Peyton to speak. I turned and looked at Edward, a question in my eyes, but he just shrugged, unwilling to break the silence. Finally it became too much for Renesmee. "Well, what did you say?" she asked impatiently.

A/N: Dun dun dun! What did Peyton say to Sebastian? Who knows? Well, I do, but where would the fun be in me just telling you? What do you guys think she said? Is she ready to admit she has feelings for Lucas, or will she use this as a chance to run from him. Or, who knows, maybe her true love is Sebastian. He is a character of mine and I have to say, he's a pretty good catch. You all will have to wait to find out I guess. The more reviews I get, the quicker I'm likely to update. That's not a threat, or a bribe, or anything. It's just, the more feedback I get, my muse will probably be more inclined to write the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything One Tree Hill or Twilight. I only own Sebastian, although I can't say I wouldn't trade him for Edward, or James Lafferty. Mmm. 


	18. Chapter 18

(Peyton's POV)

I wanted to open up the front door before Lucas even got to the steps, but I controled myself. I waited for a few seconds after he knocked, trying not to appear like I was waiting for him by the door. I wasn't, really. Technically I was in my bedroom, but I could have been outside before his car door had closed if I had wanted to. I was just heading down the stairs when I heard the front door open. I guess I should have waited outside for him. I murmured curses under my breath as I kept my pace at a brisk walk.

I saw a head of black hair, and, glancing over Alice's head, I met Lucas's blue eyes as I reached the entry way. Alice was saying something to him, but I interrupted, pushing past her. "Alice, this is Lucas. Lucas, Alice. Now that we all know each other, Lucas and I should be going," I said, shutting the door behind me and then pulling him towards his car.

Lucas was looking at me weird as he started the car, but I avoided his gaze, staring out the window instead. He had to look at the road while he drove anyway. I wished I knew what he was thinking, so I could say whatever needed to be said to make him think about something else. "Alice can come on a little strong sometimes. Trust me, it's not something you want to be subjected to," I said, turning to look at him with my half-smile on my face. He smiled back and I couldn't help but feel just a little bit better, in spite of everything that happened yesterday.

FLASHBACK

I could just picture the looks on their faces, even if my back was facing them. I could tell from their thoughts that they were waiting to know what I had said. I was surprised that they even had to ask. Sebastian had just told me he still loved me. There was really only one thing I could tell him, considering everything that had happened. In Edwards mind, I saw the look that Bella was giving him, but he kept his mouth shut, letting me tell the story. I was finally getting calm again, letting the anger die down, when Renesmee asked what I had said.

I knew from her thoughts that Alice was torn between surprise and happiness that her plan to bring Sebastian back into my life had actually worked, but on the other hand, she was also upset that I would never get with Lucas and she also wanted me to be with him. Her emotions were very conflicting, but it was kind of fun keeping her in suspense. "I told Sebastian that too much has happened. I'm pretty much in love with someone else now, and even if I can't be with that someone else, Sebastian would just never have my whole heart. Not after he left me and everyone else," I finally explained with a shoulder shrug, as if that were the simplest solution in the world. I turned to see their reactions with my own eyes.

Alice just grinned at me, declaring in her thoughts that she had always been sure that Lucas was the one I should be with. I rolled my eyes, but decided not to push it. Both Bella and Renesmee seemed pleased with my decision as well, and they were both thinking that I seemed happier this way. "If it couldn't work out before, then it's obviously not meant to be, right? Besides, seeing him again, just reminded me of all the reasons he was a better friend to me than anything else. I just don't love him like that," I added.

END FLASHBACK

After that, we all continued hunting, because I knew I would be with Lucas today, and I didn't want anything to ruin it. I glanced in the mirror, and saw my light green eyes, taking in a slight breath. His smell was concentrated in the car, so I rolled down my window, to get some fresh breathing air. He seemed to be in a talkative mood, so I knew I would need it. Still, as part of my brain concentrated on the conversation, another part was sifting through my memory, still on yesterday.

FLASHBACK

Right after Sebastian said those words to me, I froze, not quite sure what to say. Before Lucas, I would have been so happy to have him come back and say those words, and I would have immediately gotten back together with him. Now though, I'm just not so sure it's the best thing for me. As I thought that, the solution came to me, and I knew what I needed to tell him, not just for me, but for the both of us. "No, Sebastian, you don't love me," I said simply.

Before he could even respond, I continued. "At least, you don't love me the way you want to. I know you think it would be easier if we got back together, but we can't. Sure, I love you, but I'm not in love with you, not the way I used to be. Not the way you need me to be. If you're honest with yourself, you don't love me that way either. You've just spent so much time trying to convince yourself otherwise. We were always great friends, and I still want to be, but we can't be a couple again. Too many things have changed, and it wouldn't be the same as it used to be," I elaborated.

Due to his thoughts, I knew exactly what he was going to say when he opened his mouth to protest. I cut him off before he could speak. "It may have been a mistake then, but you did it, and in doing so, you caused me to fall out of love with you. It's been too many years, and too much hurt. I only just stopped feeling that hurt, Seb, and that's how I know it won't work. I'm over you, and the reason I'm over you is because of someone else. I love you as a friend, and that's all we can be now. Sorry," I rebutted his thoughts as he thought them, then gave him a chance to think about what I was saying.

As he thought over my words, his mind got stuck on one phrase, and I sighed, speaking again before he could say the words. "To be honest, yes, I do love someone else. I'm honestly in love with Lucas, and I honestly think I will be for the rest of my existance. You know our hearts tend to get stuck on one thing, when we figure out what we truly want. I've figured it out. There is nothing in this would I love more than Lucas, but I can't do that to him. You know what we are, and he doesn't, and I won't put him in any more danger than is necessary. Still, even if I can never have him, he'll always have my heart, and you deserve someone who can only give you a part of themselves."

I paused for a moment to hear what he was thinking. I started shaking my head. "I've tried living without him, and I can't do it. I know it's masochistic , but I just honestly can't stay away. I know I can only be his friend, and at times I seriously want to say 'screw the boundaries I've made,' but everytime I think that, I look into his eyes, and I remember all the reasons I can't take his life away, and I force myself to be okay with it again," I said, drifting into thoughts about his eyes. I didn't even realize there was a smile on my face, until I saw it it Sebastians thoughts.

He was eying me curiously, wondering about that smile. Then he started speaking, this time before I really knew what he was going to say, only because I was lost in thoughts of Lucas. "You really do love him, don't you?" he mused. "You used to smile at me that way, you know, once upon a time. Peyton, if that is what you want, I guess I won't keep you from it, but I think you're doing the wrong thing. I think you should let him decide, instead of making the decisions for him." I narrowed my eyes at his words, and he was quick to continue. "Other than that, I think maybe you're right. I still want to be your friend, though, as long as you'll be mine," he held his hand out as if to seal the deal.

I rolled my eyes and hugged him instead. I knew that he really did understand, and I really was glad. I honestly did want to be his friend, and this afternoon really made me realize how much I missed his friendship. I remembered how many things we had in common and I just really didn't want to lost the friendship. We had really started dating before we got into friendship, but now I wanted his friendship, even if we weren't dating. I was glad I could have it. The only think I wanted now was to have more-than-friendship with Lucas, but that couldn't happen.

END FLASHBACK

I pulled myself out of my memory as he pulled to a stop. As I looked at the blonde next to me, before he could get out of the car, I wanted to kiss him more than ever, but I just couldn't. I knew that as soon as I got close enough to smell his blood, I could lose control, and I wouldn't do that. I've always hated what I've become, and I won't be the cause of someone else becoming like this. Most of all, I definately can't kill him. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I did.

He got out of the truck and I followed his lead, entering the Cafe before him when he held the door open for me. It was little things like that that made me love him more, but I did have to hold my breath as I walked past him, just in case. I don't want any slips today. I wanted it to be perfect, and it definately wouldn't be if I had to leave early.

As the day progressed, I was surprised to find that I was having fun, working at the Cafe. I was never much of a person who desired to be a waitress, or anything like that, even when I was alive. Before I was changed, I actually worked in a record store. Today, though, I liked it. I knew that the reason was because I was working with Lucas. He did little things, like make faces at me while I was taking someone else's order, or whispering one of our inside jokes at me as he was walking past me. We even had a water fight as we were washing dishes right after the lunch rush. Karen had to scold us, but she had a smile on her face as she walked away.

I really liked Karen, and I definately liked spending time with her son. I could tell from her thoughts that she thought we should get together, and I wished that it could happen more than she did, but I kept having to remind myself that it couldn't. I decided to offer to help around the Cafe more often, as long as Lucas was working too. The day passed more quickly than I would have liked, and I really didn't want to stp hanging out with Lucas. I was considering ways we could hang out longer as his mom closed the Cafe, and suddenly the perfect idea came to me.

(Lucas's POV)

When my mom closed up the Café, she thanked us both and reminded me of my curfew as Peyton and I headed for my truck. I winced, but Peyton laughed and replied that she wouldn't keep my out too late. I had to smile at that. So we'd be hanging out a little longer then? I could only hope. She stopped at the driver's side of my truck and held out her hand. I quirked my eyebrow at her, as if asking what she wanted, even though I knew without a doubt what she wanted. "Give me the keys, Lucas Scott, or you'll regret it," she said, putting on hand on her hip as she added a glare to give menace to her threat.

I held up my hands in surrender, pulling my keys out of my pocket and dropping them in her outstretched hand. She smiled at me and got in the truck, starting it before I could even get in. "No need to threaten me, Peyton. Where are we going, anyway?" I asked as I buckled my seatbelt. "Don't you need a seatbelt?" I asked, when I noticed that she wasn't wearing hers.

For some reason, she laughed at the question, but she quickly stopped. "No," she answered, but she pulled it around herself and buckled it anyway, quickly changing the subject. "As for where we're going, I'm not going to tell you that. You'll have to see when we get there," she said, a satisfied smirk on her face.

I pretended to pout, but she just shook her head, completely oblivious to my pouting, or so it seemed. "Wipe the puppy dog look off your face, or I won't take you anywhere," she looked at me with one eyebrow raised, but I kept pouting and she just started laughing as she pressed down on the gas again.

I stopped pouting because hearing her laugh just made me want to smile, but I settled for a smirk instead. She rolled her eyes and parked the truck, getting out. I followed her motions, wondering why we were here. We were at the River Walk, but she wasn't walking towards the bridge, or even the benches.

She didn't even glance to see if I was behind her, but I found myself following her anyway. I wasn't even sure why, but my feet were moving before I could really think about it. I didn't need to ask where we were headed. The moment seemed to be best left in silence.

We walked down beneath the bridge, and she stepped through an opening in the trees that I hadn't even noticed until she disappeared through it. I followed her and was shocked at the clearing. It was grassy and there were random wildflowers, but it was a beautiful place, and it was obvious that not many people-if any-knew that it was there.

Peyton was already sprawled out on the grass, laying down, her hair fanned out around her head. "How did you find this place, and why did you bring me here?" I asked, partially in awe. I needed to know some things. If I remembered correctly, she had been the one who wasn't ready to date, but this seemed awfully date-like. Where is her head at?

I looked over at her, noticing her eyes were closed, and took a moment to examine her beauty. There was no sun. It had been cloudy today, but I'm sure if the sun had been out, it would have made it through the trees. I wanted to reach out and brush a curl from her forehead, but even as I was reaching out, she opened her eyes, sitting up and moving away from me all in one smooth, quick motion.

She took a deep breath, standing at the edge of the clearing. I wondered how she could be so graceful as she moved, and I wondered how she got over there so fast when she had been right next to me just seconds ago. "I found this place b ecause I've spent a lot of time exploring Tree Hill. I brought you here because we're friends," she answered, a smile on her face, but I could tell it's not real.

Just like that, the tension has fallen over us, and the line of friendship is once again clearly drawn. The line has had to be redrawn quite a few times, when it gets somewhat blurry, and things get so comfortable between us that it almost just falls into the realm of more-than-friendship, but Peyton clearly redraws the line, every time.

It makes me wonder what exactly happened to her that makes her so hesitant to get into a relationship when the chemistry is so clearly there. I never push it, though, just like I never push a lot of things. She eventually sits back down, and we just sit in th e clearing for a while, speaking when nec essary, but mainly enjoying the silence and the company.

Hours after sunset, we finally got up, and she drove the truck to my house. I asked her if she needed a ride home, but she just smiled wryly at me. "I'd prefer to walk, honestly. I'll see you tomorrow, Lucas," she replied as we stood on the back porch, in front of the door that led to my room. She stepped forward like she wanted to hug me, but then she shook her head, almost imperceptibly, and turned, heading into the night.

I watched her for a few seconds, before I decided that I didn't want to leave the night like that. I ran after her, catching up to her half way down the block. How did she walk so fast? She sent me a sideways, questioning glance. "Well, I d prefer to walk with you," I explained, simply and she accepted it, just like that. She led the way the whole time, and we talked, but barely. I kept stealing sideways glances at her, just so I could see the moonlight reflected off of her pale skin. She really was beautiful, though I knew she could never take a compliment, so I remained silent, surpressing the urge to take her hand as we walked.

When we were at her front door, she waved, half-smiled at me, and then headed inside. I watched her house, wondering which room was hers. She opened a window upstairs way sooner than she should be able to get up the stairs. "Hurry up and get home. I told your mom I'd have you home before curfew. Don't make me go against my word," she called, before pulling her head back inside the window.

I couldn't help but chuckle as I turned, walking back towards my house. I loved the way she didn't even say goodbye until she was already in the house. Wait, did I just say love? I thought about Peyton and everything that had happened in my life since she moved here and that made me realize. Yeah, I guess I do love her. I just wish she'd love me back the same way.

After a few blocks, I saw someone standing on the sidewalk, maybe twenty feet away, facing toward me, and staring at me, as if they were waiting for me. If the figure hadn't been so much shorter than me, I probably would have been scared. Instead, I just kept walking towards it.

As I got closer, I realized it was Alice, Peyton's cousin, I believe. When I reached her, she just turned and fell into step with me as I walked, as if this were a natural occurrence. She didn't say anything for at least a half a block. "You're Lucas," she finally said, though it wasn't a question, just a statement of fact. "You're pretty clueless, from what I can tell," she added.

I stopped walking, and turned to face her, an eyebrow quirked. Who did she think she was, calling me clueless? "Well, you've known Peyton for months now, and you still haven't realized she's not like you," she replied to my look simply, with a shrug of one tiny shoulder. Actually, I had realized that, I thought, but didn't say. I was too busy thinking. Alice had just admitted that there was something off about Peyton. "I bet if you think about it long enough, you can put all the pieces together," she said, smiling slightly before she turned back towards Peyton's house, taking off at a run.

By the time I was able to focus on reality instead of my thoughts, she was gone. What did that mean? I thought about all the things that were different about Peyton. She never ate. She didn't go out in the sunlight. She was deathly pale. Her mood changed with her eye color. Her skin was rock hard and icy cold. She was incredibly fast and strong. What did that all mean, though?

I decided to put it out of my mind for now. I mean, if she hadn't told me, then she didn't want me to know. Besides, maybe it was something I'd be better off knowing. I headed home and went straight to my room. I kicked off my shoes, pulled off my shirt and pants, climbing into bed in my boxers only, which is how I usually sleep.

Instead of going straight to sleep, I picked up my laptop, with the pretense of writing for a little while. The thoughts of Peyton and what Alice said kept going through my mind, though, and I couldn't help but open up my search engine. I typed some of Peyton's quirks and hit enter, almost afraid of what I was going to see.

The first few sites, I ruled out immediately. A couple after that, I thought might seem possible, but I didn't click on them either. Then I saw the word. The site was almost at the bottom of the list, but as soon as I saw the word, it all clicked, and I knew exactly what Peyton was. I clicked on the site anyway, just for clarification.

As I scrolled down the page, I realized it all fit, and this was the right solution. The thick knot in my stomach made me set my laptop aside and put my face in my hands as I considered this. On the one hand, I was pretty sure I couldn't live without her in my life anymore, but on the other hand, did I even know her? If what I just discovered is true, do I even want to know her?

As I thought about all of this, I realized there was only one answer. There had only been one answer from the moment she had walked into my life. I needed to talk with her, of course, but there was only one thing for me to do.

A/N: Cliffhanger! I bet y'all hate me for that one. So what do you think? Did he find out the truth? What do you think he's going to do about it? The big confrontation is next chapter. I almost have that chapter finished. It should be up maybe later tonight, or maybe tomorrow, depending on reviews, and whether or not I finish it. Tell me what you think about Alice's little intervention there. What do you think Peyton will do? Please, please, please, review this chapter. I don't care if you've never reveiewed any of the chapters of this fic, please review this one. Okay, I'm done begging, I'll get to work on finishing the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, from One Tree Hill, or Twilight. Unfortunately, I am just not as awesome as Stephenie Meyer.


	19. Chapter 19

(Lucas's POV)

The next morning, I called her when I woke up. "We need to talk. Meet me at the place you showed me yesterday," I said before hanging up without giving her a chance to respond. I said a quick, distracted goodbye to my mother, and then drove my truck to the River Walk. I saw no car in sight when I got there, but I had no doubt she was there.

I was not disappointed. When I entered the clearing, there she was, in all her stunning beauty. I took a deep breath. She had her back to me, but of course, she knew I was there. She turned around, taking a good look on my face, trying to figure out what this was about, I'm sure. "I know what you are," I said bluntly, not wanting to beat around the bush.

She froze completely, not moving at all. I could tell she wasn't even breathing. Of course, I know the reason she's able to do that now. Before she could say anything in denial, I continued. "You're super-strong, and extremely fast. Your skin is pale white and icy cold. You never go out in the sunlight. How old are you?" I asked.

With a shake of her head, she turned her back to me, walking until she was standing at the edge of the clearing. "I'm seventeen," she answered in a soft voice. I asked her how long she's been seventeen as I stepped closer to her. She hesitated before answering. "A while," her voice was even softer this time. I had to strain to hear it.

When I was close enough to reach out and touch her, I put my hand on her shoulder. "You're a vampire," I whispered, right by her ear. I was standing slightly to the side, so I saw her eyes slide closed when I said those words. "I don't care, though, Peyton. It doesn't matter to me what you are," I added, just a bit louder.

Moving so fast I couldn't even see her, she was on the other side of the clearing before I could turn around. She looked angry, though I wasn't sure why. "You don't care? Lucas, maybe you don't get it, but I'm a monster! You can't say you don't care! I'm the perfect predator. You can't outrun me," she said, and suddenly she was behind me again. I turned and I knew that she had just run around the whole area in a matter of seconds.

She pushed past me, and grabbed one of the smaller trees surrounding the clearing. "You could never fight me off," with that said, she ripped the tree out by the roots, and threw it. It went soaring into another tree and knocked that one down as well. She wasn't even breathing heavily.

Less than a second later, she was standing in front of me again. "You haven't even asked me what I eat. Come on, as the question. It has to be on your mind," she said. In the few seconds that she stood in front of me, I noticed that her eyes had darkened quite considerably since last night. She turned away from me, shaking her head, disgusted, I'm sure, with herself.

I would be lying if I didn't say that her little spiel didn't scare me, at least a little bit, but it didn't scare me away. I took a step towards her, reaching out and grabbing her arm, turning her around to face me. "You wouldn't hurt me," I said, completely sure of myself. "Listen, Peyton, I've fallen in love with you, and I think I started falling the day you moved here, despite all your efforts for us to remain just friends. It's too late to back out now," I finished, looking into her eyes.

She held my gaze for a long time, though I couldn't be sure how long, before she broke away, easily pulling her arm out of my grip and sinking onto the ground, burying her face in her hands. I sat down next to her, just waiting for her to speak. Since I had just told her how I felt, the ball was in her court.

(Peyton's POV)

There it was. Despite all my efforts to the contrary, he had fallen in love with me, just as I'd fallen in love with him. I wish I could hear his thoughts, to see if that was what he was really thinking, but he said it with such emotion. I don't think anybody could possibly be that good of an actor.

There was a bit of a problem though. What do I do? Do I admit that I'm in love with him, too, and finally give in to happiness-and Alice-and just be with him, effectively putting him in danger? Or do I lie and tell him I don't have feelings for him? Well, if I say that, I might as well just say I'm not a vampire, considering both of those statements are just as far from the truth as it is possible to be.

To be honest, this kind of solves all my problems. I didn't have to figure out how to tell him what I am, but he still accepts me, in spite of it. I know that if I lie to him now, Alice will probably kill me, which is pretty hard, considering I'm already dead. Still, I need to talk to him now. Now that he knows as much as he does, I want him to know everything.

So, I look up at him, meeting his blue eyes that I honestly love, and offer up a half-smile, which I know now that he loves. "I fell in love with you, too. I didn't mean to, and I never expected it to happen, but it did. I'm sorry, because it puts you in danger, but I can't deny it anymore. I'd like to tell you everything, if you want to hear it," I said, holding out my hand towards him.

He grinned back at me, and took my hand, and I honestly felt almost like I was floating, I was so happy. I could tell that he was extremely happy as well, and that just made me all the happier, and I was glad I had finally been honest with him. I squeezed his hand lightly and then lay down on the grass. He followed my lead, lying down next to me, though none of our skin touched, except for our hands, which remained linked. I stared up at the clouds, peeking through the canopy of trees above us as I tried to think of where to start.

One thing I really love about him is that he didn't feel the need to interrupt the silence as I collected my thoughts. "Well, I won't say exactly when or where, because to be honest, my human memory is foggy at best, and I've tried to forget it, but when I was still mortal, I didn't exactly have the perfect life. My mom died when I was young and my father left me home alone most of the time. I really didn't have anyone, no best friend, really no real friends at all. I didn't date. I was quite alone," I paused, forcing my mind bakc to my murky human memories. It really was like trying to look through muddy water.

He waited silently, but I knew he was there, as his grip on my hand shifted slightly. It actually felt good, to know that he was here now. A lot better than I had ever imagined it would feel. I was stuck in the past, though, so I couldn't tell him so right then. "Then Bella and the rest of the family moved into my town. Bella befriended me, and suddenly I wasn't so Bella liked me, the rest of the family did too, and even though I was still an outsider at the school, they were outsiders with me, and Bella became the person I confideded everything too," I paused, remembering a time before I knew anything about vampires.

I was no longer in the clearing, with the human I'd fallen in love with, I had allowed my mind to go back to the past, and I imagined it as I described it to him. "Then the incident happened. I was still kind of distant from the Cullen family, because I wasn't used to opening up to people, but Bella knew almost everything about me. It was a sunny day, so Bella wasn't at school. The day just happened to be the anniversary of my mom's death. My dad hadn't even bothered to come home, though he had been sure to make it home that day every year prior. I guess I just had a really horrible day, and I didn't even have anyone to talk to. I went home, really angry at the world, put some depressing music on, downed almost a whole bottle of sleeping pills, and just," I trailed off, dropping his hand and making a slashing motion across my other wrist.

He immediately understood what I meant, and I was glad that I didn't have to say the words. I can still remember the blood that flooded my white comforter. It had haunted my mind enough since my transformation that I'd never forget it, no matter how much I wish I could. I sat up and wrapped my arms around my knees, resting my chin on them. "Bella was watching me, because she knew something bad was going to happen, and she intervened, because she knew no one else would find me," I could almost feel the pain of transformation as I remembered it, but he didn't need to know that.

These memories were a lot clearer, and I almost winced as I saw a flash of my red eyes, as I remembered waking up and looking in a mirror, but I managed to keep my face calm and collected. "When I woke up, I was a vampire. It took a long time to make me believe it, but in the end there was no denying it," I couldn't stop the grimace on my face. "I honestly hated myself, and what I'd become. The only reason I didn't go to the Volturi and have them do away with me was because I had a family, and the thought of that was to good for me to pass up," I said honestly.

I hated how selfish I had been when making that decision, but it was true. They had become my family and I liked that, even if it was at the price of losing my mortality. "I refused to attack humans, even when I was just changed, but they told me that they weren't like normal vampires. They didn't drink human blood either. They drank the blood of animals. After that, I was ready to be a part of their family," I sighed, remembering the days back then, before I started rebelling against then, as my hatred for myself increased. I realized that I blamed that on them, and I shouldn't have. All they did was save my life.

Now that I had gone over how I got like this, I skipped over the part of my life with Sebastian, deciding that was a story for another time. I thought back to the first day of school, and decided to pick up there. "Even though humans do appeal to my sense of smell more than animals do, it's always been an urge that I've controlled easily. That is, until you. That first day of school, when I walked into English," I paused, taking a shuddering breath as I remembered the way his blood just seemed to call out to me. "I'd never smelled anything as good as your blood," I tried to compose myself.

As I thought of the best way to put it, I realized it would be a lot easier if I remembered my human taste buds. Oh well, I'll just have to wing it, I suppose. "I imagine drinking the blood of animals is something like a human eating tofu. Real meat just always smells and tastes so much better," I used that metaphor to explain it a little better to him, trying to think of a metaphor to use for his blood. "Well, you're blood is so much sweeter than even a normal humans. It's like, I'm a drug addict and you're my own personal brand of heroin," that just maybe might give him some idea of how good he smelled.

Just then a wind blew through the clearing, blowing his scent into my nose, and making my throat ache with thirst. I closed my eyes for a minute, to control the urge, feeling the venom welling up in my mouth. "When I walked into that classroom, and your scent hit me for the first time," I paused, really not wanting to scare him away, but at the same time, hoping I would. "Well, I'd never wanted to kill someone more, and I'd never been closer to committing murder than at that moment. I wanted so bad to taste your blood, that I honestly considered killing everyone in the room, just to get to you," I had to be honest with him, so he would get smart and stay away from me, even if I didn't want him to do that.

In my peripherial vision, I saw his brow furrow and I somehow knew he was thinking of the look of hatred in my eyes that day. I could only imagine how I'd looked to him. "Yeah, I honestly did hate you then, because you were making me go against every moral I had, and I don't have many. I hated you because I didn't know you, and it seemed like you were sent to me straight from my own personal hell. Like a personal demon, sent just to defeat me," I shook my head, not really proud of the hatred I'd felt for him.

Focusing on the present again, I looked over at him. He was sitting next to me, looking like he wanted to reach out, but he wasn't sure what to do. I offered a smile, glad that I finally told him the truth. "I understand if you want to take back what you said earlier, now that you've heard how I've become this way, and you know better now what I am," I said, taking one last look at his blue eyes before looking down, sure that he was going to leave. How could someone like him be with a monster like me?

He reached out, and the ache in my throat burned even more harshly as the scent of his blood moved even closer, but I was completely still, not even breathing, as I allowed him to brush back my hair and softly caress my cheek. His hand then moved down, taking mine in his own again. "Peyton, I told you earlier. I'm in love with you. Nothing else matters. I'm not going back on my word now," he said.

I met his gaze and got lost in his blue eyes for a moment. I couldn't believe he still meant that, even after everything I'd told him. I couldn't believe it, but I was just going to have to accept it. I'd be around for him as long as he wanted me. As long as it was best for him. I could control myself, and the more I allow myself to be around his blood, the better I'll be at controlling myself. There's nothing I wouldn't do for him. It still amazes me how true that statement is, even if he doesn't realize it yet.

As I considered everything, I sighed, shaking my head in wonder. "And so the lion fell in love with the lamb," I murmured, because, really, that's what our relationship is like. He's the lamb. I'm the lion. It's the classic predator/prey situation. I hope he's realizing the risk he's taking, because my self-control isn't perfect, no matter how hard I try, and I will try my hardest.

His gaze steadily held mine, and, somehow, I knew that he knew exactly what he was getting himself into. He was diving right into danger, and he knew that he was doing that. He chuckled lightly. "What a stupid lamb," he said, his way of letting me know with words that he got exactly what I meant when I had said that. He understood every underlying meaning, and he completely agreed.

Wow, I still find it hard to believe that he could be so understanding. I was finding it easier to believe, though as time went on, though I was still waiting for him to realize what he was getting into and run away from me, screaming. I nodded, agreeing with him. "What a sick, masochistic lamb," I added, closing my eyes as I leaned down, taking in a breath, feeling the pain burning in my throat, but still savoring in the sweet scent.

We sat in silence for a little while, just staring at each other, trying to take it all in, I suppose. I wished I could stay like that forever, but I needed to go yell at Alice for helping him figure out my secret, and then thank her for it. I told him that as I was getting up, but he stopped me before I could leave, and I knew he had something he wanted to ask. I told him to ask whatever he wanted, because I wanted to be completely honest with him. "Do you..." he paused, leaving me in suspense before quickly finishing the question. "Do you burn in the sun?" he asked.

I resisted theurge to roll my eyes, but couldn't help but laugh at the question. It was seriously over-played, the idea that we burn in the sun, but he looked so cute asking, I couldn't fault him for it. I shook my head adamantly, my curls bouncing. "I can't go out in public when the sunlight, because humans would figure out I'm different if I did, but it doesn't hurt me at all. Maybe some time I'll show you what happens," I said, not really wanting to part, but knowing Alice was going to head home soon.

Before I could get a couple of steps, he called my name again. I turned to meet his blue-eyed gaze, waiting for him to speak. "The sun's supposed to come out later. Maybe we could meet here, hang out talk some more. It could be, kind of like a date, you know, if you want it to be," he said, a little uncertainly, as if he wasn't sure I'd want to go on a date with him.

I grinned at him. Honestly, nothing sounded better to me. I'd love to spend my afternoon with him. I told him as much, and we decided on a time to meet. Then I walked him to his truck and we said goodbye again. I waved before running off, not even caring that he saw. It was way to easy to be myself around him, and that partially scared me, but a bigger part of me loved it.

A/N: Okay, I love the lion and the lamb line, so I've been waiting to work that into my fic since I started. In fact, that line alone is where I got the idea to start the fic, so I'm really happy I got to include it in this chapter. So, tell me what you think. Did I do a good job, on their reactions to each others feelings and stuff? Are y'all glad that there will be a Leyton date next chapter? Finally, right? I know I've been waiting for it. Hope y'all like the chapter, and leave lots of reviews, if you want to.

Special Note: Demeter18: Thanks for the reviews, and I'm sorry my writing slipped on the last chapter. I hope this chapter is better, and I hope you keep reviewing, even if it's only to give me more constructive criticism.

A/N# 2: I am soo soo sorry. I was just looking over the recent chaps I've posted, and it seems it wasn't transferring from my document to Fanfiction right. I've reposted the chapters that weren't formated right, and it shouldn't happen again. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, or Twilight, and I definately don't own the wonderful lines I borrowed from Stephenie Meyer.


	20. Chapter 20

(Lucas's POV)

I had spent a couple hours, trying to plan the perfect date, and it was difficult, but I managed. It was hard, because Peyton didn't eat, or anything, and I really did want to see what she looked like in the sunlight, so we couldn't go out in public. I didn't want to just go back to the clearing, either, though. So, it was more difficult than I had imagined to plan a really nice evening.

As I drove over to Peyton's, I was glad that it wasn't sunny quite yet. It was easy to tell that the clouds were thinning, and they would be gone in a little while. I parked and went to knock on her door. I was wearing jeans, black Vans and a red tee-shirt. When she opened the door, she looked down at my outfit, and chuckled. I looked down as well, wondering what she was laughing at. "Hi," I drew out the word, wondering if I looked like an idiot and I just didn't know it.

She stopped laughing when she realized I didn't know what she was laughing at. "Now I know why Alice told me to wear this," she said, with a half-smile. I hadn't looked at her clothes. I don't think I've looked at her clothes ever. I'm always captivated by her eyes and her beauty. "We're matching," she explained further. I looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a jean mini-skirt, a red tank top and black Doc Martens. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, with a couple of curls left down and framing her face.

My breath caught in my throat as I took in her outfit. She really was absolutely stunning. She kinked her eyebrows at my silence. "It's so weird, not to hear what you're thinking," she said. She must have noticed my confused look, because she was quick to continue. "Oh, um, did I forget to tell you? See, some vampires have... extra abilities. I can hear people's thoughts, and when I draw, the future tends to come out in my drawings. Anyway, yeah, there has only been one human whose mind I'm unable to read," she said, sending me a pointed look.

I had gotten a little nervous when she said she could hear peoples thoughts, but I felt relief when she said she couldn't read mine. She did look a little frustrated because of it, though, so I decided to give her a bit of a break. "I was just thinking that you're absolutely gorgeous, and I'm incredibly lucky because you agreed to go out with me," I informed her. She bit her lip and looked down at her feet due to the compliment. She always did that when I complimented her. "You still need to get better at taking compliments, but let's go," I added, heading back to my truck. I knew physical contact is hard for her, so I resisted the urge to touch her in any way.

When I got to the truck I held the passenger door open for her and she sent me a half-smile as she got in. I hurried around to my side and got in as well, starting the engine as I pulled on my seatbelt. "So, tell me more about your family. Do any of them have special gifts?" I asked, turning the radio down as I drove, throwing glances over at her occassionally.

She talked throughout the whole car ride, which, admittedly, wasn't very long. I pulled into a parking space at the docks, then hurried over to her side to open the door to my truck for her. She sent me a look as she got out, asking me with her eyes why we were here. "Well, I want to be somewhere secluded, so you can show me what the sun does to you when it comes out. My mom happens to have a friend who owns a boat that is docked here, and he said I could borrow it. I just so happen to know how to sail," I explained, as we started walking down the docks to where the boat was parked.

I reached out to help her onto the boat when we reached it, but I dropped my hands at the last minute, waiting until she got on before following. She turned to look at me with a wry smile on her face. "Lucas, you don't have to go out of your way to avoid contact. I can control myself. Earlier, I got a little freaked out, I guess, to put it mildly, but I swear to you, I won't hurt you," she said, like she was trying to convince herself as much as she was trying to convince me.

Adamantly, I shook my head. That wasn't what I was worried about at all. I knew she wouldn't hurt me. "I know that. I trust you, really. I just don't want to make this hard for you," I said honestly, unattaching the boat from the dock, then going downstairs to start it, so we could drift out to sea. She just watched me as I worked, an unreadable look on her face. When we were far enough away from shore that we couldn't see it anymore, I turned off the boat so we could drift, taking a seat on the couch in the cabin, gesturing for Peyton to sit next to me. "Why do you keep staring at me like that?" I asked.

Sheepishly, she looked down at her feet, biting her lip. This time I didn't resist the urge to reach out, and gently lower her jaw so she would stop chewing on her lip. She looked up at me, her light green eyes meeting mine. "I just honestly can't believe you said that. I mean, I can't believe, despite all the danger you're in, just being with me, you're worried about me," she said, awe coloring her tone.

I shook my head in wonder. How could someone as perfect as her see herself that way? I didn't understand it. Vampire or not, she was the most amazing woman I'd ever met, and I knew that would be true for the rest of my life. "My life doesn't matter to me anymore. I told you earlier, I'm in love with you, Peyton. I'm going to love you forever. This is it for me. You're it for me," I said, hoping I wasn't going to scare her away, but needing to tell her how I felt.

Slowly, she nodded, not as if she agreed with me, exactly, but as if she could understand exactly what I meant. She bit her lip as if contemplating something, and I wanted to ask what it was she was thinking, but she spoke before I could. "Do you mind if I try something?" she asked, and I shook my head. "I need you to be absolutely still. Can you do that?" she asked. I nodded quickly, then tried to keep still, knowing I wouldn't be able to be as still as Peyton can get when she tries.

Still, I stopped moving, and she started leaning closer. I wondered what she was doing, but then she put her head on my chest, with her ear right above my now erratically beating heart. She was kind of leaning towards me, half-way on the chair, and I knew she must have been uncomfortable, but she didn't move for a very long time. Her eyes were closed as she slowly took deep breath after deep breath. I knew she was trying to get used to my scent. I was stiff when she finally leaned away, but I wasn't going to complain. "It shouldn't be that hard again," she said, half-smile in place.

I grinned back at her, and picked up her hand, lacing our fingers together. "Let's go up the the deck," I said, wondering if the sun was out yet. We stood and walked up the stairs. When we got to the doorway, I saw sunlight spilling onto the deck, and I began to anticipate seeing Peyton in the sun. She had dropped my hand while we were going upstair, so I had walked at least five feet away from the door when I realized she was still in the doorway. I turned to look at her, noticing she looked a little nervous.

Hoping to ease her nerves, I held my hand out, taking a step back towards her. She shook her head briefly, and took a step out of the shade, and into the sunlight. My breath caught in my throat, and I swear my heart stopped at the sunlight hit her. If I thought she was gorgeous before, there were no words to describe how she looked now. Her skin glittered like it was embedded with diamonds, but it was still as smooth as marble. She bit her lip nervously as I stared at her in awe.

The sun was illuminating her curls, making them glow against her pale, glittery skin, making her hair look like a halo framing her head. That was the first time that I thought of her as an angel. My own personal angel. I could never tell her, of course, because she can't take a compliment, and after this morning I'm not sure how she'd react to that one. Still, I can call her that in my head, because that's what she seems like. I don't know how she can be so self-depreciative, when she's so amazing, but I don't want to start a fight, so I don't bring it up.

I really want to touch her skin, and I notice that she's closed her eyes as she stands in front of me, so I do. I reach out, and take her hand, holding it in both of mine. It's incredibly cold, and hard, but it fits perfectly in mine, despite the size difference, and I love the feel of her hands. I want it to flip so I start to move it, but before I can she realizes what I'm doing, and she turns it over in a blindingly fast movement. I freeze for a moment, and glance up, noticing her eyes dart closed.

Reminding myself that it's okay, I determinedly keep her hand in mine, using the other to draw light designs on her open palm. I stayed there for a moment, drawing letters, and shapes, and whatever else I could think of. Then I started moving up her arm, still lightly drawing designs with my fingertips. "You couldn't imagine how that feels," she said in a low murmur. I don't reply, just continue to lightly trace my fingertips up and down her arm, fighting the strong urge to kiss the dark circles under her eyes.

Eventually, we started talking again, and she told me more about her family, and I told her more about mine. It was kind of hard to find things for me to talk about, because I had told her everything, but I could listen to her talk forever. When the sun started to set, we just sat, and watched it together, our hands linked. Then I turned the boat back to shore, kind of wishing we could just stay away from the real world forever. She stared out over the water, and I got the feeling that she was thinking the exact same thing.

When I stopped the car at her house, she looked reluctant to get out. She turned to look at me, a half-smile playing at her lips. "I'm really glad we did this," she paused, then started laughing. "Oh, my gosh, that is so cliche," she said, shaking her head as she laughed at herself. She was still chuckling as she got out of the car. I got out as well, following her to the front door. She turned to face me, looking into my eyes. She bit her lip, and I knew she was thinking. "Can I try something, again?" she asked, somewhat hesitantly.

Not at all hesitant myself, I nodded, trying to be still as she leaned closer. I'm not sure what I was thinking when she started leaning closer, but I definately did not expect her lips to gently touch mine once, as if experimenting, before she kissed me with a little more force. My head knew to stay still, but suddenly I wasn't thinking with my brain anymore. My hands moved on their own accord to her hips, pulling her closer to me as I kissed her passionately.

Before I realized it, she had stepped out of my grip. "I, um, sorry. Just sorry," she mumbled, turning and heading into the house. I needed a moment to compose myself, but then I started knocking. She didn't answer, and I had to resign myself to heading home, my mind still reeling as I tried to figure out what had happened.

(Peyton's POV)

As I lay on the bed in the guest room, trying to figure out what had happened, I realized I didn't want to leave it at that. There was no way to tell what was going on in his mind, but with the way I'd left things, I'm sure whatever he was thinking, couldn't be good. He had just overwhelmed me, and I run when I'm overwhemed. Maybe I'll have to work on that. I had almost lost control, though, and I was also going to have to work on that. Admittedly, it was easier to be around him as he was driving me home than it had been even this morning. I wanted it to get easier still.

That wasn't going to happen if I hid from him, though. With barely a glance at the clock, I was off the bed and out of the house soon after that. I ran to his house, because it was a lot faster than driving, and went around the back, so I could enter through his bedroom door. I had been doing this almost every night for a long time, so I knew how to shimmy it just right to open it, and I had oiled the hunges, so it made no sound. For the first time, I actually wished that he was still awake, instead of wishing the opposite.

As I pushed the door open, I noticed the light coming from the opposite side of the room, where the lamp on his side table was, so I knew he was, in fact, still awake. He just glanced up, as I was closing the door behind me. He jumped, startled, and I knew it was because I had made no noise entering the room. "I'm sorry, I just, I couldn't leave it like that," I whispered softly, so that his mom wouldn't hear, even though I knew she was already asleep. I didn't want to wake her up.

He moved his laptop to the side, and pulled his blankets over his lap. It was then that I realized that he was wearing nothing but boxers. Of course, he slept like that every night, but this was the first time I was allowed to appreciate it. I forcibly kept my eyes on his, even though my gaze wanted to wander. I bit my lip as I waited, but that only lasted a few seconds before I started speaking again. "I have to tell you something. I tend to run when I'm scared, and that's what I did tonight. I don't want to run from you, but it's a defense mechanism," I started fidgeting as I paused, waiting for him to say something.

There was an amused smirk on his face. "I scare you?" he asked, one eyebrow raised. Even I could see the irony. Yes, a vampire scared by a mere human. Still, that wasn't what I meant. Sure, the feelings I had scared me, because I never thought I'd feel like this, but I was also scared of hurting him. He continued before I could speak. "I'm glad I'm not the only one, then. You scare me, too," he admitted, the smirk sliding off of his face as seriousness overtook the room.

I felt my shoulders slump at that. Of course he was scared of me. Why shouldn't he be? I could kill him, just like that. He'd have no chance whatsoever if I lost control. Part of me was glad that he'd finally figured that out. Of course, the other part was disappointed that he'd figured it out. I turned to leave, thinking that nothing more needed to be said. "Peyton," he said, and I turned to see that he had stood up, and was walking towards me. "I mean, these feelings scare me. I'm not scared of you at all. I just never imagined I could feel this way, and that you'd feel the same is just absolutely amazing," he said, somewhat shocking me. "You do feel the same way, right?" he added when I was silent.

Without hesitation, I nodded, taking a step forward. I gingerly wrapped my arms around his waist, and he hugged me back. I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat against my ear, and trying toget used to the burn in my throat that was caused by his scent. After a few minutes, I looked back up at him, and as I naturally moved closer, I didn't need to tell him to be still. This time he managed to just stand there as I kissed him. The second kiss was just as amazing as the first had been. "Just for the record, I'm not scared of you. I'm scared of what could happen to you. You do realize that I'm a danger to you, more than anyone else, right," I had to be sure he knew that.

With an exasperated sigh, he nodded. "I get that, Peyton, but you are my life now, and I'd rather die than be without you. It's worth it to me. You're worth it. I just want to be with you," he said, letting a yawn slip, interrupting his speech. I nodded understandingly, and turned to leave, although I was planning to come back once he fell asleep. He held tight to my hand, not letting me go. "Wait, stay with me tonight," he requested, looking from me to the bed, an expectant look on his face, though I knew he would only want to sleep, and nothing more.

I held his hopeful gaze for a moment before nodding, walking towards the bed. He put his laptop away, and I requested that he put a shirt on. I didn't want him freezing next to me. I sat on the left side of the bed, leaning against the headboard, while he laid down on the right side. He cuddled against me and rested his head against my stomach. "Not that I mind this position, but how do you plan on sleeping like this?" he asked when I started stroking his hair. He looked up at me, and I just sent him a look.

As soon as he got my meaning, his eyes widened. He looked back down, and I continued working my fingers nimbly through his blonde locks. "Wow," he murmured, as he mulled this new bit of information over. "You must have a lot of time on your hands then," he teased. Then a thought occurred to him. "How long have you been sneaking into my room at night?" he asked, his eyes alight with sudden understanding.

I bit my lip as I looked down at him. He was staring back at me with wide eyes. "It doesn't matter. Go to sleep, Lucas," I said, leaning down to place a kiss on the tip of his nose. He followed my advice, and as he slept, I thought about school. Things at school would definately be different tomorrow. Brooke and Rachel would hate me even more. I'd get a big, fat 'I-told-you-so,' from Haley, and Nathan would just smirk at us knowingly. I was also pretty sure I was going to hear it from Alice, just as soon as I found a moment of time alone. Still, I thought as I looked down at Lucas's peaceful, sleeping face, it was all worth it.

A/N: Okay, did the first date live up to your standards? I kind of liked it, but I want your opinion, as my readers. This is kind of a long chapter. I had planned on cutting it off at the end of Lucas's POV, but I decided I've been cruel enough to you guys. You deserve a chapter that doesn't have a cliff hanger. I hope you guys liked it, because you don't get many of those.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from One Tree Hill or Twilight. I just like to play with the characters, and Stephenie Meyer's ideas.


	21. Chapter 21

(Lucas's POV)

When I woke up there was only a pillow beneath my head, and I had to wonder if yesterday had only been a dream. I could smell her lingering scent on my sheets, though, and I knew it wasn't. I decided to get up and get dressed, quickly pecking my mom on the cheek before heading out the front door. I had the keys to my truck in my hand, but there was a car blocking me in. A familiar figure was leaning against that familiar black car.

I grinned as I walked over to greet Peyton, lightly giving her a kiss, inhaling her delicious scent. I know she should be the one saying I smell delicious, but she really did smell so appealing. I didn't want to bite her, but I did want to kiss her. She froze as my lips touched hers, but she did smile when I pulled away. I could really get used to kissing her hard, cold lips, and I really wanted to. "Hey, what are you doing here?" I asked, instead of voicing my thoughts.

With a pointed look, she gestured to her car. "I am here to give my boyfriend a ride to school," she explained, with a half-smile. I couldn't help it. I kissed her again. This time, though, instead of freezing, she brought one hand up to my cheek, her lips moving under mine. A few seconds later she gently pushed me away. "This is getting easier, faster than I thought it would, but we still need to take it slow. I need to be careful with you. I can't ever lose control," she said, turing and getting in the car.

I understood her cautiousness. She didn't trust herself completely, even if I trusted her. I also knew it would be a long time, if ever, until she did trust herself, because she didn't like who she was. Well, she didn't like what she was. I walked around to the other side, getting in and buckling my seatbelt. She fiddled with the dial of the radio as she drove, barely looking at the road. I happened to glance over at the speedometer, and nearly had a heart attack right there.

I slapped her hand away from the radio dial. "Are you crazy? You can't just drive that fast and not look at the road. You're going close to 100. I didn't know a car of this make and age could go that fast. You know that you'll live if you get in an accident. Going at this speed, there's no way I would," I don't normally enforce the speed limit myself, but she's talking about being careful with my life. That is not careful, not at all.

Chuckling under her breath, she slowed it down to 90, looking over at me with a raised eyebrow, as if to say, 'Is that good enough?' though we both knew that she wouldn't slow down any more. "How are you so confident in your driving ability that you can drive that fast without looking? Does it come with years of practice, or what?" I asked, honestly curious. I knew I'd never risk doing that. The fastest I've ever driven is 80, I think.

She parked the car, and I realized that we weren't at the school. We were parked right next door to her house. "I'll answer your questions really quick, then I'm going to get Haley, and we'll tell her we're dating. Sometimes I do think I'm crazy, though not in the way you meant. The engine in this car is completely rebuilt, which is why it goes faster than normal, though that wasn't really a question. I won't get into an accident because I have really quick reflexes, and I can hear the thoughts of anyone coming. It would be harder for me to get into an accident then to not get into one," she explained quickly, before getting out of the car.

(Haley's POV)

When I heard a car pull up in front of the house, I headed outside. I was surprised to see Peyton walking towards me-she usually waited in the car-but I was even more surprised to see Lucas sitting in the passenger seat of her car. She was biting her lip, her hands in the pockets of her leather jacket. Her eyes were hidden behind her aviator glasses, so I wasn't sure what to expect. "So, I kind of have something to tell you," she said as she reached me. "I'm just going to spit it out. Lucas and I are dating," she said so quickly that I almost didn't understand her.

It took me a few moments to separate her words into a sentence. Then I started squealing, jumping up and down and clapping my hands. She looked a bit embarassed by my reaction, but she could hide the grin that appeared on her face. "I knew it! I knew it! Nate owes me $20! I told him!" I said excitedly. Her eyes darted to mine and I knew she wanted to know what I meant. "It doesn't matter," I quickly brushed off my slip, calming down a little. "Anyway, I'm really happy for you, Peyton. You guys both deserve to be happy," I gave her a hug.

She returned the hug, throwing her arm over my shoulder as we started walking toward the car. "Well, there is a bit of bad news for you," she said, no emotion on her face. I cocked my eyebrow at her, wondering what she was talking about. "You have to sit in the back now," she added, still managing to keep a straight face, though it didn't last much longer. I wonder how she lasted as long as she did, but Peyton's always been so in control of her emotions.

After a moments pause, I nodded. "I think I can handle that. I wouldn't want to stand between true love or anything," I teased, climbing into the back seat when she opened her door. I really didn't mind too much. She got in and started driving toward the school. I noticed that she took his left hand with her right, but, for once, I didn't say anything, because I didn't want to embarass the new couple. That didn't mean I would ever stop myself from teasing them in the future, but just this one time I'll let it slide.

As she drove, I began asking questions, about how they started. They told me that Lucas had finally gotten the guts to tell her her that he liked her yesterday, and they had gone on a date. They also explained that Peyton's ex had been in town, and she had finally realized that she was over him, and ready to date Lucas. I really was happy for them, and glad that they'd finally gotten it together.

Even as I thought that, though, I was wondering when Nathan and I would get it together. I still tutored him, and we hung out at lunch, but outside of school, nothing. I didn't know what he was thinking, or feeling. Maybe he was still hung up on Brooke, though he kept insisting that he was over her, every time she was brought up, which was a lot, considering she never left him alone. Or maybe he liked someone else, because no matter how many times he said he was over Brooke, he never asked me out. Maybe he only saw me as his dorky tutor, or just a friend. I didn't want to believe that, because I felt a connection to him, but it didn't matter if he didn't feel it, too.

Peyton met my gaze in the mirror, throwing me a concerned look, and I realized that I had gotten so lost in my thoughts of Nathan that I had fallen out of the conversation. I shrugged, but didn't say anything, because we were already at school. We all got out of the car, and Lucas and Peyton shared one of those special, couple-type looks before linking hands. "You guys are dorks," I teased, though I was wishing I could have that. Peyton just stuck her tongue out at me, looping her arm with mine and the three of us walked toward the building.

We were stopped when we saw Nathan's car pull into the parking lot. Peyton and Lucas dropped hands, and Peyton dropped my arm, but Lucas wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him. She sent him another look, but cautiously leaned into him. I only saw that in my peripherial vision. My focus was on the brunette who was now approaching us. He took one look at the blondes, then looked at me. I held my hand out to him.

With a groan, he pulled out his wallet, causing Lucas to look at him in confusion. Nathan handed over the $20, and I smirked at him. Peyton answered Lucas's unasked question. "It seemed that Haley and Nathan had a bet going about us," she said, and I knew she was rolling her eyes behind her aviators. Lucas shook his head slightly, but didn't comment. The four of us started walking to the school again. Lucas took Peyton's hand again, and Peyton looped her arm through mine, giving me an excuse to loop mine through Nathan's. I was silently thankful to Peyton.

As we walked toward the school, Nathan started teasing the blonde couple, saying it's about time for them to get together. The four of us were laughing as we approached the school. Well, we were laughing, until we spotted Brooke and Rachel, who were giving us death glares. I winced, but didn't remove my arm from Nathans, and he didn't seem to want to either. The brunette and redhead approached us. "Well, well, if it isn't the bitch who stole my boyfriend," Brooke said, sending me a death glare, looking at my arm linked with Nathan's. Rachel was glaring at Peyton's hand in Lucas's.

Peyton dropped contact with me and Lucas, stepping forward. "In case you haven't noticed, he's your ex-boyfriend, and how many times does he have to tell you that he doesn't want you anymore. I suggest you just get over him, because this is starting to get pathetic," she said acidly. She turned her attention to Rachel. "Speaking of pathetic, you're even worse than this whore. You never had Lucas to begin with. He didn't want you. Now we're dating, and if you think for one minute, I'm going to let you steal my boyfriend, you're dead wrong. Slink back to the street corner you share with her, and get a life," she finished, taking Lucas's hand again and leading us past the crowd that had gathered.

I have to admit, Peyton definately has guts. She stood up to those two like no one else would. Unfortunately, there is a reason no one else would stand up to them. They know how to get revenge, and make the person who crossed them wish they never had. I felt bad for Peyton, but I was pretty certain that she could take whatever they through at her. I glanced back, noticing the evil glares they were sending our way. Or maybe not.

(Rachel's POV)

As they walked away, I couldn't keep my eyes off Lucas. He didn't even look at me, not once while his girlfriend was blowing up in my face. I think I realized then that Lucas really didn't care. Of course, instead of giving up, that meant I just had to work harder. I want Lucas Scott, and Rachel Gatina always gets what she wants. I looked to Brooke and saw that she was glaring at the brunette's back. What was her name? Heather? Hollie? It didn't matter. All that mattered was that Brooke wanted revenge just as bad as I did. Now all we had to do was come up with a really good plan to bring them both down.

(Nathan's POV)

As the four of us walked into the school, I knew that we hadn't seen the last of Brooke and Rachel. Or, really, Haley and Peyton hadn't seen the last of them. They were the kind of girls who always got their revenge. Peyton wasn't the one I was worried about. I knew she could take care of herself. I'd known that since I'd met her. Haley, now, she was more likely to be hurt by whatever they might do. I didn't want Haley to be hurt, which is partially why I had been avoiding starting a relationship with her. I didn't want her to be subjected even more to Brooke Davis's wrath.

Of course, the other reason wasn't as easy to get over. I still couldn't stop myself from thinking about the girl from the party at the beginning of the year. I hadn't seen her since, but something about her made me think that she was the one. Not only had she been gorgeous, but I had been able to talk to her, and connect to her in a way I'd only been able to talk and connect with Haley.

The first bell rang and Haley headed in the opposite direction. I left my brother with his girlfriend, headed in a different direction as well. What I didn't expect, was for Peyton to brush a quick kiss on Lucas's lips, before coming after me. "What's up, Sawyer? Isn't your class in the other direction? You've only had my brother one day, and you're already leaving him for me?" I teashed, waggling my eyebrows at me.

She whacked me on the arm. I have to admit, it hurt. I reached up to rub the spot, unconsciously taking a step away from her. "No, Scott, that is not what I'm here for. I actually wanted to talk to you. You've been single for a while, and you keep saying you're over Brooke. I'm just wondering if there is anyone else you're into," she said, not looking the least bit apologetic for hitting me.

I could have made some innuendo, but I knew she would hit me again, so I held my tongue. "I guess so, maybe. There might be a person. I just," I trailed off. "I don't know if it would work out," I said, thinking of the girl from the party. Actually, the first face that flashed in my mind after her words, was Haley's, but I wasn't sure what to do with that, so I thought of the person I wasn't sure about. "I kind of met someone at the first party of the year, and she really made an impact, but I haven't seen her since," I found myself admitting under Peyton's gaze.

For a moment, Peyton didn't say anything. "Nate, um, I don't want to pry, but don't you think it's kind of stupid, waiting for a girl who might not even like you back. You don't know if you'll ever see her again. If you do see her again, maybe she wasn't as into you as you were into her. I mean, that's a big 'what if?' there, and there's not even a good chance it'll work out. I think you need to go for it, with someone who's here now, and who likes you back," she informed me.

With a shrug, I couldn't help the next words that came out of my mouth. "Is that an offer, Sawyer? I know I'm hot and everything, but you have to remember, you just got with my brother," I said. She just glared at me, until I held my hands up in surrender. "Okay, then, what are you talking about? As far as I know, with the exception of Brooke, it's not like there is anyone throwing herself at me. I mean, not anyone I'd want to date. What are you talking about, and tell me straight up, because I do have to get to class, you know," I sighed, exasperated.

She groaned, like she was frustrated with me. "You're too stupid to see straight sometimes, Nathan, so I'm just going to tell you. Haley likes you. She's liked you for a long time. If you're honest with yourself, you know you like her too. She's a great girl, and if you don't hurry, someone else will ask her out before you can. So I suggest you take your head out of your ass and see what you have right in front of you," she said in a blunt way that only she can pull off.

I paused midstride, standing in the hallway as the people moved around me. Haley liked me? Really? I mean, I knew I felt something with her, but she liked me back? What do I do? This wasn't a situation I'd been in before. I don't mean the someone liking me part. I mean the I have n0 idea what to do about it part. With Brooke, it'd been easy, I knew she liked me, and I asked her out. Every time since then, it'd either been a one night stand, or me apologizing to Brooke and asking her to give me another chance.

With those girls, Brooke included, I hadn't been worried about them turning me down. With Haley, I was actually scared of rejection, because I don't know what I'd do if she didn't say yes. If she turned me down, things would be awkward, and we wouldn't be able to be friends. I didn't know if I could do that. After all these months, I needed her as my friend, even more than I needed her as my tutor. Or, if she did say yes, and it didn't work out in the end, it would completely ruin our friendship. Friendship was never something I'd worried about before, but it was definately something to give me pause now.

Peyton was still staring at me, waiting for me to say something. "Oh, come on. Don't tell me Hot Shot Nathan Scott is scared to ask a girl out. Are you scared?" she paused in her teasing, but I stayed silent. Her expression became more serious. "It's okay if you are. I was scared of starting things with Lucas, too, but we've all got to take a chance on love sometimes, right? What's life if we don't take chances?" she asked pointedly.

I looked around, noticing that the hallways were emptying, which meant that the late bell would be ringing soon. I had to get to class. I couldn't decide right now. I needed time to think about it. "It's okay if you need to think, Nate, and it's okay to be scared. Just don't let a really good opportunity pass you by because of your fear. Take a chance, because something really good might happen if you do," Peyton gave me a small smile before turning, heading for her class.

(Peyton's POV)

As I walked away from Nathan, I had a feeling that I had gotten through to him. At least, I hoped I did. I guess I'd have to wait until second period, and see if he made any progress in making a decision then. I had told him that Haley might be swept up by someone else, but of course I knew that wouldn't happen. She was completely head over heels for Nathan, but Nathan didn't need to know that. He'd be quicker about making his decision if he thought he was running out of time.

I headed for my class, slipping into my seat right as the bell rang. I pulled out my sketchbook, beginning a sketch while listening to the teacher. She was going on about something I already knew, but I focused on her, letting the pencil moved on the paper, creating whatever it thought was necessary. I looked down every once in a while I saw some figures forming, but they didn't have faces yet, so I didn't know what it was about.

When the bell rang, I headed for my class, making it before Nathan, and once again settling into my seat. I started sketching again, but when Nathan came into the room, I focused on his thoughts. He was still considering the pros and cons of asking Haley out. I smiled to myself. As soon as I had heard Haley's true reaction to me and Lucas, I had vowed to myself to get her and Nathan together. I knew they would work out. If Nathan could just take a risk, then things would be okay. I just wished he would stop thinking about the 'girl from the party.' She wasn't anyone he didn't know.

As I thought that, a plan formed in my head. I knew how I would get them together. It would take some work on my part, but Haley had been such a good friend to me since I'd moved here. I knew she deserved this. Nathan did, too. I pulled out some notebook paper and scrawled a quick note to Nathan. It read : I'll help you solve your problem. You throw a party Friday night. I'll take care of everything else. He looked at me curiously, but just nodded at me after he read it. I smiled as I continued my sketch. I knew that this would work. Haley and Nathan would be together soon enough.

A/N: Okay, Peyton's POV wasn't that big in this chapter, but I kind of just added it at the last minute. Also, Rachel's POV wasn't big either, but that's all that was really needed from her. I'm not sure how I'm going to make all of this play out, but I'm sure there will be a big confrontation between the girls at the party. Actually, a lot will happen at the party. If you want, I could use some ideas about what Brooke and Rachel should do to Haley and Peyton. I think I know what's going to happen, but your ideas might help me, they have in the past. Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from One Tree Hill, or Twilight.


	22. Chapter 22

(Haley's POV)

As we walked into Nathan's house-we being Peyton, Lucas and I-I had to reach out and grab Peyton's arm as I tripped. The heels I was wearing were doing nothing for my already poor balance. .I subconsciously smoothed out a non-existant wrinkle from the miniskirt that Alice had forced me into as I took in the people mingling around the room. I was wearing something that I would never wear to school, and Alice had confiscated my glasses again, doing my make-up and hair in a way I was sure I'd never be able to recreate.

It was the Friday after Peyton and Lucas had gotten together, and I was just following Peyton's orders. Speaking of Peyton. "Are you absolutely positive that this is going to work?" I asked again. She rolled her eyes, and I'm not sure I could blame her. I must have asked her at least twenty times already, and that was only on the drive over here. Lucas looked a little exasperated, and it was pretty hard to exasperate Lucas. I nervously tucked a strand of hair behind my ear as I waited for her answer.

Without saying anything, Peyton shared a look with Lucas. It was like they had their own private cnversation with their eyes, one that no one else could hear, and while I thought it was sweet that they could do that, it was bittersweet, because I still wasn't sure I could have it. Abrubtly, Peyton turned to me. "Go find Nathan, talk to him, see if he got your note yet. It'll work out," she confirmed before taking Lucas's hand so she didn't lose him and disappearing in the crowd.

FLASHBACK

Finishing the note, I tucked it into the envelope, knowing that it could either make or break my relationship with Nathan. Peyton had told me to write from my heart, and I did, even if I wasn't sure it was going to work. I slipped the envelope with the note in it into the little box of tutoring goodies I had put together for him. I knew he had a big test coming up, so I had decided that it wouldn't hurt to give him some good studying tools. I knew the hallways would still be empty, so I slid the box into my back pack, sliding it onto my shoulder as I stood.

I made my way towards the study hall supervisor sitting at the front of the room. "Can I go to the restroom? Woman problems," I said with my hand on my stomach and a imploring look. The male teacher wouldn't question it, I was sure, not that I had ever used that excuse before. Just like I thought, he nodded quickly, telling me I didn't need to come back, since the period only had a couple of more minutes, and I fled the room, sending him a thankful smile. I hurried down the hallway, headed in the opposite direction of the bathroom, checking surreptitiously over my shoulder for people as I went.

A few moments later I came to a stop in front of my destination. I nimbly moved my fingers over the lock, turning it left, then right, then left again. 12-23-32. The locker opened with a click and I felt a wave of relief. I had been sure that I'd forget the locker number, or combination. I didn't even want to know how Peyton knew Nathan's combination. I was relatively sure she hadn't asked him. I only hoped that she had gotten the information from Lucas.

Resisting the urge to look through the stuff in Nathan's locker, I focused on the task at hand. I pulled the box out of my backpack and set it in his locker, where he'd be sure to see it the next time he opened the locker. The I closed the locker, and scurried down the hallway, heading for the nearest bathroom so I could hide out until the bell rang. I began picturing what Nathan would say to me when he read it, and that was what kept my mind off the fact that I had broken into someone's locker, and lied to get out of class.

END FLASHBACK

That had happened Tuesday. He still hadn't said one word to me about the note. In fact, he acted like he hadn't even gotten it at all. There was no awkwardness, like I would expect if he didn't want to be with me, yet it appeared that he didn't want to be with me. It killed me that I didn't know what he was thinking. I mean, it was obvious he didn't want to be with me, if he hadn't done anything about the note yet, but still, he could have had the curtosey to tell me that. Instead, he had just shown up for our tutoring session after school on Tuesday like things were normal, and I hadn't confessed my feelings to him.

I didn't know what to do, but Peyton told me to confront him about it tonight, while I was dressed up like this. I was kind of scared to talk to him again while I was dressed so unlike myself, but Peyton assured me it would all go okay. There was really nothing else to do but find Nathan, so that's what I planned on doing. I moved through the crowds of people, looking for his familiar raven hair, but not seeing it. I did see Brooke and Rachel, though. There was a bunch of people gathered around them and Brooke seemed to be reading something, which was causing everyone to laugh.

Turning in the opposite direction, I planned on ignoring all of them. All I wanted was to find Nathan, or Peyton, just someone to have on my side. Unfortunately, snippets of their conversation made it to my ears. "Dear Nathan, I have to be honest with you. I like you, like, really really like you. I think I knew it a long time ago. When you first asked me to tutor you, I pretended to hate you, but I don't think I've ever hated you. I'm not sure I could. I saw the nice guy inside you before anyone else. Before even you realized it, I think I saw it. I've always known the good guy you could be, even when you hid him away with the jackass persona," Brooke's voice cut through the music. "Oh, let's skip down to the good parts. 'Nathan, I know this may be overwhelming, but I can wait for you. I just wanted you to know the truth. Love Haley,'" she sneered to the people around her.

My feet stopped moving. The rest of the commotion around me ceased to matter. He gave Brooke my letter. He gave it to her, and she's making fun of me for it. That means he's making fun of me for it. That just kept running through my mind. Angry tears formed in my eyes, and I started running, pushing through the crowd. Instead of moving toward the door, as I may have in the past, I was headed for Brooke. I kicked off my heels as I forcibly pushed through the people, only so I wouldn't trip. I was angry, and, for once I was going to do something about it. Maybe Peyton was rubbing off on me.

As if that thought had conjured her, I saw Peyton out of the corner of my eyes. She was on the other side of the room, but I could tell that she had heard Brooke as well when she headed towards me, trying to head me off. She wasn't close enough, though, I realized as my eyes gauged the distance. I just might be able to get in a good hit before Peyton reached me. Surprisingly, that thought made me hurry up. I made it to where Brooke was, gathered around the foot of the stairs, and I could tell that she hadn't seen me yet, probably because the make-up, but I wasn't thinking clearly then. She was just reading it for the amusement of her and her friends.

I pushed through the people and stood right in front of Brooke, stepping onto the step above hers, so I could be taller. "What the hell is your problem? Do you honestly get enjoyment out of being a bitch, or do you not know how to live your life any other way anymore?" I shouted, shoving her shoulders, much to the surprise of the whole crowd. Everyone was just watching, whether it was because I had shocked them, or they couldn't tell who I was, I wasn't sure, but no one made a move to get me away from Brooke.

The startled brunette's eyes narrowed as she saw through the make-up. "Why, whatever do you mean, Tutor-Girl? You're the whore who stole my boyfriend away. It's not my fault he didn't want you. I warned you from the beginning. It's not my fault you didn't listen. Now that he didn't fall right into your palm, you get mad at me for it? I told you, honey," the way the word slipped off her tongue, in such a bittersweet tone, made my skin crawl. "I wasn't going to give up. Don't be a sore loser, now," she said with a shoulder shrug.

In my peripheral vision, I saw Peyton approaching, and I knew that I was running out of time. Maybe that was what made me pull back my fist and punch her in the face. Maybe I'd just needed to do it. Either way, I'm not sure who was more surprised. Peyton reached us as Brooke's hands flew to her nose. She grabbed my arm and began pulling me away from the stunned people. I wanted to fight to get away, but my anger started to subside, and I began to think about what she said. What if Nathan really did take her back? I didn't want to believe it, but he had given her my note.

Peyton finally stopped walking, and I realized that we were outside. I also realized that Lucas was with us. Suddenly, I got the urge to smack Peyton too, but instead, I just started sobbing. "You said it was going to work out," the words came out of my mouth like an accusation, though they were hard to understand through the sobs. I couldn't see anything about my surroundings anymore, due to the overabundance of tears in my eyes. I did feel Peyton pull me into a hug, though, allowing me to ruin her probably expensive shirt.

By the time I was able to control my sobs and pull away from Peyton, Lucas was gone. I wasn't sure when he had left, but I appreciated the gesture. I wiped at my eyes as an idea formed in my head. I wasn't about to run away, not because of Brooke. Not because of Nathan either. I was going to stay, and party like normal high school kids do. I gently rubbed under my eyes, trying to get rid of excess mascara. "Do you think you can do damage control on my make-up?" I asked Peyton. When she opened her mouth to protest, possibly guessing what I was going to do, I sent her a look that said I would not change my mind.

(Peyton's POV)

I sat Haley down on the porch steps, glad that Alice had passed her make-up kit off to me as we left the house. I don't think she saw this coming, because I didn't see it in her thoughts, but I was glad she had given me the make-up either way. I wanted to convince her not to follow the thoughts that were going through her mind, but she seemed quite convinced that she should do whatever she wanted to do, and who was I to stop her. If this was her form of rebellion, I was in no place to lecture her on that. I was going to stick around for damage control, though.

As soon as I finished her make-up, Haley stood, heading into the house before I could tell her that I was here for her. With a sigh, I slipped the make-up back into the bag, and threw it into my purse before following Haley into the house. I searched for Lucas, finding him almost immediately, due to his scent. It was still stranged not hearing his thoughts, but I'd become as accustomed to hearing his heartbeats, and smelling his scent, as I was to hearing other people's thoughts. I rushed through the crowd towards him, biting my lip as I searched the house for Haley's thoughts. It appeared that she had taken up a spot next to the keg, and was alternating between gulping down beer and making out with the nearest guy.

Lucas saw the look on my face, and raised an eyebrow knowingly. "Where did Haley go?" he asked cautiously, as if he wasn't sure he wanted to hear the answer, but knew I needed to talk about it anyway. He reached out to tuck a curl behind my ear, and, as always, I held my breath as he got close. I wasn't going to take any chances, even if it was something as innocent as that. His wrist was awfully close to my nose, and I could still remember his smell, even if the memory was nothing like the real thing. I glanced at the arm extended in front of me as I thought about that smell. The thin membrane would be nothing, and then I could taste the blood. It would only take one casual movement...

The blue color of his eyes flashed in my mind and that was all it took to get me off of that train of thought. I glanced up at aforementioned blue eyes as he pulled his wrist back. The almost laspe of my self-control had taken only a moment, and he probably hadn't noticed the flash in my eyes, from loving girlfriend/concerned friend to crazed murderer/monster, but that moment was all it would take. Just one moment and the monster in me could take control, and it would be the end of him. That was why I could never, ever lose control. If I did, I would lose him, and I couldn't take that.

Being Lucas Scott's girlfriend was even greater than I imagined. Every night that week I had snuck into his house once his mom fell asleep, and then I would sneak out when I heard her wake up, only to come back a little bit later to drive him to school. Then we would drive back to my house to pick up Haley before heading to the Cafe for them to get coffee before school. After practice, which happened to be one of the few times during the day that I didn't see him, I'd drive Haley home, then Lucas and I would got to the Cafe for a couple of hours, just to hang out, and see if his mom needed help. Then we'd go back to his place and study for a while. I'd leave when his mom kicked me out at the house at 9, only to come back a couple hours later to start the schedule over again.

To be honest, we barely had time apart the past week, but I really wouldn't have it any other way. I loved getting to know him, and I loved watching him sleep, and I just love him. That was enough for me, and I hoped that would be enough for him. I didn't want to end his life, and I didn't want to turn him into a monster, like I was. I knew we'd have to talk about that one day, but it really had only been a week. He hadn't even met my whole family yet. We could put of that discussion for a while at least. That thought kind of made me want him to meet my family, though, so I decided I would take him on Sunday, if he wanted to go.

Of course, all of those thoughts went through my mind in an instant. By the time I focused back on his question, he had only moved his hand down to mine, and he was just lacing our fingers together. "She over by the keg, alternately drinking and making out," I replied in a low voice, barely loud enough for Lucas to hear over the pounding music, but not loud enough for anyone else to hear. "I'm kind of worried, but I'll know if she gets out of hand, and I'll be able to intervene," I added at the same volume.

He nodded and then did something I wasn't expecting. "You wanna dance?" he asked, cocking an eyebrow at me, with that infuriating Scott smirk on his face. It used to annoy me, and I pretended it still did, but, honestly, it made my heart do things I didn't even know it could do, considering it wasn't beating. So, due to that smirk, and the fact that I was caught off-guard, I nodded, and followed him out onto the dance floor, only managing to not lose each other due to the connection of our hands.

Normally, I don't dance, but as he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I slid my arms around his neck and we swayed together, I decided to make an exception. Even if the music playing was some hip-hop number and everyone around us was gyrating and grinding their hips together in some slutty dance moves. Wait, why were we slow dancing? "You realize this music isn't made for slow dancing, right?" the sarcasm colored my tone as I cocked an eyebrow at him. He shrugged, but I just waited for a reply, not speaking again because I was still on limited air.

He leaned close, placing his mouth right next to my ear. "Who cares about the music everyone else is listening to? We can forge our own path. And on that path, I want to slow dance with you," he whispered. I could feel his breath hit my hair and the back of my neck, and I closed my eyes, relishing the feeling. No one ever got that close. No humans, at least. Their instincts usually tuned in by now, and they would do whatever they could to stay away from me, as they should. Even Haley and Nathan didn't exactly initiate contact.

The thought of Haley made me search the room for her thoughts. She was still by the keg, so I decided to let it go. Well, I also didn't want to leave Lucas's arms, but we'll go with the first reason. As I was trying to block out the rest of the room and focus on Lucas again, I heard my name. I didn't glance around the room, because no one spoke my name aloud. It was a thought, and it was coming from Rachel. I froze for a brief second, and then swayed Lucas around, so I could face Rachel and Brooke and Lucas's back was toward them.

Brooke and Rachel were steadily approaching, forcing their way through the crowd, and there was no doubt where they were headed. I couldn't really get a feel of what they were planning, because Brooke was thinking about Nathan, and what she was going to do now that she had him back, and Rachel was so sure of herself that she was thinking about what she and Lucas would be doing later, instead of how she was going to get to that point. The only think I had to decide was whether or not I was going to stay here for their little confrontation, or if I was going to leave.

A/N: I'm really sorry it took so long, and I don't really have any excuses that are good enough. My computer's just been tripping out on me, only allowing me on for short periods of time before the internet shuts off. I had to worry about my finals, and studying for them. I was actually kind of discouraged for a while, and I wasn't sure if I was going to continue at all, but then I got a review(actually, a lot more than just one) from someone, and that made me feel a lot better about continuing this. So, like I promised, this chapter is dedicated to that one reviewer, Fangs Up Baby. Thanks so much, it really means a lot to me. Thanks to my other reivewers as well, because I read every review and they all help me to keep writing. I'm done with school for the summer now, so I should be writing more. I won't make any promises, but I already have the next couple of chapters for this mapped out in my head. I also have to finish my other work in progress, which is almost donw, and then I have a few other new ideas, so I should be writing a lot this summer.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, or Twilight. I only own this little world I created where both of those things are merged.


	23. Chapter 23

(Nathan's POV)

One thing I had noticed this week at school was that Haley had been acting strange. Well, I guess it wasn't exactly strange, really. She had just stopped the playful flirting that had started taking place at our tutoring sessions. We used to banter back and forth, at least we had once we had started to be friends. Now she was back to all business, like she had been in the beginning, when she had supposedly hated me. I wasn't sure that I liked it.

I didn't know what I had done wrong. Nothing had happened, that I had noticed, that would change her attitude, but it certainly had changed. She hadn't hugged me when I got that A on my math test, and she didn't congratulate me when that speech she proofread had no errors. I kind of missed that. It felt nice, knowing that she was proud of me when I did something right. The good grades seemed kind of empty without her praise, as if it wasn't good enough if she wasn't proud of me.

So, as the guests started to arrive Friday night, I decided that this would be my night to have a serious conversation with her, and to see what was going on. To be honest, my grades were good enough that she could stop tutoring me, but I didn't want that to happen. I really liked spending the time with her, and I didn't want that to stop. Did that mean I liked her? I'm not sure, but I vowed that tonight I was going to get some answers, one way or another.

Soon after Brooke and her group of friends arrived, I snuck out the back door, and left the house for a while, with the pretense of getting some ice, or alcohol, or something. Brooke had her friends grouped around her, and they were all laughing at something, and I was pretty sure that it was something bad, something I wanted no part of. I only hoped it had nothing to do with Haley. I knew that Brooke was planning something-she was always planning something-I just really didn't want Haley to get hurt.

When I came back, I spotted Peyton and Rachel shouting at each other in my living room. Brooke was standing at Rachel's side, and Lucas was at Peyton's, but I couldn't spot Haley anywhere. I decided Peyton could handle herself, and I went to find the brunette who I decided needed my protection. I headed into the kitchen, and saw a couple making out over by the keg. She was sitting up on the counter, a cup of beer in her hand as she draped herself over the guy.

Normally, I don't pay attention to couples like that. I mean, it's not like they're not everywhere at a party like this, but I don't usually go out of my way to tell who's who. Something about the girl though, made me take a closer look. I realized that she was the girl that had shown up at my first party of the year. I took a step closer, and then my whole world turned upside down, because an even closer look let me know that the girl was Haley.

Unexpectedly, I felt a surge of jealousy. I tried to pretend I was just worried about Haley. I mean, I had never seen her drink before, and I had never seen her making out with someone else. Then I realized that I couldn't be in denial anymore. Peyton had been right on Monday. I did like Haley, and she might be swept up by someone else, unless I can convince her that I'm the right guy for her. I stepped forward and pulled the guy away from her. Her expression was dazed for a moment, but then she focused on me. She looked happy at first, then her eyes narrowed in recognition and she slapped me, threw the rest of her beer on me, and then stormed off.

(Rachel's POV)

So, Brooke's plan worked perfectly, and I was counting on mine to run smoothly as well. I remembered the look on Haley's face as she realized she lost, the look that had appeared on her face after the rage, when Peyton had been dragging her away. She had looked so sad, so disappointed, and I really couldn't wait to see that look on Peyton's face. I couldn't wait to take her boyfriend right from under her nose. I didn't exactly have Brooke's advantage, but hey, we can't all be as lucky as Brooke was.

FLASHBACK

Brooke and I were walking down the hallway on Tuesday. The halls were empty because we had ditched the class, and were just getting back on camus, just in time to make it to our next class. We were turning onto the hallway where our lockers were, when I spotted someone, and I pulled Brooke back around the corner. I sent her a look to stop her protests and cautiously looked around the corner. "No worries. It's only Tutor-Slut," I whispered to her, then I noticed where she was standing. "Hey, Brooke, what locker is Nathan's?" I asked curiously.

Without hesitation, Brooke answered me, though she was still hiding. I cautiously peeked around the corner again, mentally counting the lockers. I pulled my head back, looking at Brooke with wide eyes. "Tutor-Whore is leaving something in Nathan's locker," I informed her. She shoved me out of the way and peered around the corner. I ducked lower and looked too, just as the mousy brunette closed the locker and started down the hallway, right towards us.

We shared a wide-eyed glance as we pulled back around the corner so we wouldn't be seen, and we both looked around for a hiding place where she wouldn't find us. I spotted a janitors closet and pulled Brooke into it, with barely enough time to not be seen. I listened at the door, just to be sure, and, sure enough, the footsteps turned the corner and kept on going down the hallway. We hadn't been seen. That didn't answer any questions though. "What do you think she put in his locker?" I asked the first question that came to mind.

Straightening, I noticed that Brooke was pacing, running her hand through her hair. She didn't appear to have heard my question, but I didn't ask again, I knew she was just thinking about it. When she stopped pacing, she turned to me. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. You be the lookout while I go over there and open Nathan's locker," she said, and just like that, we both left the closet. I stayed at the corner while she rounded it, heading for Nathan's locker. I didn't need to go stand at the other end of the hallway, because that was a dead end.

As I stood at that corner, the bell rang, and I looked around for Nathan, glancing down the hallway to see if Brooke was finished yet. She had only just gotten it open. I spotted the raven-colored hair of her ex-boyfriend, and started coughing, indicating that she should hurry up. She glanced at me for just a moment, holding up an index finger, indicating that I should stall him. I glanced his way again. He was still halfway down the hallway.

When I glanced back at Brooke, she was pulling a small metal box out of Nathan's locker. She opened it and pulled out a envelope. I didn't have time to watch her. Nathan was alone and steadily approaching. As he reached me, I pretended to trip and drop my binder and notebooks, glad that I was carrying something to drop. Nathan, being the gentleman he was, bent down to pick it up. As he was kneeling down, I looked at Brooke, clearing my throat loudly.

She was reading the note, a wicked grin forming on her face, and that's when I knew it was something good. She heard my signal and tucked the note back into the envelope, putting the box back in his locker and closing it. I noticed as she started walking towards me, that she tucked the note into her purse, and that evil grin was still on her face. Nathan stood, handing me my things, and I smiled at him. "Thanks, Nate, I always knew you could be a gentleman," I said, just as Brooke reached us.

His face fell as he took in Brooke, but Brooke took no notice. Or, if she did, she didn't let it show. "Hi Nate," she said, batting her eyelashes and flashing her cleavage at him. "You miss me? Of course you do. Don't worry, Babe, we'll be back together soon enough," she said with a flirtations smile, looping her arm through mine and pulling me down the hallways before Nathan could say anything. When we got out of earshot, she she stopped me. "You'll never believe what this is," she said, pulling the note out of her purse.

I took it from her, opening the envelope and pulling out the piece of paper. I quickly read the words, and I knew exactly where Brooke was headed with this. "Nathan's party is Friday, right?" I asked, and she nodded, as if she could forget. "You'll be back with him by Friday at midnight," I assured her, and she nodded again. We began to walk down the hallway once more, firmly cementing our plans, ironing out further details. If everything worked out smoothly, we would both get our men back Friday night. It would work out.

END FLASHBACK

So, as we walked toward Peyton and Lucas, I was imagining Peyton with that look on her face, the look of a person who sees all her dreams being taken away from her. Or, at least the guy she likes. That's what she did to me, when she showed up in this town, ruining everything Brooke and I had created. Now it was her turn to feel the loss, and I greatly looked forward to dishing it out. Once Brooke and I spread our word around, no one would like her, and she'd just be a nobody. She's run back to where ever she came from the first chance she got, and things would be okay again.

Peyton stood her ground, arms crossed, ready for battle as we reached her, and I had to admit, I admired her confidence. Too bad we had to shatter it. Too bad she took away Lucas, or I might have actually liked the girl. She had spunk, and that's not something you see in a lot of people. I glanced at Brooke, who looked over to the DJ, causing him to cut the music. Everyone was going to hear this, which would make it that much worse. For Peyton.

Silently, she waited for one of us to say something. Lucas stood firmly by her side, arm wrapped around her waist, and I wished I could be the one standing with Lucas's arm around me. All in due time, I reminded myself. Soon enough he would be mine. "We know your secret," I declared, ready to wipe the assuredness off of her face. For a moment, her expression faltered, and her eyes darted to Lucas, but then she was steady again, back to being indifferent.

Scoffing, she rolled her eyes. I had to admit, except for that brief instant, she had kept it together well. "Listen, I'm tired of your games. I don't know what you're talking about, so can you just skip right to the point so I can go back to ignoring you and move on with my life. I'd like to end this conversation sometime tonight, you know," she looked at me pointedly, ignoring Brooke. This was between me and her, and only me and her.

I took a step forward. "I know your secret," I repeated, accentuating each word, as if I was talking to someone stupid. She sent me a look that said, 'Well, you're going to have to be more specific.' Rolling my eyes, I sighed. I noticed that everyone was hanging on my every word. "Geez, how many secrets can one girl have? I know you live alone, and your family is like rich, but they kicked you out, because you do drugs and stuff," I paused. The whole room seemed to think this was a disappointment. "And you're anorexic," I added, and, just like that, the room was interested again.

Apparantly, it had to be the right rumor. I pulled the last part out of nowhere, and I noticed the sly look Brooke sent me, but I didn't glance back, because I didn't want everyone else to know it was BS. Everyone else would believe me, now that I'd made the accusation. Lucas would believe it too, because, the evidence was totally there. She never ate anything, like at all. The whole room broke out in whispers, and I smirked, satisfied because she was still standing there, in shock, I'm sure.

Then she burst out laughing. Except, in the middle of her laughter, she just stopped and straightened, her eyes scanning the room behind me, as if someone had called her name, or something. Only, no one did. She must have been hearing things. After a brief scan of the room, she turned to Lucas, ignoring me. "Well, there you have it. That's my secret. Now, do you want to ditch me and go be with Rachel, because I have other things to be doing," she said, and I could hear the sarcasm in her voice.

Damn, the girl was so cocky. She really believed that Lucas would still date her, even though everyone at our school would be talking about her on Monday. Talk about blind. I was sure that he would let go over and walk over to me... Any second now. He looked right at me and said... "Yeah, Peyt, let's get out of here." Then he dropped a kiss onto her temple, and, yeah, he let go of her waist, but he only did that so he could take her hand as she pulled him through the crowd.

I had never been dissed by anyone, in my life. Not until Peyton came around. Now I had a feeling that Peyton wouldn't be the only topic of conversation on Monday. My face burned red, and I turned to Brooke. "Hey, um, I'm going to go. You stay and get your man," I said before turned and running out of the party. I didn't stick around to listen to the gossip, because I was pretty sure that even though I had just spread those rumors about Peyton, all the gossip would be about me.

A/N: This chapter came out fast. What did you think of Nathan and Rachel's POV? Next chapter will be a Naley scene, and I'm pretty sure there will be a Brooke POV. Just maybe. I'm not sure if it'll include much Leyton. I think the main couple in the next chapter will be Naley. I haven't gotten it written yet, though, it's just outlined in my mind, so it could change. Depends on how long it is by the time it gets written. Okay, I'll stop babbling now. I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, and I'm kind of disappointed. I mean, that's the only chapter I've gotten 0 reviews on. Thanks to all of you who read it, though.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.


	24. Chapter 24

(Haley's POV)

I tried to flee the house, not really wanting to yell at Nathan in front of a whole crowd of people, and not sure if I could hold back my emotions, which were close to the surface due to the alcohol and what happened earlier. Honestly, I couldn't believe he wasn't off somewhere making out with Brooke or, even worse, sleeping with her. Part of me wanted to cry because he had led me on, then made a fool out of me. The other part of me wanted to get someone to kick his ass. I felt so violated. Not physically, but emotionally. I had written those words from my heart, and he had just given them away, to be made fun of.

I was already outside when he caught up to me, grabbing my arm and spinning me to face him. "Haley, what is your problem?" he demanded. I could see his shirt soaked in beer and, surprisingly, I felt somewhat better. That was probably because of the alcohol, though. What surprised me, was that I really wanted to throw my arms around him, and kiss him, but that was probably the alcohol too, seeing as he already had a girlfriend. That thought made me wince internally. He had rejected me. He had rejected me, and now he was here, demanding to know what my problem was.

That was probably what made me start yelling. Normally I'm a very non-confrontational person. The alcohol had loosened me up, though, causing me to do things that I wouldn't normally do. "Damnit, Nathan, don't you dare be mad at me. I'm not the one who did anything wrong. I was having fun, up until you ruined it. So why don't you just go back into your little party, and screw Brooke, or something," I yelled, slurring my words slightly, but I really couldn't control it. I was trying to keep hold of the anger, because if I let go of it I was pretty sure I'd start crying.

Now he just looked confused, as if he didn't know what I was talking about. Or maybe he just didn't think I'd know. Maybe he's been going behind my back with Brooke the whole time, planning to screw me over. That thought made me even angrier and I turned to walk away. "You know what, just stay away from me. I don't want to see you, I don't want to talk to you. You don't need a tutor anymore, and I definately don't need you as a friend. We're done," I shouted as I walked away. I heard him call my name, but before he could catch up with me, I tripped, and fell onto the grass.

Due the head rush that caused, I just laid back for a minute, looking up at the stars. Then Nathan's face appeared in my line of vision and, because this was a dream I'd had so many times before, I reached up, wrapping my arms around his neck, pulling him towards me and sitting up enough so our lips would meet in the middle. He seemed surprised at first, and a bit hesitant, but then his hands rested on my hips and he kissed back. It was then that I realized where we were, and what had happened, and I pushed him away, so suddenly that it knocked him onto his butt.

I wiped my mouth, even the kiss was really good, and glared at him. "Damnit, Nathan, why do you have to do that. You can't just go around kissing Brooke and ruining a girls life, and then, in the same night, kissing the girl who's life you ruined. I don't care how gorgeous you are, or how beautiful your eyes are," I trailed off, and by this time he had sat back in the squatting position he'd been in when I started kissing him. I was sitting up now, and wanted to knock him over again because of the smirk that formed on his face as I talked.

Shoving him again, I didn't really manage to knock him over, but I didn't try again. I tried to stand up, but ended stumbing again, feeling the vertigo wash over me. I chanced a glance over at him, and his smirk had morphed into a grin. He was amused. Great. More things he could make fun of me for. I decided to just sit indian style for a while. Peyton would come looking for me eventually. "Would you please go away, Nathan. You've done enough, really," I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest and glaring at him again.

Shaking his head, he ran a hand through his hair, and he looked confused again. "I don't know what I did, Haley. You keep telling me to go back to Brooke, but I don't want to be with Brooke. I haven't wanted to be with Brooke in a long time. Will you just tell me what it is you think I did, so I can explain, or refute it, or something," he pleaded. I didn't say anything and he took a deep breath, as if readying himself to say something. "I like you, Haley. I want to be with you," he admitted, his eye now vunerable as he looked at me pleadingly.

For a second, I let myself believe those words to be true. Then I thought of Brooke, and my letter in her hands. There was no way he could defend that. "Damnit, Nathan, don't say that!" he looked alarmed by my outburst. I tried to get up once more, and this time I succeeded. I tried to walk back to the house, but he grabbed my arm, carefully turning me to face him again. Confusion and hurt was all over his face, so I explained further. "I don't want you to say things you don't mean. Brooke told the truth, Nathan, so don't bother pretending," I pulled my arm out of his grip.

The confusion was there for another moment, then understanding, then anger. He looked past me to the house, and he took a step toward it, but then he glanced back at me again, and his expression softened. "Listen, Haley, I don't know what Brooke told you, but it's all a lie. I haven't even seen her tonight. I don't want to see her. I want you. I want to be with you. I think I've wanted it for a while now, but I've been in denial. I don't want to lie to myself anymore. We could be something great, I'm sure, and I want to be something great with you," he said, looking into my eyes.

I found myself believing him, until I remembered the note. None of that could explain away the note. I felt my heart breaking, and this time there was no anger to act as a buffer. The tears started falling. "Kudos to you, Nathan. You almost fooled me again. You're forgetting that she has the note, and no matter how many times you lie, that is proof and it can't be lied away," I sniffed and turned my eyes to the ground as I cried for the second time that night. I didn't see Peyton until she was by my side, and I found myself crying into her shirt for the second time that night.

Peyton took a step back, though, holding onto my arm so I didn't fall. "Haley, he's telling the truth. He doesn't know about the note. He never saw it. Brooke and Rachel saw you putting the box into his locker and they stole the note and left the other stuff. This was all part of Brooke's scheme to break you up. Don't let it work," she told me, looking over my shoulder. "When she left that box in your locker, she had a note written in it, telling you how she felt. Brooke had it tonight, and was reading it to everyone, so, naturally, Haley assumed," she trailed off, letting Nathan fill in the rest of the sentence.

I was still trying to wrap my mind around the fact that he might actually like me. If Peyton said he didn't see the note, I had no doubt that she was right. Besides, that explanation fit a lot better into the whole situation. Gently, I felt hands on my should turn me around, so I was facing Nathan again. "Let's try this again. Haley, do you want to go out with me?" Nathan asked. Mutely, I nodded, and he stepped forward, wiping my tears before cupping my cheeks, and leaning down so our lips could meet in an oh-so-sweet kiss.

It was perfect, that is, until I heard Brooke start yelling. Her words weren't that comprehensible until I broke away and turned to look at her. "You little slut. How dare you kiss my boyfriend? Tutor-slut, you're going to regret this. Don't you know who I am? I'm Brooke Davis, and Nathan always comes back to me. Don't you realize you're just one of his little conquests? He's going to use you for sex, then when he gets it, he'll come back to me," she was striding closer across the lawn as she shouted, and she was drawing quite a crowd from inside the house.

Both Nathan and Peyton opened their mouths to say something, but I beat them to it, because I knew she wasn't ever going to rest until I stood up for myself. "Whether I'm a slut or not, is debatable, but you being a psycho-bitch, is common fact. At least I'm not crazy for a guy that isn't into me. At least I don't go around stealing things from other people's lockers and I don't go around stirring up trouble, and lying, just to make guys like me," I paused, listening to the crowd murmurs. It seems Brooke's friends didn't know how crazy she was.

She opened her mouth to respond, but I didn't even give her a chance. All my anger had risen back to the surface, and this time it wasn't directed at Nathan, but at the person in front of me. "I have a news flash for you. Nathan's my boyfriend now, and this," I punched her, for the second time that night. "Is for trying to break us up before we even got together. If you think I'm going to actually let you break us up, your mistaken. If you try, now that we're together, you'll get a lot more than that for your efforts," I turned away, took Nathans arm, and let him lead me away.

(Lucas's POV)

I have to admit, Haley really surprised me when she hit Brooke, not just once, but two times. That was the first time I saw her actually stand up for herself. She didn't let Peyton, or even Nathan, tell Brooke off for her. As the new couple walked back into the house, I looked at my girlfriend. The crowd had gone back into the house, for the booze and music, and Brooke had slinked off to her car with a bloody nose, so I was alone with Peyton. "You know that everyone's going to think you're anorexic now," I informed her, referring to the incident with Rachel.

Steadily meeting my gaze, she just shrugged, apparantly not caring. "It's better than them knowing the truth. Besides, with what just happened with Brooke and Haley, and the way you blantantly rejected Rachel, they'll have plenty of other things to talk about. I doubt it'll be that bad. As long as you know the truth, and you're not running away screaming, I don't care what anyone else thinks," she paused, getting more serious. "Thanks for that, really," she added. I looked at her questioningly. "Not running off. She really thought you were going to pick her. I'm glad you didn't, even if you should," she said, biting her lip, vunerability shining in her eyes.

Looking at her in amazement, I still couldn't believe how she saw herself. She really truly believed that I shouldn't want to be with her, like she was some monster or something, and I didn't understand why. "Peyton, I fell in love with who you are, not what you are, and you are an amazing person. I'm not running away from you, and I'd never choose Rachel over you. What I don't get is why you are with me. You're so gorgeous, and I'm so," I paused, trying to think of the right word. She was a greek goddess, and I was... "human," I finished.

Chuckling, she shook her head in amusement. With a sigh, she stepped closer and took my hand, intertwining out fingers. "Your eyes," she said in explanation. I cocked in eyebrow at her, knowing she would hear my unspoken question. "I immediately fell in love with your eyes. That's really the only thing that saved you. Everytime I'm close to losing my self-control, I think of your intense blue eyes, and I can control myself again," she admitted softly, as if she was ashamed. She walked us over so we could sit on the back porch. "You know, I'd rather be human, than gorgeous," she spoke so quietly I almost didn't hear her, and leaned her head onto my shoulder.

As I slid an arm over her shoulder, I felt her tense and become still, but she didn't pull away, and I was pretty used to that happening. She had assured me that she was just trying to make sure she didn't lose control and though I wasn't sure entirely how that helped, I didn't question her. "Well, you're out of luck then," I said, and she looked up at me incredulously. "You'd be gorgeous even as a human, so there's no getting away from it," I said with a smirk and she half-smiled at me, and I felt pleased with myself for earning one of those. I loved to see them, and I'd do anything to get her to half-smile at me.

We just sat on the porch for a while, done with the party scene, but not wanting to leave yet. When Peyton stood and turned towards me, she smirked mischeviously, and I wondered what she was thinking. "I should get you home soon. We don't want your mom to worry. Besides, Haley's about to throw up, and if I don't intervene, it might just be all over Nathan," she chuckled. "That girl is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," she took my hand as I stood and we walked into the house. I didn't question how she knew that Haley was about to throw up, because I knew she'd just smile wryly at me.

She walked through the house, not like she was looking for someone, but like she knew exactly where she was headed. I knew that she did, and, soon enough, we did find Haley and Nathan, sitting on the couch and talking. Peyton walked up to Haley and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Sorry Nate, I need to borrow her for a minute," she said before pulling Haley away. I followed my girlfriend, and just as she was getting Haley to the bathroom, Haley ran in and started throwing up. Peyton held her hair out of the way as Haley emptied her stomach.

I stood in the doorway as Peyton helped her friend, and I felt a bit of admiration for the blonde. "You have excellent timing, you know," I complemented as Haley sat back on her haunches, trying to figure out whether she still needed to barf. Peyton didn't answer, but sent me a smile in the mirror. A few seconds later, Nathan stood next to me in the doorway, noticing his girlfriend in the doorway. He walked away without saying anything, and reappeared a minute later, with a rag. He turned the water on, get the rag wet, and handed it to Peyton.

Peyton sent him a grateful smile as she used it to wipe Haley's face, but then Haley moaned and started throwing up again. Peyton pushed us out of the room with one hand and shut the door. I turned to Nathan, who looked like he wanted to go into the bathroom and take Peyton's place. "You better savor this feeling, because I'm sure from now on, you're going to be the one praying to the porcelin god while Haley is sober. She only drank because she was upset, you know," I said, crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

With a nod, Nathan didn't take his eyes off the bathroom door, as more sounds of retching came from inside. He ran his hand through his hair and I could tell he was trying to focus on something else. A big grin formed on his face, and I was about to ask what he was thinking about when he opened his mouth. "If this is how you felt when you first got together with Peyton, then I'm happy for you, man. Haley and I haven't even gone out yet, and I'm head over heels for the girl. I've never fallen in love before, not this hard and this fast, but I think that's what's happening to me," he said.

I smiled too, as I thought of my feelings for Peyton, and I could understand where he was coming from. I realized he said that he's never fallen in love before, and I was about to call him on it, in regards to Brooke, but he realized it before I could say anything. "With Brooke, I initially fell in love, but it was slower than this. It happened over time, and I don't think it was ever this strong. I always thought about other girls when I was with Brooke. Practically ever since Haley started tutoring me, she's been all I've thought about. I just didn't realize I was falling in love at the time," he explained.

I respected that, but I wasn't about to let him hurt Haley. I'd been friends with Nathan longer, but I wasn't worried about him getting his heart broken. "Nate, man, you know we've been friends for awhile, but Haley's a sweet girl. If you hurt her, Peyton's going to take Haley's side, and I'll have to go with Peyton," I paused, listening as the toilet flushed and then the water started running. "Trust me, you really don't want Peyton on your bad side. So just, be careful," I said, keeping my tone light, but completely serious nonetheless.

Nathan nodded, but before he could say anything the bathroom door opened, revealing a still-green looking Haley, who was being supported by Peyton. She seemed ready to pass out pretty soon, and I knew we were going to take her home. Most of the guests had actually cleared out by now, though I could still hear the music going. "We're going to go now. Come on, Luke, I'll let you drive, and I'll sit with Haley in the back," Peyton said, pulling the keys out of her pocket and tossing them to me. I was surprised, because she was the only one who drove her prescious Comet.

She started taking Haley towards the door, but Nathan stepped forward, picking Haley up bridal style and carrying her to the car. "Wait, Nathan, do you have anything like a bucket, so I can give it to her if she starts to vomit in my car," I heard Peyton ask as she followed after him. I held back a chuckle as I followed them. Of course Peyton was sitting in the backseat so she could protect the car. I was glad that she trusted me enough to let me drive it, though. I knew she wouldn't let me drive it if she didn't trust me, no matter who may or may not throw up in the backseat.

Nathan put Haley in the backseat, and Peyton climbed in next to her while Nathan went back into the house to get a bucket. When he returned, I got behind the wheel and started driving. I didn't drive nearly as fast as Peyton would, but it was definately easy to let the speed rise in her car. I understood better now why she liked to drive it so fast, even if I wouldn't necessarily condone it. I parked in front of Haley's house and I was about to help get Haley out of the car, but Peyton was cradling Haley in her arms before I could.

I admire girls with strength, really, and I already knew Peyton was strong, but I do have to admit it was a bit strange-and maybe kinda sexy-to see Peyton carry Haley as if she weighed nothing. As Peyton walked to the house, her steps weren't strained at all. She may as well have been carrying a notebook. Haley was already passed out, and she had to be dead weight, no matter how petite she is. Still, Peyton made it up Haley's front steps, and to the front door like it was nothing. She turned to me, motioned for me to stay put, and headed inside, the fact that the door was locked obviously not mattering to her.

Mere seconds after she the front door closed, a light flicked on upstairs. A few minutes later it flipped off again, and Peyton began climbing out of the open window. She leapt out the two-story window, and landed nimbly on her feet, not making a sound, about two feet in front of me. Silently, she looked into my eyes, trying to gauge my reaction. I was pretty sure I looked shell-shocked. "That was amazing, and sexy, I have to admit, but don't you have to relock the front door?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow at her as a grin spread across my face.

Rolling her eyes, she shook her head, but there was a smile on her face. She was obviously relieved I hadn't reacted badly. She was so relieved, in fact, that she reached up and gave me a kiss, and I was glad I added the sexy part in there. "I locked the door before going upstairs," she said, getting behind the wheel of her Comet. "I'm going to drop you off at home, then take my car home, and run back to your house. We're going to leave early tomorrow, though, and we'll be gone till late Sunday evening, so think of something to tell your mom," she informed me as I got in the passenger seat, and she began to drive.

Wondering where we were going, I knew better than to ask specifically. Peyton was good at keeping secrets when she wanted to. I began to think of things I could tell my mother. Maybe I could say I'm sleeping over at Nathan's house. Nah, if I tell her that in the morning, it'll be weird. I haven't planned to stay the night at Nathan's house in ages. It usually only happens these days when I crash there after a party. Maybe I'll just tell my mother the truth. Peyton has something planned for us, and I'll be gone overnight. Yeah, that probably won't work. Maybe I'll just wait until late tomorrow night, then call her to say I'm crashing at Nathan's.

Peyton brought my out of my thoughts when the car pulled to a stop. She leaned over and gave me a kiss, told me she'd see me in a few minutes, driving away as I walked toward the house. My mom was asleep when I entered the house, and I went for my room, changing into my boxers and a tee-shirt to sleep in. I was just pulling the tee-shirt over my head when the door that connected my bedroom to the outside opened. I smiled at my girlfriend, glad, as always, that she had showed up. It had been happening a week now, but I still couldn't believe I was this lucky.

With a wry half, she climbed onto my bed, leaning against the headboard, and I climbed in next to her, using her stomach as a pillow. It wasn't as soft or warm, but I definately perferred sleeping on her as opposed to the pillow. She always insisted I use the blanket, because she thinks sleeping on her makes me cold, and I don't disagree, because it isn't quite spring yet, and it's not exactly warm outside, especially at night. In the car I hadn't noticed how tired I was. Now that I was in bed, I could barely hold my eyelids open. A mumbled good-night later and I fall into dreams about her.

A/N: What do you think? I know, a couple of chapters ago, Peyton was going to take him to see her family on Sunday, but a girl can change her mind. Anyway, leave a review, please. Thanks to the people who left a review on the last chapter. I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything involving Twilight or One Tree Hill.


	25. Chapter 25

(Lucas's POV)

I'm flying, literally flying. Well, I guess technically, Peyton's running, but I'm on her back, and this isn't a normal, human run. We left her car a while ago, parked in a empty lot just outside of town. I told my mom some of the truth, that I was going out of town, with Peyton, to visit her family. I didn't tell her we'd be sleeping in the same bed because I knew Peyton didn't actually sleep, which technically means it's not a lie. Nothing was going to happen anyway, because Peyton wouldn't allow it, so what my mom didn't know wouldn't hurt me.

It's an amazing feeling, and not just the air rushing past us. This is the first time Peyton's let me have my arms wrapped around her for an unlimited amount of time. Although I can only get a side view of her face, I could tell she loves running, too. She just lets go, not of her self-control, but she lets go of all the inhibitions, Aside from when she's drawing, it's the only time I've seen her actually look free. She's not worried about who she is, or why she is, like I know she often does. I'm really glad she shared this with me, even if it's only for a little while.

When she stops, I set my feet back on the ground, but stumble. She reaches out and grabs my arm to steady me as she turns to face me. "So, are you ready for this?" she asksm and she's already got her guard back up. She's cocking an eyebrow at me as she studies my face, trying, as she often does, to read my thoughts. I know it's a constant thorn in her side that she can't read my thoughts, and I'm actually glad about it. I know she's pretty good at reading the emotions on my face, but I wouldn't like it if she could hear what I'm thinking all the time.

Taking a deep breath, I nodded, my resolve firming. I reached out, taking her hand, and finally looking at the house we were at. It was nice. No immediate neighbors because it was on the corner, and there was a big yard separating the pristine white house we were in front of from the one next door. It was huge, which didn't really help me feel better about this. In fact, it really brought back all my nerves about meeting her family. I noticed the apprehension that was barely visible in her bright green eyes, and nodded again. "Of course I'm ready," I half-lied, forcing an easy smile.

Of course, she saw right through me. She squeezed my hand lightly, and offered up a reassuring smile. "You have nothing to be nervous about," she assured me. We turned and started walking toward the house, our hands linked. "You're just meeting a house full of eight vampires, one half-vampire/half-human, and one werewolf. Nothing to be worried about at all," she added under her breath, so I could barely hear her. Then she laughed, soft and lilting, and that was what lifted my nerves, more than anything else she could have done.

At least, until the door opened, and a bouncy, pixie-like girl came out of the house. "Yay, you're here," she said as she walked out of the house, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she did so. She pulled Peyton into a hug as we reached her at the top of the steps, then she turned to me, hugging me as well. I was surprised to say the least, and I threw Peyton a look. With a sly smile, which she tried to hide, Peyton pulled Alice off me. "He does smell good," she said to Peyton as Peyton pushed her toward the house. My ears were burning red as Peyton took my hand again, and we walked the last few steps.

Right outside the entry hall, she pulled me to a stop, looking into my eyes again. "We can leave if you want. Turn right back around and go back home. Do you want to do that?" she asked, in a volume I had to strain to hear. I briefly considered it, but then shook my head. Hopefully Alice was as scary as it got, but I knew it would probably get worse. I had to face her family sometime, though, right? With a smile she nodded, clearly glad that I still wanted to do this. "Besides, they can all hear me anyway, and they know we're here. There was really no getting out of it," she added, just as quietly as she turned and pulled me into the living room.

The living room furniture was all light, neutral colors. For a house of mythical creatures, their house was very bright, and open, and very homely. There was a piano in the corner, where Edward was sitting, playing, while Bella sat on the bench next to him, her head leaning on his shoulder. Emmett and Jacob were sitting on the floor in front of the TV, playing video games. Rosalie, Renesmee and Esme were sitting on the couch, talking. Carlisle was sitting at a desk in another corner, looking over some paperwork. Jasper was sitting in a recliner chair, and Alice had already sat down on his lap.

Every set of eyes landed on me as Peyton and I stood in the doorway of the room. "Everyone, this is Lucas. Lucas, this is everyone," she introduced, then proceeded to point out every individual person, which I'd been able to tell, because of her avid descriptions of them. It was easy to tell she loved her family when she talked about them, which she'd done while we'd been in the car this morning, basically giving me a debriefing about all of them. Everyone casually greeted me, then went back to what they were doing. I had a feeling that Peyton was relieved by this.

She announced that she was going to show me her room, then pulled me away from everyone, up the stairs. She led me up to the third floor, and we entered the room at the end of the hallway. It was nice, quite a bit bigger than my room at home, and there was a huge, king-sized bed in the middle of one wall, with the headboard against the wall, and the foot of the bed in the middle of the room. Three walls were covered in shelves and shelves of records, and there was also a record player in the room. The wall which the bed was up against was covered in sketches, which were clearly done by Peyton herself.

The room was so Peyton. I liked it. Turning to her, I saw her staring at the bed in disbelief. I cocked an eyebrow at her, and she seemed to remember I was there. "My room had a couch. There was no bed in sight, since I don't sleep. I didn't tell them we were coming," she mused, pausing for a minute, tapping her chin thoughtfully. "Alice works fast," she finally added, moving further into the room, tossing my bag on the bed. Then she turned to me, trying to gauge my reaction. "Well, what do you think? This is my space, my room," she looked around the room. "It's been a while since I've been in here," she added, taking it in just as much as I was.

While she looked thoughtfully around the room, she began to walk towards her records. Right as she was passing her bed, I stepped forward, grabbing her arm and pulling her towards me. I knew I hadn't caught her by surprise, because I'd learned that it was pretty much impossible to catch Peyton by surprise, whether she was hearing my thoughts or not, but she allowed me to pull her into a kiss anyway. I was the one who was surprised, when she let me push her back onto the bed, continuing to deepen the kiss as I snaked my arms around her waist.

Normally, Peyton would have stopped us by now, but instead, she linked her fingers at the nape of my neck. I tightened my grip around her, trying to keep her in my arms, because I knew she was going to stop soon. Surprisingly, at the point when she would usually stop, she just pulled me even closer, moving her fingers to lace them in my hair as she hitched one leg up, wrapping it around my hip. I wrapped my arms tighter around her waist, holding her with all my strength as our tongues danced together, and I could feel her cold hard lips molding around mine.

A few moments later, as if reacting to some secret memo, that I never got, Peyton pulled away, easily removing herself from my grasp. I doubt she even realized I was using all my strength. She sat up, pushing herself to the other side of the bed faster than I could even dream of moving. She stared at me for a moment, and I met her gaze evenly, letting my breathing even out. If I thought about it, I would realized that the whole house could hear my ridiculously loud breathing, but right then, I didn't really care. "I won't apologize for that," I informed Peyton, referring to the fact that I really wished she hadn't pulled away.

After a moment of silence, she slowly nodded her head, sighing deeply. "Yeah, I figured," she said, and there wasn't really a reply to that, so I stayed silent. With a low chuckle, she moved to the end of the bed, pulling her sketchbook out of my bag. Then she got up, searching her walls of records for some music to put on. I watched her carefully consider all of her records before picking the right one, and I knew she was going to start drawing when she finally settled back on the bed, so I pulled my bag over and started digging through it for a book I could read while she drew.

At the sound of her laugh, I looked up, startled to find her right next to me, the record she picked seconds ago already playing. "You don't need a book," she said, moving my bag out of my grasp. For a second, I thought we were going to pick up where we'd left off moments ago, but then she was pushing me towards the door, and I saw Alice leading Bella, Renesmee, Rosalie and Esme into the room. I cocked an eyebrow at her as she shoved me towards the stairs. With a small sigh she reached up, placing a chaste kiss on my cheek. "You're going downstairs to bond with the guys, while Alice grills me about you," she said. And just like that, she fed me to the dogs, not quite literally, but pretty much.

(Peyton's POV)

Listening to Lucas's steady heartbeat got me through many nights since I'd moved to Tree Hill, and it was perfect lying next to him and listening to his heartbeat. Sitting in the kitchen with my whole family sitting silently, although we all knew they wanted to start talking about Lucas really made me wish I was upstairs in the room with him. If I could blush, I definately would have been blushing redder than an apple. I heard Edward chuckle and my gaze instantly locked with his as I realized I hadn't been thinking privately. I just sent him a glare. "I really hate you sometimes," I said, which confused everyone, considering they didn't know what had made him chuckle.

The tension was broken, though, and Alice immediately began babbling about the future she could see for us, and the guys began comparing the afternoon they had spent threatening Lucas. Part of me was pleased that they cared enough to give him threats that probably scared him away from me for life, considering they could kill him in an instant, if they so chose, but I was really worried about the fact that they could have scared him away from me for life. I liked to believe that he was in it for the long haul, but I was still waiting for him to turn tail and run for his life.

Between all the girl talk, and then hunting, because I really needed it, and then cooking Lucas dinner, which had also been deemed a guy-free event, the only time I'd gotten to spend with him was right before he went to bed, and, due to his afternoon with the guys, he fell to sleep nearly the instant his head hit the pillow. After his breathing had evened out, I waited a few minutes, to make sure he wouldn't awaken if I left. Well, there were other reasons for staying upstairs as well. For example, I didn't want to har whether or not the approved of Lucas, because I was kind of afraid that they wouldn't.

The moment I heard Renesmee at the bottom of the stairs, though, I heard her thoughts, and I knew she was coming to bring me downstairs. I didn't want to wake Lucas up, so I was down the stairs before she could set a foot on the bottom stair. Then we had gone into the kitchen, where everyone was sitting at the table, intervention-style, and no one had said a word, until just a moment ago. "Just tell me what you think about him," I demanded, lifting my head. I wasn't listening to their thoughts, becuase I wanted to hear what they told me.

As I waited for someone besides Alice to speak up-though it was quite hard, considering Alice's fast-paced, non-stop talking-I counted Lucas's heartbeats, and bit on my lip to keep myself from saying anything more. "He's in love with you," Jasper spoke up first, assuredly. "Completely and totally in love with you," his face was still expressionless, much like everyone else's. Then he smiled and I felt my worry melt away, so I knew that he approved. Everyone else had a similar reaction, and I was glad that they all approved, because I think I might have actually broken up with him if they didn't. I'm glad I don't have to test that.

I knew that they were being honest because I started listening to their thoughts. I let myself smile in relief, and not just because Jasper was squelching my worry. The only one who had anything bad to say about him was Emmett, and I know he was at least half-joking. He said, "Well, he won't be nearly as fun to have around as Bella was, but that just means you don't have to bring him around for our entertainment." That comment resulted in Rosalie smacking him in the back of the head and rolling her eyes before telling me to just ignore him.

There was a lull in conversation, and I was counting Lucas's heartbeats again, when Bella brought it up. "So," she said slowly, to draw my attention. My gaze met hers, but my mind was still focused on the steady beat of his heart. "When are you going to change him?" she asked, and that was so far from the question I had been expecting, that I lost count of Lucas's heartbeats. If my own heart was still beating, it would have stopped. Regardless, I felt it drop into my stomach, and then jump into my throat at the same time. I was utterly speechless.

The rest of the room fell silent, too. Bella had been the first one to think of this, and no one knew what to say. My face was frozen, apathetic in a mask I'd spent years perfecting, but my thoughts were a mess. Before I could organize them, after a too long silence, Bella felt the need to explain. "I mean, you love him. He loves you. You already know you can't live without him. It's only natural that you change him, right?" she cocked an eyebrow at me and tilted her head just a fraction of an inch to the side. I knew Jasper could feel my emotions, but even I had no idea what they were in that moment. I had my mind barrier firmly in place so I could privately examine my thoughts.

The first emotion that hit me was anger, but I felt it roll away immediately, like it had been a wave crashing on the shore, and then retreating, back out to sea. I knew that was Jaspers doing, but I couldn't even glare at him, because I couldn't be angry. So I decided to just answer her question. "I'm not," the words rolled off my tongue, the most obvious answer in the world, to me anyway. Everyone else was confused. I suppose I could see why. I had worked so hard for this, and he knew my secrets and he wasn't running away. On the other hand, they knew nothing. It hurt me to be around him, but I could take it. I wouldn't take his life away.

Inhaling deeply, I let out the breath slowly, shaking my head. "I can't do that to him. I won't. End of story," I stood, pushing the chair away from the table. It would have fallen over, if I hadn't caught it and set it upright again. Then I turned and strode out of the house, venting my frustration into a run when I was far enough away from Jasper to feel my own emotions again. They didn't understand. Bella had willingly given up her life. The others hadn't had a choice. I wasn't going to give that choice to Lucas. I wouldn't do that to him, wouldn't turn him into a monster for me, wouldn't allow him to be turned into a monster for me.

It was a long time later that I finally back to the house, and I just sat on the porch steps. I assumed Lucas was still asleep, and I didn't really want to talk to anyone yet. Bella had other ideas, though. Within moments, she had sat down next to me on the porch steps, but she stayed silent, waiting for me to speak up. "You don't understand. I'd rather spend every day of the rest of his life looking into his blue eyes, instead of taking that away. I don't want to take anything away from him, and that includes his life. I don't care if that means I'll have to live without him when he's gone. I'll just deal with that when the time comes," I said firmly, my tone leaving no room for discussion.

Unfortunately, Bella has always been stubborn. "No, Peyton, you don't understand. I know what it's like to be in Lucas's position. I know what it's like to be in love with a vampire and want nothing more than to be a vampire too, because you just want to spend the rest of eternity with that vamoire. So it's not fair that you're taking that decision away from him. If you don't want to change him, I will, if that's what he wants, because I know the feeling of having the love of your life ripped away from you, and I don't want you to feel that, and he shouldn't have to feel it either," she said passionately.

Not even pausing to really consider her words, I waved my hand. I didn't want to start a fight, so I'd shove the conversation under the rug, and hope that everyone would give up, because I was not backing down. "Listen, it's not even an issue yet. He's never expressed any desire to talk about the future, and I don't have the desire to bring it up, so don't be like that. Maybe, one day, I'll consider it, but, for now, I just want to be happy. We're both happy, and I just want some time being happy," I stressed the happy point, even though her words had strugk a cord in my mind.

No matter how much I tried to ignore them, I realized they were partially right. This issue wasn't going away. I wasn't sure he would actually decide to be a vampire, but some part of me-the insanely selfish, horrible part-kind of wished that I could change him. I did want to be together for the rest of our existences. If only it were that easy. I really really wished that it could be. It just wasn't, though. This wasn't an Edward/Bella love. Not that that was simple. This was just way more complicated. Maybe I would give Lucas the option, though, just to see what he said.

I couldn't focus on that for long though, because the front door opened behind us, and I knew it was Lucas before I looked, because of the thirst that burned in my throat at his smell, and the sound of his heartbeat. Bella stood and sent him a smile before she went into the house and he took the seat next to me. Without thinking about it, I leaned over and rested my head on his shoulder, and he rested his chin on top of my head, after placing a kiss amidst my curls. I really wanted to believe that this would last forever, but I didn't want to fool myself.

Instead of saying anything that was on my mind, I just bit my lip, sitting in silence with him for a moment. I just wanted to soak it in, in case it was one of the last silent moments. I couldn't allow myself to think that way either, though, so I pulled back, just enough so I could look up at his face. "So, you didn't run away from me in the middle of the night. Not that you could really outrun me. I take it that's a good sign, though," I cocked my eyebrow at him, and half-smiled just enough to let him know I was joking, but I still wanted to hear what he thought.

With a smirk, he took my hand, rubbing my palm with his thumb. "I didn't want to get murdered, so you're kind of stuck with me now. Your family is scary. Especially Edward," he noted and I knew that I would never hear the end of it from Edward, considering everyone was still in the house. I also knew Emmett was a bit upset at Lucas's statement, but I just laughed. I heard Bella tell Edward not to get too cocky. Lucas didn't hear any of this, though, so he continued. "Seriously, though, it's easy to tell that they just want what's best for you, and I want that, too. I love you, Peyton," he leaned over and left a soft, lingering kiss on my lips.

My eyes remained closed for a minute, until the door opened, and we were pulled into spending more time with everyone. Well, minus Carlisle, because he had to work. We hung out for a couple of hours before I was able to convince everyone that I had to leave so I could get Lucas home today. We said our goodbyes, and then left, and I purposefully had stayed close to Lucas the whole time, because I didn't want to be forced to respond to any of the thoughts going through anyone's mind. It was late in the afternoon when I dropped him off at his house, and I promised that I would come back as soon as his mom was asleep.

The next few hours I spent sprawled out on the bed in my guest bedroom, just laying there, perfectly still, as I tried to sort through my thoughts. Graduation was coming up in a few weeks, and I knew that Lucas wanted to be an author, and he had gotten a scholarship to play basketball at Duke, which was where Nathan and, incidently, Haley was going. I had also applied, because Haley had begged me to when I said I wasn't sure where I wanted to go, and I had been accepted of course, but was this really the best plan of action. A better question was, if Lucas wanted to be changed, would it be a good idea if he went to Duke? I really didn't know.

A/N: Okay, so someone asked me if he was going to be changed or not, and, right now, Peyton is against it. She really hates herself, and how could she ever accept the fact that she's responsible for turning Lucas into something she hates? Sorry the update took so long. I'm not sure where I'm going with the next chapter, but I think there will be a few chapters left. What do y'all think should happen? Oh, and sorry if the interactions with the vampires weren't that great, but I really couldn't figure out the perfect things for them to say to intimidate Lucas, so that was how it ended up writing itself. Thanks for the reviews and support I have been getting for this fic, it means a lot.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or One Tree Hill, I just wish I did.


	26. Chapter 26

(Bella's POV)

Graduation day at Tree Hill High. Peyton tried to hide her plans from us, but Peyton's not very good at shielding her thoughts when she's stressed. So, due to Alice's visions, and Edwards occassional insight into her mind, we knew exactly what was going to happen. The only reason we were in New York was because she was going to need some family to come home to. So, instead of going to watch her graduate, we all sat at home, waiting for her to arrive. Also, we'd seen her graduate before, and we knew she'd appreciate it if we stayed here instead.

Leaning my head against Edwards chest, I was so glad I had met him. If he had been half as stubborn as Peyton, I had no idea where I'd be. Of course, he was definately stubborn, but not nearly as stubborn as Peyton. On top of that, Peyton was also self-depriciating, and completely selfless at times. If she thought she didn't deserve something, she wouldn't allow herself to have it. Her self-control was amazing, no matter what she thought. I was just worried about Lucas. I know what it's like to have your soulmate ripped away, and I knew Peyton didn't understand what she was going to do.

As if reading my thoughts, even though he couldn't, Edward lifted a hand, moving my hair off of my forehead so he could place his lips there. "What's on your mind, love?" he asked, his lips still placed on my forehead. I smiled at the contact, despite my thoughts, and angled my neck so I could meet his lips with my own. Instead of answering, I continued to kiss him, turning in his arms so I could wrap my arms around his neck, lacing my fingers in his hair. It was a long while before either of us stopped for breath, because neither of us needed it.

When he did pull away, I knew it wasn't for air, so much as it was for an answer. He looked at me pointedly until I could keep the innocent act up no longer. I sighed and pushed him down on the couch, sitting on his lap and resting my head on his chest again. "I'm just worried about Peyton, you know. I don't think she really understands what she's doing, to Lucas and to herself. She's choosing the hard path, and I can't protect her from it," I got to the real point, because I knew there was no point avoiding it. Ever since I'd become friends with Peyton, I'd wanted to protect her, which, of course, she completely hated, because she was so independent.

There were no words needed, because even thought Edward couldn't hear my thoughts, he knew exactly what I was thinking. He pulled me even closer, which I'd thought was impossible, but it seems to happen every time, and just held me, which I'm really thankful for. "You're so amazing," he murumured, shaking his head in disbelief. I pulled away enough to look up at him in confusion. There were definately moments when I wished I could know what he was thinking, because that was completely out of the blue. "That's the most amazing part," he continued and I cocked an eyebrow at him. "You don't even know how amazing you are," he chuckled, though he was being completely serious.

For just a moment, I completely forgot about Peyton, and everyone else in the whole world, because I had Edward next to me, and his perfect words whispered in my ear. I was sure that was all I could ever need, for the rest of my life. Instead of responding with words, I just kissed him again and, because there was no one else in the house, I took him to our bedroom, and showed him just how much I loved him. That went on until I heard the front door opened, I knew what I had been waiting for had arrived. I made myself decent and hurried down the stairs, stopping when I saw that mop of curls. "Peyton," I said, before enveloping her in a hug.

(Haley's POV)

Graduation day. It's a day all Seniors are supposed to be looking forward to, right? Most of us are. I don't really think Peyton is. Ever since the weekend that Nathan and I got together, she's been acting weird. Not really where many people would notice it, but sometimes I see her studing everything, as if it'll be the last time she'll see it, which is crazy. Everytime I start to think that, though, she smiles at me and starts up a conversation that makes me wonder if I was just imagining things in the first place.

Even with the weird vibe coming from Peyton, the past few weeks had been great. It was nice being two couples, instead of one couple and two singles. The four of us were practically inseperable, and even Rachel and Brooke had stopped bothering us. It was nice to be able to just hang out with my friends, and it was even nicer dating Nathan. I had definately fallen for him, not that I'd told him that yet. We were going to the same college. His dream was to go to Duke, and mine was to be with him-though I just told him that I wanted to go to Duke, too.

Still, even though everything had been great lately, it was all changing today. For one, we wouldn't see each other at school anymore, not that it was that big of a deal. Tree Hill High isn't a place I'd want to spend every day anyway, but I don't know how much time the four of us will spend together anymore. Nathan and I will be at Duke, and Lucas will be at UNC. Peyton said she hadn't decided what she's going to do, so she's just going to stick around town, or possibly at the college, a lot, if I know those two lovebirds. So, we're all close enough to see each other when our schedules allow.

Not that Peyton and I had been really hanging out lately. Ever since that weekend when Nathan and I got together, Peyton had been spending every second of her free time with Lucas, and if the four of us hung out together, that was okay, but I never saw her without Lucas. Before I started dating Nathan, even when she was dating Lucas, we'd still have the occassional girl time. Before she started dating Lucas, we'd even have a girls night sometimes, and we'd hang out, not really doing girly things, like painting our toenails, or giving each other make-overs, because neither of us are that girly, but we'd stay up late, talking about guys. Well, mainly Lucas and Nathan.

Now we couldn't even do that, though. We'd be living in different cities, even if she stayed here. I have to admit, Peyton was the first real friend that I've had. I used to have friends in elementary school, of course, but that was before middle school, and high school. Let's just say it didn't really last. My sister was my best friend for a while, and I still enjoy hanging out with her, but as soon as she graduated she took off, and I've barely seen her since. That was three years ago. Anyway, I just hope that Peyton doesn't do the same thing. I know she's closed off, but I hope those quiet, speculative moments don't mean she's really going to take off.

Currently we were at Peyton's house, getting ready for graduation. As she applied my make-up, not quite as model perfect as Alice does it, but Peyton still does a way better job than I could ever do. She was applying my eyeliner when I finally got the nerve to ask the question that had been on my mind since I arrived at her house and noticed that she was the only one there. "Where is Alice, and the rest of your family. I know that I have Nathan, but Edward is definately nice on the eyes. An excuse to see him certainly wouldn't be a bad thing," I tried to joke, but I knew she knew my question was serious.

There wasn't one sign that she heard my question, except the tensing of every muscle in her body. She continued to apply my eyeliner, but her mouth didn't even twitch. She finished with the eyeliner, so I could open my eyes, and I was able to stare her down. She still didn't flinch. I was about to repeat the question, but she slowly blew out a sigh, and picked up the mascara. "Look toward the ceiling," she said, and I complied, keeping my mouth shut for a moment, though I wasn't going to drop the subject. "I told them to stay home. It's not that big of a deal," she added nonchalantly, as if it really wasn't.

When she finished applying my mascara, I grabbed her hand before she could reach for the lip gloss. With a roll of her eyes, she allowed me to meet those bright green orbs, and I stared at her for a long minute. She looked completely honest. "Damn you," I said, letting go of her hand and shaking my head slightly. She cocked any eyebrow at me, but reached for the lip gloss, telling me to pucker. I did, waiting until she was finished before I continued with my thought. "Damn you for being such a good liar. If that statement wasn't so ridiculous, and I didn't know you, I'd actually believe you," I said.

She blew out another sigh, blowing the stray curl off of her forehead, and rolled her eyes again, letting them linger on the ceiling before her gaze landed on me again. Then she chose to ignore that completely, obviously. She grabbed a compact and opened it. "I'm almost done with you. Then you can pur your dress on while I do my make-up. The guys will be here soon to pick us up," she said, as she started applying the powder to my face. The record that had been playing ended, and she rushed to put on a new one, a big smile on her face, as if we hadn't just been talking about her lying.

When she returned, she finished my make-up quickly, and then moved to stand in front of the mirror in the bathroom. I was sitting on the toilet, with the lid down, and still wearing my jeans and tee-shirt that I had come over in, but my hair and make-up was done. I stood and moved to stand in front of the mirror next to Peyton, pleased with the effect of the make-up. Peyton had curled my hair, and then ran her fingers through it, so it fell down in loose waves down my back. I usually wore my hair up in a messy bun, so it kind of surprised me how long my hair was getting. I liked it, though. Even if the blue graduation cap would ruin it.

Wow. Graduation cap. I still couldn't believe it was graduation. I'd been working toward this day for eighteen years. My siblings hadn't really been able to fly in, and my mom and dad weren't around either becuase they were out of state, with my sick grandmother, but I had my friends, and I had Nathan. I just had to convince myself that was enough. I mean, I wasn't the only one without parents around. Peyton obviously didn't have anyone. But at least she could. "Not only are you a liar, Peyton Sawyer, you're just plain stupid. Do you know what I would give to have family here? You only graduate high school once, Peyton," I informed her, a tad harshly.

For some reason, she let out a chuckle at that, but then she quickly sombered her expression, and, like I often do with her, I had to question whether or not I was imagining things. Instead of dwelling on this, or on the fact that I only had my friends on graduation day, so I turned and walked out of the bathroom, walking down the hall to her room and closing the door behind me so I could change into my dress. It was a deep, navy blue, spaghetti straps and a sweetheart neckline. It hugged my bodice and then fell to my knees in a loose, swishy material. I'd loved it as soon as I'd seen it. I knew Nathan would love it, too.

While I waited for Peyton to finish her make-up, I sat down on the bed and looked over my speech. I hadn't put on my heels yet, because I knew they were going to kill my feet. I hated heels, but Peyton had insisted that the silver strappy, four-inch high pair would look perfect with my dress. She had even painted my toenails to match. My fingernails were done acryllic, with french tips. She'd insisted that I get them done, and then she had almost tried to get out of getting hers done. It had taken some convincing, but she eventually had given in. Her toes were painted blue because she didn't want to paint them green.

Of course, being Peyton, she had wanted to pick out a black dress, but I had immediately told her that she could save the little black dress that she liked so much for a date with Lucas. She had stuck her tongue out at me, but had put the dress back on the rack, and we continued searching. She was on the other side of the store when I saw it: the perfect dress. It was strapless and low-backed, with thin straps zig-zagging across her back, to hold the dress in place. It was swirled in different designs with a green that matched her eyes, and a blue that matched Lucas's eyes perfectly. The skirt hugged her curves perfectly to a few inches above her knee.

When I called her over, her eyes had gone wide and she had started slowly shaking her head, but I had convinced her to try it on, and when she came out of the dressing room, even she couldn't deny that it was the perfect dress. I convinced her to get a pair of bright green high heels that were even taller than mine, because I knew how much Lucas liked her legs. I figured if she could do something nice for me, like getting me and Nathan together, I could do something nice for her-and I was sure Lucas wouldn't mind either. I knew both of our guys would be blown away.

By the time she came into the room, dressed in her dress already, and wearing her heels, I forgot I was annoyed with her. I stood up, finally another waves of nerves washing over me. I smiled up at her. Yes, I had to look up, because she was wearing her heels and I wasn't. "Peyton, we're still going to be friends, right?" I asked. She raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. I felt the need to continue. "I mean, even though I'm going away to college. We're still going to be friends, right? I don't want us to be the friends that just forget about each other after high school. Promise me we won't," I pleaded, allowing myself to feel worried for a moment.

There was just a few seconds of pause and hesitation, and I saw her green eyes calculating, as if she was contemplating. Then she smiled, and I felt reassured. "Promise," she said, with a slight nod. She bit her lip and turned away from me, heading for her mirror to check her reflection. She had pulled her curls up into low bun, so she could still put on her graduation cap, and she'd left a few curls to frame her face. Her make-up was simple, some brown eyeliner and mascara, to frame, and bring out her eyes, some cover-up, and a hint of red lipstick, with a clear gloss to make her lips shine when the light hit them.

Again, she dismissed the notion I had brought up. This time I just let her though, because I knew it would be silly. She promised that we'd still be friends, and I would believe her, because she hadn't lied to me yet. I caught her looking at me in the mirror, and did her eyes hold a little bit of guilt in them? I couldn't tell, because then she smiled at me, and turned to face me, and the guilt I'd thought I'd seen was wrong. "The guys are here," she said, and it was only then that I heard them coming up the stairs. I sat back down on the bed, and put on my shoes, because I knew we had to leave.

Nathan and Lucas appeared in the doorway, and they both stopped in their tracks. Peyton and I shared a look and a giggle. Yes, a giggle escaped Peyton Sawyer's lips. I was surprised, too. I couldn't call her on it, or make fun of it, though, because Nathan came into the room, and didn't hesitate from pulling me into his arms, kissing me fiercely. I smiled against his lips as he pulled me up into his arms. I felt my feet lift off of the ground, even though I was wearing heels. His hand reached up, caressing my cheek, before he dropped it down, lacing our fingers together as he broke the kiss. "You look gorgeous, Hales," he breathed out. I didn't answer, just kissed him again.

I would never get enough of kissing Nathan. After only weeks, if I knew one thing, it was that. Every time we were together, if there was a spare moment, I would kiss him, because it was a need. Already, I ached for him when we were apart, and I longed to touch him when we were together. Even if it was simple hand holding. Even when we were studying for finals, I would find myself staring at him, instead of the textbook, and if we were close enough, I'd lean over and kiss him. Then he'd make some comment, and I wouldn't be able to help but kiss him again. It was like I was addicted to him, already. I couldn't say I didn't like it.

Even with all that, I was not expecting the words that next left his mouth. I was still breathless from the kiss, and my heart was racing. There were butterflies in my stomach, and it was no longer just because of the graduation, and the fact that I have to give my speech. Then he goes and says the next three words. "I love you," he said, looking like he surprised even himself, but there was conviction in his eyes, and he repeated himself. "I love you Haley James." He didn't follow up those words with an, 'It might be happening fast,' or 'You don't have to say it back,' anything else. He expected me to say it back, and I kind of loved him for that.

Oh, who am I kidding. I really loved him for that. I'd known how I'd felt for a while, and it was nice to know he felt the same way. Actually, it was flipping fantastic to know that he felt the same way. That didn't mean I wouldn't play with him a bit. "You know what, Nathan, I kind of like you," I teased, not able to keep the smile off my face. Instead of getting offended, he grinned wolfishly at me before ravaging my lips with his own. When oxygen became a necessity, I pulled away, only because I knew that if I didn't breathe, I wouldn't be able to kiss Nathan anymore. "I love you, too, Nathan Royal Scott," I said seriously.

Playfully, he groaned, and I noticed that Peyton and Lucas had left the room. I had no idea when that happened, but I was kind of glad they did. I wanted that moment to belong to me and Nathan, and while it would have anyway, it was nice to not have an audience. He pulled away, using my hand that he was still holding to pull me towards the door. "I knew I would regret telling you my middle name," he joked, but he couldn't keep the smile off his face either. Just because of that, I leaned over, leaving a light kiss on his lips. "I love you," he repeated, and I had a feeling that now that the words were out, we'd be saying them a lot.

As I repeated the words back with what I'm sure was an idiotic smile, we made our way down the stairs, where the blonde couple was waiting for us. Peyton tossed me my cap and gown, sending me a smile that said she was happy for me, as she picked up her own, and the four of us left the house, piling into Peyton's Comet, with Lucas driving, and me and Nathan in the backseat as the four of us headed for the gym. Occassionally, Peyton looked back and poked fun at us, but I didn't even have the heart to make fun of the fact that she was holding Lucas's hand on his lap, and she spent most of the ride with her head on his shoulder. I was pretty sure she was just making fun of me because of all the times I'd made fun of her and Lucas.

The graduation flew by faster than I'd hoped. I sat on the the stage, watching as all my classmates walked by, and cheering especially hard for Peyton, Lucas and, of course, Nathan. I wanted to trip Brooke, or jeer when Rachel went by, but I controlled myself, because I was happy, and it didn't matter to me that they'd tried to interfere anymore, because, in the end, I knew they weren't. The only thing that could make this day better, I thought as I stood to give my valedictorian speech, was anyone from my family being there. I tried to ignore the nerves as I worked up the courage to begin speaking, looking through the crowd as I did. Then I saw Taylor, and I took a deep breath, and began speaking.

(Peyton's POV)

Graduation day in Tree Hill. After Haley's speech, we all tossed our hats in the air, and the families of the graduates started flooding around us. I had been sure that Haley would run straight for Nathan, considering that they'd exchanged their first 'I-love-you's' this morning, but she went right for someone in the stands. I knew from her thoughts that it was her sister, Taylor, and I was happy for her. All she'd wanted was some family to support her, and she got it. As she led Taylor to Nathan, I noticed that Nathan scooped her up into his arms again, but, beyond that, my attention was completely taken by Lucas, who had finally worked his way through the crowd to meet me.

Surprisingly, he caught me off-guard. There were so many thoughts, and heartbeats around me, I wasn't focused on his. I was focused on watching Haley and her happiness, wishing that my life could be that easy. Which was how Lucas surprised me, and was able to pull my into a hug that lifted my feet off the ground, and twirl me around in a circle, lowering me enough that my lips could meet his. I had to stop air flow to my lungs, but I still kissed him like it was the last, because, soon enough, it would be. I knew Haley had nearly caught me enough times, but she didn't know anything concrete yet, and soon enough I would be gone, and she would know it all. Well, what she could know.

To put that out of my mind right now, I kissed Lucas deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck instead of pushing him away, like I'd normally do. I'm not that big on PDA, but, let's face it, everyone else was busy anyway. "Congratulations," I whispered against his lips as I opened my eyes to look up in his. When I had seen the dress I was no wearing, I'd immediately thought of the color of Lucas's eyes, and mine, right after I'd hunted. That was why I'd left Lucas in the wee hours this morning, before he'd even woken up, so I could hunt before heading home to get ready with Haley.

There was only mere hours left for us now, and I was going to make the best of them. I didn't want to ruin his graduation party, so I was going to wait until it was already over, just so he would go to it. I had to leave today, though, because I knew if I put it off, I'd never stop, and I just had to go. I needed to leave before either of us got in to deep. I know, people-my family, really-might say that I was already in too deep, we both were, but I couldn't allow myself to believe that. I had to believe that he would move on, and end up happy, with someone else. He had his whole life ahead of him. I couldn't take it away, so I had to leave. I'd tricked myself into believing this could ever work.

To be honest I knew exactly what everyone was going to say. It could work, if I'd let it, but, really, it wouldn't. I wouldn't let Lucas make the decision to become like me, because I knew one day he'd regret it. He still had so much life to live. He couldn't possibly know that he wanted me, forever. I knew I'd want him till the the day the world ended, if I even lived that long, which I was still debating with myself about, but he was simply human. He couldn't know that he'd always love me, and I wouldn't let him wake up one day and resent me. Heck, I resented myself enough for the both of us.

So, I let the day go one, faking smiles when I wasn't at Lucas's side, which was rarely, but only the smiles at Lucas were real. I was going through all the reasons in my head for what I was doing. He'd live a better life this way. He'd live a normal life. I wouldn't be destroying his mom by taking away her baby boy. That was the main thing I forced myself to think whenever I felt like forgetting my plans. I knew Karen needed her son, and I couldn't take him away from her. It was a rarity for a parent to need their child so much.

When the party was over, Lucas and I headed to the Rivercourt for some alone time. Little did he know that I was ending things. "Are you absolutely sure that I can't get you to lower your expectations and sleep with me tonight?" he asked playfully, waggling his eyebrows at me as we sat on the bleachers of the familiar court. I hated that our last, worst memory would be tied to the place where we had shared so many good times. That was the only thing that had stopped me from taking him to our spot, the little secluded place under the bridge, because I didn't want to remember that spot and remember the inevitable pain that would come from this.

As I met his eyes, I planned on saying something teasing in response to his comment, but the words died on my lips. I couldn't lie to him anymore. I needed to get this over with, before I lost my courage. "Lucas, I won't be coming over tonight," I kept my face a smooth mask as I spoke, not letting any emotion show. His eyes clouded over with confusion, but not hurt, so I knew he didn't get it. I needed to continue before he could speak up. "I won't be coming over again, ever. I'm leaving," this time I knew he understood, because his posture lost all casualty, and his eyes widened in understanding. I had to look away from those blue eyes to keep my composure.

The way he was shaking his head looked like he was trying to get water out of his ears, but I knew it was my words he wanted out, so I couldn't find it amusing, even though I would, if this were a completely different conversation. I still had the power to make it a different conversation, but I couldn't. "We can't do this anymore, Lucas. I'm not right for you. It would never work out, and I can't try anymore," I said, somehow managing to keep my face an emotionless mask, though my heart was breaking with every word I spoke.

His was, too, I could see it in his eyes. He lifted his hand, as if he wanted to reach out for me, and touch me, as if that would make those words ringing in both our ears go away. I wouldn't let him. I stood, keeping my expression cold and distant, so this would work. His mouth opened, and then closed again, and he repeated this process a few times. Once again, it would have been amusing to me, in another conversation. Then I said the only words that would make him give up. "You're not right for me. This town isn't enough for me. I need to move on," every word was complete blasphemy, and as his expression shattered, I wanted to take it back.

Taking a very subtle deep breath, I kept my expression as it was, turning on my heel. He called my name, a desperate wail of two syllables that made me want to turn right back around. He was pleading with me, begging for it to not be true. Slowly, I turned around, looking at him once more, not wanting to look into those blue eyes that had once brightened my world, but unable to look anywhere else. For one brief second, I let my guard down. "I'm sorry Luke," I said, my voice betraying me, before I built up that shell again. "Goodbye," I couldn't allow myself to be there anymore.

Running as fast as I could, I got out of there. I didn't stop by my house. It was locked up, and I didn't need anything from there. It would just have memories. I needed to get out of Tree Hill. Out of the place that made me want to turn back to Lucas and apologise for lying. Everywhere I looked was another memory. With Lucas, with Lucas, Haley and Nathan. Even memories of just Haley made me want to stay. I couldn't. I just kept running, as if I could leave my heart behind if I ran fast enough. It didn't work. By the time I reached New York, I still felt like I would be crying if I could. For the first time, I knew the feeling of crying without tears.

Regardless of the fact that I probably looked a mess, I stepped up the steps. The house was empty except for Bella and Edward, but I went in anyway. Bella was at the foot of the stairs, and she pulled me into a hug. I didn't care about getting my dress wrinkled, and she didn't care about getting my make-up all over her as I buried my face in her shirt. She knew I was hurting, and, for once, I was going to let someone else comfort me. She didn't chastize me for leaving him-surprisingly, as everyone arrived home throughout the day, no one mentioned him. She just led me to my room. I was thankful that the bed was gone, and my couch was back in it's place. I didn't say one word for a long time.

(Lucas's POV)

Graduation. That was what I was supposed to be thinking about today. That's what I was supposed to be celebrating. That wasn't the word that wouldn't leave my mind, though. Gone. It kept repeating over and over in my mind, along with the things she said, as if I would ever forget. When Brooke and I broke up, I thought that was hard. I thought wrong. Every part of me hurts, and I don't know what to do to fix it. It's like I'm drowning in the ocean, and Peyton was my life preserver, but she took that away from me, and I'm drowning again.

It hurts to even think her name, so that's the last time I do. Somehow, I move myself to the middle of the court, and I curl up in the fetal position. I don't know if I could move after that if I tried. The look on her face wouldn't get out of my head. I had never seen her so cold and distand before, even in the beginning. Gone. She was gone, adn that was the last image I would have of her. I couldn't think anymore. I couldn't get up. This was supposed to be the happiest day of my life so far, but all I could think now was that it was the worst.

A/N: Okay, I lied, and you guys have every right to hate me for it. I was having some trouble with this chapter, though, until this idea came to me. The bad news is, this is the last chapter, of this fic. The good news is, I plan on writing a sequel. More bad news: I don't know when I'm going to start the sequel. To be honest, it might be a while, because I'm working on writing so many other things right now, even if I'm not posting them. I will start posting them soon, though. Anyway, I'm sorry this fic didn't have a happy ending, but not all stories do. Also, sorry that Lucas's POV was so short in this chapter. I wasn't really going to put him in at all, but then I decided to add that. So, please, tell me what you think. Do you have any plot twists you'd like me to put into the sequel, anything at all really, if you tell me, I'll try to write it in. Of course, credit will be given where credit is due. Um, I think that's it. Review, please, and thanks to all who have read and reviewed this fic. Let me know if you even think there should be a sequel. Thanks again, for reading, and definately for reviewing.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of One Tree Hill, or Twilight. I just came up with this perfect little world where they're combined. Oh, and I thought up Sebastian.


	27. Important sequel info

Sorry if anyone thought this was a chapter for The Lion and the Lamb, but I do have an important announcement. I don't know if anyone is actually paying attention, but I thought you might want to know. I have a chapter written for the sequel, and I will start writing more for it, if you guys still want me to. If I receive enough reviews for this authors note of sorts, and enough people want to read a sequel for this, I will start posting on Monday, and I'll try to update every week, probably when I update all my other fics. If y'all don't want the sequel, though, I'll probably wait a while before I start posting it. It's up to you guys. Let me know. Thanks. And thanks for the support I received when I was writing The Lion and the Lamb, and the support I recieve while writing my other fics. I really appreciate every good word you guys have for me, and I appreciate the constructive criticism and ideas to. I'd be nothing if I didn't have all of you who read my work, so I just thought I'd give a shout out. Anyway, you know what to do. Review if you want the sequel, which will be called The Hero or the Villan, and will be posted Monday, if enough of you want it. Thanks again.

-LeytonLoVe123


End file.
